Ripped Pictures
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Belle Johnson has lived all her life in Montana, then something frightening happens and her parents send her away to live with their 'godson' Glen Scott in Darton, Nevada. In Nevada, she meets everyone. First Story, Please Read!
1. Chapter 1 Sapphire

Ripped Pictures

Prologue

I had lived here in Montana all 15 years of my life, and I had never thought this would ever happen here, never something so bad, so frightening

Chapter 1- "Sapphire"

I entered our small barn and walked up to Dream's stall, smiling as I thought the ride we were going on today, Dream was my 6 year old Quarter horse mare, she was 15.3h, Coal black with a cloud shaped white star on her forehead, which was how she got her real name, Dream Cloud. "Hey Dreamy girl, how are you this morning? Are you ready to go meet Laci and Sniper?" I murmured to my mare. I brought Dream out of her stall and hooked her to cross ties in the aisle, I quickly groomed her off and went to get her tack.

As I did I noticed a man standing outside of the barn he looked very big, he had brown hair, brown eyes and he was probably about 6'2 probably in his early 30s. I walked up to him and asked "Hi, may I help you?". He looked down at me and smiled "I'm Mr. McDonnell I'm here to see a Quarter horse yearling, a blue roan mare?" He told me. "Oh you must be here to see Sapphire, let me get her out of the field for you." I said, wondering where my father was he usually handled the sales and was always here when people came to look a one of our horses. We were a Quarter horse breeding farm, and we trained horses for barrel racing, roping,well we basically bred rodeo horses. I went and got Sap's halter and lead rope and walked over to the yearling's field "Sapphire! Come here girl." I yelled, and Sapphire came running up to the gate. Sapphire was big yearling about 14.3h already, she was a blue roan and had hazel eyes, she was a real gentle filly loved getting attention. She would be an easy horse to ride and train, plus she had speed she'd make a great barrel horse. I walked Sapphire up to Mr. McDonnell and he said "Wow, She's a beauty. And a tall one". "Thanks, and yes she's 14.3 already! She's going to be a big girl, and she is going to be a speed horse too, I think." I said, proud of Sapphire, who was at the moment nuzzling Mr. McDonnell.

"Belle!" I heard my dad call out my name, "Hey dad, I was just showing Mr. McDonnell, Sapphire. I didn't see you or mom around so I thought I would go and get her." My dad smiled. "Thanks, Belle I got it from here. You go on and go meet Laci, I bet she's waiting for you." "Okay Dad I'll be back later!" I said rushing off back to the barn. I had Dream tacked up five minutes later and I was heading off to go meet Laci. I asked Dream to lope and she responded with an energetic lope, a few minutes later I saw Laci(who has black hair and bright blue eyes, she's about 5'5)and her horse, Sniper(who was a Thoroughbred, who was off the race track, Sniper's real name was Jane's Sniper. Sniper was about 7 years old and a big 16.0h bay stallion—although he never acted like one) and I waved to her. I pulled on Dream's reins and she stopped right by Sniper "You're late Belle!" Laci said, laughing. I was always late meeting her, but she never really minded "I know, I know." I said "But there was this guy there to look at Sap and I couldn't see my dad or mom around, so I went and showed her to the guy and then my dad showed up." I finished, knowing she'd understand, since her parents owned a Thoroughbred breeding farm, "Your parents are selling Sapphire?" Laci asked. "Yes, sadly they are trying to sell Sap even though she will probably be a great barrel horse!" I said. I loved barrel racing, it was my favorite rodeo event. My parents, when they were younger had both been on the rodeo circuit they still loved rodeos and competed sometimes but mostly they bred the horses, sometimes I would ride the horses for sale in rodeos to show off the horses. "Well let's go ahead and head on down to the river so we can go swimming! It's really hot today!" Laci said excitedly. I smiled as we went running off.

AN: Sorry guys it's really short and i'm not used to doing this...Sorry if this is bad!!! Advice?? Do you like it should i continue?

I'll put up the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2'The River'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 2- "The River"

I pulled on the reins and slowed Dream to a walk as we came up by the river. "Hey Lace, do you think you and Sniper will be going to the Falls Rodeo next weekend?" I asked Laci. "Yeah, well I mean I'm riding in the rodeo, but I'm not going to be on Sniper. My parents have this Appendix horse that they are trying to sell for their friends,that they want me to ride in the pole bending." Laci replied. Laci and Sniper were a really good team in pole bending, just like me and Dream were in barrels. "That's awesome, me and Dream are going to enter in the barrels I think. And mom and dad want me to ride Dusty in barrels too" I smiled, Dusty was our 7 year old AQHA stallion, he was a dark brown, almost black. My parents wanted me to show him off and see if anyone would want to book a breeding with him, he produced really good foals he was also Dream's half brother. They were both from good rodeo parents. I saw Laci get off Sniper and take off his saddle and replace his bridle with a halter and lead I got off Dream and did the same. Laci and I took Dream and Sniper over to a little "corral/pen" my parents had made for our horses down here, since the river was on their property and we liked to swim down here and needed somewhere to put the horses.

Then me and Laci took our took off our clothes[we have baiting suits underneath] and took off running for the river. I ran into the water and loved how it felt, besides horses and rodeos, water and swimming were my favorite things. I loved the water especially on a hot day like this. I looked up at the corral thinking about next weekend, when I saw Dream and Sniper were running around and then I saw Dream slam into the wooden poles that held the corral up. I ran out of the river and I took off running to the corral, Laci was right behind me. "Dream! Dreamy girl calm down! Sniper, It's okay buddy!" I was softly calling Dream and Sniper, Laci and I slipped into the corral. I grabbed Dream's halter and started to pat her. _'I wonder what they're freaking out about?!' _I thought to myself.

I looked towards the trees and didn't see anythi—wait! I just saw a man running! "Laci! Oh my gosh did you just see that man running in the trees!?" I half-shouted at Laci. Laci looked over at me and said "Yes! I think he was what was scaring the horses." I looked all around the corral and then I saw it 5 arrows on fire, shot into the ground right outside the corral. "Laci, look! There's 5 arrows over here. And they're on fire!" I exclaimed. I quickly grabbed one of the water bottles and poured the water on the arrows. I looked at Laci and saw her looking at me terrified that someone had shot arrows on fire at our horse's corral. "Laci, I think we should head out and go home NOW." I told her. "Maybe....What if he's still around?" Laci asked me. "We need to go straight home! You can come back to my house and if you want my parents will give you and Sniper a ride home, but we are getting the heck out of here!" I insisted. We grabbed Dream and Sniper out of the corral and tacked them up and looked around us, and then took off running for home....

20 minutes later........

I felt relieved when I saw the barn and house come into view. We quickly untacked Dream and Sniper, and I saw my dad enter the barn. "Hey Belle, guess what?" My dad said. "What?" I asked, "Mr. McDonnell really liked Sapphire and bought her! He's coming back in a few days with his trailer and wife and coming to get her." My dad looked very excited. "That's great!" Me and Laci said in unison. I looked over at Laci, and mouthed 'should we tell him?' she nodded... "Dad....Something happened at the river..." I said hesitantly. "What Belle?" He said, now stepping closer to me and Laci. "We were swimming and me and Belle saw Dream and Sniper, running around like maniacs, slamming into the wooden posts." Laci said, and looked at me. "And then we went up and tried to calm them down and that's when I saw the 5 arrows. They were around the corral and they were on fire, Dad!! Then me and Lace saw a guy running away in the trees!" I told my dad half-shouting again today. "Arrows? Fire?? A man in the trees?" My dad look alarmed. "Yes Dad! Yes Mr. Johnson!" Laci and I yelled. "Okay guys I don't want you guys down there anymore until me and Joe, go check it out and see if we can find this guy or track him" My dad told us, Joe was our ranch foreman and one of my dad's best friends. "Okay dad, we won't." I told him and Laci agreed.

A/N: Okay guys Chapter two is up for you!!! I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it! And I definitely tried to make it longer! Thanks to AussieBitch and Twilight-Horses-Gurl my two(and only!) reviewers! I'm glad you two liked it! Please review!!!!!! Can I at least get 5 reviews? And soon it will get more exciting = ). And soon the Darton, Nevada gang will be in the story too! = )


	3. Chapter 3 'Arrows and Maddie'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 3- "Arrows and Maddie"

Terri Farley owns the Phantom Stallion series and ALL characters except for[Belle, Laci, Laci's parents, Belle's parents,Joe..And the mystery guy I made up! Lol ...basically she owns all except for ones you never heard of that I made up!!! I forgot to put this in the first 2 chapters!] And when it just has "."--Example '_here_' at the beginning of sentences and end of sentences it means thoughts...and when it has "."-- Example"Here" means someone is talking.

Rick POV[Belle's Dad!]

Me and Joe and Mary were all riding out around the woods, near the river, we rode by the corral and we saw the arrows Belle and Laci had been telling me about.

I looked at Mary and thought _'I wonder who is doing this, and why would they be shooting at the horses? And I'm just glad they didn't harm the girls!'. _"Rick, do you think it was just a prankster trying to do a prank and scare the horses and girls or do you think this person was seriously trying to hurt the horses and the girls?" Mary asked me.

"Maybe, probably it was prankster trying to get fun out of scaring two girls and their horses. But the girls will not be coming here until we're sure." I said

"Well maybe we better head back the horses have to eat, and Laci's parents are going to wonder where she is." Joe looked over at me and I nodded.

Me and Joe started turning our horses towards home when I heard Mary cry out. We both turned around and saw Mary's horse rearing in the air and then we saw an arrow right by the horse's hooves.

I looked around frantically wondering where the arrow came from. I couldn't see anyone I turned towards Mary now and saw Joe helping her calm down her horse. I dismounted Dusty and walked over to Mary and hugged her, she looked so afraid it made me mad that someone had done this to Belle and Laci and to Mary. I was going to catch this guy soon, I had to for my family I would not let this person hurt Belle or Laci or Mary.

Mary's POV[Belle's mom]

We had been looking around for a half hour now and it was about 6 now. "Rick, do you think it was just a prankster trying to do a prank and scare the horses and girls or do you think this person was seriously trying to hurt the horses and the girls?" I asked my husband.

"Maybe, probably it was prankster trying to get fun out of scaring two girls and their horses. But the girls will not be coming here until we're sure." He replied.

"Well maybe we better head back the horses have to eat, and Laci's parents are going to wonder where she is." I heard Joe say, then I saw Joe look over at Rick and Rick nodded.

We started to head back to the ranch when all of a sudden I saw an arrow flying at me and Maddie, I cried out as it landed near Maddie's feet and she started to rear. I leaned forward and Maddie went back to all four hooves on the ground.

I saw Rick looking around probably trying to find where it came from. Joe came over and I dismounted and we both tried to calm Maddie down, she was prancing around and snorting but she seem okay.

Rick got off Dusty and he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back. I felt so safe in his arms and then I pulled away from him. I looked at Rick and Joe and told them "Let's get back to the ranch. The girls are probably worried and as Joe said Laci's parents are probably wondering where she is, and are worried."

They both nodded, and we all mounted our horses. I looked around looking for anyone that might be in the woods and didn't see anything. We pushed the horses into a lope towards home....Not knowing we were all being watched and followed.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry if I didn't reply to everyone's reviews but thank YOU everyone who reviewed and added me to their Story alerts and author alerts! I hope you like chapter 3, sorry it took me so long, between working with Sinbad and Hershey[my horses] and studying for my learners permit, I haven't been writing much. Chapter 4 I think will be up tonight/tomorrow because I've got a good idea for chap. 4, and I think in chapter 5 or 6 the Nevada gang will be involved! I hope everyone is liking the story and thanks for the tips everyone, I have put one to use already! Lol. I'm trying to make it the best story for you guys. = ). Thanks for reading.

****Btw I changed the chapter name to 'Arrows and Maddie' if you saw 'Goodbyes are Hard' ignore that please. = )

_QuinnandSeth'sgirl15.


	4. Chapter 4 'Daily Rounds

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 4 'Daily Rounds'

A/n: Hi everyone....I seriously need longer chapters don't I?? Haha.

I think I do...I hope everyone liked Chapter 3—I just wanted to put it in Belle's parents POVs. In this chapter there will be a surprise for all. Lol.__Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns the PS series and all it's characters except for ones I make up.

Glen Scott's Pov[if everyone remembers, he's the young blonde vet from the PS series! And his 'godparents' are Belle's parents]

I heard my alarm clock going off and I turned over and hit the ''snooze'' button and groaned. '_Could it possibly be 6:30 already?!' I thought to myself._

I got up and entered the bathroom I went over to the shower and turned on the water and got in. Ten minutes later I got out and got dressed I walked to the kitchen in the dark and stumbled over Sophie, the German shepherd puppy I had adopted from the animal shelter.

Sophie quickly got up and started to jump up on me and beg for attention now that I was awake. "No Sophie, I can't play now. Come on, Let's go outside" I murmured to Sophie. I let her outside and then started a pot of coffee.

As it started making the coffee I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop and decided to check my e-mail to see if I had gotten anything from anyone. I had 2 e-mails. One from Sam Forster, which read:

_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Gram wanted me to send an e-mail out to everyone and tell them that we're going to have a party here soon as in two weekends from now[Sat. July 13,2009], just to have friends over and to celebrate all this warm weather in July! So everyone who I'm sending this e-mail **__**to [The Ely's, Kenworthys, Dr. Scott, Katie Sterling and her father, Ryan Slocum and Ms. Coley, Mrs. Allen and her fiancée. Did I leave anyone out?! LOL.] Well I hope everyone will come and R.S.V.P. Soon. Talk to everyone soon!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_** Samantha Forster**_

I sent a quick reply to Sam saying that I would love to come and I would be there.

I then checked my other e-mail which was from Rick, my godfather from a few days ago. he wrote....

_Dear Glen,_

_ How are you Glen? How's your job as a vet coming along? The family is good if you're wondering, Belle wants to know how your new puppy Sophie is(of course!). Belle keeps wanting me to ask you if you would mind if she came to Nevada for a visit, I keep telling her you're a very busy vet and I don't know if you would have the time for her to come down and visit. And what is between you and this Katie Sterling girl you told me about in your last e-mail? Have you asked her on a date? If she's as pretty as you said then you better be asking her quickly! I have a potential buyer coming to look at that yearling filly, Sapphire that blue roan I was telling you about. She's a beauty and has good bloodlines, she'll make a great horse and ride for someone and later on hopefully a good broodmare for someone. _

_Well I hope to be hearing from you soon,_

_ Rick_

I smiled when he told me that Belle was asking about Sophie and that she wanted to visit. Belle was like a little sister to me and she loved horses and wanted to work with them when she was older, although she made it clear she couldn't be a vet like me, I think she wanted to breed and train rodeo horses like her parents, she definitely loved rodeo. And of course I would have time for her to visit me here in Nevada! I'd make time for my little sister. I hit the 'Reply' button and started typing my response....

_Dear Rick,_

_ I am fine, thank you for asking and my job is doing great. It doesn't surprise me that Belle wants to know about Sophie, I understand. Sophie is doing great she's already house trained and she loves to play, she sleeps with me in the bed and I'm spoiling her already. And I would have time for Belle here, if she wanted to come for a few days or a week or heck a few weeks or until school starts! Ha ha. She's welcome anytime you and she both should know that. Katie and I are currently just friends, I've been trying to ask her out but every time I'm about to we get interrupted soon I will do it, and yes she is VERY pretty and she's kind. Her father and her own Sterling Stables and I see her frequently helping her with her horses. Well I hope the sale goes well with Sapphire, I think I remember her from the last time I visited you although she was just a week old foal! You should send Belle down before July 13__th__ and she could meet the kids here, Sam Forster and her friends they are good kids and they all ride. Belle would like them, but as I was saying Sam and her family are having a party on the 13__th__ Belle could meet everyone and I'm sure she would have fun. Well I've got to get going to work. _

_ Talk to you soon,_

_Glen_

I sent the e-mail and shut down the computer. I heard Sophie whining at the door, wanting to be let in. I opened the door and she came running in and ran a circle around me and she jumped up on me and I was petting her. I really loved Sophie already and I'm glad I did adopt her she might be a hyper puppy but she listened real good and was a sweet dog.

I poured coffee into my thermos and started to pack up things I would need today and said goodbye to Sophie, and headed out the door. I climbed into my truck and sat my coffee and bag down and drove towards my office.

When I got there I saw my secretary Ellie, having a cup of coffee and doing bills and putting files away for me. I walked in the door and Ellie looked up and smiled. "Good morning Glen, how are you this morning?" Ellie asked me. "I'm good Ellie, how are you?" I replied, "I'm fine, it doesn't seem like you'll have a busy day just a few calls." Ellie informed me.

"Luke Ely called and he wanted you to come out and check on a mare who he thinks may be pregnant, and then Jed Kenworthy called his yearling Golden Flames[A/N:Remember Golden Rose I think her name was from Book Eight in Phantom Stallion's that's her baby!lol] freaked out and slammed his self into the fencing real hard and messed up his chest a bit.

If I may say so, you might want to head there first" Ellie looked up at me. "Okay, I will head over to Jed's and then to Luke's. Call me on my cell if anymore patients call." I told Ellie and walked out the door to my truck.

10 minutes later......

I pulled into Harmony Ranch and pulled up to the barn I got out of the truck and started to walk to the barn and Ryan Slocum came walking out of the barn. He stopped. "Oh Dr. Scott are you here to Flame?" He inquired.

"Yes I am actually, is he in the barn?" I replied. "Yes, here I'll take you to his stall." Ryan said and we headed into the barn. We stopped about five stalls down and I saw Jed and Lila standing in the aisle and Jed was holding Flame's lead rope. "Jed, Lila, Morning. What seems to have happened to Flame?" I looked towards them.

Jed looked and me and sighed "Well me and Ryan were going down to work on some fences and while we were working, Flame started to get worked up and upset. I stopped and walked towards him and he started slamming against the fence, rearing up and bucking. Me and Ryan were trying to grab his halter but he just started to run and then he really slammed hard into the fence and messed up his chest here." Jed said pointing to a big bloody spot on Flame's chest.

I checked it over and said I would stitch it up. Jen Kenworthy came walking up as I said I would stitch Flame up.

"Dr. Scott, could I help you with anything?" Jen politely asked me.

"Yes, actually Jen could you go to my truck and get my vet bag out? It will have all my supplies that I will need to stitch Flame. And I'm sure you'd you like to watch, seeing as you want to be a vet." I smiled at Jen.

"Okay I'll go and get your bag and yes I'd love to watch!" Jen said as she started walking away to get my bag.

30 minutes later......

"That was surprising easy." I said to Jen, who was walking with me to my truck.

"Yeah I'm surprised Flame didn't fight you more." She looked surprised.

"Well it wasn't hurting him as we numbed his chest and your dad and you were talking to him the whole time distracting him from what I was doing to him" I said logically. "You know Jen, if you wanted I could use a Vet Tech./Assistant and it could be an internship for you, and it'd look good on College applications and for vet school it would be good." I looked over to see her reaction.

"That'd be great Dr. Scott! Could we really do that?!" She asked excitedly.

I smiled. "Of course we can! I'll get a contract/permission slip for your parents to sign and if they're fine with it, then of course I would love for you to come and help me!" I told her.

"Thank you so much! I'm sure my parents won't mind as long as my homework and chores get done, which they will no problem!" She said smiling and happy. "Well I'd better let you get on to your next stop"

"Well Jen I will call your parents tomorrow and see what they think and you should talk to them tonight. And yes, I better be heading over to Luke Ely's place. Remember do not let Flame out of his stall unless he's on a halter and lead and supervised. And try to keep him calm at all times. I'll talk to you later Jen!" I said, getting into my truck.

10 minutes later......

I pulled into the Ely's ranch yard and was greeted by Gal, there German shepherd dog. "Hi Gal, how are you today?" I started petting her.

"Good morning Dr. Scott." Maxine Ely greeted me.

"Good morning, Maxine!" I cheerfully replied. "And who am I here to look at today?"

"Well I think they new mare Holly, that we bought a month ago got into the stallion's field somehow and I think she may have bred with him and took." Maxine said chuckling.

I chuckled too. "Mares and Stallions will always find someway won't they?" I said.

"Yep they will." Maxine smiled. We walked into the barn and Holly neighed at us loudly.

"Well hi there Miss Holly, have you already gotten into trouble with the Ely's?" I said to the pretty dark brown Quarter horse mare. She was 11 years old, was a great western trail horse and had had one baby according to her last owner.

"Has she got into heat(a/n: when mares have their 'periods' I guess? Lol...I know that's when they try to get the Stallions! Lol back to the story!) this month?" I asked Maxine. I saw Luke and Quinn Ely was into the barn.

"No she hasn't Dr. Scott, that's why we called you over, we were wondering if you can confirm/do a blood test to see if she is?" Luke Ely said to me.

"Sure, I'll do a blood test so we can make sure and then if you know when she got into the field you will know when she took, and when she'll be due probably." I told them.

I heard Quinn chuckle. "Well after we bought Holly her and that stallion have trying to get to each other. And then I came out one morning about 3 weeks ago and she was standing in the field with Spirit." Quinn informed me.

"Okay well then that's good that you know when she was in the field" I said, "Quinn could you hold Holly while I take blood from her?" I asked Quinn.

"Sure" Quinn grabbed Holly's halter and was murmuring words to her as I stuck the needle in and got the blood.

"Okay you can let her go now" I told Quinn. "I'll run some tests and I'll call you with the results okay?" I looked at Luke and Maxine.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Scott for coming out" Maxine smiled at me

"No problem, I will talk to everyone later." I smiled at them and walked to my truck. Then I headed back to my office....Wishing I had more sleep.

A/N: Oh my gosh! 7 pages on OpenOffice!! It's a new record for me! 2321 words! Wow! Lol..I hope you guys like Glen's Pov, who knew it would be his POV and his chap. That was the longest?! I stayed up until like 6am writing this and worked on it this evening as well! Well I hope you guys like it, next chapter will be up really soon and it will be back in Belle's POV. I'm going to change some things about Characters from PS. Like ages for one thing. Sam and Jen are 15. Jake is 16, Quinn is going to be 17 in September, Darrell is same as Jake. And Nate, Brian and Adam are still in High school-Senior Year. Jake and Quinn and Darrell are Juniors. Sam and Jen Sophomores. And Ryan goes to Darton High too! Lol I hope you'll like the next chapter, thank you if you review my story!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	5. Chapter 5 'Dreams and Nightmares'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 5 'Dreams and Nightmares'

A/N: One of my reviewers(Jasper Winked) asked me a couple of questions some people are probably wondering...Sam and Jake will be together! I love those two together : ). I think I might put Jen with Ryan...or Darrell....Who should Jen be with? Review and tell me who you think...or PM me!It's the next day now and Belle's parents did not tell her what happened, but she's not allowed to go down to the river(Disclaimer:Terri Farley owns PS and all characters except ones I create)..on to the story!

Belle's POV..A/N:Everything in Italics right here is Belle having a dream.

_I felt like I was being watched. I was down by the river and I was alone. I heard sticks snapping as if someone was stepping on them and I turned around. I couldn't see anyone in the woods but I felt that someone was out there; I just couldn't see them. _

_Then I felt something go past my head I looked on the ground and I saw an arrow the end of it on fire. I heard someone laughing and they sounded close. I turned around frantically wondering where it came from. And then the next thing I know I saw Dream standing there, she had a rope around her neck and she was stuck to a tree._

_She neighed at me, telling me to help her to untie her. Arrows started flying towards her 2 at a time, they surrounded her. One even hit her in the chest, and she screamed. I tried to run to her but I couldn't my legs wouldn't move, arrows kept flying at her and she kept screaming. _

_I felt like my heart was breaking hearing her in pain and seeing her being tortured and I couldn't help her! I couldn't move one inch of my body. Then the arrows stopped and I could move, I took off running towards dream._

_I made it over to her, she nuzzled me. And I tried to hug her and not move the arrow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone stepping out of the woods, it was a man. And he had a gun in his hand._

_Then he told me to get out of the way I didn't move an inch. He walked closer and grabbed me and threw me on the ground about three feet away. All of a sudden I couldn't move again. _

_All I could see now was him raising his gun at Dream and Dream trying to back away from him. She was frantically looking at me and neighing. I looked her in the eyes and I saw she was terrified. Then I heard him pull the trigger._

I woke up gasping and realized my alarm was going off. It was 10:30am. I quickly hit the 'snooze' button and tried to get the dream out of my head. It was terrifying to think about Dream getting shot.

I slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. Not knowing her life later would be destroyed.

Mystery Guy Pov(A/N: I can't tell you guys his identity yet]

I had been successful in scaring Belle, I hadn't really wanted to scare her but I needed to for my game. I would get Belle. I needed her, her beauty, her youthful innocence. She would be mine I would take her and we would leave, and go to Canada and later on to Ireland, I'm sure she would love Ireland as I saw she had posters and flyer's for a trip to Ireland on her wall and it said 'MUST GO THERE!'.

Yes I would make her love me and be my wife. I know she'd be sad to leave her parents and her horse, but I would buy her another horse. And she wouldn't need her parents she'd have me. Yes I couldn't wait until tonight, it was going to be great.......

Belle's Pov

I was headed out to see Dream when my cellphone started to play 'White Horse' By Taylor Swift(A/N: Love that song and TS is my favorite singer!).

I flipped open my Turquoise[a/n I don't think they have it in that color but this is fiction anyways!]Sprint MUZIQ phone and saw that I had a text from Laci it said '_Hey how are you today? How's Dream? Sniper doesn't even seem to know what calm is! My little bro came by with his fake arrows and Sniper threw me off!' _

I started to reply but stopped as I heard a big bang against a stall wall and took off running. I realized the commotion was coming from Dream's stall when I got there I saw her throwing herself against the walls and kicking up in the air.

I saw that Seth, one of our helpers who was 18 and had been here for 3 years now trying to grab Dream and calm her down. Then he saw me and left the stall and I went to enter it when I felt someone grab me. I looked up and saw Joe shaking his head at me warning me not to go in.

"But Joe she's freaking out and she's going to hurt herself!" I half-shouted. Ugh, why was he stopping me?!

"Belle, she'll calm down in a few minutes we need to let her do it herself. If you try to go in there she'll just end up hurting you." Joe said to me, but he was looking at Seth.

I also looked at Seth and asked "What happened? Why did she start freaking out?"

Seth looked at Dream and then back to me and Joe and replied " I have no clue I went to go in and get her water bucket because I saw it was empty and as I was leaving I went to give her a treat I had and the next thing I knew she was rearing and bucking. I was trying to calm her down when you came but she wouldn't have it."

We all looked into Dream's stall. She had stopped freaking out and she snorted loudly. I slowly let myself into her stall and started to walk towards her. "Hey Dreamy girl, you should know Seth wouldn't hurt you. He just wanted to give you a treat you silly, silly girl." I crooned to her.

I gently grabbed her halter and patted her neck. "My beautiful girl. You're such a good girl. I bet yesterday gave you quite a scare—It scared me too! It also scared Laci and Sniper, Laci said Sniper threw her! I bet this rodeo session was you getting your fears out huh? Well don't worry girl, that will never happen again to you, and you'll always be safe here I promise" I told my horse, she was quietly breathing now leaning her head on my shoulder.

I walked out of the stall leaving her to rest a bit. Seth now looked at me curiously. "What happened yesterday Northern Belle?" He said jokingly but curiously too.

He loved my name Belle and since we lived in the north instead of calling me Southern Belle he called me Northern Belle. It always usually made me laugh every time he called me that.

I rolled my eyes at the name this time and told him what happened yesterday.

He looked alarmed. Seth looked over at me and asked "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, a little scared maybe but no one got hurt," I saw Joe eyes narrow at this and I wondered why. " It sure gave Laci and me a scare and the horses too."

He shook his head. " Who would do that to two young girls and their horses?" He mumbled to himself. Someone farther down in the barn called his name and he said goodbye to Joe and I and walked off.

"Well I have to get back to the office and make some calls and find Sapphire's papers and vaccination records. Just yell if you need me and please be careful Belle" Joe said before leaving me there at Dream's stall.

I sighed. Yesterday had sure scared Dream and Sniper. And me too I shuddered thinking of the dream I had last night. I turned around and started walking down to the stallion's pasture. I wanted to see Dusty, and maybe I'd bring him in for a little grooming session even though he had went out with my dad last night.

I heard 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift start playing(a/n; another good song) stating that Laci was calling me. I flipped the phone open.

(A/N: Laci is in Italics and Belle is in Normal font)

"Hey Laci." I said

"_Belle! Did you get my text earlier?" She asked_

"Yeah Laci, but then Dream was banging up her walls so I forgot about it. Sorry." I told her.

"_Oh wow really? Is she okay?" _Laci's voice was filled with concern for Dream. This is why I was best friends with Laci.

"Yeah, she's fine. I guess she was letting out her fears from yesterday. Poor Seth just happened to be in the stall with her, he was going to give her treat and she freaked." I probably sounded worried to her. Which I was.

"_Wow. Poor Seth. Although I'm sure he's been around horses that are freaking out before. Well hey how about you grab Dusty and give Dream a rest and come over here and we can practice barrels and pole bending? I seriously need to be riding Blaze if I'm going to ride him in the rodeo in a few weeks." Laci suggested._

"Sure I'll go get Dusty. Just let me ask my parents. Is Blaze this appendix horse you're parents are trying to sell for their friends?" I asked her.

"_Yeah. He is SO beautiful. He's a silverish Grey about 15hh. Has a snip on the end of his nose and he's a sweet heart. I've ridden him twice." Laci stopped talking for a minute and I heard a voice in the background. "My annoying older brother Chase says get over here so he can start coaching us!" Laci laughed._ And I laughed with her. Chase was about 17, and he helped us with rodeo even though sometimes he got a little bit bossy.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can! See ya!" I said and hung up.

I walked into the barn office and saw my dad and Joe talking over Sapphire's papers. "Hey Dad...Can I take Dusty over to Laci's and practice a little for the rodeo? Since Dream isn't in the best form today?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and then looked towards Joe, Joe just shrugged. "Sure Belle, he should behave for you. And you need to practice with him." He sighed. "I'm just worried about you riding alone to Laci's. Go ask Seth if he'll trailer you and Dusty over."

"Dadddd. Dusty and me will be fine. It's just a mile away. I'll call you when I get there if that makes you worry less." I pleaded with him.

"Fine. But you better call me when you get over there. Okay? Now go get Dusty and get going." He smiled at me. I smiled back and mumbled a 'Thanks dad!' and ran off to go get Dusty.

15 minutes later.....

I just went past the sign that said 'Rodeo Quarters Ranch' and I pushed Dusty into a fast lope wanting to get to Laci's quickly. A few minutes later I slowed Dusty down, I didn't want him to be tired when we got to Laci's because I wanted him to be in good shape when we started practicing.

I heard the roar of a truck coming up behind and I looked behind me, I saw a guy in the driver's seat and he had a dog with him. I saw him slowing down when he came up beside me and he rolled down the window and yelled out "Excuse me Miss?!"

"Yes?" I replied

"I think I'm lost, I'm looking for the highway? Do you know where that is?" He asked me

"Yes, you just keep going straight for about 10 miles and you'll hit the highway" I told him.

"Thank you Miss, I have a horse to look at in Boulder and if I don't find the highway—I'll be late. Thanks again." He smiled at me and drove off. I kept on riding not knowing that I had just talked to who, later would be the one to destroy my life.

Mystery Guy Pov.

I talked to her. I really did. She had the most beautiful voice. And she was so kind to help a complete stranger and she didn't need anything in return. I knew I was making the right choice in taking her. With me she would be treated like a Queen. She would get anything she wanted and I would help her with her every need. No more mucking out stalls or going to school. I had convinced myself that I was doing her a very big favor......

Belle Pov

Hours later around 6:30 pm....

It was starting to get dark when I left Laci's house. We had all had fun today first we had practiced with Chase coaching us. Dusty had good times and so did Blaze.

Although I fell off Dusty once going around the 3rd barrel, I had started laughing at myself for falling and Chase and Laci and her parents came running over to see if I was okay. They all started laughing with me.

I knew I hadn't been paying attention and Dusty had gone the total opposite way I wanted to and I leaned on the wrong side and fell. Then we had let the horses out after cooling them out and had lunch and talked about maybe going camping soon.

Then Laci and I hung out in her room talking about the rodeo and going back to school. And then I had to leave..I said Goodbye to everyone and caught Dusty and left.

Now Dusty and I were loping towards home and it really was getting dark. I hated being alone in the dark like this I pushed Dusty into a faster lope . And felt relief 10 minutes later as I saw the sign 'Rodeo Quarters Ranch'. I let Dusty run up the lane.

Dusty and I came to a sliding stop near the barn, I lead him into the barn and took off his tack and replaced his bridle with a halter I felt his back and stomach and surprisingly wasn't sweaty at all.

Seth came up to me and said "I'll take him Belle and I'll water and feed him before I got home. Everyone else has left for the night, your parents want you up at the house."

"Thanks Seth! I'll talk to you later!" I started jogging up to the house. Before I got to the porch and sighed. I loved our house. It looked like a wooden log cabin a little bit bigger though. With a large wrap around porch with a deck in the back. I had lived in this house all my life and it was still amazing to me.

I quickly ran up the porch steps and entered the house. I heard voices coming from the kitchen so I went there first. In the kitchen sat my mom and my dad and Joe. They all looked up when I entered the kitchen.

I walked over to the sink and washed my hands then I walked to the fridge and grabbed a Propel(Flavored water—Lemon) water. I looked back to them.

"What's up guys? Did someone die or are you always this quiet?" I joked with them.

My dad and Joe smiled at me and my mom rolled her eyes at my joking side.

"No Belle no one died, jeez you have a bad sense of humor" My dad joked right back.

"Joe was just telling us he won't be here for a few days, he's going to visit his brother and his sister-in-law and we were telling him to have fun." My mom informed me.

"Oh yeah, have fun Joe! Tell Bill and Claire I said Hi! Well mom, dad I'm going to my room and I think I'm going to draw for awhile. See ya later" I told them as I was leaving the kitchen.....

A few hours later. Time : 12:00am.

My mom and dad were asleep now and I walked quietly out to the kitchen and grabbed another water and went into the living room and sat down on the couch for a few minutes. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up to a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen door. I froze, silently freaking out. _'Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. I think someone just broke in!' I frantically thought to myself._ I quietly got up and silently tried to get to the hallway. I heard footsteps coming closer and told myself to calm down, you don't want to breath heavily.

I needed to get to my parent's room before I ran into this person. As I thought that I felt someone grab my shoulder and put a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but it wasn't loud at all since this person had a hand over my mouth.

I heard a whisper in my right ear. "Don't worry Belle. I'll take you away from all this, away from your parents and school and all this work." I realized I recognized this voice. A flashback popped up in my mind.

**Flashback**

"Excuse me Miss?!" The man yelled out

"Yes?" I replied

"I think I'm lost, I'm looking for the highway? Do you know where that is?" He asked me

"Yes, you just keep going straight for about 10 miles and you'll hit the highway" I told him.

"Thank you Miss, I have a horse to look at in Boulder and if I don't find the highway—I'll be late. Thanks again." He smiled at me

**End of flashback**

It was the guy from the truck. He whispered again. "I didn't want to scare you and your friend and your horses the other day...But I had to baby. But don't worry I would never hurt you." _'Oh my gosh. It's the guy who was shooting arrows at us! Did he just call me baby?' _I let out a quiet cry.

I realized we were entering my bedroom now I felt him take one hand off me and lock the door. _'Oh no. No, No, No! What is he going to do to me?!' _I started to cry. Then I felt duct tape over my mouth and I felt him push me onto my bed. He got on top of me. _"Oh god. Oh no...God please help me! Make my parents wake up! Something!" _I was sobbing by now.

"Don't worry Belle. I'll be very gentle." He said stroking my face. "You're a virgin right? I'm sure you are...As innocent as you are. Am I right?" I nodded crying.

_'Oh no. He's going to rap...rape me. This is how I'm going to lose my virginity.'_ In my bedroom. Being raped by some crazy man. God let me die now...Please...I mentally pleaded.

He was now taking off my shirt and my pants. He started to touch me then. I was crying loudly pushing at his hands. He now had his pants and shirt off. Then I thought of something. I ripped the tape off my mouth. Ouch. That really hurt.

I screamed as loud as I could. "DAD!!!! Mom!!!" I kept screaming. He shoved his hand over my mouth.

I heard my parents footsteps running down the hall and I heard them banging on the door.

"Belle!! Belle! Sweetie open the door!" I heard my mom and dad yelling. Then I heard someone get the key from the top of the door and unlock the door.

The guy turned around as my dad and mom came rushing in the door. My dad grabbed the guy and threw him into the wall and my mom was running up to me and she pulled me into a hug.

We both looked over as we heard a crashing sound and saw my dad fall on the floor as the guy pushed him. Then I saw the most horrible scene ever in my life. He pulled out a gun and I screamed as he directly pointed it at my mother and shot her.

A/N: Hi guys! Finally you get to realize what I mean about action! And it's a cliff-hanger! Sorry guys if it was getting a little past 'T' rated...I couldn't be that mean to Belle to let him rape her! This was an even longer chapter! 9 pages and 3526 words! I think I'm getting better at this(I hope so!) and so I'm having longer chapters! Well hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review! And tell me Jen with Darrell or Ryan? If there's ANYTHING in this chapter you didn't like please tell me!

/Sorry I took so long to upload. My Internet would not work! But at least I got this chapter done and getting 6 done.

**QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	6. Chapter 6 'Goodbyes are Hard'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 6 'Goodbyes are Hard'

Belle Pov

A sad two days later....

I couldn't believe my mom was gone. Dead. And we didn't even catch him, that disgusting man who had almost raped me and he had murdered my mother. I hated him. I felt anger start to rise in me. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my dad. He pulled me into a hug.

"Belle, I love you so much." He told me and sighed. I hated to see my dad this sad. I felt that it was my fault, although he kept telling me it wasn't.

"I love you too, dad." I hugged him back tightly as I felt the tears start to come.

I missed my mom terribly. I've been staying at Laci's house. I only come home to feed and groom Dream. I can barely do that here.

Laci has to go and get me clothes from my room; I can't do it. I cannot be in that room where my mother was murdered.

My dad let me go and went off to feed the other horses. I looked back at Dream who I had been grooming before I thought of my mom. I went back to quietly grooming her....

Glen Scott's Pov(This takes place a few days ago when he heard that Mary had died)

I couldn't believe what had been happening in Montana. Mary had been shot and killed, Belle has almost been raped and kidnapped(We're assuming the guy was going to do that). Poor Belle had to experience what that guy did to her and then seeing her mother shot and killed. And Rick had to see what happened to his daughter and see his wife of 18 years murdered.

I was packing to go up to Montana to attend my Godmother's funeral, I would have to find someone to watch Sophie. I already had a Sub. Vet coming in for me. I dialed the Ely's number and waited for someone to pick up.

A/N:Elys in italics—Dr. Scott in normal font.

"_Hello?_" I heard the voice of Adam Ely.

"Hi, Adam. It's Dr. Scott is your mother or father around?" I asked.

"_Yeah. Here's my mom." I heard him hand over the phone._

"_Hello Dr. Scott, are you calling about the results?_" Maxine inquired.

"Hi Maxine, actually no I am not but let me tell you the results first." I rummaged around in my paperwork and found the Ely's papers. "Maxine you guys can be expecting a foal next year" I told her.

"_Oh that's just great!" She said happily._

"I'm glad you're happy Maxine, but I need to ask you and your family a favor." I told her, emotion starting to seep into my voice.

"_What is it Glen?" Maxine asked me with concern._

"Can you and your family watch Sophie for me for a few days? I have to go up to Montana, My godmother has died and I'm going to attend her funeral." I said, my voice nearly breaking now.

"_Oh of course we can Glen! I'm so sorry about your godmother. How's Rick and Belle coping?" She asked. _I had told them and Belle awhile ago as I wanted Belle to visit.

"They're as to be expected. And thank you Maxine is it okay if I bring her over now? I have to leave for the airport in 10 minutes." I told her.

"_Yes. I'll see you soon Glen." She said hanging up._

I grabbed Sophie's leash, I already had her food and bed in the truck. "Sophie!" I yelled out the door and Sophie came running up to me. I hooked her leash to her collar and took her out to the truck. I picked her up and put her in the truck.

A few hours later....

I had dropped Sophie off at the Ely's and Quinn had took her off and played with her and Gal. I knew they would take care of her while I was gone. The plane was now landing at the Montana airport, I had talked to Rick before I got on the plane and he said Joe, his foreman would be there to pick me up.

I walked over to the baggage claim(a/n; I forgot what it's called where you get your bags..lol) and grabbed my small duffel bag. I started to walk to the entrance and I saw Joe, he waved at me and I walked over to him.

"Hey Joe." I greeted him.

"Hi Glen. How was your flight?" He replied back.

"It was okay I guess. Let's get going to the ranch I definitely need to see Belle and Rick." I told him. He nodded understanding.

It took an hour to get to the Ranch. I looked up as I saw the sign 'Rodeo Quarters Ranch'. We pulled up to the house and we both got out.

"Well I gotta head back to the office. Rick and Belle are in the barn. Buyer's coming to pick up Sapphire today." He mumbled. I nodded.

I walked to the barn preparing myself to talk to Rick and Belle.....

Belle Pov....

I had put Dream away and had grabbed Sapphire from her stall. Poor Sapphire was leaving today but at least she'd be with someone who was taking good care of her and working with her.

I picked up a brush and started grooming her. She really wasn't that dirty we had kept her in a stall last night so we could catch her easily and groom her and get her ready for the trailer ride.

I was grooming her when I saw Glen walk in. "Glen!" I shouted and ran towards him actually smiling! I threw my arms around neck in a hug.

"Hey there Belle! Excited to see me are you?" He said laughing at my loud welcome.

"Yes I am so glad to see you! I haven't seen you since last year!" I smiled up at him. Then my smile started to fade when I remembered why he was here. "Except I wish you were here because of something better." I looked down.

"I know Belle. But hey we can still have a cool visit right?" He said this as he pulled me tighter to his chest. This is what I loved about Glen, even though I didn't see him much. He cared about everyone, animals and people and he had always been the big brother I had always wanted.

"Yeah of course we can. But it's going to have to wait a few minutes because I think I hear a truck and a trailer and I think it's Mr. McDonnell here for Sapphire." I told him...

(This is back to after the funeral—When Glen is going to leave tomorrow and Rick and him have a surprise for Belle)

I watched Mr. McDonnell pull out of our farm and felt saddened that Sapphire had just left but also happy. Mr. McDonnell or John as he kept telling us to call him and his wife Carmen were both really nice and I could see instantly Carmen loved Sapphire and Sapphire loved her.

Sapphire went right up to Carmen and nuzzled her, it was cute. Carmen said that she would be the one working with Sapphire and training her, they had a farm in North Dakota and they had mostly Quarter horses and they bred sometimes.

They had wanted a mare to train and ride with some good bloodlines so later on they could breed her to their stallion, Wind Spirit. Who they said was also a blue roan and had good foals and passed on his color.

I knew Sapphire was going to a good home and that made me happy. I was walking towards the barn and ran into Seth. I made him drop his drink."Seth, wow. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Northern Belle. We all know you never pay attention to anything besides yourself." Seth said jokingly. I punched his arm. And we both started laughing.

"Thanks a lot Seth!" I smiled at him. "Come up to the house with me and I'll get you another drink."

We both walked up to the house and I half stopped outside. Seth looked over at me worriedly.

"You know Belle, it's okay you don't have to go in there. I'll get another drink later." Seth said, I heard the worry and concern for me in his voice.

"Seth, it's fine. I have to go in there sometime ya know." I sighed and opened the door. We walked into the kitchen and I opened the fridge. "What do you want to drink Seth." I looked at him.

"Gatorade? Do you have it?" Seth asked.

I pulled out a Gatorade for him and handed to him then I pulled out a Propel water for me.

"Belle...I have to tell you something." Seth said. I heard anger, and pain in his voice.

"What is it Seth?" I replied.

"I heard your dad and Dr. Scott and Joe talking in the office. They were talking about when Dr. Scott was going to leave. I kind of over heard your dad and Dr. Scott arranging that you were going to live with Dr. Scott for awhile." Seth told me. Seth looked at me apologetically.

I first felt shock. My dad would really send me away? Now? Then I felt angry. How could he do this?! I got up out of my chair. "How could he do that to me?!" I yelled.

"Belle wait now. Calm down maybe you're dad was just freaking out. He's probably not going to do it." Seth said trying to calm me down. It wouldn't work I was already out the door and running into the barn.

My dad and Joe and Glen looked up as I ran in. "How could you?!?!" I screamed at my dad. He looked shocked. And confused.

"How could I do what sweetie?" He walked up to me.

"Your sending me to live with Glen?!?!" I accused.

"Belle." He sighed. "It's for the best."

"How is it for the best?!?" I yelled at him. I was now close to crying.

"Belle, please calm down and we can talk about this." I heard Glen say.

"Fine. Let's talk." I said. They all sat down. So did I.

"I just think it would be good for you 1-to get away from this" his arms gesturing to the ranch and house. "And we haven't caught that guy...he knows you live here..he could come back for you."

Logic washed over me, but I wouldn't go with it without a fight.

"But dad, I don't want to leave." The tears now sliding down my face.

"I know Belle. I know. But you'll have fun with Glen. And you'll be safe and I'll pay for you to take Dream with you." My dad said hugging me.

A few days later on the plane to Nevada...

a/n:Belle's having a dream/flashback to goodbyes from everyone. Dream/Flashback in Italics.

_Flashback:_

_It was the night before I had to leave..I walked out on the porch quietly and I saw it was 12:30am. I was on track with time. I walked towards the entrance quietly hoping no one would see me or heard my feet on the gravel. I saw a truck at the entrance. _

_The truck flashed it's lights twice. It was Seth. I smiled and ran the rest of the way and jumped in the truck._

"_You ready to go?" He said smiling. _

"_Of course!" I said smiling back._

_We drove for about thirty minutes and then he stopped. We were out by a lake. I looked up at the stars and I loved this. The next thing I next I was being pulled out of the truck and towards the lake._

_We sat by the edge and he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him. _

"_I'm going to really miss you when you leave Belle" He said looking at me lovingly. I felt like my heart skipped a beat. Since when did I feel this way with Seth?! And did he just really call me Belle?_

"_Did you just call me by my real name?" I joked._

_He chuckled. "Yep. I did."_

"_Well I'm going to miss you too! But we can still call each other, text, e-mail, write. Heck maybe you can come see me!" I said trying not to thinking of leaving. _

_We started to lay down. We layed there for awhile talking and laughing about our memories together. Our best memory was Seth's prom together. We had so much fun and danced and didn't get home to 2 am. My dad almost killed Seth. But we had fun._

_It was 2:30am already. Damn..I thought to myself. Seth sat up and so did I. _

_He looked over and said "We have to get back now so you can get some sleep." _

_I sighed. "I know" I got up and so did he. I turned towards the truck but he stopped me._

"_Belle....." He said. I looked over at him. He was leaning towards me...'oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, he's going to kiss me!'_

_His lips gently touched mine, and he pulled me close to his chest. I put my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. A few moments later we pulled away. My first kiss was with Seth. And it was amazing. _

"_Seth..." I sighed his name. And I smiled._

_He smiled back and he hugged me. Then we went to go get in the truck. I felt sad that I would be leaving tomorrow. But it was a great night..._

_End of flashback...._

I smiled at that. On this plane I missed Seth badly. When I had said goodbye to him, I cried. And when I said Goodbye to Laci, I told her what happened.

Flashback.....

"_Bye Seth" I said choking up on my words._

"_Bye Northern Belle...Or should I say Nevadan Belle." He said jokingly trying to stop my tears._

_I burst into tears hugging him and he hugged back...Then on to Laci...._

"_Oh Laci, I'm going to miss you so much!" I cried hugging her. We were both crying by now._

"_It's Okay Belle. We can still talk and write. Maybe sometime I can visit too!" Laci half-smiled. I hugged her._

"_Bye Laci." I cried to her._

"_Bye Belle" She replied. _

_I had already said goodbyes to my dad and Joe last night. I gave them both a hug and Laci's parent's and her brother. And I left to get on the plane. _

_End of flashback.._

I was crying now. I put my MP3 on the song that was describing my life...

a/n: song in italics.

_'__I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And its not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear Im gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear Im gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Why does it have to go from to good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear Im gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_'_

I could feel the tears sliding down my face now. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw a guy about 19 years old.

"Hi. I saw you were listening to music and I figured that you didn't realize it was time to exit the plane." He said in a polite tone. He was about 5-11. Had red hair and green eyes.

"Thank you, I wouldn't want to miss getting off the plane" I said politely laughing.

I got up and started walking towards the exit of the plane and he walked beside me.

"My name's Pepper. Well not my real name but that's what I like to be called." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "My name's Belle. It's real. Ha ha." I said.

He chuckled at my response. We both got off the plane and I saw Glen and headed towards him and he waved. Pepper seemed to follow me. "Hi pepper." He greeted the man beside me. "Hey Belle, nice ride?" He smiled.

"Yeah tons." I rolled my eyes.

"Pepper is going to ride with us, it looks like you two already met." He said smiling.

"Yep." Was all I said...Then were we on our way to get my bags and go to Glen's.

A/n: I hope you guys liked this chapter! And for JasperWinked I will keep scenes like that out(rape scenes) although I hadn't planned on any! Lol. And the song in this story was "Here comes goodbye" By Rascal Flatts. It's a really good song. But very sad. The video too! Well Here's chapter 6! Oh by the way did anyone try to read my other 'story' that I might do? You should check it out. It's under my stories. It's called Racing Hearts, it's a twilight fan-fic! It still has horses though. Lol. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I can get it up! Preview: It will be July 13th (which is really my birthday! Lol) Belle meets everyone! And I think I'm going to put Jen with Darrell....Maybe she'll be single for awhile and then date both after each other...lol.


	7. Chapter 7 'Meeting Riverbend

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 7 'Meeting Riverbend'

A/N: Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that if I get things wrong from the series...like the houses...or anything please feel free to point to out and correct me! Lol. I'll try my best to keep everything like the books!

Pepper Pov(Yay Pepper!!lol)

I was heading back from Idaho from seeing my family. I heard them say it's time to exit the plane. I looked over and saw a pretty girl with a MP3 and I saw she was crying. _'I wonder what she's crying about, why would a pretty girl like her be crying...'_ I thought.

I went over to her...I knew she hadn't her what the plane attendants had said. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up at me, she had pretty brown eyes that showed a lot of pain. I felt pain run thorough my body for her.

"Hi. I saw you were listening to music and I figured you didn't realize it was time to exit the plane." I said politely. I saw her look me over.

"Thank you, I wouldn't want to miss getting off the plane." She said politely laughing.

She got up and started walking towards the exit of the plane and I walked beside her. I figured I should tell her my name.

"My name's Pepper. Well not my real name but that's what I liked to be called." I smiled at her, inwardly embarrassed of myself.

She smiled back. "My name's Belle. It's real. Ha ha." I said. Belle was such a pretty name. For a pretty girl. '_slow down pepper._' I thought to myself.

I chuckled at her response. I saw Glen wave at her. '_Oh, so THIS is the Belle he was talking about? Wow.' I thought._

"Hi Pepper." Dr. Scott greeted me. Grace Forster had called and said Dr. Scott would be picking up Belle and he'd bring me home. I nodded at him. "Hey Belle, nice ride?" He smiled

"Yeah, tons." Belle rolled her eyes.

"Pepper is going to ride with us, it looks like you two already met." He said smiling.

"Yep." Was all she said. Then we left the airport.

Belle Pov

I was in the back of Glen's truck on the way to Riverbend Ranch, where Pepper worked for the Forster's and he pretty much called home. He told me he had ran away from home when he 17 and started working for the Forster's.

He used to live in Idaho, and everyone now and then he visited them on Holidays. He had a horse named Nike, he was a red dun(I think). He lived the bunkhouse with 2 guys named Ross and Dallas.

The Forster's have a girl my age and so do the Kenworthys. Sam Forster and Jen Kenworthys. Jen was going to do an internship with Glen at his vet practice. We were now driving over a bridge and I saw a white farmhouse and 2 barns and 2 bunkhouses and corral.

Glen and Pepper got out of the truck. I figured I should too. A older woman with a kind face and grayish hair came walking over to Glen and Pepper. "Pepper you're back! It's so good that you're back." This I assumed from what they said in the truck was Grace Forster, Wyatt's mother, Sam's grandmother and oh Cody's grandmother and Brynna's mother-in-law. "Ah, Glen how are you?" She shook his hand.

Then she looked at me. "And who is this?" She inquired.

"This is Belle. My godparent's daughter. She's coming to live with me for awhile." Glen said proudly. I smiled hesitantly at her.

"Hi." I basically whispered. Grace smiled at me.

"Well hi, are you going to be staying here for just the summer or staying here for school? Do you ride sweetheart? Do you like horses?" Grace asked curiously.

"Well you have to ask Glen about the first one. But yes I do ride and yes I love horses. I actually have a horse named Dream Cloud, but I call her Dream." I said proud of my horse.

"Oh what's she like?" She asked smiling at me, encouraging me to talk.

"She's coal black, 15.3h and she has a cloud shaped star on her forehead and she's an awesome barrel racing mare." I told her.

We all saw a auburn haired young girl walk out of the barn with a small bay horse and a tall, long dark haired boy. They were talking about something and the boy walked over to a black mare and untied her from the post.

"Sam! Jake! Could you please come over here?" Grace yelled at the boy and girl. They started our way.

"Pepper! Dr. Scott!" The girl Grace had called Sam shouted our way.. She ran over to pepper and hugged him.

"Well Sam, I didn't know I was so missed." He said laughing. She pulled back.

And smiled.

"Well I have to do your chores when you're gone so yeah you're missed." She said. But I could tell she was joking with him.

"Sam, Jake you already know Dr. Scott, but this is his God niece is a way. This is Belle." She said gesturing to me. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said, She put her hand out for me to shake. I did.

"I'm Jake." The boy said shyly to me. He nodded. I smiled at him. All of us had our shy moments.

"It's really nice to meet you all. At least I'll get to know someone besides boring old Glen here." I said jokingly poking Glen with my elbow.

They all laughed at me. Then Sam said the best thing in the world. "Would you like to see the horses?"

I smiled and said "Yes if that's okay. You read my mind!"

Grace nodded at us and off the three of us went towards the pens.

Sam pointed out and named the horses for me. I saw Nike, Pepper's horse and smiled. He was a pretty horse. Then she pointed Ace, who was her bay horse and Witch, who was Jake's mare. " Witch is never nice though, so don't pet her." Sam chuckled. I joined in when I saw Jake glare at Sam.

"I'll keep me distance." I smiled. I could already tell me and Sam would be good friends. Jake too maybe.

"Do you have a horse?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, her name's Dream. She's coal black, 15.3h. And has a cloud shaped star. Dream and I barrel race together." I said smiling. Wishing Dream was here with me.

"You barrel race? Is it fun?" Sam asked.

"Yes! I've been in rodeos and horse games since I was a child. My parents(or parent, I thought sadly.) raise Quarter horses and train them for Rodeo eventing That's how I got Dream. I've raised her since she was born." I said remembering back to when she was born.

"That's nice, I used to have a horse I raised from a foal. He was coal black but now he's completely white. We had an accident though." Sam had a far away look now.

"I'm sorry...Is he okay?" I asked not wanting to upset her if he had to be put down.

"Yeah except now he's wild out on the range. Ace is my horse now. And Tempest too. He's her father." Sam answered.

"Tempest?" I said questioningly. I hadn't see her.

Sam and Jake led me to the barn and we walked to a stall and I saw a completely black foal. She looked to be about 4-6months old.

"She's beautiful, Sam." I said reaching my hand in the stall. Tempest nuzzled my hand. "Hey beautiful, do you miss your mommy?" My throat tightened at this, because I missed my own mother. The filly seemed to bob her head 'yes'.

"Well I miss my mom too. So I'm with you on that one." I crooned to her.

I saw Sam and Jake exchange glances at that but they didn't say anything.

"Belle, Sam, Jake!" I heard Glen call out. We walked out of the barn I saw Pepper was gone and Grace and Glen were standing by the truck. "We have to get back to the house now Belle. I need to let Sophie out. She's probably dying being stuck inside and you need to call your dad and get Dream's shipping worked out."

I looked at Sam and Jake and Grace. "It was nice to meet all of you. Maybe once Dream gets here we could go riding." I smiled at them. Sam wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at it.

"It's my e-mail and my AIM screen name. I don't know if you have a computer but Dr. Scott does and we can talk on there." Sam said.

I smiled. "I'll IM you later Sam. Bye." We left the Forster's house.

Awhile later...

I had met Sophie and she was adorable and she loved to play. It was now like 7:30pm and we had been playing outside with Sophie for hours. Glen and I. I was really having fun here with them. But now we had to go inside.

"I'm going to go to Clara's" Glen, which I had learned was a diner in town. "Do you like cheeseburgers and fries?"

"Yum. Yes I do." I said smiling.

"Alright well while I'm gone call your dad, and you can get on the laptop if you want, make yourself an account until we get yours running and feed Sophie please." He asked.

"Okay." He smiled and left.

I sat down at his laptop and turned it on. I saw that he had AIM. Awesome Glen. Ha ha.

I logged on my screen name : Northern_Belle

I saw Seth was on. I smiled. And I added Sam to my buddy list.

Seth was the first to IM me.(Seth in Italics, same for Laci and Sam. Belle in normal)

Seth: Bronc_Buster18

Laci: Bend_them_poles_baby

Sam(I forgot ] Nevada_Cowgirl

Bronc_Buster18: _BELLE!!!!_

I smiled at his IM. Northern_Belle: SETH!!!

_Bronc_Buster18: I miss you too much already! How's Nevada?_

Northern_Belle: I miss you too. And Nevada's cool. I met a couple of awesome people already. Grace Forster, Sam Forster and Jake Ely. I think me and Sam are going to be friends, maybe Jake too.

_Bronc_Buster18: That's good. = ). Except for you already met a guy, jeez Belle. _

Northern_Belle: SETH EDWARD BROOKS! Trust me, I think Jake and Sam are together. I'm not looking for a guy to get with.

_Bronc_Buster18: Good..'Cause you know you'll always have me right? I really care for you Belle._

Northern_Belle: I know Seth. I really care for you too...And that kiss the other night..I loved it. = ).

_Bronc_Buster18: Me too Belle. Me too. Hey, I gotta go eat some dinner, I'll text you later k? _

Northern_Belle: Okay bye.

_Bronc_Buster18 has logged off._

Then I got an IM from Sam

_Nevada_Cowgirl: Hey Belle. : )._

Northern_Belle: Hey Sam. = ].

_Nevada_Cowgirl: How was the rest of your day?_

Northern_Belle: Good, we played with Sophie the rest of the day, she loved it. How about you?

_Nevada_Cowgirl: I went out on Ace with Jake and Witch. I saw my other horse, Blackie or aka the Phantom as you may hear him called. He has Tempest's mommy with him. Dark Sunshine. She goes with him now...I couldn't keep her from Freedom anymore._

Northern_Belle: That's sweet. At least she's with him now and you got Tempest out of it. : ). In a few years I want to breed Belle. Can you bring your wild stallion to her? Lol.

_Nevada_Cowgirl: Lol. Leave her out in a pasture near him...He'll come to her...lol._

Northern_Belle: I wish! Lol...../ I heard Glen walking in.../

Northern_Belle: Well Hey I have to go, Glen's home and he has Clara's which he says has the best cheeseburgers and fries in the whole world. Lol.

_Nevada_Cowgirl: You lucky girl you! I LOVE Clara's. I'll let you eat in peace...Even though I'm terribly Jealous : !_

Northern_Belle: Lol...Bye Sam!

I logged off AIM.

2 hours later....

It was now 10:30pm and I felt exhausted. I let Sophie outside one more time and brought her back in. She followed me to my bedroom. "She can sleep with me right?" I asked Glen. He was doing Vet Paperwork.

"Of course. Goodnight Belle." He smiled. I went over and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Glen for bringing me here and letting me stay. Night." I said walking off.

I slipped under the covers and Sophie jumped up on the bed with me. She came up to the pillows and laid down. "Well thank goodness it's a double bed." I said to her laughing.

Then I heard my phone start playing "My little girl" By Tim McGraw(a/n: great song!). It was my father's ringer. It was our father-daughter song.

"Hi, Dad." I said into the phone.

"Hey Belle. You settling okay?" My dad asked. My heart ached. I missed my dad.

"Yeah, I'm in bed now Sophie has decided to sleep with me." I said half-laughing. He laughed with me.

"Dogs are always the best company. Remember that. NO boys." He said sternly, but he was only kidding.

"Okay dad." I laughed at him.

"About Dream, Belle..." He said drifting off.

"What?" I said, I was as alert as ever.

"She's fine. I was just going to say maybe I'll send Echo down there with Dream to keep her company and you can ride Echo if you think Dream needs a break or if she's get injured." He said. "Or you and Glen could go riding together. Or you and a friend"

"Dad, Dream will be fine. And Echo wouldn't be happy away from Juliet. You know how he gets..." I said trailing off. Echo went nuts if he was taken away from Juliet.

"Oh right...Well I just wanted to try to help you out. But you're right he'll go nuts." He agreed.

"Well dad" I said yawning. "I'm going to head to bed okay?"

"Okay Belle, I'll talk to you tomorrow when I ship Dream off. Goodnight." My dad said.

"Goodnight Dad." We hung up. And I layed down closer to Sophie, who snuggled close too. I smiled, I already loved this dog. My last thought was of a wild palomino stallion running across the Nevada ground, Wild and Free.

A/N: What did you guys think? Was it good? Did you like Pepper's Pov? Sorry if this chapter was shorter..It's almost 4am, and I want to keep it good and not ruin it with my sleepy ideas...lol. And did you like the IM(s)? Lol. And what's up with the wild stallion....lol...And who will she meet tomorrow while Glen's at work? When will Dream finally arrive? Lol I hoped you liked it. And waytooboredhorseluvr : I'm glad I could help you remember Gal. Lol....And does anyone have suggestions for who Belle should be with? I mean I already know who I like but I want to hear from the readers too.

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	8. Chapter 8 'Clara's is great'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 8- 'Clara's is great'

A/N: Maybe I should say that Belle and Seth aren't together...lol it may seem like it but Seth just likes Belle and Belle has a crush on him..But with long distance now....Who knows. She still has to meet the Elys and Darrell and Ryan and the Kenworthys. And dang. I changed my mind...it will be a Jarrell story too. Jen/Darrell will date.

It's the next day...

Glen Pov

I had just gotten out of the shower and started the coffee, I walked to Belle's room to check on her and to let Sophie out. I smiled when I saw them laying together on the pillow both stretched out.

"Sophie, come on girl" I said quietly patting my leg. Sophie got up off the bed and followed me to the door and I let her outside. Then I went back to Belle's room and I walked in and sat on the bed.

"Belle." I said. She looked over at me.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I just wanted to say if you wanted to go hang out with Sam and Jake or Pepper you can, I'll probably be home late. You can call me on my cell phone if you need me or just call Ellie at the office and she'll call me. And there's money in a jar by the sink if you need it" I told her.

"Thanks Glen. So I'm allowed to leave the house and hang out? And I could go to Clara's? Yum. Ha ha." She laughed and I did too.

"Yes you're allowed to leave the house. Now I have to get going...You can let Sophie in right?" I said getting up.

"Yes, I'll see you later Glen." She said.

Belle Pov

It was about 6:30am when I heard Glen get in the showerand I sighed. It was going to be a long day. But I could always get on line. I sighed maybe I could call Sam and see what she's doing today. I was thinking about what I could do when Glen walked in the room.

"Belle?" I heard he say. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I replied

"I just wanted to say if you wanted to go hang out with Sam and Jake or Pepper you can, I'll probably be home late. You can call me on my cell phone if you need me or just call Ellie at the office and she'll call me. And there's money in a jar by the sink if you need it" He said.

"Thanks Glen. So I'm allowed to leave the house and hang out? And I could go to Clara's? Yum. Ha ha." I said laughing, he laughed with me.

"Yes you're allowed to leave the house. Now I have to get going...You can let Sophie in right?" He said.

"Yes I'll see you later Glen." I said. A few minutes later I heard the door open and shut meaning Glen was leaving. I got up out of bed and went down the hall way and into the kitchen and opened the door and Sophie came running in.

I went over to the desk and opened the laptop and Sophie layed by my feet.

I quickly signed on to my AIM, but again who would be on this early? I laughed at myself. I looked over my buddy list to find my friends were on!

Buddy List:

_Bronc_Buster18_Logged On_

_Bend_them_poles_baby_Logged On_

_Nevada_Cowgirl_Logged on._

_Belle is Northern_Belle_

Laci was the first to IM me.

_Bend_them_poles_baby: Bellllee!_

Northern_Belle: Laciiiii!

_Bend_them_poles_baby: How are you? How is Nevada?! I miss you sooo much!_

Northern_Belle: I'm okay, Nevada is great! I miss you too! And I met this girl named Sam Forster and a boy named Pepper(not his real name..lol) and a boy named Jake. They're really nice and they all ride!

_Bend_them_poles_baby:That's awesome..Don't forget your Best friend Laci from Montana though! How old are they?_

Northern_Belle: Laci Holster! I would never forget you! And Sam's 15(our age), Pepper is 19, and Jake is 16.

_Bend_them_poles_baby: so are Jake and Pepper cute? Details? Lol_

Northern_Belle: (rolling my eyes at you) I think Jake and Sam are together..kind of. So I'm not going to go into details about Jake, and Pepper is cute! He has red hair and green eyes probably about 5'11. We met on the plane in Nevada, he likes horses and he works for Sam's dad. He has his own horse, Nike, who's a red dun.

_Bend_them_poles_baby: That's cool Belle! Are there any rodeos around there? When Dream gets there you should find out, see what Nevada competition is like! Ha ha._

Northern_Belle: Ha ha Laci. I don't know if I can do any rodeos here..Glen's a vet..takes up a lot of his time...lol I don't even have a trailer!......._I heard a knock at the door./ _Hey Laci, I gotta go, someone's at the door.

_Bend_them_poles_baby: Just go and then come back. Ttys._

I walked away from the laptop and Sophie ran up to the door barking at it.

"Sophie, Calm down." I scolded her gently.

I pulled the door open and there stood two boys, both had black hair and brown eyes and tan skin. One had a crew cut and one had hair to the top of his ears. The one with the hair to the top of his ears talked first.

"Hi, I'm Nate Ely. I've come to fix the rest of the fence and run-in shed for your horse?" Nate said.

"Hi, I'm Belle. And you are?" I turned to the boy with the crew cut. He was the most cute guy I had ever seen! Our eyes met for a moment and something clicked. I looked down blushing and I heard Nate chuckle at us.

"I'm Quinn Ely. I'm here to help too." Quinn said smiling. He had the most gorgeous smile ever.

"Are you guys Jake's older brothers?" I asked.

"Yes we are. So you've already met Jake huh?" Quinn replied.

"Yeah, yesterday when Glen dropped Pepper off at Riverbend." Sophie was jumping up on them. "Sophie, stop jumping on them." I said to her, she stopped and sat down at my feet. "Why don't you guys come in?" I said.

We all walked to the kitchen. It felt weird being with these guys I didn't know all alone. But somehow I felt that they wouldn't hurt me.

"So you two are the awesome guys who are putting fence up for my Dreamy girl?" I said, smiling at these two awesome guys who put up a fence and shed for my horse.

"Yeah, Dr. Scott asked our family if we could help and we wanted to be neighborly, that's how it is in Nevada." Nate said, smiling back at me.

"Glad to know that there's nice people here." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, we didn't know how Glen's Montana girl would be either...But she's seems cool." Quinn joked back.

"Glad to know I passed your cool test." I replied sarcastically. I smiled.

Quinn and Nate laughed at me. Then they looked at the back door and Nate sighed.

"Well we better head back to work, we don't want your horse to get out or not have shelter when she comes here. Which by the way, when will she be coming?" Nate asked.

"Dream should be here today sometime in the evening unless my dad sends her off tomorrow or there's some problem with her shipping. I mean she'll be flying so she should be okay." I told them.

"Alrighty then we're going to head to work then to get everything finished." Quinn said and smiled at me.

"Well come in if you need a drink or need to cool off. Or if you want something to eat." I was wondering why I was rambling on and feeling embarrassed in front of them. They both nodded and walked out the door.

I went back to the laptop and saw that now Sam was the only one on line. I IMed her

Northern_Belle: SAM FORSTER!

_Nevada_Cowgirl: Belle..? I don't know your last name! Lol but what's up?_

Northern_Belle: Two boys named Nate and Quinn Ely just came to my house to work on the fence and WOW. Why didn't you tell me Jake had hottie brothers?? I mean I'm not the kind of girl who's boy crazy but wow....!!

_Nevada_Cowgirl: I'm so laughing at you! So you met Quinn and Nate....do you like one of them? Lol...and Jake says thanks for saying his brothers are hot. _

I almost screamed.

Northern_Belle: Jake is there?! He read that? Ahhhhhh! Make sure he doesn't say anything!

_Nevada_Cowgirl: Don't worry he won't. He's too nice to do that. But back to questions...do you like Quinn or Nate?_

I sighed.

Northern_Belle: Well...I kind of feel an attraction/liking towards Quinn..It was weird Sam...when our eyes met...something clicked...and my heart kind of did a flip...oh no I sound like a sappy love movie!!

_Nevada_Cowgirl: !!!! Wow Belle.....We can triple date. Me, you, Jen and I can go with Jake(blushing), You can go with Quinn! And Jen will go with Darrell._

I felt my face go hot. My go on a date with Quinn? I barely knew him...And it would be my first 'real' date....and I'd end up embarrassing myself.

Northern_Belle: I don't know Sam....I barely know him!

_Nevada_Cowgirl: You could get to know him! Come on it'll be a Clara's. Nothing special. Just like a little welcoming party for you. Please? For Me? Friday night?_

I sighed.

Northern_Belle: Fine Sam. Friday(It's Wednesday) . Clara's. Text me when you get responses from everyone else okay?

_Nevada_Cowgirl: Okay! Ttys!_

I signed off AIM. And turned off the computer. I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V.

A few hours later...

I got bored and turned of the T.V. And I walked out to the kitchen to get some lunch. Then I heard 'White Horse' By Taylor Swift playing, meaning I had a text.

It was from Sam:

"_Hey, Jen, Jake and Darrell are all for it. I'm going to text Quinn now okay?"_

I replied :

"Okay, That's cool."

I shut my phone and sat it on the kitchen counter and then I heard a knock on the kitchen door. It was Nate and Quinn. I opened the door. And they smiled sheepishly.

"Is that offer for lunch and a drink still good?" Nate asked.

"Of course! Come on in." I said laughing. "What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Well actually I was thinking that me and Nate could take you to Clara's and we'll get lunch there?" Quinn replied.

"Uh, sure. If you guys want to." I said shyly. Me? Going with them to Clara's? Ahh.

"Cool then, I'll be out in the truck and Quinn you just come out when she does." Nate told us. Then he left.

"Um, I'm going to go change."I told Quinn. He nodded and sat down.

I quickly went to my room and shut the door wondering what should I wear. Then I decided on a pair of cut-off shorts and a turquoise tank top and my blue flip flops. Was I really thinking about what to wear in front of them? I was losing it.

I left my room and walked back out to the kitchen I saw Sophie's front paws on Quinn's lap and he was petting her and talking to her. "How's pretty girl Sophie? You're such a good girl." Quinn was talking baby talk to Sophie. It was cute to see a guy like him like that.

He looked up and saw me and smiled, embarrassed that he had been caught. He stood up.

"Pets need talks every now and then." Quinn tried to defend his self.

"It was cute." Was all I said. And then I walked over to the jar by the sink and got 20 dollars out. I mean I wouldn't need more than that right?

I heard Quinn clear his throat and I looked over my shoulder at him. "You look good." He told me smiling. I blushed and said thank you.

We went out to the truck where Nate was waiting for us. Quinn opened the door for me and I smiled at him. I got in the truck, in the middle between Nate and Quinn. Then I got my phone out, they were talking about a party coming up this weekend at the Forster's. But right now I had to text Sam.

I said :

"Sam!!! Oh my gosh. I'm in a truck with the Nate and Quinn and we're going to Clara's for lunch. = 0. Help me! Lol"

A minute later I got a reply:

"_You're going to lunch with them to Clara's? Wow! Talk about fast. I thought you didn't want to go with Quinn. ; ). Who suggested it? I know it wasn't you. Lol."_

I replied:

"I didn't want to! But they came in and asked for something to eat and drink and I asked what they wanted and Quinn suggested we go to Clara's! What now?"

_Sam replied:_

"_He likes you! He likes you! Ahhh! Be Calm and Cool and Collected. Lol. Don't worry they're really nice. Have fun! I have to go help my gram go grocery shopping, maybe I can convince her to stop there to see you. ; )."_

I laughed out loud. Quinn and Nate looked at me kind of weirdly. "I was texting Sam, sorry." I said.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you laughed. But anyways we're here." Nate said.

We all got out of the truck and walked into Clara's. We sat in a big booth in the back, Nate sat across from me and Quinn sat next to me...I felt my heart speed up a bit.

A older brown haired woman came over. Quinn greeted her. "Hi Clara."

Clara smiled. "Hey boys, who's this girl with you today?"

I smiled at her. "My name's Belle. Belle Johnson." I said.

"Oh you must be Glen Scott's niece!" She said surprise on her face.

"Yeah, kind of." I replied. I saw people looking our way and I saw their eyes registering that Quinn was sitting next to me and Nate across from me. The new girl with two boys already. Oh great...Darton and Alkali was a small town I'm sure there would be gossip.

"How nice that you're coming to live with him! He's alone all the time, he needs someone to keep him company! And Quinn Ely you already have her out? She just got here yesterday." Clara said to him.

"Well Clara we were working on the fence and run-in shed for her horse that's coming today and she offered to make us lunch but we wanted to show her Nevada politeness and the best diner in town." Quinn said smiling.

"Okay Quinn." Clara said smiling back. "Now how about I take your orders?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke." Nate said

"I'll have the same." I said.

"Me too." Quinn said.

Clara nodded. "So three cokes, cheeseburgers and fries?" We all nodded. "I'll be back with your drinks." And with that Clara walked away.

"So Belle how long will you be staying with Dr. Scott?" Nate asked.

"Um, I really don't know. I guess until everything gets solved in Montana." I instantly regretted saying that.

"What needs to be solved in Montana?" Quinn asked, curiously.

"Well um..." I trailed off looking down and I heard the bell on the door jingle and I looked up and there was Sam, and Grace Forster and girl with white blonde hair in braids.

"Belle! Nate! Quinn!" Sam called out walking over to us. "Can we sit down with you guys?"

"Sure." We all said at the same time.

"Well Belle let me introduce you to this lovely person you don't know yet." Sam said joking.

"This is Jen, my best friend." She pointed to the girl with the white braids.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hey." Jen said smiling.

Clara walked over and she had our food and drinks, she sat them down in front of us and it smelled so good. "Here you go you three. Grace, Sam and Jen, is there anything I can get you?" Clara asked.

"Just some cokes please, and three chocolate ice creams." Grace smiled and Clara nodded and left.

I saw Sam looking at my food enviously and I asked "Do you want some fries?"

Sam looked at me, embarrassed. And said "Please?" I handed her a napkin and put some fries on it. Sam and I laughed.

Then 'My little girl' by Tim McGraw started playing and I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hey Dad." I said into the phone

"_Hey Belle, just wanted to tell you that I'll be taking Dream to the airport at 12 and she should be there by 3. The airport will call you when she arrives in Nevada okay?" My dad told me. It was 11:30 now. _

"Okay, I'll make sure I keep my cell phone with me. And thanks for sending Dream here Dad." I was really happy Dream would be here today, I missed my horse.

"_No problem Belle. Talk to you later. I love you bye." My dad said_

"Love you too dad, bye." I hung up.

Grace looked at me. "So your horse is coming today?" She inquired

"Yeah my dad's sending her off at 12 and he said the airport will call me when she gets to Nevada. She should be here around 3." I told her.

Everyone was now done eating so we all figured we should head back home now. I said goodbye to Sam and Jen and Grace and got into the Ely's truck.

I couldn't wait until Dream got here!

A/N: Hey guys! I did like 9 pages of writing and I didn't even know it! Lol. I hope you like this chapter..I had to make Belle meet Quinn today, and I tried to make it good. In the next chapter lots of good things will happen. And I think I might throw some different POVs in there for everyone! Hope you like it and please review!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	9. Chapter 9 'Chloe, Nellie and Dream'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 9 'Chloe, Nellie and Dream!'

Quinn Pov(YAY! Lol)

It was about 7am when me and Nate decided to head over to Dr. Scott's house to finish the fence and run-in shed for this girl Belle's horse. I wondered what she was like and how she rode.

Dr. Scott had told us she would be there today so to knock on the door first before we started working so we wouldn't scare her.

"So Quinn do you think she'll be hot?" Nate asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know." I replied.

"Maybe she will be and we'll find a new girl to mess around with..." Nate smiled, he was joking around with me of course. Because none of them could believe I was a virgin. That I had only kissed a girl. Jeez sometimes I hated my family.

"Is that all you think about Nate? Sex? Jeez she's only 15." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Which means she's probably innocent too, a virgin! Quinn get with her! Virgins are the best!" Nate said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you ever think I might want to be with a girl for her personality/what she's like? And if we have interests together? Not for the physical relationship." I said to him.

"Sure man, Sure. Of course you've never even felt a girl up before so how would you know??" Nate said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever man, we're hear." I said getting out of the truck. Nate and I walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. I heard Sophie barking at the door loudly and I hear a girl gently scold her.

Then the girl of my dreams opened the door. She looked us both over.

"Hi, I'm Nate Ely. I've come to fix the rest of the fence and run-in shed for your horse?" Nate said. Introducing him self since I didn't first. I felt speechless

"Hi, I'm Belle. And you are?" She said turning to me now. Our eyes met for a moment and something clicked. She looked down blushing and I heard Nate chuckle at us.

"I'm Quinn Ely. I'm here to help too." I said smiling.

"Are you guys Jake's older brothers?" She asked

"Yes we are. So you've already met Jake huh?" I replied. Jake had met her and not told us?!? I was going to kick his butt.

"Yeah, yesterday when Glen dropped Pepper off at Riverbend." Sophie was jumping up on us. "Sophie, stop jumping on them." Bell said to Sophie, she stopped and sat down at her feet. "Why don't you guys come in?" She said.

We all walked to the kitchen.

"So you two are the awesome guys who are putting fence up for my Dreamy girl?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, Dr. Scott asked our family if we could help and we wanted to be neighborly, that's how it is in Nevada." Nate said, smiling back at her. I hoped he didn't think she was hot. All he would do is break her heart with his sex obsessed-self. _'And you wouldn't do the same with her? A small voice in my head said. No I wouldn't. _

"Glad to know that there's nice people here." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, we didn't know how Glen's Montana girl would be either...But she's seems cool." I joked back.

"Glad to know I passed your cool test." She replied sarcastically. And she smiled. Me and Nate laughed at her. Then we looked at the back door and Nate sighed.

"Well we better head back to work, we don't want your horse to get out or not have shelter when she comes here. Which by the way, when will she be coming?" Nate asked. I was curious too.

"Dream should be here today sometime in the evening unless my dad sends her off tomorrow or there's some problem with her shipping. I mean she'll be flying so she should be okay." She told us.

"Alrighty then we're going to head to work then to get everything finished." I said and smiled at her.

"Well come in if you need a drink or need to cool off. Or if you want something to eat." She told us. Then we both nodded and walked out the door.

Nate waited until we got far enough away from her to start talking.

"She seems like nice girl. You know in the car I was just joking right?" Nate said looking at me.

"Yeah, sure." I said joking with him now. "You're just a sex machine." We both busted out laughing. Then we started working on the fence.

A few hours later.....

It was now like 11am. I was dying of thirst by now..I hadn't ate breakfast or had anything to drink this morning because we left around 6:40am. I was thinking about Belle, I wanted to know more about her. What her favorite color was, her favorite song, her favorite food, everything.

We were done the fence and had started on the run-in shed for her horse. Nate looked over at me.

"Think that offer for lunch will still be good?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably but how about we take her to Clara's? Show her how Nevada is. What it's like." I suggested.

"Totally we should!" Nate agreed we started towards the house and we knocked on the door, and when she answered we both smiled sheepishly.

"Is that offer for lunch and a drink still good?" Nate asked.

"Of course! Come on in." She said laughing. "What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Well actually I was thinking that me and Nate could take you to Clara's and we'll get lunch there?" I replied.

"Uh, sure. If you guys want to." She said shyly. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Cool then, I'll be out in the truck and Quinn you just come out when she does." Nate told us. Then he left.

"Um, I'm going to go change." She told Me. I nodded and sat down.

She left for her room and I sighed. I decided to text Brian. Me and him were the closest, and he was really serious. He was the one of us(with the exception of Jake) that had serious relationships.

I said : "Hey man...I'm having a girl problem I need your advice."

As I waited for his reply I talked to Sophie and was petting her when Belle came out and caught me.

"How's pretty girl Sophie? You're such a good girl." I was basically talking baby talk to her.

I looked up and saw Belle and I smiled..I was kind of embarrassed I had been caught talking like that. Then I stood up.

"Pets need talks every now and then." I tried to defend myself

"It was cute." Was all she said. And then she walked over to the jar by the sink and got some money out.

I cleared my throat and she looked over her shoulder at me. "You look good." I told her smiling. She blushed and said thank you.

We went out to the truck where Nate was waiting for us. I opened the door for her and she smiled at me. She got in the truck, in the middle between Nate and me. Then she got her phone out, we were talking about a party coming up this weekend at the Forster's. Belle looked like she was texting.. I wondered who she was texting.

She laughed out loud. Me and Nate looked at her kind of weirdly. "I was texting Sam, sorry." She said. I sighed inwardly in relief.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you laughed. But anyways we're here." Nate said.

We all got out of the truck and walked into Clara's. We sat in a big booth in the back, Nate sat across from Belle and I sat next to her...I don't know why I did, but I wanted to.

Clara came walking over. "Hi Clara." I greeted her.

Clara smiled. "Hey boys, who's this girl with you today?"

Belle smiled at Clara. "My name's Belle. Belle Johnson." She said.

"Oh you must be Glen Scott's niece!" She said surprise on her face.

"Yeah, kind of." She replied. We all saw people looking our way and I saw their eyes registering that me and Belle were sitting next to each other and Nate across from her. The new girl with the Ely boys. That gossip would be fun.

"How nice that you're coming to live with him! He's alone all the time, he needs someone to keep him company! And Quinn Ely you already have her out? She just got here yesterday." Clara said to me.

"Well Clara we were working on the fence and run-in shed for her horse that's coming today and she offered to make us lunch but we wanted to show her Nevada politeness and the best diner in town." I said smiling. I loved sitting here with Belle...Was I getting obsessive now?

"Okay Quinn." Clara said smiling back. "Now how about I take your orders?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke." Nate said

"I'll have the same." Belle said.

"Me too." I said. It was nice to know that she didn't have a 'girly' appetite I hated girls like that.

Clara nodded. "So three cokes, cheeseburgers and fries?" We all nodded. "I'll be back with your drinks." And with that Clara walked away.

"So Belle how long will you be staying with Dr. Scott?" Nate asked.

"Um, I really don't know. I guess until everything gets solved in Montana." She looked like she regretted saying that.

"What needs to be solved in Montana?" I asked, curiously, wondering what had happened to her.

"Well um..." She trailed off looking down and we all heard the bell on the door jingle and we looked up and there was Sam, and Grace Forster and Jen Kenworthy.

"Belle! Nate! Quinn!" Sam called out walking over to us. "Can we sit down with you guys?"

"Sure." We all said at the same time.

"Well Belle let me introduce you to this lovely person you don't know yet." Sam said joking.

"This is Jen, my best friend." She pointed to Jen.

"Hi." Belle said to her.

"Hey." Jen said smiling.

Clara walked over and she had our food and drinks, she sat them down in front of us and it smelled so good. "Here you go you three. Grace, Sam and Jen, is there anything I can get you?" Clara asked.

"Just some cokes please, and three chocolate ice creams." Grace smiled and Clara nodded and left.

I saw Sam looking at Belle's food enviously and I laughed on the inside at her. and then I heard Belle ask "Do you want some fries?"

Sam looked at her, embarrassed. And said "Please?" Belle handed her a napkin and put some fries on it. Sam and Belle laughed.

Then 'My little girl' by Tim McGraw started playing and she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hey Dad." Belle said into the phone

"Okay, I'll make sure I keep my cell phone with me. And thanks for sending Dream here Dad." I heard Belle say.

"Love you too dad, bye." She hung up.

Grace looked at her. "So your horse is coming today?" She inquired

"Yeah my dad's sending her off at 12 and he said the airport will call me when she gets to Nevada. She should be here around 3." Belle told her.

Everyone was now done eating so we figured we should go back and work on the shed since her horse, Dream would be here at 3. We got back into the truck and it was pretty much a silent ride back. Well I mean me and Nate talked some but Belle was silent.

Then Nate said "She's asleep." And that she was. She was lying her head on my shoulder. I gently put my arm around her and nodded.

We were now back at Dr. Scott's house and Nate got out of the car smiling at me and went straight to the back of the house. I gently shook Belle's shoulders.

"Belle...Belle we're at Dr. Scott's house..Come on wake up." I said to her..I saw her eyes open and then I saw her look up at me and saw that she was on my shoulder and she smiled shyly.

"I'm so sorry...Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?" She asked.

"Yeah but it's all good." I told her.

"I'm really sorry." She said shaking her head, obviously embarrassed.

We both got out of the truck and I said bye to her and went to the back of the yard to work on the run-in shed.

Belle Pov

I fell asleep on Quinn Ely's shoulder. It was so embarrassing. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

(I think this way showing texts is way better. Lol)

To: _Belle_

From: _Sam_

_So what are you doing now? Are you with Nate and Quinn at your house?_

I sighed.

To: Sam

From: Belle

I'm not doing anything really I just walked in the house ,and yes Quinn and Nate are at the house. But hey I'm going to lay down for awhile okay? I'll text you later.

2 hours later....(2:30)

I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. There stood a girl and two dogs. The girl had wavy/curly brown hair and green eyes. She looked athletic but girly. She looked nice and I felt that we would be good friends.

"Hi, My name's Chloe Mason. I live next door and this is my dog April," She said pointing to the dalmatian beside her, I was instantly envious, I had always wanted a dog, a dalmatian especially but my parents wouldn't let me. "And she had puppies 2 months ago and I gave all her puppies except this one. It's a female, she's kind of small but she's already housebroken."

"And I'm not asking for anything but a good home, so I was wondering if Dr. Scott or you would like a puppy?" She finished. I was already in love with the puppy..I would just have to call Glen up....

"Why don't you come in? I really really like this puppy" I said petting her. "But I have to call Glen first and see if it's okay." I smiled at her and she smiled back and came in the house.

I told her to sit down if she wanted to and I grabbed my cell phone and walked out to the kitchen to call Glen.

"Hello?" Glen answered. I was kind of nervous asking this...I mean I had just moved in yesterday!

"Glen...Can I ask you something? And please don't get mad? I'm sorry to interrupt your work." I said words rushing out.

"Of course you can ask me something Belle, and I won't get mad. And you're not interrupting my work, I'm on break. Go ahead." He replied.

"You're neighbor, Chloe Mason is here right now...And she has the most adorable puppy ever...." I trailed off nervously.

"April's puppy? Do you want a puppy Belle?" He asked and I heard a smile in his voice.

"Well....If you wouldn't mind...and I would take care of her! Sophie would have a playmate and we could help out Chloe, I mean she could come see her all the time..." I trailed off....

"Belle, if you want you can have the puppy. But don't forget Dream this afternoon, I have to see if I can get Pepper or one of the Ely's to take you to pick Dream up okay?" Glen said, I felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I got the puppy but sad because Glen wouldn't be going with me to pick Dream up.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll see you later Glen! Bye!" I heard him said goodbye and I hung up. I walked into the room where Chloe and April and Sophie and the puppy sat. Chloe looked up at me.

"He said I could have the puppy!" I said beaming.

"Yes! At least I know where she'll be and she'll have a good home." Chloe handed the puppy over to me. And then her name came to me. Nellie. It was cute and simple. Just like her.

"I've already thought of a name. Nellie...do you like it?" I asked Chloe.

"I love it. It's cute!" She said.

Me and Chloe sat there for the next hour talking about Nevada, April and Nellie and Sophie. Dream, Montana, we shortly talked about the Ely boys. We talked about her family, her dad who embarrassed her constantly, her mom had left years ago.

She had an older brother name Nick who was 17 and friends with Quinn. I told her about my dad, and my mom(she looked really sad for me when I told her she had just died a week ago.) and I told her about Joe and Seth and Laci back home.

The next thing we knew we heard a knock on the door and I went and answered it. It was Quinn and Nate and now I'm guessing Nick. I told them to come in and they followed me to the living room where Chloe sat.

"Dad was wondering where you went Chloe." Nick said poking his little sisters arm.

"Well I went to see if anyone wanted the puppy and Belle was a taker. She named her Nellie. And we've been her talking ever since." Chloe informed him.

"You got a dog?" Quinn asked me laughing.

"I couldn't help it!!!!! She was too cute!" I tried defending myself. I saw Nick look at me.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Nick Mason, Chloe's brother. And you are?" He smiled kind of dazzling at me. It took me a minute to respond.

"I'm Belle Johnson. My father is Glen's godparents and he kind of thinks of me as his little sister." I said smiling back at him. He had blonde hair down to his chin. He had sea blue eyes and he was probably 6ft.

Then I heard 'Stop and Stare' By One Republic playing on my phone. Which meant that an unknown number was calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Belle Johnson?" A man asked.

"Yes." I said.

"This is the Alkali Airport, you're horse Dream Cloud is here and we have her in the vet barn now getting checked out, if you would like to come and get here then you can, just check in the office first and ask for me, Mr. Martin." The man said

"Okay thank you." I hung up.

Everyone looked at me. "It was the airport. Dream's here." I told them.

"Do you need someone to take you to get her?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I think so." I told him.

Then Quinn's phone went off.

"Hello?" Quinn said.

"Oh hi dad, yeah we're still at Dr. Scott's house. Okay, we will." Quinn shut his phone and looked at me and Nate.

"That was my dad, he said to come by the house with Belle and we'll go get her horse." He informed us.

Chloe and Nick stood up. "Well Belle, I'll let you go get your horse," Chloe said. "Do you want me to keep Nellie for you until you get back?"

"Yes please Chloe, I'll be back as soon as I can and then you can see Dream!" I said back to her. Chloe and Nick and the dogs left I put Sophie in the bathroom with water and food. Then I left with Quinn and Nate.

Text message:

To: Sam

From:Belle

'Sam!!! I'm going to get Dream! You and Jake and Jen should come over and see her later! Or tomorrow!'

A minute later...

To:Belle

From:Sam

'_That's awesome! And yeah! I'll see if we can stop by later! Hey...Ask Quinn if he wants to go to Clara's on Friday with us please?'_

I bit back a nervous laugh. Dangit Sam.

A few minutes later we were at the Ely's ranch. I saw 2 stone barns and a stone house and I saw some horses in fields past the barn and a little arena/pen beside the barn. I felt someone tap my arm.

I looked up and Quinn was there and he nodded towards a group of people. Meeting more people. Oh Joy. I was nervous.

"This is my mom Maxine, my dad Luke and my 2 other brothers Adam and Brian. I have one more brother, Kit. But he lives in Hawaii." Quinn said pointing out his family.

They all said hi to me. And then Luke told Quinn to take the truck and trailer and take me to go get Dream and to take Brian with us. Brian and Quinn got the trailer hooked up and we all got in the truck.

"So Quinn can I ask you something?" I looked at him...I felt so shy suddenly.

"Sure Belle..What is it?" He looked over at me. Brian was focusing on driving.

"Sam and Jake and Jen and Darrell are going to Clara's this Friday and we all were wondering if you wanted to go?" I looked down as I said this.

I felt his hand grab my chin and pull my face up to look at him gently.

"I'd love to go with you guys to Clara's."

I smiled. "Great then it's all settled. I'll text Sam and tell her." I said grabbing my phone.

"What time?" Quinn asked.

"I think Sam said something about 8pm." I told him.

"Good, then I'll pick you up at 7:30 then." Quinn said smiling at me. I smiled back and my heart sped up.

To:Sam

From:Belle

'Sam. Quinn said he'd love to go. And I'll come with him.'

Like seconds later...

To:Belle

From:Sam

'Awe-some! Hope you guys have a good truck ride. ; ]. '

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. We were at the airport now, and we found a parking spot and headed towards the office.

I walked up to the desk. "May I speak to Mr. Martin?" I asked the receptionist.

She looked at me. "Yes hold on one minute please." She left and walked into a private office.

She came back out with a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and said "Belle Johnson?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Let me take you to the barns." He gestured with his hand for me and Quinn and Brian to go first.

We walked in to a barn and I heard Dream neigh. I saw her at the end of the barn and I took off running for her stall.

"Dream!" I said as I opened the stall door and put my arms around her. I saw Quinn and Brian and Mr. Martin catch up to me at the stall.

"She's ready to go, I got one of the guys to bandage her up for the ride." Mr. Martin said and then Brian smiled at me and handed me a lead rope and I clipped it to Dream's halter and we walked towards the parking lot.

Mr. Martin walked all the way with us and helped us load Dream, although she was no problem. Then I made sure she was comfortable and I saw Quinn hook up a bucket of water and then we closed the door and got in the truck. I was so glad my horse was here and I had made so many friends already.....

A/N: Hi everyone! Or should I say Jasper Winked, Twilight-Horses-Gurl and waytooboredhorseluvr?! Since you guys are my GREAT reviewers. I hope you like this chapter, it was 13 pages long and 4095 words! I kind of had a bit of writers block but I got through it.

I hope you liked Quinn's Pov and I should tell you look at my profile if you have/hadn't before. I have pictures of most of the characters up if you want to see. You can see cute Nellie and Sophie on my profile and Dream also. : ]. I hope you like where the story is going = ]. And all the relationships. Well I'm working on number 10 it'll be up later today(it's 5:00am here.) or tomorrow, I'm going to try for today! Okay long A/N. Thanks for reading! And if anyone wants to PLEASE REVIEW!!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	10. Chapter 10 'Hay and Feed'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 10 'Hay and Feed?'

It's the next day now...(Thursday, July 11th)

Belle Pov

I woke up feeling something wet on my face. I realized it was Nellie and she was licking my face.

"Hey pretty girl, do you need to go out and you want me awake?" I said laughing. I looked over at the clock and it was 8:30am. I slid out of bed and stretched.

I called Nellie to follow me and looked around for Sophie but I couldn't see her and I decided to go ahead and let Nellie out before she peed on the floor. I let Nellie out the back door and started to look for Sophie.

I looked in the living room first and she wasn't in there, I went into the bathroom and she wasn't there. I opened Glen's door and there she was whining. I quickly took her to the back door and we both went outside.

Quinn and Nate had made it so Dream's run-in shed was right beside the chain fence for the dogs and right under my window. I smiled Dream could come up to my window now.

**Flashback**

_We arrived at Glen's house it was about 4:00 and I stepped over Quinn's lap because I was so excited to get Dream. I opened the trailer and went and untied Dream. I took her out of the trailer and just stood there for a minute letting Dream get used to her surroundings._

_Then I started towards the backyard. I went around the fence for the dogs and I lead her into the gate that they had put up. I walked her around for a few minutes and I let her go._

_Dream started to run around the pasture and she bucked and reared and she looked like she was having fun._

"_She's a beautiful horse, is she a Quarter Horse?" Brian asked._

"_Thank you, I know she's beautiful, and yes she's full Quarter Horse, she has some good blood lines too. She has Topsail Whiz, Mr. Gunsmoke and Star to the moon in her. (a/n:someone told me the 1st two horses were actually good QH bloodlines—the last one I made up! Sorry if I'm wrong!)" I told Brian._

_He whistled. "Nice. Is she a pleasure horse or do you show?" Brian said to me._

"_I do rodeos. Lots of them. I barrel race and one time I did team roping with my friend Chase. Dream's really good at barrels." I replied. _

"_How old is she?" Quinn asked, speaking up._

"_She's five years old, she'll be six on October 20th. We have the same birthdays." I said smiling, "She was my 10th birthday present from my parents, they had offered me her brother but I wanted Dream instead."_

_Quinn shook his head. "I do not like mares, Jake has one named Witch and she is horrible to anyone except him." He told me._

"_Yeah that's what Sam said." I said smiling. "But Dream has never had that mare attitude. She's always been a sweet horse."_

_We watched Dream for a little longer and I filled up the water barrel for her and then I went and got Chloe and Nellie to come over. Then about a hour later Quinn and Brian stood up and said they had to leave. I pulled Quinn aside for a minute. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe and Brian hug._

"_Hey, Quinn...Here's my number. Text me or call me okay?" I told him smiling. _

"_I will." He said smiling back and then they left. Chloe looked at me amazed._

"_Did you just give Quinn Ely your number?" Chloe said._

"_Yes." I looked down and blushed._

"_He's really nice. He's over my house a lot." She said._

"_Brian seems nice...I saw you two hug...What's going on there?" I said teasing her. Chloe looked down and played with April's collar._

"_I like Brian. A lot. And I think he likes me too. We talk on IM and text and talk on the phone but he's never asked me out really." Chloe looked kind of sad._

"_Well I'm sure he will eventually. I mean guys are slow. Try to flirt with him, drop hints..." I said laughing inside. Who was I to give boy advice, I mean I had only went to prom with Seth, never a real date. _

_We went back to talking about things, like school and riding. She had been riding once but not again. I told her maybe tomorrow or Sunday she could ride Dream. She said she'd love to. We were both sitting out back when Glen came home. _

_He walked out the back door and Sophie ran to him. _

"_Hey Sophie girl, did you miss me?" he said then he looked at me. "Hey Belle, is Dream settled?" We all looked over towards the pasture and Dream was grazing near the dog's fence._

"_Yeah I guess so. She looks content." I said._

"_I'm glad she likes it here. And I thought you might like it if her run-in shed was close to your window and the fence so Dream could be near you." Glen said._

_We talked on the deck for a little longer then Nick called for Chloe and she had to go home and me and Glen went and I made us sandwiches._

_**End of flashback**_

I started walking over to the pasture. I was in my Pj's I didn't care who saw me, it was pretty hot in the July weather and I wished Glen had a pool.

Dream neighed at me as I walked over. I suddenly thought of something. I would have to get some feed! I hadn't fed her yesterday because she would have so much grass and I would have to buy some hay too. I had some money that dad had let me take from my savings when I came here.

He let me take about 2000 dollars from my savings. I had gotten a half of Rodeo Quarters Ranch from my mom and 100, 000 dollars from her in her will. I felt a pang of sadness go through my body as I thought of my mother.

I walked towards Dream and I climbed the fence and walked towards the run-in shed knowing she would follow me. I smiled as I really saw it. It was probably about 8 feet tall and about 9 feet wide. It looked to be about 12/13 feet long. It was a really good size. It even had a stall door and a feed bucket in the back. Quinn and Nate were good.

I saw they had left a bag of shavings for me. And they had made 2 saddle racks and bridle hooks. I thought this was supposed to be a run-in shed? Not a mini barn! I laughed at myself...Was I really complaining about this barn? No. No I wasn't going to.

I heard 'Stop and Stare' By One Republic playing. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Belle. It's Pepper. Dr. Scott called me and asked me to see if you needed help with anything today?" Pepper said uncertainly. Glen was so nice to me! And so was Pepper for agreeing to help me.

"Actually Pepper I do. I was wondering is there a feed store around here? And a place where I can get hay?" I asked.

"Well there's Phil's that is right next to Clara's, he can get you feed and anything you need for any animal and I can see if Wyatt or Luke want to give you any hay." Pepper said.

"Well Pepper would you mind driving me to Phil's? And I don't need to be given hay, really I can pay for it. Just ask the price and tell me Okay?" I told him. I didn't want to take hay and money away from Luke or Wyatt.

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up now?" Pepper asked me.

"Um, how about in 30 minutes? I need to water Dream and get a shower." I suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you at 9." Pepper said hanging up.

I went up to the edge of the house, where the hose/water spout was and where we had put Dream's water trough and I turned the water on. Then I heard Sophie yelping all of a sudden and I took off running towards the dogs.

I saw what had made her yelp she had gotten stuck in between the deck rails. Her leg was caught, I gently removed her leg out of the railing and I felt her leg. I didn't feel any heat and I didn't see any swelling. I would ask Glen when he got home.

I went back over to the field and saw the water trough was almost full. I turned the water off and said goodbye to Dream and brought Sophie and Nellie in with me. And then I ran to the shower....

David Marley Pov(mystery guy, tried to rape belle and murdered her mom...that's David Marley)

I had to stay low. I hadn't meant to kill Belle's mother. I hadn't wanted to but I had. I hadn't made love with Belle she wouldn't let me go that far. Today I was going to go to her family's ranch I would be hidden in the woods of course but I wanted to see Belle.

I had seen her father at an auction today, with his foreman and knew they wouldn't be there so I could walk right on the ranch and no one would know who I was. Except Belle but by the time she saw me it would be too late I would have her.

I was walking the path now, to the ranch and a few minutes later I was there. I was looking at the ranch now, I saw the house, it look like a Lincoln Log cabin except bigger. I saw about 6 barns. I knew which one her horse was in. I had been in the stall with her horse.

I knew a lot of this ranch. I started to walk towards the house. I quietly let myself in one of the back windows. I walked towards Belle's room and as I entered I felt my face go blank. Her bed had no bed spread, her computer was gone.

So was all her posters and pictures, I opened her dresser and all her clothes were gone. I opened her closet and everything was gone except for some boxes. No. No. No!!!! I thought. She can't be gone!

I left the house and walked down to the barn. I walked into the mare barn and I walked 6 stalls in and looked in the stall. There was no horse and Dream's name plate was gone.

"Can I help you?" I turned to look at a boy probably about 18, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Yes, Uh, there was a mare I wanted to look at. She was here. Her name was Dream Cloud? Black mare, 15.3h..."I trailed off..

"Uh, I didn't think she was for sale." The boy said.

"Well me and Belle were talking and I have a stallion she likes, she talked like she wanted to breed her to him." I told him.

"Oh um, well I can tell Belle you were here if you want, she's gone for a week or so." He said. I felt relief, she was probably on a short 'vacation' from everything. Or he could be lying and she'd be back in a few days.

"Here's a number she can reach me at." I said handing him a card. Then I walked away and went back the way I came....I would definitely have to keep my cell phone charged and with me at all times......

Pepper Pov

I was so excited when Dr. Scott had called me and asked me to see if Belle needed any help today. It was my day off and I had planned to ask her if she needed help but now I really had a reason.

I had just got off the phone with her and she needed me to take her to the feed store and to ask Wyatt or Luke if they had any hay for sale. Lucky for her Wyatt was still here, same for the whole Ely family.

I walked out of the bunkhouse and walked towards where everyone was sitting by the barn.

"Hey Everyone." I greeted them.

I was greeted by Sam, Jake and Jen and her boyfriend Darrell and all the Ely men. And Dallas and Wyatt, it was also Ross's day off, he went to Reno earlier.

"I wanted to ask you something Wyatt, Luke. Belle wanted me to ask around and see if you guys had any hay for sale and what's your asking price?" I saw Quinn's face perk up at the mention of Belle and felt a pang of jealousy. I mean he had been there all day yesterday fixing the fence and according to Sam and Jen they had been at Clara's with Nate.

"I've got some hay to spare if she needs it." Wyatt said. "$5 a bale"

It was a good price. "Me too, same price as Wyatt's." Luke said.

"Well I'll try to stop here after I take her to the feed store," Then I saw jealousy cross Quinn's face and I had to bite back a laugh. So he liked her eh? "She said she needs some feed and a few other things for Dream."

"Pepper! Can I go with you? I mean if it's alright with you dad? I want to see Dream, Belle's horse." Sam spoke up, not that I minded her going with me, but I wanted some alone time to get to know Belle, but Sam could respect us and give us space.

"Or how about after they come back here I can drive you and Jen over to see this girl's horse?" Darrell suggested to Sam, winking at me.

"Well if you want to Darrell. Sure." Sam agreed.

"Dad....Could we go over to Belle's too?" Brian asked hesitantly.

Luke and Wyatt and Dallas all chuckled. "I'm sure Glen just loves having all these teenagers over there now. He don't know what he's gotten his self into. A 15 year old girl and her horse. And he's got himself a puppy and she got one yesterday from what Nate and Quinn said." Luke said.

"But yeah Brian, you guys can. Next time tell Belle to ask Dr. Scott, and oh you better ask Belle when she comes here first." Luke suggested looking at his sons.

It was about 8:50am now. I better go ahead and leave.

"Well you guys know I love to stay and chat but I gotta go pick Belle up." I said nodding towards them and I grabbed my truck keys out of my pocket and went over to my truck. I was glad I was on the way to pick Belle up....

Luke Pov.

"This Belle girl sure is stirring the kids up." I said to Wyatt and Dallas laughing. "Especially my two boys Quinn and Nate" Us three were standing in the barn talking while the boys and Sam and Jen and Darrell were talking outside.

"Yeah she's got Pepper lovestruck too. You should hear him." Dallas replied.

"I haven't met her, so I don't know what to think about her." Wyatt said. "But I sure hope Glen knows what he got into."

I lowered my voice. "Well Jed said that someone had told him that something had happened in Montana to her and her family and her parents sent her here. I mean I know her mother died about a week ago we took care of his dog for him."

"Then he came over and asked if any of my boys could help him build a fence and shed for her horse. He bought all the supplies and tools for it." I told them.

"Poor girl," Dallas said. "Her mother dies, her father sends her away and then she's living with Glen who's almost never home and all these boys are hitting on her." We chuckled at the last part. Knowing how Nate, Quinn and Pepper could be....She would be overwhelmed....

Belle Pov

I had 5 minutes before Pepper would get here. I put on my bra and underwear and I grabbed a pair of my light Levi jeans and a gray tank top with lace on the straps. Then I brushed my hair and left it down. I was thinking of putting red highlights in.

I grabbed my gray sneakers and put my socks and sneakers on and I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket. I heard a knock at the door.

It was Pepper. And whoa did he look good. His red hair was gelled down and he had a plain white shirt that showed on some nice muscles(cowboys always have muscles! Ha ha.) and nice jeans on and boots. And a cowboy hat. Typical cowboy.

"Hey there cowboy you got a hot date after me?" I said walking out of the door and locking it with the key Glen gave me.

Pepper blushed. "Naw, just had to make myself look good for you." He winked at me. "And Wyatt and Luke have small square bales if you want for 5 dollars a bale. If you want, you can bring Nellie and Sophie" I did exactly just that too. I put Sophie's collar and leash on and Nellie followed me.

I did the math, I'd probably buy 10 from them each so that'd be $100 and 20 bales. I'd be good for awhile if I spread it out good.

"That's great! If I can get at least ten off of them both I'd be good for awhile." I said to him getting in his truck and we were headed for Phil's.

30 minutes later...

I was having a good ride to town with Pepper, he was really nice and had some funny stories from everyday ranch work and cattle drives. I told him some stories about living with my parents and riding Dream and rodeos.

We were now at Phil's and we both got out of the truck and headed towards the store. I told Nellie and Sophie to stay.

"So Belle do you just need horse feed or..?" Pepper trailed off.

"Well I wanted to get Nellie a collar and glen can do the tags, and I wanted to get Nellie a water dish and food bowl, and a leash." I smiled shyly at Pepper.

"Well that Nellie sure will be a spoiled puppy" He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

We entered the store and I saw Nick, he was the cashier. He waved at me and I waved back. Pepper lead the way and showed me the dog aisle.

I looked at collars and leashes and finally decided on a blue collar with 'Born to Play' on it and a matching blue leash. And I grabbed two big dishes for water and food.Then we went up to the cash register and Nick looked up at us.

"Hey Belle, getting Nellie some things?" He asked.

"Yeah, and uh what feed would you suggest for Dream?" I said looking between him and Pepper.

"Well Chloe said you barrel race, how often do you go to rodeos?" Nick asked and I looked at Pepper.

"There's a couple rodeos around here but not much, I'd probably just get her pleasure/light show horse feed and oats.(a/n: I feed this to my horses and they never get ridden. = [ it sucks.)" Pepper suggested to me.

I nodded. "Dream won't be really nothing but trail riding so yes can I have what Pepper suggested please? 3 bags of each." I said to Nick, he nodded and rang all my items up.

"And Belle you're total is $44.00 ." He said and I handed him the money. And he gave me my receipt. "And now just follow me out here, Pepper why don't you bring the truck around? And I'll get you your feed."

We loaded my things into the truck and we waved to Nick and headed towards Riverbend.

A few minutes later....

We rumbled over the bridge at Riverbend and I saw everyone sitting around the barn. Pepper and I got out I left Sophie and Nellie in the truck and headed towards the group of people. I saw who was there it was : Sam, Jake, Jen, Quinn, Nate, Brian, Adam, Luke Ely, Grace Forster, and two red heads/auburn haired people and a gray haired older man.

Sam came running up to me and started talking to me. "How's Dream settling in? Are those dogs in the truck?"

"She's fine, and yes those are dogs in the truck, I saw your dog, Blaze and I didn't know if he wanted any other dogs near him." I answered her questions.

"Oh if you want go ahead and get them out, Blaze will be fine." Sam said, I motioned for her to come with me and we headed back towards the truck. I told Sam to grab Sophie and I grabbed Nellie. I put her down and she stuck to my leg.

Sam and I walked towards the group now and as we reached them Quinn smiled at me. I felt myself blush and smile back. Sam pulled me over to the older adults.

"Belle, this is my dad Wyatt, and my step mom Brynna, and this is our foreman Dallas." Sam introduced me to the people sitting there. "And this is Darrell." She said pointing to a brown hair boy with brown eyes standing next to Jen.

Wyatt and Brynna and Dallas shook my hand. "So you need some hay Belle?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I kind of totally forgot to ask my dad about all this when he sent Dream. I should of asked him to give Dream feed too." I said embarrassed that I had forgot things with my horse.

He looked sympathetic. "Well we all forget things every now and then when it comes to pets. I mean she had plenty of grass to graze." Wyatt said to me.

"Yeah, she's settling in good when I get back I want to bed down her stall/shed a bit and maybe take her for a little ride." I said.

Wyatt and Pepper walked into the barn. I followed them. "Belle how many bales do you want?" Wyatt asked.

"How many can you spare?" I replied.

"I can spare around ten or so if you want,and Luke can too." He said. I smiled at him.

"That'd be great." I said, Pepper went to back up the truck to the hayloft. He pulled me up the ladder to the hay and we started throwing bales into the truck. He did 6 and I did 4. I smiled a thanks at him and we walked back down.

I jumped up in the truck bed and I put all the hay on the bed then I put the other bales on top so they wouldn't fall out. Then I looked down, it was a little high to jump. I laughed at myself, since when was I afraid of heights?

I was about to try to jump when I saw Quinn walk over. "Here let me help you down" He said.

I felt his hands grab my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders and I jumped and I felt his hands tighten and he slid his arms around me. Then I slid my arms around his neck, and I put my legs around his waist and I was against the truck our faces were inches away from each other. Oh my gosh. I thought to myself.

I felt something. Something by my thighs. Oh my gosh no....No...he can't be hard! He looked at my face and blushed. "Sorry." Quinn said putting me down on the ground. I saw the faces of all the people around us.

Sam and Jen were smiling like idiots, Quinn's brothers were laughing, Wyatt, Luke and Dallas were grinning too. Pepper's face though was confusing, he looked angry, jealous and shocked.

"Well Pepper, um I guess we better be going back to Glen's. Sam, all you wanna come over?" I said to them. "Hey, if you wanted you guys could ride over, it's not that far and we could go on a ride."

"Yeah, we'll saddle up and head over." Sam said. I waved at them and I grabbed Pepper's hand and pulled him to the truck laughing....

Quinn Pov

I couldn't believe what just happened. I had offered to help Belle down. I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands on my arms, and then I pulled/lifted her down and her legs and arms had slid around my shoulders and waist.

I pushed her up against the truck and our faces were almost touching. Then I saw her face go in shock and I realized why. I was hard. This was embarrassing.

I had put her down and mumbled 'sorry'.

Then I saw the faces of all the people around us.

Sam and Jen were smiling , my brothers were laughing as was Darrell, Wyatt, Luke and Dallas were grinning too. Pepper's face though was funny, he looked angry, jealous and shocked.

'_He must like her. Sorry Pepper, but then you got some competition.' I thought __to myself._

Then I heard Belle suggest we all come over on our horses and ride. I saw her grab Pepper's hand and drag him towards the truck laughing and waving at everyone. I started walking into the barn to get Chip ready.

Sam walked in. "Hey Quinn." She said.

"Hi Sam." I replied grabbing Chip out of his stall.

"So, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure Sam." I told her.

"Do you like Belle?"Sam said. I stopped saddling Chip for a minute.

"Yes." I said quietly. "A lot."

Sam smiled at me. "Well she likes you too. A lot."

I looked up. "She does?"

"Yeah she's really excited for tomorrow. And she says something clicked with you." Sam said. I was grinning really big by now. She liked me. I heard my brothers call for us, they were ready.

I lead Chip out of the barn, excited to go to Belle's house.....

Belle Pov

It was about 8pm and everyone had gone home, we had ridden around the pasture and it had been fun. I was now waiting for Glen to come home.

I layed on the couch and the next thing I knew I was asleep. I felt safe in this house. But would it stay that way?

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is just getting posted!! On Thursday my 3 year old horse, Hershey got stuck in the fence(he's alright thank god!) and I was at my farm really late. Then on Friday, major writing block!!! Saturday I worked and I had thought about my story all day and I came home and I was ready to write...so now I'm posting this. Happy mothers day to all mothers! Hope you like it and EVERYONE that READS this PLEASE REVIEW!! lol


	11. Chapter 11 'Katie Sterling'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 11 'Katie Sterling?'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns all the Phantom Stallion series and all characters except ones I make up.

It's Friday, July 13th

Belle Pov

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Glen. "Belle wake up!" He said.

I sat up groggily and said "Yeah? What time is it?"

"It's about 9:30 in the morning, and I wanted to see if you want to come with me to Sterling stables this morning, to visit my friend Katie. She has some horses she says she wants you to ride. You want to?" Glen asked me.

"Sure Can I take a shower first?" I said getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, you have 30 minutes. Go." He said. I kept stretching for a minute and he picked me up bridal style and started to carry me.

"What the heck are you doing?!?!" I yelled at him. He smiled and put me down.

"You weren't going fast enough." He said winking.

"Whatever." I said shoving him and laughing. I pushed him out of the bathroom and took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I got out 15 minutes later.

I went to my room to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans that I usually rode in and a white tank top and my boots. I dressed and then pulled a brush through my tangly brown hair. I left it down for today.

I walked back out to Glen and he was just coming in from taking the dogs out. "Hey I'm going to feed Dream really quick and then I'll meet you at the truck?" I said to him.

"Yeah." He said walking out the front door.

I ran out to Dream's shed. I whistled to Dream and she can running, I walked into the shed to where I had put the feed bins, and hay—but I made sure it was separated so she couldn't get into it.. I got her some grain and oats and put them in the feed bucket and patted her shoulder and then checked her water and then ran out of the pasture to Glen's truck.

20 minutes later...

He pulled into a nice looking stable, it had about 4 barns, 2 arenas, a pen, and I saw a house past the barns. It was obviously a English barn because of the jumps and letters, usually meaning Dressage. I had ridden English a couple of times, but I was more western.

"This is Sterling Stables, they have mostly Morgan horses, jumpers, dressage horses etc. Here comes Katie." Glen said. I looked towards the woman walking towards us, she had dark brown hair, about 5'6, she was in her young twenties, she wore breeches, black boots, and a shirt and had her hair braided.

"Glen! It's so nice to see you again. Thanks for coming." Katie said, then she turned to me. "You must be Belle, Glen has told me about you. I was hoping you wouldn't mind riding a few horses for me today. I'm Katie Sterling by the way."

I smiled at her. "Who in their right mind would _mind_ riding a horse?" I said laughing. They both joined in. "It's nice to meet you Katie. And yes I'm Belle. And Glen has told me about you too." I said, I saw them both blush slightly.

"So what horses am I here to ride?" I asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Katie said. I thought I saw Jake, but I figured it was just someone else here. Katie lead us into the first barn and I saw a big brown Morgan horse in cross ties rearing and trying to bite the person who was trying to saddle him up. "Ah, this is Spirit. As you can see, his name fits him."

"Is he one of the horses you want her to ride?" Glen said, concern in his voice.

"Yes, he's gentle when you're riding him mostly, he doesn't like men." Katie said, trying to reassure Glen.

I walked up to Spirit. "Hey there boy, you giving this man trouble? Huh? You definitely got Spirit." I said to the horse. I saw the guy looking at me.

"Yeah he does alright, just not in the right places." His handler mumbled. "Dang Stallions." He walked away. I saw the saddle sitting down on a hay bale and I grabbed it. I brought it to his face and he sniffed it calmly.

"That's right boy, it's nothing. Just some light weight thing I have to put on you're back." I said to him. I went to his side and gently placed the saddle on his back. Spirit didn't even move or flinch. I put the girth down and reached under his belly to grab the girth. I tightened the girth and I looked at Katie.

"Where's his bridle?" I asked. She handed me his bridle and I slipped his halter over his neck and he opened his mouth accepting the bit. I hooked his chin strap and threw the reins over his neck and unsnapped his halter and cross ties. "Where should I take him?"

Katie smiled. "He was so calm with you! I can't get him to be that calm!" I blushed.

"I think it's just he wants to see everything that's going on him. And he wants to take things slow." I suggested. We were walking out to the arena where the jumps were.

"He loves to jump, the only problem he likes to buck people off before the jump and then jump without them." Katie said.

"Well this will be fun." I chuckled at her, while putting on my helmet. Then I noticed some figures coming towards me.

"Oh yeah I invited the Ely boys, and Ryan Slocum, Jen Kenworthy. And Sam Forster, in case you needed help or didn't want to ride." Katie said.

"Ahh, Okay!" I said as she boosted me up on Spirit.

"Now Glen tells me you've ridden before correct?" Katie questioned me.

"Yes, a few times. One time I rode in a small competition for a friend of my parents." I told her.

"Okay, just take him over the jumps—they're numbered. And try to keep your seat." Katie instructed me. I saw Sam and Jen wave and I waved back and then checked my stirrups and asked Spirit for a walk.

I walked him around the course, silently counting strides to jumps and looking at the numbers. I asked him for a trot and he responded. I saw all the Ely boys standing there and Sam and Jen, and my guess Ryan.

I posted to his trot just exercising him right now, getting used to him and the jumps. I asked him for a canter and headed towards one of the jumps, I felt his body tensing, his hindquarters tensing too much. He was going to try to buck we were ready to take off over the jump, before he could buck I gave him a nudge in the side and threw his reins forward as he jumped.

"Good Belle." Katie was standing in the middle of the arena now.

We continued towards the next jump and I felt him tense but again I gave him a nudge and he jumped again, he did that with the rest of the 11 jumps then when we were coming towards the last jump, I didn't give him that nudge.

His hindquarters went up in the air, twisting. His head was almost to the ground and I seriously missed the horn of the western saddle. I collected his reins and brought his head up and kept turning him in circles until he stop dizzy from all the circles.

Then I heard a shout "Awesome job cowgirl!" I think Nate Ely was the one to shout it.

I turned Spirit and cantered in a circle and then we headed towards that jump again, this time though I gave him the nudge and he went over. Katie had us do the course one more time and then she signaled for me to dismount. It was about 10:30.

I saw a guy with coffee colored hair standing at the entrance holding a chestnut horse with four white socks, it was tall for a Morgan, probably 16h. I think it was a mare.

"This is Wind Chime, she's a 4 year old Morab an Arabian, Morgan cross I bought her off a friend two years ago. She's a brilliant jumper, she has no problems, it's just she's very high strung and no one wants to ride her here. I figured you'd like to give her a try." Katie said.

I nodded then I went to stand next to Wind Chime and I patted her neck. "Hey there girl. We're going to jump some okay? You ready?" I murmured to her.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Slocum." The coffee colored hair boy said to me.

"I'm Belle Johnson." I said looking at him quickly. He put his hand by my foot and he gave me a leg up.

I jumped Wind Chime for an hour and then I rode a horse named Tinkerbell(Can any guess what book Tinkerbell is from?) who was a huge horse for about an hour. It was now about 12:30 and I started to feel lightheaded.

I hadn't had any breakfast, and it was really hot. A bad combination I knew. I was taking Tinkerbell over the second to last jump and I felt my body give into exhaustion. I felt myself fading out of consciousness now and they the next thing I knew I let go of the reins as we went over the jump.

I slid out of the saddle and hit the ground. Everything went black.

I felt someone shaking my shoulders. "Belle! Belle baby wake up!" I heard Glen calling my name.

I groaned. All I could feel was an ache all over my body. "Glen?" I said feeling weak. I opened my eyes and Glen, Katie Sterling and Quinn were all above me.

"I think I was dehydrated and I hadn't ate anything this morning. I'm fine. But I need some water." I told them. Katie went off to go get me some water, Glen shook his head at himself.

"I should of let you have something to eat this morning! Or got you a water or---" Glen started to blame his self but I stopped him.

"No I should of gotten myself something. I forgot." I sat up slowly and Quinn supported my shoulders. "I'm fine really."

Katie came back with a bottle of water and I took a drink of it and I felt automatically better. I heard Glen's cell phone going off. "Hello?" He answered it. "Mhm? Yes, I'll be right there, kept him lying down and cool him off."

Glen looked at me apologetically. "Someone's sheep overheated. Will you be okay if I leave?" I started to nod, then Quinn stepped in.

"I'll take her back to your place Dr. Scott and I'll stay with her and make sure she rests until you come home." Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn. I'll be home soon." Glen said.

"Hey! Wait! Can I still go with Sam and them tonight?"I asked half-panicked. I wanted to go really badly.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" Glen said. I nodded. He went to his truck and drove off.

"Brian!" Quinn shouted to his brother, Brian. He came walking over. "Will you take me and Belle to Dr. Scott's house and drop us off?"

"Sure." Brian said.

I looked at Katie. "Thanks for having me come over and ride your horses. Sorry for this accident." I said to her.

"Oh it's okay, you made progress with Spirit, I'll have to have you come over more often!" Katie said smiling.

"Yeah it'd be fun. Bye Katie." I said to her. Then all of a sudden I was lifted off the ground. "What are you doing?!?" I looked into Quinn's face.

"I'm carrying you, I don't want you to faint again or fall." Quinn said. His voice had worry, concern and affection in it. I saw Sam and Jen.

"Text me okay?" I yelled to them. They both nodded. Quinn put me in the truck and got in beside me and Brian got on my other side. I fell asleep on Quinn's shoulder until we got there.

I heard car doors opening and I woke up. He smiled at me. "Hey Sleepyhead. We're here." He once again pulled me out of the truck and carried me to the house, Brian followed. I handed Brian the key to house. He opened the door for us. "Bedroom or couch?" Quinn politely asked me.

"Uh, bed I think." I said. That way I could see Dream and talk to her. Quinn carried me to my bedroom and I heard Brian letting the dogs out and I smiled. "Thank you." I told Quinn.

"What for?" He looked confused.

"You've been so nice to be since and before you met me. I just wanted to say thank you. And tell Brian thanks too." I said to him. He opened my bedroom door and sat me down on the bed...I hesitated..Quinn was walking back towards the door. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Will, um, you stay in here with me?" I said embarrassed that I really was asking this boy to come in bed with me. Quinn smiled widely.

"Sure, let me go get your key from Brian and check on Dream and the dogs and get some water for you and I'll be back." He said walking out of my bedroom. I was really starting to like Quinn. He was really sweet, the kind of guy I wanted for a boyfriend.

I heard Brian leave and Quinn walk out the back door. I heard him greet Dream and check her water and give her hay. I got up and changed into a pair of shorts and another tank top and I put my hair up in a messy bun and layed back down. I felt my phone vibrate, it was a call from Seth.

"Hey Seth." I said.

"Belle, there's something I have to tell you. Yesterday this guy showed up. He was asking about you and Dream." Seth said, worried about how I would react.

"What did he look like? What was he saying?" I said, I felt sick right now.

(a/n; did I ever describe David Marley? Mystery guy? I don't think so)

"He had brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'10. Looked to be in his early thirties, he was asking where Dream was and he said that you and him had talked and you wanted to breed Dream to one of his stallions. He left a number for you."Seth told me.

"Um, I don't know who he is but give me the number and I'll call him later." I said to Seth, feeling nervous. Who would ask about me and Dream?

"It was 406-523-5748. I just thought I'd call you and tell you. I miss you too Belle." Seth said.

"I miss you too Seth. I have to go now okay?" I said.

"Okay. Bye." He hung up.

Then I heard the back door open and I heard Nellie running down the hallway.

She jumped up on my bed, so did Sophie. "Nellie my girl! How are you sweetie? I missed you while I was gone! I missed you too Sophie." I said to the German Shepherd puppy who was pushing her head into my arms. I noticed Quinn by the door. "Go lie down, good girls." They were at the end of the bed.

"Come on over Quinn." I said smiling and patting the spot beside me. He smiled and walked over. He took his boots off and his button up shirt off too. He had a white beater(men tank top. Lol?) and layed down beside me.

He handed me a bottle of water and I said "Thanks." I took a drink of it and then reached over him and sat it on my nightstand. "So Quinn wanna tell me about yourself?" I said.

Then we basically spent the next five hours telling each other about our lives. It was now 6pm. "Belle how about I go to Clara's and get us something to eat and we stay here tonight instead of hanging out with everyone?" Quinn suggested, as much as I liked Sam and all the others, I jumped at the chance to be alone with Quinn.

"That'd be cool but um how?" I suddenly remembered we had no car or truck.

"I'll get Brian to take me. Don't worry." I saw him texting Brian. And then Brian responded. "He'll do it, he'll be here in a few minutes. Will you be okay by yourself??" Quinn asked. I nodded.

"Yeah—I'll just go check on Dream." I had barely gotten those words out of my mouth when he stopped me.

"No you stay in bed. What do you need to check on Dream for?" Quinn asked me.

"Um, water, hay. That she can get out of the heat." I said slowly.

"Don't worry, I'll do that now before I leave okay?"Quinn said getting up of the bed and put his boots on.

"Am I crippled Quinn?" I said sarcastically.

"No, Belle. I just don't want you to hurt yourself while I'm gone okay?" Quinn said.

"I know, I know. I just hate people having to take care of me and my animals." I said to him.

"It's fine. Now I'm going to check Dream and bring the dogs with me, then what do you want to eat?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, chicken strips and fries? I guess." I laughed at myself inside.

"Okay, I'll be back." Quinn said leaving the room with Nellie, and Sophie.

I watched him give hay and water to Dream and she was following him around the whole time. He smiled at me a couple of times. Then I heard a truck outside honking it's horn. He waved at me and told me to get the dogs in and lay down.

I went to the back door and let Nellie and Sophie in. I filled up their water dishes and gave them some puppy food. Then I decided to take a quick shower.

I took about 10 minutes then I dried off and grabbed my pj's which were a pair of shorts I had gotten one time when I had when to Ocean City, Maryland(_It's a beach,it's really an awesome place, ever heard of the July wild pony round up?? Or read a book about a horse named Misty?_) and again I had to put a gray tank top on. It was really hot.

I decided to give this 'guy' a call to see what he wanted about Dream. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" I knew that voice. It was the one that made me want to throw up. It was the guy who had killed my mom.

I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "My friend Seth, said you came to my house looking for me and my horse?" I said.

"Oh Belle! How are you?" The voice said. I didn't know his name, but I knew his voice.

"Uh, I'm fine. Now back to Dream." I said nervously.

"Oh sweetie, I just used that as an excuse so I could talk to you. I've missed you, and I'm sad that I couldn't have you that night. Mmm, you would have been so good."He said, and I had to hold back vomit. "How was the shower sweetie?"

I felt my heart stop at those words. "wha....what...did you say?" I stuttered over the words.

"Well you always sound happy and refreshed when you get out of the shower. I used to call you a lot and never talk. I think you were a little freaked out."He said...I felt myself having a flashback.

***Flashback***

_I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing. It was an unknown name and number._

"_Hello?" I said._

_No answer. I just heard breathing._

"_Hello, who is this?"I said starting to freak out. I was home alone, and I didn't need these phone calls._

_Again, no answer. _

_I hung up. This had happened five times after this date, all after I had gotten out of the shower._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Um, I have to go!" I half-shouted and hung up.

I got up and I looked at every door, then made sure it was locked and I went and locked all the windows. I was freaking out. Did he know where I was? I had to call Seth.

Seth answered his phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Seth!!!" I basically screamed into the phone.

"What's wrong Belle?" Seth said worried now.

"Did you tell him where I was?!" I was almost crying.

"Who? That guy? No! Why?" Seth asked.

"It was him! It was the guy tried to rape me and killed my mom!" I said sobbing into the phone.

"Oh my gosh Belle, I am so sorry! If I had known...Ah jeez. I didn't know, are you okay? What did he say?" Seth asked.

"He knew I had just gotten out of the shower, he was telling me he was sad he didn't rape me that night. That I would have been good." I was barely speaking clearly.

"It's okay Belle. Calm down. Shhh. Here's your dad." Seth tried to sooth me.

"Belle?" Hearing my dad's voice made me cry harder.

"Daddy...It was him, he was on the ranch, he was talking to Seth, asking about me and Dream. He was in the barn." I was freaking out.

"Shhh. Belle it's okay, calm down okay? Call Glen, if he's not there. Have him come home. Are all the doors and window locked?" My dad said.

"Yes, dad. I'm scared." I had stopped crying now.

"It's okay Belle. Me and Seth are going to get the police here Okay? I'll call you later sweetheart. I love you Belle." My dad said.

r

"I love you too dad. Bye." I said hanging up. I was about to call Glen when I heard a truck and I ran to the door and opened it and it was Quinn and Brian. I took off running towards Quinn.

He took in the tears on my face, and the scared look, and he handed the food to Brian.

I ran into his arms. I started sobbing. "Belle....hey what's wrong? Huh? Come on let's go inside and talk okay?" Quinn said, his voice was honey sweet.

Brian followed us and we walked into the house. I made sure I locked the deadbolt too.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. About something in Mon--" I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it. It was Chloe.

"Hi Chloe! Wanna come in?" She smiled and nodded and I opened the door to let her in. "Brian and Quinn are in the living room." I told her.

We both walked to the living room. "Chloe, I was just telling them I needed to tell them something about Montana." I told her, and she told me to go on.

"It's a long story, but it's about how I ended up here. My friend Laci and I were out riding on my parents property and there's a river nearby, we wanted to go swimming so we went there." I started. "We were swimming for a few minutes when I noticed Dream and Sniper, Laci's horse were both freaking out, they were slamming against the fence in the corral we had put them in and neighing to us."

"We went to see what was going on, and then there were five arrows, on fire on the ground next to the corral. That's why the horses were freaking out. We immediately left and went home, scared of what had happened. Then the next day when I was going to Laci's on one of our horses a guy stopped me. He needed directions to the highway, said he had a horse to look at. So I gave him directions and he left." I said.

"Later that night I fell asleep on the couch and around 12am I heard the kitchen door glass breaking and I knew someone was breaking it. It was pitch black dark and I wanted desperately to get to my parents room before this person found me. I was too slow." My voice started to take on a slight fear into it. "He grabbed me and started saying things like 'I'm going to take you away from here, and I didn't mean to scare you and your horse the other day.'"

"That's when I realized it was the guy from the truck and the arrows guy. He dragged me along to me room and he put duct tape over my mouth." My eyes started to tear up, knowing what I was going to have to say. "Then he pushed me on my bed and he took off my clothes and his clothes and started touching me"My voice was breaking now. "He was telling me he'd be gentle and asking if I was a virgin."

"I was praying to god to help me and wake up my parents. While he was 'distracted' I ripped the duck tape off and screamed for my parents. They came running and had to get a key to open my door. Then my dad shoved the guy off me and...then....he" I was starting to cry by now. "Then the guy shot my mom and killed her." I burst into tears after that.

I felt Quinn put his arms around me in the stunned silence. "Belle. I'm so sorry you had to go through that and see that. But it's okay because they caught him right? Right?" Quinn asked.

"No....they...didn't....that's why I'm here and telling you this." I choked out. "He was on our property yesterday, while my father was gone. Seth my friend told me. He was asking about me and Dream. Then he left a number for me. I called him, not knowing it was him until he picked up. He _knew_ I had just gotten out of the shower Quinn. He _knew_." I told them.

Chloe came over and hugged me. "It'll be okay, you're safe here. We won't let him touch you or even get near you." She said to me.

"Yeah, he won't touch you. Or even see you." Brian seconded Chloe's words.

For awhile Quinn just held me and he handed me my food and I ate slowly. Then Quinn ate and we sat there. Brian was the first to speak.

"Uh, sorry to ask, but uh me and Chloe were supposed to meet Sam in 15 minutes at Clara's. Do you guys mind?" Brian asked.

I shook my head. "I don't mind. You guys go have fun okay?" I said hugging Chloe. "And tell Sam I'm sorry that I couldn't make it and I'll explain everything later okay?"

She nodded and then her and Brian left. I looked at Quinn he was done eating and so was I. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said warily.

"Belle, It's Glen. I'm on emergency call and I've got a mare foaling right now, so I won't be home until morning can Chloe or Quinn stay with you​?" Glen said.

I asked Quinn the question and he nodded. "Yeah Quinn will stay with me tonight." I said.

"Okay good, just please take care of Sophie and uh, don't do anything stupid." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Okay, I'll see you later Glen." I hung up.

"I'm going to call my parents and see if I can, and get mom to bring me clothes." He said smiling. I wondered if he was happy about staying with me....

Quinn Pov.

When Belle told me what that guy did to her, I wanted to kill him. I felt anger rush through my veins and I wanted to hit him. How dare he try to rape her! Who would want to rape anyone much less a young innocent girl? And I heard the sadness in her voice and she was crying when she told us about her mom. I felt pity for her. And sad for her.

She had to handle almost being raped, then watching her mother get murdered and then sent off to live states away from her home. And oh yeah, the guy's still loose! Well I'd protect her, no matter what. I'd always make sure she was safe.

I felt happy and excited when she asked me if I would stay the night with her. I mean I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable about staying with a guy but she'd be safe with me.

Then it started to sink in. _I was going to stay the night with Belle! We could talk longer and get to know each other better, maybe I can sleep in her bed, not to rush, or if it makes her uncomfortable though. I'm just here to be a protector, a friend. I thought happily._

Although thinking about the truck incident made me flinch, was I that attracted to her? Yes. Yes I was. I smiled, oh well if we get together, we get together, if we don't, I'll always be here for her.

I dialed my home number and luckily my mom picked up.

"Quinn?" My mom said. We had caller ID now, so she knew who it was.

"Yeah, mom. Dr. Scott wanted to know if I can stay here with Belle tonight. He's on emergency call and he doesn't want her to be alone. Can I?" I said almost pleading.

"Can you behave yourself around Belle, Quinn?" She asked. Come on, I thought. Besides Jake, I was usually the girlfriend-less one. I didn't do a lot of flirting or hitting on girls. I wouldn't do anything to Belle. Even if she asked me to(oh how wrong would I be later.....).

"Yes mom, Belle's a nice girl, and she's special to me. I wouldn't do anything to her." I told my mom.

"Okay, you can Quinn, just call tomorrow if you need a ride." My mom said.

"Wait, mom. Can you bring me some clothes?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you'll need clothes. I'll send Nate to bring you some." She said hanging up. Oh great. Nate. He's going to bring on the sex jokes. I hung up too.

"Hey Quinn?" Belle said. She had a pretty blush on her face.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Not to sound sluttish or anything but will you stay in my room? In my bed? I don't know why but you make me feel safe." Belle said, looking down. I put my arms around her.

"That doesn't sound sluttish, or anything else like that. And yes I will. I'm glad I make you feel safe." I told her smiling. I feel myself kind of soar when she said I made her feel safe.

About ten minutes later I heard a car pull up, I told Belle it was Nate and I went outside to get my clothes.

"Have fun tonight man!" Nate said teasing me.

"Nate, I'm just staying here to keep her company." I was glaring at him.

"Sure. Company in bed." He said laughing.

"No. Not in bed, I'm sleeping on the couch." I told him, even though it wasn't true.

"Well, don't worry shy boy, I left you a present in your bag." Nate winked.

I opened the bag and what did it hold? Clothes and then I saw a box of condoms.

"Nate. Man. We are _not_ going to have sex. Jeez." I said to him.

"Well they're there if you need them." He said and then he drove off. I rolled my eyes and went back inside to Belle. I locked the doors once I got inside and went to the living room.

She wasn't there, I checked in her bedroom and she was laying down. She looked at me and smiled. "You gonna come here?" She laughed.

"Yeah, just let me change." I smiled back. This girl was very flirty. But I liked it. I went into the bathroom and changed into my basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I walked back to her bedroom and I shut the door when I came in.

I slid into her bed next to her. "Are you feeling okay? This day has been a eventful day for you." I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine....Quinn..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" I encouraged her.

"There's something I want to do." My heart sped up as she said this and I mentally smacked myself. _Down boy_. I said in my mind.

"What's that?" And when I asked that she leaned forward and I felt her lips connect with mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. It felt like I was on fire, my lips were really hot and so were my hands. I rolled on top of her and was about to stop when she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I felt my tongue slip into her mouth and she sighed. She broke our kiss up. "Quinn...That was great." She said smiling and breathless.

"I thought so too." I rolled off of her....

Belle Pov.

Kissing Quinn was one of the most awesome things in the world. I felt him roll on top of me and he hesitated and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I put my arms around his shoulder to tell him to keep going.

I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth and I sighed half-dreamily. I broke the kiss before it could proceed to more. I had only met this guy 3 days ago. But I felt like I knew him for years I didn't want to be away from him, I felt my speed up whenever I saw him. And when we kissed just now my heart literally did a flip.

"Quinn...That was great." I said smiling and breathless.

"I thought so too."Quinn said smiling back and rolling off of me.

I put my arms around his neck and laid on his chest. "This is fine right?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said putting an arm around me. And that's how we fell asleep. Me wrapped in Quinn's arms and laying my head on his chest. Happy.

A/N: Did you guys like it? I tried to get this up as soon as possible! If you haven't already, check out my first chapter of Racing Hearts, it's posted too, and I'm working on chapter 2 for that. I'll do chapter 12 A.s.a.p. Lol. Okay, am I moving the Belle/Quinn thing too fast? Lol. I wanted a kiss scene though and I want to make sure everyone knew how much they already cared for each other. : ). Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't know if I have a lot of people who want this story except for my 3 amazing reviewers now(waytooboredhorseluvr, Jasper Winked and Twilight-Horses-Gurl) And Ohmygosh everyone it was _six _words away from being _six thousand words!_ Can you say new record for me? Lol. Hope you like it.

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	12. Chapter 12 'Wrappers and Storms'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 12 'Wrappers and Storms'

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion series or any songs in this chapter. I only own my characters.

A/N: Last chapter when I said it was Friday the 13th, I meant it was Friday the 12th. Lol now it's Saturday July 13th. Lol.

Glen Pov

I was coming home from emergency call night shift and I was really tired. I knew I had to wake up before 7pm this night because we were going to go to the Forster's Party. I pulled up to the house and got out. I unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen.

Everything was silent, which was good because it was only 6am. I grabbed a water and made myself a waffle. I quickly ate and downed the water and headed towards my room. Then I saw Belle and Quinn in bed _together_. Wait a minute, when I said get him to stay here I didn't mean sleep together!

Belle was cuddled up on his chest with her arms around his neck and he had his arm around her waist. It was almost cute. But I was a little worried. I walked into the room because the light was on and I saw his bag was open. I almost yelled at what I saw.

It was a box of condoms! But that wasn't the worst. There was a piece of paper there, an open condom wrapper! _They had sex?! What the hell?! I thought panicked._

"Belle Johnson!! Wake up NOW!" I yelled at them. They both sat up, confused.

"What's going on Glen? What's wrong?" Belle said looking up me and Quinn just sitting there.

I grabbed the condom wrapper and the box.

"What is _this_?!?" I said angrily. I held up the wrapper.

Belle gasped and looked shocked, so did Quinn. But Quinn looked embarrassed, ashamed and shocked.

"Glen, we didn't have sex! I swear! We didn't. All we did was lay here!" Belle said to me, trying to calm me down.

"How am I supposed to believe you when the evidence is here?!" I said back.

"Dr. Scott, I assure you we didn't have sex. We just met three days ago." Quinn said calmly.

"Out Ely! Now! Call your parents or whatever!" I yelled at him. Belle started to freak out.

"Glen we didn't do anything!" Belle started to cry. I saw Quinn wipe the tears off her face. It killed me to see her crying like this...Maybe they were telling the truth. I tried to calm down.

"You promise Belle?" I said more calm now.

"Yes! I wouldn't do that. We just slept here, but nothing else." Belle said trying not to cry anymore.

I sighed. "Okay Belle I believe you. I'm sorry. It scared me and it's been a long night." I rubbed my eyes. "I'm going to be in my bedroom. Again really sorry guys." I mumbled as I left the room. I shut the door behind me. And walked to my room. Falling asleep as soon as I hit the bed......

Belle Pov

"Quinn." He flinched when I said his name.

"Yeah Belle?" He said.

"Why did you have those condoms? Were you expecting something?" I asked quietly. I felt embarrassed and shocked at finding them.

"No, I promise you I wasn't here for that. I like you a lot and I wouldn't rush you into that or even ask you to do that. My brother Nate was being dumb and put them in there, I was hoping you wouldn't find them and think that." Quinn said to me. "How about let's go back to bed for a few hours okay?" He said laying back down and putting his arm out for me to lay on his chest again.

I layed down and sighed. "I like you a lot too Quinn, by the way." I said before falling asleep.

Belle's Dream(Dream is in Italics)

_I was in a room. I was all alone. I looked down and I was in a white dress. A wedding dress? No I can't be getting married. But everything was so real. I walked out of the room and I saw white roses every where. I was in a unfamiliar house, I walked down the stairs and out the door._

_I saw dozens of people in tuxes and dresses. I saw white chairs and people sitting in them. A white carpet/rug was in between the chairs and at the end of that was a big arch with white roses and white carnations all over the arch. _

_At the end of this aisle I saw Quinn standing there and he smiled at me and I heard 'Here comes the bride' start to play and my dad grabbed my arm and motioned for me to start. I walked slowly down the aisle with my father beside me._

_We got to the arch where Quinn was standing and a minister was standing there. He grabbed my hand and we said our vows and we both said I do. I felt myself tearing up. Was this real? I was married to Quinn Ely. Then we both heard the words: "You may now kiss the bride"._

_Quinn's lips gently met mine and I put my arms around his neck, and then I heard the words:I now pronounce you husband and wife.(a/n: I know that probably comes before the kiss but oh well). I smiled at Quinn and he started to smile back when he looked down the aisle. _

_It was the arrow man(David Marley) and he was walking towards us, everyone just staring in shock at him. He was now beside me and Quinn, Quinn stepped in front of me and I saw that the guy had a pistol in his hand. I screamed no and jumped in front of Quinn as I heard a shot go off. Then I saw Quinn on the ground beside my loved horse Dream, both had been shot by him. Did everyone I loved die this way because of me?_

_End of Dream._

"Belle! Belle! Calm down. You're okay!" I heard Glen shouting at me.

I opened my eyes and saw Glen sitting on the bed with his arms around my shoulders. "Oh. _Oh._ It was just a dream." I said before bursting into tears.

"Hey....Shh, it's okay Belle. What happened? Tell me!" Glen tried to calm me down.

"I.....I ….was getting married. To Quinn and then as we were told that we were now husband and wife, the arrow guy walked down the aisle and was going to shoot Quinn. I tried to jump in front of Quinn but he already shot him. Then he was on the ground beside Dream, who arrow guy had killed in another dream of mine. Glen I'm scared." I told him. He rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"Well sweetie, how about you get in the shower, it's about 11am. Quinn went home to take a shower and change and then he said he'd ride back over okay?" I nodded and got up and grabbed my towels. Then I went over to Glen and hugged him.

"Thanks again Glen, for trusting me earlier and again for having me here." I said heading towards the bathroom.

I got in the shower and I decided to use the shower radio that Glen had in here. I turned it on and I heard one of my favorite songs playing. It was '18 Days' By Saving Abel(Awesome song!). I started to sing along with it.

' It's been 18 days  
Since I had look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you...

Time after time  
I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless  
As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I had to look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will

Cause it's been too many days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this... '

I quickly washed off and shampooed and conditioned my hair and I jumped out and grabbed my towels. I walked out of the bathroom and to my room. I stopped in the door way when I saw Quinn outside with Dream, and Chocolate chip talking to Dream.

"Hey pretty pretty girl. How are you? Missing Belle? Don't worry she'll be out today, maybe we'll even go for a ride." He smooched at Dream and she came forward to him.

"Well she won't have to miss me to long." I said sticking my head out my window. He looked up.

"Hey Belle. How about you get dressed and we go for a ride?" Quinn asked.

"Sure let me get dressed and ask Glen and then I'll be out." I said.

"Hey, how about you hand me your saddle out of your window and I'll put Dream in the stall for you?" Quinn suggested.

"Sure." I said. I grabbed my saddle from it's place on my chair and I handed it to Quinn along with my blanket and bridle. "I'll be out there in a few minutes." With that I shut my window and pulled the blinds over it.

I decided on a light blue tank top and my usual 'riding' jeans and my boots. I also added my black stetson. I knocked on Glen's door.

"Can I go riding with Quinn, Glen?" I asked.

"Yeah, keep your cellphone on and don't forget to take water. Be careful! And don't forget the Forster's party is at 6." Glen said.

"Okay, I'll be back later." I said. I saw Nellie and Sophie laying on the floor. "I'll be back later girls okay?" I said kissing them both on the head. I walked out the back door and ran towards the pasture.

Quinn was staring off towards the woods, not paying attention and I took the opportunity to surprise him. I ran up to his back and jumped up on him. "Ah!" I heard him yell as we fell to the ground. The horses just looked at us like "wtf is wrong with you?" and we both busted out laughing. Then as we finally got our breath back Quinn leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed him back and he slipped his arms around me and rolled on me again. His tongue slipped in my mouth again and I kissed back this time instead of breaking it up. Then he pulled away. We were both breathless by now. He layed down beside me.

"I thought we were going to go on a ride?" He asked chuckling.

"We are. But I had to take the chance to tackle you first." I said laughing as I got up. I walked towards Dream's stall. "Hey Dreamy girl. Let me brush you off and then I'll tack you up." I quickly brushed her off and grabbed the saddle blanket and threw it over her back.

I grabbed the saddle and put in on gently and went to her left side and pulled the girth under her belly and tightened it. I made sure it was tight enough so that it wouldn't slip when I got up on her. I slipped off her halter and I put her bridle on, I snapped the chip strap and threw the reins over her neck and pulled them over the saddle horn.

I looked at Quinn and I mounted. "I'm going to ride over to the house and get us a bottle of water okay?" I said. He nodded and got the gate for me. I trotted Dream over to the deck and I dismounted. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed four water bottles to put in my saddlebag. I ran back out and mounted Dream and loped to meet Quinn.

"I'm going to take you to see War Drum Flats, if you want and you can see 'Wild' Nevada. You might see some mustangs too." Quinn smiled.

"I wish! I'd love to see mustangs. I mean I've seen pictures but I've never seen one in real life." I said to him.

"Well then let's go!" He said.

It took us a half hour to reach War Drum Flats, but it was worth it. I was the first to spot the herd of wild mustangs.

"Quinn! Quinn look! There's a herd over there!" I said to him excitedly. I saw it was herd of 9 horses. 3 bays and 2 blacks, all of those mares, and they're babies were each a different color. The smallest one was gray, the second smallest one was a light dun and the third was a palomino. They were all so beautiful. But the stallion had to be the most beautiful.

He was very light palomino, no dapples or anything. Just a light color palomino, he had a blaze running down his face and four white socks. He had a light white mane, he was so beautiful, but the best thing about him was on his hindquarters. He had a little white patch that looked like pieces of a broken star.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, he's pretty ain't he?" Quinn said.

"More like beautiful, or amazing!" I exclaimed. I saw Dream look at me. "But you're much, much pretty girl, I promise." I said to my horse.

I heard hoofs behind us and the stallion ran around his herd getting them to run away. Me and Quinn looked behind us and I saw Ryan Slocum on a bay thoroughbred and a man with brown hair riding a palomino who looked like they just wanted to throw him and a man with a mustache on a paint horse.

I thought I heard Quinn mumble "Oh great." but I wasn't sure.

Ryan and the other two guys were basically next to us now. "Well hello Belle. Are you doing fine after yesterday?" Ryan asked me and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. I recovered last night." I smiled back at him.

"That's good, let me introduce you to my father, Linc Slocum and his friend Flick." Ryan said.

"Hi." I said smiling and nodding at them.

"Well hey there Quinn Ely! Not gonna say hi to your neighbors?" Linc Slocum said to Quinn. I saw Quinn's jaw tighten.

"Sorry. Where did my manners go?" Quinn said sarcastically.

I looked at Ryan. "How was riding after I left?" I asked.

"It was okay, I rode a few horses for Katie then we went inside and ate lunch and talked about a few horse shows coming up and the Forster's party tonight." Ryan replied.

"Your horse is beautiful Belle, what is she? She looks like a quarter horse. How long have you had her? How old is she? Where'd you get her?" Ryan asked.

"Thank you, she _is_ a quarter horse. I've had her for 5 years now, and she is 5 years old. I got her from my parents 5 years ago when she was born as a present, they breed rodeo and western quarter horses." I said.

"Oh, that's nice. What kind of bloodlines does she have?" Ryan asked, politely, I could see he was curious though.

"She has pretty good bloodlines I would say. She has Topsail Whiz, Mr. Gunsmoke and Star to the moon in her. Mostly from her mother's side." I told him.

"Wow. That is some nice lines." Ryan commented.

"Interested in selling her?" His dad Linc asked.

"Uh, no. She's a great barrel horse for me, and a nice ride. I have no plans to sell her." I said.

"So you do rodeo a lot?" Flick said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I don't know if there's lots of rodeos around here but I love to barrel race. So I'll take any chance at a rodeo around here. My parents always loved to compete and I followed after them." I said smiling.

"Well, sorry to interrupt but Belle we better be going if you want to see more of this and get Dream used to it." Quinn said tightly. I looked at him and mouthed 'what's wrong?'. He just shook his head.

"Oh Quinny boy what's wrong? You don't like us talking to your girlfriend? Think she'll finally realize that you're just a dumb Indian boy and leave you?"(a/n: not being racist! But this is how Flick acts towards the Elys in the books. Jake even says so. In book 3. I'm not trying to insult anyone!) Flick taunted Quinn.

I saw Quinn getting ready to get off his horse. He was really mad. Then I shouted 'Goodbye' to Ryan and kicked Dream into a run, smacking Chocolate Chip's rump in the process. Both horses were running. We ran for about a mile and then started to slow down.

We continued to ride at a walk now. "Quinn are you okay?" I asked quietly. I reached over and touched his hand.

He smiled a little bit. "Yeah, it just made me really mad. But anyways I want to show you something." He said dismounting and motioning for me to do the same. I dismounted and we ground tied both of our horses. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the edge of a cliff. I gasped.

"Um Quinn..."I trailed off. I was semi-afraid of heights.

"Sit down." He said. We both sat down, near the edge of the cliff. It was looking over the playa/War Drum Flats, where we had just been and a lake in the middle of it. It was truly breathtaking from her. I could see three or four ranches from here. I looked at him and smiled.

"I like this." I stated.

"Good. I was hoping you would. But I need to ask you something serious." Quinn said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I just met you a few days ago and everything but I feel like I've known you for a long time now. And I like you a lot. Will you be my girlfriend Belle?" Quinn asked, looking into my eyes.

"YES!" I practically shouted. I threw my arms around his neck grinning.

"Good. Because I don't know what I would have done if you had said no." He grinned back. He leaned into to kiss me and I met him halfway happily.....

Maxine Ely Pov....

I had not seen my second youngest son happy in so long. It was this Belle girl I was sure. Last night on the phone, he had told me she was special and I believed him. According to Glen when I called they were out on a ride right now together.

I looked over and saw Luke my great husband walk into the kitchen where I saw thinking. He kissed my cheek. "How's my girl?" He asked smiling.

"I'm good, how's my man." I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I'm good, but what are you in here thinking about?"He asked me.

"I was just thinking about Quinn. I think he's in love with that girl, Belle." Luke chuckled at me.

"Really? Why?" He smiled.

"He is just so happy now. For the past 4 days he's been smiling almost non-stop. He's spending a lot of time with her or talking to her. He's been telling me about her, and that's all he has been talking about. I don't know how many people believe in true love at first sight, but I always have." I said winking up at my tall husband, we had a similar experience.

We met, fell in love quickly and soon enough we were married and started to have children. I never once regretted my decision.

"Well after what Glen told us that girl has been through she needs to be happy. I think our Quinn will definitely make her happy." I said. He smiled and picked me up, I knew where this was going. To our bedroom. …..

Quinn Pov

Belle just made me the happiest guy in the world. I had been nervous to ask her to be my girlfriend because I had just met her 4 days ago, but I already knew I wanted to spend my life with her. It was just this feeling inside me that I had.

I asked and she had said yes. She had just made my day. Especially after the meeting with Ryan and Linc and Flick. I thought I was going to get off Chip and beat the crap out of Flick, but she saved me from that by galloping off on Dream and getting Chip to go too.

I kissed her gently on the lips after she said yes. I wanted to grab her hand to but I was kind of nervous too. But then she reached over and grabbed my hand.

She smiled. "I wanted to do that for 10 minutes now." She said laughing.

"Well I am your boyfriend now, you _can _do that." I told her. Then her phone went off. I laughed at her ringer. It was 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis.

"Sorry. It's a text from Chloe." She said.

She read it to me. "Ohmygosh Belle! Brian just asked me out and I said yes! He finally asked me out." She smiled at it. "I'm glad he finally asked her out. She was waiting for it." She said to me. Then she replied to Chloe and I decided to text Brian.

To: Brian

From: Quinn

'Congrats man! Chloe just texted Belle and told her the news. I'm glad you asked her out! Well guess what? I asked Belle out and she said yes!'

I sent the text and closed my phone.

"Texting Brian huh?" She teased me. I smiled at her happiness today.

"Yes I am little Missy. I'm glad you're happy today." I said kissing her cheek. I felt my phone vibrate.

To:Quinn

From:Brian

'Awesome man! Yeah I just blurted it out and asked her. I'm so glad she said yes! I'm so glad you got with Belle too.'

I closed my phone and turned back to Belle. For a minute she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I had a bad dream while you were gone this morning. It was the second of some of the worst dreams I've ever had." She said.

"What? You can tell me baby. You can tell me anything." I said putting my arm around her now.

"I had a dream, that we were getting married and right after we kissed and the minister said 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' that guy from that horrible night came up and shot you and killed you. It was a really sad dream. The first dream I had the day that my mom died was about him torturing Dream and then finally shooting her while I had to stand and watch." Belle said telling me everything. I saw tears sliding down her face.

"Aw baby it's okay. I'm not going no where and neither is Dream. He won't get near you, or Dream or me okay? I'm right here with you and I always will be." I told her kissing her tears away. She layed down on the ground and so did I.

We layed like this for a few hours until she looked at her cellphone. "Oh my gosh! It's 4pm! We have to get back so we can get ready for Sam's party." She said gasping.

We went back to Chip and Dream and started to ride off.....

Belle Pov

I can't believe that Quinn asked me to be his girlfriend! I said yes of course. It felt so great that he asked me. Now we were heading back to Glen's and the clouds started to darken and looked like it was going to storm. I felt my phone vibrate.

To: Belle, Quinn,Jen, Brian,Adam,Nate

From: Sam

'Hey guys it's going to storm REAL bad so we're going to reschedule the party for a later date. I feel sad that we have to cancel, but I'm talking major storms. Lots of lightning, winds up to 50 mph. Scary. Keep safe, Sam.'

I texted her back to let her know me and Quinn got the message.

I looked at Quinn and then at the sky as I heard thunder. _Oh crap. I thought. Dream hates Storms!!_

Dream tossed her head and snorted. I felt her tensing up.

"Quinn, Dream hates storms. Do you know a faster way home?" I asked him.

"Uh, no. But let's run them now." Quinn said and I nodded. I nudged Dream into a gallop and it started to pour. I started to feel soaked. I was trying to keep calm for Dream's sake now...

15 minutes later...

We finally reached Glen's house and we quickly untacked them and we decided to put them in the run in shed but leave the door open.

"Come on Belle! They'll be fine, we need to get inside." Quinn pulled my arm after throwing our tack in the shed and we took off running for the house.

We closed the door behind us and I saw Glen sitting at the table with Katie Sterling.

"Hi." I said to Glen and Katie.

"Hey Belle! I'm glad you're home, I was getting worried." Glen said.

"Yeah I was worried too, Dream hates storms. I was hoping she wouldn't freak. I'm going to make a sandwich..Does anyone want one?" I said.

They all three nodded.

"Is ham and cheese and mayo fine?" They all again nodded.

I quickly made the sandwiches and grabbed two waters for myself and Quinn. "Me and Quinn are going to be in my room." I told Glen.

He nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to quickly take Katie home, I'll be back in awhile. I heard the party's canceled so I'll be awhile." Glen said getting up with Katie.

"Okay. Be careful." Me and Quinn walked to the bedroom.

"Um, I'm going to change into dry clothes in the bathroom okay?" Quinn said.

"Okay." I said.

He shut the door and left. I quickly shedded my wet clothes and looked for dry ones. I had put on a pair of sweatpants when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around and there Quinn stood in my doorway half naked. He had shorts on but no shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his chest.

I realized I still had no shirt on but just a bra. I blushed.

"Belle..." I heard Quinn whisper. He was towards me and put his arms around me. His skin felt hot against my cold, wet skin. It kept popping up in my mind that we were all alone and that there were condoms under his bag. He pushed me gently on the bed and layed on top of me and kissed my lips.

I felt his lips move to my neck. "Quinn." I sighed his name as he continued to kiss my neck. I pulled his lips back to mine and I felt like I was on fire.

His lips were moving with mine and I didn't have a single thought right now. I felt his hands slipping his pants off and he was just in his boxers now. I looked into his eyes and I saw desire, love and affection. I felt his hands pull at my pants and I let him take them off. We were both now just in our underwear and my bra. I felt him pressed between my legs. He was hard.

His tongue was in my mouth and I enjoyed it. He half picked me up and pushed me on my pillow and kissed my neck. I felt him opening my legs. _Oh god. I wasn't ready for this. Were we going to betray our word to Glen now? I thought. _ I saw him grab the box of condoms and grab one and I saw him start to pull his boxers down.

"Quinn...Quinn. No. I can't do this. Not yet." I said to him. I saw his eyes calm down a bit and I saw a little bit of shame in his eyes.

"Belle, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just walked in and I saw your body and I was just so attracted to you. I'm sorry this was my fault." He said sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his face.

I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Sweetie. This was not your fault. I let it keep going and I welcomed it. I _liked_ it. But I'm just not ready to have sex. We just met four days ago. But I'm just not ready _now._" I said to him kissing his cheek again.

"I know, I'm not ready either. And I don't want to rush you babe." He kissed my lips. I got off the bed and I stood up. I heard him moan. I looked back at him. "You have a _hot_ body babe."

I laughed at him and threw his shorts in his face. I grabbed my sweatpants and put them back on and grabbed a short sleeved shirt from my drawer and saw he had put his shorts back on. "Let's go watch a movie or something okay?" I said. He reluctantly followed me out to the living room and we turned on the T.V.

He turned on the movie One missed call and I snuggled up to him on the couch. A few minutes later I felt myself fall asleep.....

5 hours later...(They sleep a long time..lol)

I woke up to the sound of a slamming door. I saw Quinn was asleep beside me and I looked up to see Glen walk in the living room. He smiled. "Well aren't you two just cute?" I rolled my eyes at him.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw Nellie. "Nellie, my baby girl, how is my baby?" I said petting her and rubbing her. I let her and Sophie out. "I'm going to check on Dream and Chip okay?" I said to Glen.

"Okay, I'll walk with you." I slipped my boots back out and walked out the door and we walked to the pasture. I jumped the fence and Dream nickered to me.

"Hey girl. Let's go in the stall." I walked into the stall and I grabbed some hay from the other side and put it in two piles for the horses to share and I put two buckets out and put a little feed in both. Then me and Glen stood there and watched Dream and Chip eat.

"So are you and Quinn together Belle?" Glen asked suddenly.

"Um, yes. He just asked me today. I hope that's alright." I said to Glen.

"Yes, it's fine. It's just...Don't do anything stupid. Like sex, at least wait until you're ready if you're going to. And use protection." Glen said. He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Glen, we're not like that. We just met 4 days ago. We're taking it slowly. He knows what happened to me. He doesn't want to rush me." I said quietly to him.

"Well I'm kind of glad you're with him and not one of the other Ely boys. I mean your only choices would be Nate or Adam and I shudder at the thought of you being with them. Not that they are not nice boys, but they have their mind on one thing and that's sex." He said looking at me.

Dream and Chip kicked their buckets away and I grabbed them and put them back. "Okay Dream, I'm going to go inside now, you have fun with Chip." I murmured to my horse.

We walked back towards Sophie and Nellie. They were eager to get back in. I opened the door and walked in. And as I was taking my boots off I saw Quinn enter the kitchen from the hallway and relief went over his face.

"Something wrong Quinn?" I asked him.

"No. I just didn't know where you had gone, it kind of scared me." He said smiling, he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Well I'm going to head to bed, and I guess you two should too. Don't forget to call your parents Quinn and let them know where you are. Night." Glen said.

"Hey, Glen. Can he still sleep in my bed?" I asked sweetly.

"IF you two can behave yourselves" He said looking at us.

"We can." I said. Glen nodded. "Night Glen."

"Call your mom and then come to my bedroom." I smiled and kissed his cheek and left.

I shut the door behind me. I saw Nellie up on the bed and smiled. I loved my puppy. I saw the condoms on the floor and I grabbed them. 24 _Pack. _Hmm._ Jeez how many time were we going to have sex? 24 times, I mean really? I laughed at that thought. _ Then I grabbed a few condoms out of the pack and put them in my nightstand draw, just in case we did have sex and it was here.

I looked out the window one time to check on the horses again and they were eating hay. I crawled in bed and got under the covers. I was freezing. I heard my door open and saw Quinn come in. "Hey babe want some company in that bed?" He winked. I laughed at him.

He slid under the covers and I cuddled into his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "How are you not cold?" I asked.

"I dunno. I just feel hot." He replied. I thought of something and I decided to act on it. I put my hands on his shoulders and I got on top of him. I saw his surprise on his face.

I smiled and I kissed his neck. "I said I didn't want to have sex, but that doesn't mean I don't want to make out or not do other things." I teased him. Then I jumped up off the bed and locked the door. His eyes got wide.

I got back on top of him. And I did something that even surprised me. I took off my shirt. His eyes went wider as I took off my pants.

"What are _you _doing Belle?" He asked.

"It's better making out with you without my shirt and pants. Take off your shorts." I said to him. He did as I said and he flipped me so he was on top.

"Well I definitely like where this is going." He smiled.

His hands went up and down my sides as we kissed. I felt him kissing my neck and I knew I would have to end up putting make up on my neck because I was going to have a hickey.

_Since when did I become a girl who liked to make out with guys like this? And do these kind of things? I thought. It was Quinn. I wanted to share these pleasures with him._ I wanted him to kiss me. And to touch me. It felt amazing, his touch and his kiss.

He kissed me around my bra and then he rolled off me and moaned. "What?" I asked breathless from all of that.

"I have to stop. I'm already hard." He grinned at me. "If we keep going, I'll want sex more and more. As I said I don't want to rush. Now put your clothes back on okay? I'll go and unlock the door." He said as he put his shorts on and went to unlock the door.

I put my pants and shirt back on, while taking off my bra while he wasn't looking and threw it on the floor. I saw him grinning at me and I rolled my eyes. "Get back over here." I said.

He layed down and I layed my head on his chest and I fell asleep once again, happy in Quinn's arms.

A/n: Hi guys! Sorry this was posted so late—my Internet was being so dumb and not letting me connect! So I couldn't post it. But I hope it was worth the wait. I hope you guys like it, and once again I'm kind of thinking I rushed Quinn/Belle again...But then again it's teenagers. Lol. My story was 6364 words long! Well thanks for reading and I'll post chapter 13 as soon as I'm done it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S. : Really sorry this took forever to post! Chapter 13 will be up tonight! And do you guys want me to do day by day right now or month overview, so it's August? I'm not going to do it in chapter 13 but I was thinking about chap. 14...?


	13. Chapter 13 'Chessy Fries'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 13 'Cheesy Fries?'

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom stallion series or any of the characters, except ones I make up. I also don't own any songs in this chapter.(Taylor swift does, I'm just pretending with them)

Laci Pov

I was really starting to feel jumpy now. I mean I had lived on this ranch all my 15 years old life and Belle had lived on her ranch for all her life too. And what happened to her some crazy stalker dude shows up!

It was horrible after that night. She had to stay at my house, I had to get clothes and everything for her(not that I minded) but I felt bad that she couldn't even stay in her own house without feeling scared he was going to come back for her.

I really missed my best friend too, I had been busy practicing with the horse my parents wanted to ride in the rodeo that we hadn't talked much. Maybe I should call her right now. It was about 9am.

I dialed her cellphone number and it started to ring.

"Hello?" A deep male voice said.

"Uh, is Belle there?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, hold on one second, let me get her." The guy said.

"Hello?" Belle said.

"Belle! Who just answered your phone?" I practically screamed at her. Did she already have a boyfriend?!

"Um. That was Quinn. He's my boyfriend." I heard shyness in her voice.

"And you didn't tell me! Jeez you got there five days ago. And you already have a boyfriend? What's he look like? What is he like? Does he like horses? How long have you been dating?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah well he just asked me out last night. He has black hair, in a crew cut. Brown eyes about 6'2. Great body." I heard a chuckle in the background. "He's amazing, and sweet and caring. And protective. Of course he loves horses! He has one named Chocolate Chip." Belle told me.

"Awesome! I wish I could meet him! Oh! You'll have to send pictures of you and him together!!!" I yelled to her. I heard her laughing.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Laci! Who's been giving you too many pixie sticks?!" We both started laughing at our little joke when I got too hyper.

"Um, It was Chase." Was what I said.

"I'm going to have to talk to Chase, and tell him not to be giving you anymore pixie sticks!" She said laughing.

"Yeah, I'll relay the message. But I have to go practice, but I'll get on line later and you can send me pictures!" I said.

"Okay! I'll talk to you later Laci! I miss you!" Belle said.

"I miss you too Belle! Talk to you later." I said hanging up.

I went out to go tack up the horses for practice, not knowing I was being watched the whole time....

Belle Pov

I was so happy when Laci called, I had missed my best friend very much and hadn't been able to talk to her much.

I kissed Quinn's lips. "Go get in the shower silly, and I'll wait for you in the kitchen." I said to him smiling.

"Okay beautiful. I'll be out soon." He said to me walking out of the bedroom.

I walked to Glen's room quietly and knocked on the door. I heard him say "Come in".

I walked in and Glen was working on some papers. "Hi, sorry to bother you." I started.

"It's okay. Whatcha need?" Glen asked.

"Um, I'm going to make breakfast is that okay?" I smiled at him.

"Of course it's okay. I mean if you want to." Glen said.

"I do, while Quinn's in the shower I'll do it." I said. I started to leave the room when I heard him mumble "Does that boy think he lives here or something?".

"What'd you say Glen?" I said, and I started laughing.

"Uh, nothing." He said but he started to blush.

"Well to answer your question, No he doesn't think he lives here He's going home tonight." I said running out of the room. I heard a pillow hit the door.

I walked into the kitchen and I went to the cabinets and grabbed some pancake mix and I got out the waffle maker. I grabbed a pack of bacon and eggs too. Hopefully they both liked waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs. I laughed to myself.

I started on breakfast and 15 minutes later I had a plate of waffles, and bacon and scrambled eggs. I heard Quinn coming out of the bathroom. I ran to meet him. I threw my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and swung me around.

"I made you breakfast." I said to him. His eyebrows were raised now.

"You did?" He said putting me down.

"Yep, I hope you liked waffles, bacon and eggs." I said.

"Yes I do. Yum. You're making me hungry now." He laughed.

"Well go get yourself some food and I'll be right there. I'm going to get Glen." I told him walking down the hallway.

I knocked on his door and walked in. "Glen breakfast's ready." I told him. He got up and followed me to the kitchen. We both saw Quinn letting the dogs out and then he sat down.

I grabbed three plates and forks and knives and I placed them on the table for them. I grabbed three glasses. "What do you want to drink Quinn?" I asked.

"Milk please." He said.

"Glen?" I asked.

"Same please." Glen said.

I nodded. And poured milk into all three glasses. I picked them up and walked over to the table and sat down.

For awhile all you could hear was the scraping of forks and knives. Then Glen spoke up.

"Belle, I was thinking next month, when Grace Forster takes Sam school shopping maybe you should go with her." Glen said. Probably scared of how I would react.

"Okay. I should remember to save some money for that then." I said calmly. He sighed a breath of relief.

I looked over to Quinn. "How's your food?" I shyly asked.

"It's good. Really good. I'm coming over her for breakfast everyday." He grinned at me.

"Sure...Stop sucking up." I said rolling my eyes.

"It is good Belle." Glen spoke up.

I blushed. "Well thank you." I said.

"Oh so he gets a thank you and I get a 'Sure stop sucking up'?" Quinn teased me.

"Sorry sweetie." I smiled at him picking up my plate and taking it to the sink. "I'm going to check on the horses and the dogs." I told them.

Quinn got up. "I'll come with you." He said. As we walked off the deck and the dogs followed us Quinn grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and leaned against him.

We got to the pasture fence and I climbed on the fence and jumped off it. Quinn followed.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." Quinn said to me.

"Me too. I guess Nellie will just have to be my cuddle buddy tonight...She's better anyway." I said jokingly, waiting for his reaction.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled taking a towel he had to wipe down Chip and trying to hit me with it. But I ran out of his reach.

He started to chase me and I ran faster and climbed over the fence and ran for the woods...I looked back and he was still chasing me.

And then I tripped. "Ah!" I screamed as I flew over the log and landed on the ground. And that's the last thing I remembered.

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I was in a weird bed, and I felt someone standing over me. I faintly heard people talking.

"She'll be fine, she just scraped her arms up a bit and her knee. She'll be able to take the wrist cover(a cast type thing but with the Velcro and everything) off in a few weeks. She can still ride if she takes it easy." I heard a male voice say. I'm assuming the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Malone." I heard Glen say.

Was I in the hospital? Really? Just after falling? Hmm.

I opened my eyes and saw Glen and another man standing there. "Hey Belle, how are you feeling?" I'm guessing Dr. Malone.

"I feel okay. I just have a headache." I said hesitantly. I didn't want to stay here.

"Okay, Well I'll give you some Tylenol for the headache and some pain killers for your wrist." He said. "You can get up now and I'll give you the medicine. You'll take the pain killers twice a day. When you wake up and before you go to sleep everyday for 4 weeks." He instructed, giving me a bottle of pills.

"Okay." I said.

"You're good to go. Come back if the pain in your wrist starts to feel unbearable." He said. I nodded and me and Glen walked out of the room. I took a breath and was ready to ask a question when Glen spoke.

"Quinn's in the waiting room if you're wondering." He said tightly. I was wondering why he was angry .

I walked faster to the waiting room. Glen stopped me.

"Belle...What happened in the woods?" Glen asked.

"Um I tripped over a log/tree running from Quinn." I said.

"Why were you running from him?" He asked quietly.

"Because I made a joke with him and then he was going to hit me with a towel and I took off running and he was chasing me...." I trailed off watching Glen's eyes spark.

"He tried to hit you?" He said.

"Jokingly yes. It was nothing, I just ran because we were having fun." I said. "He didn't want to hurt me. It wasn't his fault." I said again.

He sighed. "You two." He said shaking his head.

I walked into the waiting room and Quinn sat there in a chair and I saw his mom sitting with him. His eyes went to the cast on my wrist. He stood up and walked towards me and he pulled me in his arms careful of my wrist.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? I'm so sorry." Quinn said.

"I'm fine, I feel fine, and it's not your fault." I said to him, leaning into his arms.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. But look what happened. You hurt your wrist." He sighed.

"I just want to go home." I murmured. I was feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Belle?" I heard Quinn say. I felt hands on me then. Not Quinn's.

I heard people around me and I was being carried to a bed.

I heard the words "Allergic reaction to the Iv medicine."

"What's she allergic to?" I heard a nurse ask Glen. Badine(Totally made that up. I can't think of what they would give her for pain and everything.) I thought to myself. Oh no. Glen didn't know that.

"Uh, I think she's allergic to some kind of medicine--" He was cut off.

"Is she allergic to Badine?" I heard a male ask.

"Um, yes I think so. Damn." Glen said.(sorry for the cussing. = ] )

"She's kind of going into allergic shock, her body is reacting to the medicine. It's taking it badly." Someone said....Their voices were getting fainter and fainter as I faded out of consciousness.

Hours later...She wakes up. It's around 4am.

Beep....Beep....Beep... I heard the machine again.

I slowly opened my arms and looked to my right. Quinn was sleeping in a chair and Glen wasn't here.

"Quinn?" I half-whispered. He jolted awake.

"Belle...Oh Belle." Quinn came over to me and hugged me and pressed his lips to mine. I heard the heart machine spike a little because my heart rate was going up because he was kissing me. He stopped.

"Quinn what happened?" I asked.

"You had an allergic reaction to the Badine they gave you and you went into some kind of shock and you were unconscious for the longest time. It scared us all." Quinn said looking at me worriedly.

"Oh. Where's Glen? Did your mom go home? What time is it?" I asked.

"Glen had a vet emergency, he didn't want to leave but me and mom convinced him too. Yes, my mom went home. She said she'd be back in the morning and to call as soon as you woke up. It's 4 in the morning." Quinn answered all my questions.

A nurse then walked into the room. "You're awake! That's great. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay, a little weak but I'm kind of hungry." I heard Quinn chuckle.

"That's good, well I'll let your boyfriend get you something, and I'll tell the doctor you're awake." The nurse said walking out.

"What do you want babe?" Quinn asked.

"Um. I don't know..Something good?" I laughed at myself. I didn't want hospital food.

"Like Sheetz food?" Quinn teased me.

"Yum. You should go get me some cheesy fries." I smiled at Quinn.

"Cheesy fries?" He chuckled.

"Yes they are sooo good." I said.

"If that's what you want babe I'll get it for you." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Quinn." I said.

"I'll be back in like 15 minutes babe. You'll be okay?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He walked out of the room and I heard the elevator door open for him. I sighed. I already missed him, I didn't want to seem pathetic or anything to him. I liked him a lot already, maybe even loved him. But it was too soon. I didn't want to move too fast.

I felt a sudden ache for my mom. I missed her terribly. I needed her now, to guide me into this relationship and her advice. I felt tears slide down my face. I pulled the covers over my head and started to cry. I was letting it all out now I guess.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps come in the door, and I tried to calm myself down a bit.

"Belle?" Dang. It was Quinn. I didn't want him here why I cried.

I heard him put a bag and his keys down. Then I felt the bed move because he came to sit on the bed. Quinn grabbed the covers and pulled them off, revealing my tear stained face.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Nothing...I just...missed my mom." That set off another round of tears.

"Oh Belle." He sighed. "I wish I could help you." He was rubbing my back soothingly.

I finally stopped crying a half an hour later. I looked up and Quinn's face. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead again that night.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am." I said my voice sounded horrible because I'd been crying. I cleared my throat.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. I know you miss her, and you're expected to cry and you can let it all out. I'm here for you. I'm your boyfriend, I'm here to support you, to be your shoulder to cry on. Anything you ever need I'm here for you." Quinn told me. I leaned up and kissed him.

"For the days I've been with you and have known you, I keep finding things I love about you." I smiled at him.

I saw Quinn's face light up for a moment and then he tried to control his expressions. "Oh you do huh?" He said smiling back.

"Yep. And your smile is one of them." I told him.

We kissed again and I heard someone walk in the door. I pulled away from Quinn and looked at the person. It was a doctor. She smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mayer. Call me Abby. I'm just coming to check on how you are doing." She said. Quinn got up and she walked over. She made me sit up and she made me take deep breaths while she listened to my chest.

Then she checked my eyes.(a/n: I'm not a Dr. I have no clue what they do after an allergic reaction to something.)

"Everything seems to be okay, we'll probably let you go home today if everything is okay." She said writing on her papers. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you in a few hours, but if you feel shortness of breath or start feeling lightheaded or sick hit the nurse button. Say you need Dr. Mayer." She instructed.

"Okay, thank you." I said. She smiled at me and Quinn and left. I yawned and I scooted over and patted the spot beside me. Quinn came over and he got up on the bed and layed beside me.

"You're tired, go ahead and go to sleep Belle." He said.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Of course babe." He said. I layed on his chest and fell asleep.

….......................................................

"Wake up sleepyhead." I heard someone say in my ear. It was Quinn.

"Noooooo." I mumbled.

"Yes. It's time to go home." He said. "Or you can stay here."

I sat up really fast. "Really?" I asked warily.

"Yep. I'm taking you home. The doctors already cleared it." Quinn smiled.

I got up and Quinn handed me clothes. I walked into the bathroom and changed and I saw Abby, the doctor was out there.

"How are you feeling?" They both said at the same time.

I laughed. "Fine. Excited to go home." I said.

The doctor handed me a bottle of pills. "You take this 2 times a day, before you go to sleep and after you wake up. This one is different from the other. You just take this now. No Tylenol or anything with this okay?"

I nodded. "You're okay to leave now." Abby said smiling at me.

Me and Quinn exited the room and headed towards the elevators. A few minutes later we were in the parking lot.

Quinn guided me towards a green sedan. I raised my eyebrows, he had a car?

"It's my mom's." He said.

"Oh." I nodded. He opened my door for me and then walked over to the passenger door.

"I'm going to try to get a car soon, my friend's brother said he would sell me his car for a cheap price." Quinn said.

"That's cool sweetie." I said to him.

It took us awhile to get home. Me and Quinn mostly talked about a cattle drive coming up. Quinn wanted me to come, but I was a little scared.

"What if I cause a stampede or something? I don't know how to go after cows!" I argued.

"You'd be fine. You won't cause a stampede and even if you do, everyone has before I'm sure. But you won't, and you don't have to go after cows. We'll do that." Quinn tried to convince me. "Talk to Sam about it and think about it."

I said okay. Then he turned on some music and the rest of the ride we just listened to the music.

….............................................................

We arrived at Glen's house and I got out. We walked into the house and I walked towards the living room and it was full of people. The Forster's were there and so were the Ely's, and the Kenworthys, Chloe and Nick were here and Katie and Ryan Slocum was there too. The cowboys from Riverbend were there too.

"Hi!" Sam, Jen and Chloe yelled before coming to hug me.

"Hey guys." I said hugging them back.

Glen came up to me next and pulled me into a big bear hug. I hugged him back. "Can't....Breathe Glen." I said. He laughed and let me go. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" Glen asked.

"I'm fine really." I said.

"Good. Because we're grilling tonight and having a party!" Glen said to me smiling.

I walked out the back door I want to see Dream and Nellie. Sophie and Nellie came running up to me and started jumping on me. "Hey girls. I missed you two!" I gave them attention for a few more minutes and then I started to walk towards Dream.

Dream neighed and whinnied to me. I smiled. "Hey Dream!" I yelled running towards her. I jumped over the fence, careful not to fall down. "I missed you Dream." She nudged my chest. I rubbed her face and I wrapped my arms around her neck and I sighed. This used to be my favorite place, with Dream my arms wrapped around her neck.

But now I think my favorite place is in Quinn's arms. I couldn't help it. He made me feel safe and I was happy when I was in his arms. I don't know what it is...But I just feel that way.

I heard the door open and shut and out came Sam, Jen, Ryan, Chloe and Nick,Quinn's brothers, and Quinn and Darrell. They all walked towards me and Dream.

"I already fed Dream for you. Glen asked me too." Jen spoke up.

"Oh. Thanks Jen!" I said to her.

"It's no big deal." She winked at me.

I went into the shed and gave her some feed and hay, I checked her water, which was full. I then went to go jump over the fence and I felt hands grab me and help me over. Then I was in someone's arms. I looked up, It was Nate's arms.

"Well hello Nate." I said grinning at him.

"Hey there beautiful, you free tonight?" He winked at me. I saw Quinn's shoulders tense up.

"No, sorry. I'm supposed to be with this wonderful guy tonight. He's really amazing, really hot, the sweetest guy I ever met and did I mention he was amazing?" I said looking at Quinn. He walked towards me, his face was all lit up, I'm guessing from my little speech there.

Nate threw me half into the air and Quinn grabbed me before I could hit the ground. "Jeez Nate, no wonder you're single. You probably broke all your other girlfriends." I teased him

"Oh yeah baby, I broke them, just not the way you mean." Nate winked. I pretended to gag.

We all laughed together. We walked on to the deck and sat down, now all the adults were out there.

We sat around, Glen and Jed Kenworthy were grilling, and then they brought the food over .

I ate a hot dog, and some chips we had. Then Pepper, and Ross made a little bonfire and we took our seats down there and sat by the fire.

I saw Glen had a little glint in his eyes. It was playful and mischievous. "Hey Belle?" He said.

"Yeah Glen?" I replied.

"Why don't you sing us a song?" Glen asked. I glared at him. I didn't want to sing.

"You can sing?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Yes she can, very well too!" Glen answered his question.

"Sing for us Belle!" Sam said. Everyone else agreed with her. They wanted to hear me. Ugh.

"What song?" I said sarcastically.

"How about one you wrote? Nate and Quinn have guitars they'll let you use, I'm sure." Glen said.

"You _write_ songs too??" Quinn was shocked again.

"Yes. A couple. Can I use your guitar?" I said. He handed it to me eager to hear me sing.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"The song I'm about to sing is called Tim McGraw. I wrote it about this couple I knew, that had broken up after a few summers together." I told everyone and I started to play/sing. (Taylor Swift owns this song really.)

'_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

_September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm'

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

I took a breath and looked up. Everyone looked shocked, everyone except Glen. He clapped and then everyone started to clap. I blushed.

"That was awesome babe." Quinn whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back kissing his check.

"How about another one?" Maxine Ely spoke up. I was surprised. They wanted me to sing again?

"Yes, Please Belle." Brynna Forster requested.

"Okay." I said shyly. I ran through my head thinking of a song to write. I thought of it.

"This one is called Mary's song(Taylor Swift owns it!). I actually thought about it the other night when Quinn was talking to me about two people. It's a happy love song. So I hope you like it, and you two people will realize who you are." I said winking at Quinn. Realization came into his eyes and he winked back.

'_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
_

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
_

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
_

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
_

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

_Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Took me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...' _

I looked at Jake and Sam the whole time I was singing it. They were who inspired the song. Quinn told me their history, they were perfect together(they're dating too). I'm pretty sure that's how they are.

Sam smiled at me. "I get it." She mouthed to me. Jake looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What can I say? You two are my inspiration." I said. Everyone else chuckled.

I put the guitar down and leaned into Quinn's arms and we all just sat around the fire and talked for a long time, careless and happy.....

A/N: I hope you guys liked it!!! Sorry for taking forever to post it. Work, horses, and reading other fanfics kind of took up my time a lot. = ]. waytooboredhorseluvr updated her story about Amber Ely(I was very happy!!) I had to read that and I also read Twilight-Horses-Gurl new story I Just Want What's Mine, which was awesome too! I also wanted to update my other story, Racing Hearts for my one reviewer who was reading it. I hope you guys(if you read twilight or like it) have checked that out or like it. I have two other stories in mind, that I'm writing down one, a twilight fanfic and another Phantom Stallion fanfic. Well hope you enjoy it and review!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S.: Chapter 14 I will be doing a month overview(I couldn't do day by day really) and then it will be August!


	14. Chapter 14 'Fire'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 14 'Fire!!'

A/N:Here's what happened over the last month....lol I'm just gonna write it like this: Quinn and Belle have gotten way closer, they've gone of 3 dates, Glen finally asked Katie for a date!, Every week Belle goes over and rides Katie's horses and Katie pays her for it. School will be starting in 2 weeks(Sept. 3), and after this coming up cattle drive they're all going shopping for school supplies..Ryan also comes over to Belle's house and he brings a horse over to help her with jumping to help Katie also. They're now about to start a cattle drive, and the Forster's, Kenworthy's, Ely's, and Slocum's are coming on this drive. Belle has been talking to Laci and Seth a lot...and now On to the story.....!

It's Saturday August 15th(the night before the cattle drive)

Belle Pov

My cast is finally off! I am so happy, I can ride normally again. Glen and I were on the way home from the hospital, where they had taken it off. We were coming into Alkali and I asked him to stop at Phil's(feed store) I walked in and Nick was the cashier.

"Hey Nick." I said to him. He looked up from his magazine.

"Hey there Belle." He said.

"Hey, can I get two bags of horse feed? I need to stock up with feed since I'm feeding Chip too." I said to him. He rang up what I needed and I handed him the money. He helped me carry it out to Glen's truck.

As we were on our way home from there, I just looked out the window. I felt sad. I hadn't see Quinn in 4 days, he had been gone with friends or something, while he was gone I was keeping Chip with me, to exercise and feed. I missed him terribly. Just before he left he had told me he loved me, I thought back to that day....

***Flashback:

_We had just finished kissing, I cuddled up with him. We were laying out side with some blankets and looking at the stars. I sighed. "Babe what's wrong?" Quinn asked._

"_Nothing, it's just I'm going to miss you until Sunday." I whispered. He kissed my cheek. _

"_I'll miss you too, but we'll be together for a few days after Sunday. I'll call you every night and talk to you." He said. He looked at me and smiled. "Belle..." He trailed off._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_I love you." He whispered softly. Looking at my reaction, I felt relief and amazement and doubt all at the same time. Relief that he said it. Amazement that someone as perfect and great could love someone like me? Doubt at did he really love me? Why tell me so soon? But I knew it was true. He meant it. I loved him too._

"_I love you too." I whispered back. I saw his face light up with joy and happiness and I leaned towards him and gently kissed his lips. We had layed out there together for a little longer and then he had to go, to pack and go to sleep. _

_I kissed him goodbye and put my lips to his ears. "I love you Quinn. Don't forget that." I said._

"_I love you too, and I won't forget. Don't you forget either." He smiled and then walked towards his Ford F-150._

_***_End of flashback

I smiled at that. I truly did love him, even though we had only been dating a month. And I believed he truly loved me too.

"We're here." Glen said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I got out of the car and grabbed the feed, and Glen helped and both of us walked the feed out to the shed, he went to the back door and unlocked it and let the dogs out.

I quickly dumped the feed and gave Dream and Chip some feed. I layed out some hay in two piles for them and giving them both a pat, I left. I would have to come out later and ride for a bit or Chip was going to be a _real _rodeo for Quinn tomorrow.

I went inside and grabbed some things to make cold cut subs for me and Glen. I had started making dinner for me and him, since he was usually on vet duty around dinner, I would make myself dinner(and Quinn if he was there, he usually was.) and save some for Glen. Glen walked into the kitchen and I heard his stomach growl.

"Hey Belle..." He said.

"Yes?" I said back.

"I'm thinking of going over Katie's for dinner, want to come? She wants you too." Glen told me.

"Sure." I said putting the stuff back in the fridge.

I let Sophie and Nellie back in, both of them jumping all over me. I pushed them down. I looked out the back door to see the horses and I saw them grazing peacefully out in the field.

I walked out to his truck and got in.

…...............................................................

Quinn Pov

I missed Belle so much. Honestly my friends didn't even really understand, I wished Nick was here but he had to work. My other friends were drunk, but I wouldn't drink because I would not do anything I would regret later.

Rachel Slocum and Daisy was also here. Daisy was trying to be all over me but I kept pushing her away. My friend Mike pulled me aside.

"Man, Daisy is willing to have sex with you why are you stopping her? Is it about this Belle chick again?" He said, he disapproved of her, just because we weren't having sex. I loved her way too much to do that yet.

"Mike, she's my girlfriend, I'm not going to cheat on her. I don't wanna have sex with Daisy." I said.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. I walked into the bedroom I was staying in and closed the door, I layed down. It was about 7pm, Belle was probably with the horses, or with Glen. I missed her terribly. I wanted her to be in my arms again. To hear her whisper "I love you". I had been so nervous when I told her I loved her.

***Flashback

_We had just finished kissing, She cuddled up with me. We were laying out side with some blankets and looking at the stars. She sighed. "Babe what's wrong?" I asked. I wondered if she was happy with me._

"_Nothing, it's just I'm going to miss you until Sunday." She whispered. I kissed her cheek. I didn't want to leave her either but I promised._

"_I'll miss you too, but we'll be together for a few days after Sunday. I'll call you every night and talk to you." I said. I looked at her and smiled. "Belle..." I trailed off. How could I tell her I loved her, just after one month?! Would she feel the same?_

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_I love you." I whispered softly. I looked at her for her reaction. I saw relief, amazement and doubt. I didn't want her to doubt my love. I truly loved her. She was the **one**. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I wanted her to be my wife later on. I wanted to have kids with her, and have a house and family._

"_I love you too." She whispered back. I felt so happy! She loved me too! I saw her leaning towards me and we kissed. I felt my heart start racing. I loved kissing her, I loved being with her. Hell I loved her! I sighed inwardly. I had to leave now. To go pack. _

_She kissed me goodbye and put her lips to my ears. "I love you Quinn. Don't forget that." She said. I smiled at that. _

"_I love you too, and I won't forget. Don't you forget either." I smiled and then walked towards my Ford F-150. _

_***_End of flashback

I smiled. This was my first love, and I hoped my lasting one, forever. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

Quinn's Dream:

_Belle was in front of me, in a bed laying down smiling at me. She only had her bra and her cute little boy shorts(well me, her boyfriend thought they were cute.)on. She looked adorable. "Come here Quinn." She said seductively. Wow was she trying to seduce me?_

_I realized I was only in my boxers and I walked towards her. I got on the bed and I crawled towards her. I was laying on top of her now, and we were kissing now and I heard her quietly moan. I looked up and saw her taking her bra off. _

_My jaw dropped. I looked at her chest and it was wow. She took off her underwear too. I just sat there surprised. _

"_Take off your boxers Quinn." She said. I did as she asked. She pulled me closer to her. "I want to make love Quinn, with you. Please?" _

"_Are you sure babe?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll be gentle." I said kissing her lips. _

_I parted her legs and I slowly pushed inside(I'm trying to keep it rated T!). She gasped as I did. I was about to stop. "No, no. Don't stop." She said breathless. I pushed a little deeper and she nodded, silently saying she was okay._

_I started to go faster and she put her arms around my neck. "Quinn. Oh Quinn." She whispered my name._

_We kept going until we came together. I didn't pull out. Abruptly I was put into another image._

_Belle and I were in a hospital room and she was 16, lying in the bed in pain. Her stomach was huge. She was pregnant? By me? At 16? After our first time having sex?_

"_Quinn!" She cried out in pain and I grabbed her hand._

"_It's okay baby. I promise it's okay." I told her smoothing her hair and trying to sooth her._

"_It hurts." She whimpered. I felt sad for her, I didn't want her to have this pain._

_I heard a baby crying and a nurse handed me and her a baby each. Twins. A little girl and a little boy. I held my little baby girl and my arms and she stopped crying. Our baby girl. I looked at Belle and our little boy and smiled. _

_I was pulled out of this again._

_I was standing outside a house. I saw 5 barns and an arena. I saw two little black hair kids running around. "Daddy!" They both shouted. They ran into my arms. It was our little girl and little boy. _

"_Annabella Grace, Jeremiah Michael don't hurt your father." I saw my beautiful now wife Belle, as I saw the ring on her finger walking towards us with a baby boy on her hip and hugely pregnant. "Eli wanted to say hi to his daddy, and little Lily is kicking up a storm." She said smiling. _

_I kissed her. I was 26 and she was 24 and we had all this? We were doing good. I was pulled into another image._

_7 years later...._

_Annabella was with a boy going on her first date. Belle leaned against me. "Remember when we started dating?" She said softly. I nodded. My baby girl was going on a date? _

_I looked around and saw Jeremiah at the table talking to Eli and Julie. There were 3 other kids. "I've been thinking, we should take Molly, Colton and Jack to see your parents this year." She said again. Hmm 7 kids? Nice we out did my parents. I chuckled thinking about how many times we made love to get these guys._

_End of Dream...._

I was woken up by the door closing. I looked up and there was Daisy, all drunk. She fell onto the bed beside and tried to kiss me. "Quinn, let's have sex. You know you want to." She said all drunk.

"No." I said firmly. I pushed her away.

"Who cares about your little girlfriend? Mike says shes just a dumb virgin who won't give you what you need." She said a little bit slurred. Mike said that? Fuck this! I'm leaving now. I pushed Daisy away again and grabbed my bag and phone and walked out the door.

I saw everyone look at me weirdly. "What's up man?" Mike said.

"I'm going home." I said coldly.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I don't want to be somewhere, where all I hear is bad shit about Belle." I said. And then I stormed out of the house and got in my car. I started the car and hurriedly drove off eager to get back to Belle....

…......................................................

David Marley Pov

Belle wasn't coming back. I was pretty sure of this. I overheard her father and that stable boy talking about how she was away from all this and wasn't coming back until I was caught. I felt anger at this. Where was she?! I mean I wouldn't get caught ever. So that means she would never come back. I would find out where she is though. I always would know where she is.

They didn't say where though. Although one time they would slip up and I'd get to her really fast. They wanted to play hide and seek with Belle huh? Well I could easily find her. I'd find her through Laci. I quickly ran back to my truck and drove to her home. Everyone was gone to some rodeo.

I climbed into Laci's window and I got onto her computer. I decided to check her e-mail first. I saw a e-mail from Belle, with pictures attached, from about 2 weeks ago. I hoped to see pictures of her. I clicked on it. The first picture was of her standing in a backyard with a dalmatian puppy. She labeled it 'Me and my puppy Nellie'.

How cute. She had a puppy. The next was of her riding Dream bareback around in a field.

The next one made me mad. She was kissing a guy. On the lips. I hated this boy already. He was stealing _my_ Belle. She was _mine_. Then she was laying against his chest smiling up at him and he was smiling at her.

Then, she was with a brown hair girl posing for the camera. Then a group photo I guess, because she was on Dream with the boy and the brown hair girl was standing beside her puppy, and another dark skinned boy was in the picture next to her friend.

I read her e-mail to Laci.

_Dear Laci,_

_Hey! I hope you liked the pictures, do you think Quinn is cute? I can't believe we've been dating for almost a month, he's amazing(Especially when we make out!)! Dream is settling in great and I got a puppy named Nellie. The brown hair girl is Chloe my awesome new neighbor and her boyfriend,(also Quinn's brother!) Brian. I hope sometime you can meet them all! _

_Well gotta go! Talk to you soon,_

_Belle_

I felt anger rising in me. Dating him for almost a month?Making out with him? Oh no no no! She was supposed to make out with me! To make love with _me_. Not him. I would get where Belle was out of Laci. She would tell me. Or she would pay.

…....................................................................

Belle Pov

We had just finished dinner with Katie and I had asked to walk to the stables. They said I could. I was walking around looking at the horses. I walked to Spirit's stall to see him, he had improved dramatically. But he wasn't in his stall. I looked around, I looked in the fields. No sign of him. I was just about to go ask Katie when I saw the smoke and heard a horse scream.

I knew it was Spirit. I looked around. I saw a old barn up the hill on fire. He was in it. Oh my god. I ran towards it. I heard truck sirens and I figured someone had called in the fire. I got to the door and I heard shouts telling me to stay out. I knew it was the Ely boys. But I didn't care. Spirit was trapped.

I ran into the barn and through all the smoke I saw him, standing in the middle, tied to a post. I ran to him coughing. I tried to untie him but it wouldn't work. I unsnapped the hook and started to lead him out. He wouldn't go.

I took off my extra shirt and I put it over his eyes. He calmed down a bit. But then he reared and I fell to the ground and he ran out. I heard boards collapsing from the fire. I was going to die? Without seeing Quinn again? Oh no. My vision was getting blurry, I was going to pass out and probably die. But before I passed out I saw a figure walking towards me. I think it was Nate.

"Nate?" I said weakly. And then it went black..

….............................................................

"Belle?" I heard Luke Ely's voice.

I opened my eyes. I saw him leaning above me and he sighed. He ran a hand over my hair. I sat up and leaned into his chest. I saw a paramedic come up to me and he gave me a breathing treatment. That's when I heard Quinn's voice. "Belle!" He shouted. I got up and dropping the blanket that was around me, I ran to him and jumped into his arms and started sobbing.

"Spirit was stuck....I....thought....I....was.....never....going...to...see...you...again." I managed to choke out.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay babe. I'm here now. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you." He said putting his arms around me. I was crying into him, trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't.

"Babe. I'm just glad you're safe, even though I wish you wouldn't of went in there." He said.

"I know....but Spirit was stuck, I had to save him." I said, I was beginning to calm down. I felt him pick me up, bridal style and then he walked me towards his truck. I saw Glen and Katie come up beside him.

"Belle are you okay?" Glen asked. I nodded.

"Oh, Belle, Thank you so much for saving Spirit. I don't know what I would have done if we lost him. Thank you so much." Katie said.

"No problem." I whispered. Quinn slid me into the truck seat, he put me in the back. I think I was in shock, not real shock. Just surprised. I felt Brian slide in beside me and hold me.

I felt tired and I closed my eyes...

…...............................................................

Quinn Pov

When I was heading back my cell phone started to ring. It was Jake. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Quinn?" I heard Sam's voice. It sounded like something was wrong.

"Sam What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Belle." She said. My heart dropped. I was in Darton now, almost to my house.

"What?" I said.

"She's at Katie Sterling's, I'm here too. There was a fire....Belle went in.....She's in there." Beep. I heard the phone die.

"Danggit!!!!!" I shouted and pressed down on the gas pedal, I was close enough to the Sterling's house. I pulled into the driveway. I got out. I saw an old barn on fire, basically just black smoke now. I saw Spirit and Katie was trying to keep him in control, he had burn marks. Oh god. Where was Belle?

I saw my father holding his arms around her and she had a blanket on even though it was hot. I shouted her name. "Belle!"

I saw her look up and then ran towards me, throwing the blanket off. She jumped into my arms and started sobbing. I held her close.

"Spirit was stuck....I....thought....I....was.....never....going...to...see...you...again." She managed to choke out. I felt my heart break at little at the thought of her dying and never seeing her again.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay babe. I'm here now. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you." I said putting my arms around her. She was crying into me, trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't.

"Babe. I'm just glad you're safe, even though I wish you wouldn't of went in there." I said. Trying to keep my emotions in check for her sake.

"I know....but Spirit was stuck, I had to save him." She said, She was beginning to calm down. I picked her up, bridal style and then I walked towards my truck. I saw Glen and Katie come up beside me.

"Belle are you okay?" Glen asked her. She nodded.

"Oh, Belle, Thank you so much for saving Spirit. I don't know what I would have done if we lost him. Thank you so much." Katie said.

"No problem." I heard her whisper. I slid her into the truck seat,I put her in the back and I asked Brian to get in the back with her. He did.

I saw her close her eyes, she was falling asleep.

I tried to calm down and drive to Glen's house. I had to pull over and let Brian drive. I held Belle in my arms. Everything blurred for a second and I put my hand to my cheek, and I felt it was wet. I was crying? I wiped my eyes and held Belle tighter.

We got to Glen's house and Brian stopped the truck and I picked up Belle, trying not to wake her up. I carried her in the house to her bedroom, I layed her on the bed. "You should get Glen or someone to change her clothes. She needs to change." Brian suggested. "Or if Glen comes I'll distract him so you can."

I nodded. "Close the door when you leave." I said. I walked to her draws and grabbed shorts and a shirt.

"Belle, babe, I'm going to change your clothes is that okay?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and nodded. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. I pulled her shirt off over her head. Should I leave her bra on?

"Take off my bra, just don't look too much.." She mumbled. I blushed and chuckled at her. I looked and sat her up and unhooked her bra and through it to the ground. I quickly put another shirt on her. I picked her up and put her on her pillow and pulled the covers over her. She opened her eyes.

"Don't leave, please?" She murmured. I told her I'd be right back.

I walked out of the room and saw Glen, Katie, and my whole family sitting there, and Sam.

Sam ran up to me. "How is she?" She demanded.

"She's fine, she's laying down, about to go to sleep. Glen, mom, can I talk to you for a second?" I said, they nodded and followed me to the kitchen. "Can I stay over? I mean my stuff for the cattle drive is already packed and Chip and my tack are over here. You know you guys can trust us. She asked me to stay. I don't want to leave her." My throat tightened. I saw Glen look at my mom and she sighed and nodded.

"Thank you both!" I said. We all went back into the living room.

"Quinn's going to stay here tonight if that's alright with you Luke." Glen said. I saw my dad look at my mom, she nodded then at me.

"Is it dad?" I said almost pleading.

"Yes." He said.

I waved goodbye to everyone and walked to Belle's bedroom. She looked up and smiled. "Hey there baby. Wanna keep me company?" She said.

I smiled and slid in beside her. I kissed her lips and she kissed back. I felt her taking off my shirt. "No babe. You're sleepy. Go to sleep silly." I said tapping the end of her nose. She kissed me once more and then layed on my chest with her arms around me. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

I listened to her breathing and a few minutes later, I was asleep with my true love in my arms. The girl I loved.

…..................................................

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a long time to post this one! (Jasper Winked: Sorry, I really thought I would have it up in a hour. But my Internet made sure I wouldn't. : (. But here it is! Hope you like it!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	15. Chapter 15 'Noises'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 15 'Noises'

It's Sunday, August 16th, 4:30am.

I heard my phone going off and I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I half-whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure your up bro." I heard Nate say.

"Okay, thanks Nate. I gotta get Belle up, but I'll see you there." I said to him hanging up.

I looked over at Belle, who was closely laying to me. I sighed. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up, but she could sleep in the truck.

I was going to drive my truck, with my brothers and Sam, and Jen in it and trailer the horses. Then Adam would drive ahead to camp and during the trip drive my truck to where we were going to set up camp next with Grace Forster and help set up camp.

"Belle...Babe...Time to wake up." I said, gently moving her shoulder. I saw her eyes flutter open and she yawned. "Have a nice sleep?" I asked her smiling.

"Yes. Just because you were here with me." She said sliding closer to me and sighing.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but we have to get up and take showers and load the horses up. And leave." I said to her. She groaned.

"Ugh. I just want to go back to sleep! Why did you force me into this??" She acted like I was the reason this was happening. But she was joking.

"Sorry Ma'am. I got the impression you wanted to do this." I said grinning.

"Yes. I do. I guess I'll get up now then." Belle climbed over me and stood up. She stretched her arms in the air. I wish I could spend the night every night with her. I knew we were lucky that Glen and my parents let us stay together at all really. I don't know if my parents knew we slept in the same bed. They'd probably freak. She was so beautiful in the morning though.

Her hair was all over the place, but it was cute. She didn't seem to care if I saw her, even though we have only been dating for a month. She looked back at me, and saw I was looking at her. She walked back over to me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Belle." I said. I reached up to kiss her and I pulled her into my arms. She pulled away a few moments later...

"Quinn, I wish we didn't have to stop but I have to get a shower. And you mister, can check our horses." She said smiling at me.

She kissed my cheek quickly and walked out of the room. I got up and pulled my shoes and socks on and got Nellie up and let her come with me to the horses.

I walked into the shed and I saw a cute thing. Chip and Dream were in the corner resting, Chip had his head on Dream's back and Dream had her head on Chip's back. It was kind of cute.

I walked up to Chip and I gently patted his mane. He looked at me and nickered. I smiled, Chip had always been a great horse to me, he had taught me a lot of things in my life, and helped me deal with a lot of stuff.

I grabbed Chip and put his halter on and lead him out of the shed and tied him up to a fence post. I locked the stall door with Dream in there and fed them quickly. I heard a truck and trailer pull up and knew it was Jake with the trailer for me.

I walked around the house and Sam and Jake were standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Jake, Sam." I said.

"Hey Quinn." Sam said. Jake nodded at me.

"Let's get this trailer hooked up."Jake said. I got into my truck and backed it up to Jake's truck, we unhooked the trailer from his truck and hooked it up to mine. This took us about 15 minutes, I looked at my watch, I'd have to take a quick shower then pick everyone up.

I heard the door open and out walked Belle, showered and dressed......

…................................................................

Belle Pov

I walked out the front door and saw Quinn, Jake and Sam. I ran up to Sam and hugged her. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? I'm guessing you're still coming?!?" Sam blurted out.

I laughed. "I'm fine, I feel great, and yes I am still coming!!!" I said to her. Jake walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck, a sign that I had learned means he's uncomfortable. I nodded and followed him.

Jake stopped and turned towards me. Then he gave me a hug. I felt shocked. "It scared me yesterday, you in that burning barn. You might not know it but you mean the world to my brother, besides Chip, you're the most important thing in his world. And the most he talks about." Jake smiled at me.

"Aw thanks Jake, for telling me that. Your brother might not know it, and you guys might not know it, but he's _really _important in _my _life too. I love him a lot and I just want to make him happy. But I'm glad it shows this much how much he cares." I said smiling.

Jake put a arm around my shoulders. "Well, soon to be sister-in-law" Jake said jokingly, and paused. "You should try to get used to our crazy family, and I'm glad that you care about my brother." We both laughed and Quinn and Sam looked at us.

…A half an hour later...

We arrived at 'camp' in 30 minutes. I was in the front seat with Quinn and Nate, I had fallen asleep against Nate on the way there. I now got out and looked around, I saw a lot of brown ground, and some grazing patches. I saw lots of cowboys. I laughed at this, of course there'd be cowboys! I saw the Riverbend cowboys, and I saw Jed Kenworthy.

Brynna and Grace Forster walked toward us. "Belle! Are you okay? I heard what happened yesterday." Grace Forster said, hugging me. Then Brynna hugged me.

"But I understand why you did it though. I mean you saved Spirit." Brynna said smiling at me.

"Finally someone beside Sam understands!" I laughed.

"Here, let's go over to Wyatt and Dallas and they can tell you where you'll be today and what you'll be doing." Brynna said walking away, I followed her.

I saw Wyatt and Dallas standing near a fire pit, where they were trying to make a fire. "Hey Dallas, Wyatt, I was wondering where are you two going to put Belle today?" Brynna asked. Dallas stood up and looked at me.

"You ever been on a cattle drive before?" Dallas asked.

"No I almost was, but I kind of broke my arm so I couldn't go, but I was working with cows everyday trying to get ready for it, Dream knows how to go after cows." I said. He nodded.

"Well I'm going to put you, Sam, Jen, and Ryan at the back of the herd. You just make sure no one runs off anywhere." Dallas told us.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me come with you guys." I said smiling at them.

"No problem, we're always needing help, and you'll need the experience." Wyatt smiled back at me. I told them goodbye and I walked back over to the truck. Quinn was holding Dream. I went over to him and grabbed her lead rope out of his hands.

"Thanks Quinn." I said to him.

"No problem babe." He said, leaning down to kiss me. I got on my tiptoes to reach him. I heard someone take in a breath and I pulled away. Pepper was standing there shocked.

"Hi Pepper." I blushed. Quinn nodded at him but didn't say anything.

"Hi Belle, Quinn. Your mare gonna be alright this week?" Pepper said.

"Yeah she'll be fine, thanks for your concern." I said and meaning what I said.

"No problem, well if you have any problems or questions, I can help you." Pepper said, and then he waved and walked away.

I put my hand on Quinn's arm and it was tense, I looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing babe." He said crushing his lips down on mine. I pushed him off.

"What is wrong?!" I said, loud enough that Sam and Jen, and Ryan looked at me.

"Pepper is what is wrong!" Quinn whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I said quietly.

"Because, do _you_ see the way he looks at you?" He asked angrily.

"Quinn!" I said, mad at him. Didn't he know he was the _only_ guy I loved? "Baby I love you, not Pepper, not anyone else. _You_. And I always will. You have _no_ competition." I put my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry babe. I love you too." He kind of looked ashamed.

"Don't worry baby." I said kissing his cheek and going to get my saddle. I quickly saddled Dream and tightened the girth. I felt someone beside me and I looked up. It was Sam and Jen.

"Hey Sam, Jen!" I said.

"Hi." Jen said.

"So it looks like you're riding in the back with us huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep! At least you two can help me, since you've been doing this for years." I said nervously. I was really nervous.

"You'll be fine! All you have to do is watch the herd, if someone breaks loose me, or Sam or Ryan can get them. Maybe after you and Dream get used to it you'll be going after cows too." Jen said reassuringly.

"Thanks. I'm hoping this will be really fun." I paused for a second, and I saw Linc Slocum, and that guy Flick. "Oh no, they're coming too?" I asked.

Sam and Jen saw who I meant. "Oh. Yeah unfortunately. Have you already had a run in with them?" Sam asked.

"Well I only met them once, but they made a bad impression. They insulted Quinn and everything. It was horrible." I said.

"Yeah, Flick doesn't like the Elys, and well Linc, well he justs annoys everyone." As if they heard us they walked over to us.

"Well hello girls." Flick said.

"Hi." We all said politely. I held back a shiver when I saw Flick looking me up and down. Basically looking at my body. Gag me seriously. He's probably like 40. Pedophile.

"So you're coming on the cattle drive are you?" Linc asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well try not to spook or lose my cows, like Sam here did a year or two ago." Linc and Flick laughed. Sam looked mad and embarrassed.

"Well, at least she can really ride and is a _real_ rider unlike you." I blurted out.

Sam and Jen laughed. Linc looked shocked and walked away. Flick stood there.

"Well, uh little girl, if you need some real loving, my tent's over there." Flick said pointing and walking away. I gagged. And then I looked at Sam and Jen.

"That was disgusting!!! Has he ever heard the word 'Pedophile'??" I half-shouted and I got some looks.

Sam and Jen shook their heads and I grabbed Dream's reins and we walked towards Ace and Silly. I mounted Dream, as Sam and Jen mounted their horses.

I saw Ryan riding towards us on a pretty black and white paint mare. "Hi Belle." Ryan greeted me.

"Hey Ryan. Ready to ride?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, even though this is only my 2nd cattle drive. I'm ready." He said, trying not to look nervous.

"Come on, Let's head out everyone!" I heard Dallas shout to everyone. I saw some of the cowboys start to head out with the herd, once everyone was already gone or close to it, Ryan, Jen, Sam and me followed.

…..........................................................

It's been about an hour since we started, and we've all been talking about Darton High. It looks like I'll be going to the school, which I don't mind because Quinn is here with me.

"So are you going shopping with me and Jen next week?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay." I said.

"Of course it's okay!!" Sam said smiling.

We rode silently for awhile just listening to the cows and horses. As we were doing this, I felt eyes on me. I looked up and there was Flick. He was looking me up and down again. I sucked in a breath, trying not to gag. It was disgusting the way he looked at me. I was 15 for Pete's sake!!

"Don't worry about Flick." Ryan said to me quietly while Sam and Jen were talking to each other. "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

"Thanks Ryan." I smiled at him gratefully.

"So how are you and Quinn?" He asked.

"We're doing good, thanks for asking." I said.

"That's good, from what I hear and see you two are good for each other." Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, it's fun and Quinn's great." I replied.

"Yeah, Quinn is a good guy." Ryan agreed.

"So what about you? Got any girls in your life?" I teased him.

"Uh, not really. But there's this one girl at school I like. But I don't know what to say to her." He looked down.

"Maybe I can help you when we go to school this month." I suggested.

"That'd be great, because truly I have no clue about girls." He laughed and I laughed with him.

I was about to answer when I felt Dream bolt at something. Oh crap. I thought to myself. She was running to the right and I pulled on the reins. She had the bit in her teeth. Oh great. I just tried to hold on my best. I heard hoofs coming after me.

I sighed. I just screwed up the whole cattle drive. That was all forgotten a minute later when I felt my feet lose my stirrups. Dream made a sharp left turn and I went right. I felt myself hit the ground but it didn't feel hard.

I fell onto a wet, cracked ground. Also known as Quicksand. I gasped as I hit it and I tried not to freak out. I sunk a little bit but it stayed under my face. I heard footsteps and looked up. Quinn, Jake, Sam, Jen, Wyatt, and Luke had come over.

"Quinn." I said his name quietly, I sounded terrified.

"It's okay babe. Just calm down." He said soothingly. I saw Wyatt grab a rope off his saddle.

"Now Belle I'm going to throw a rope to you. And you just grab it and put it around your waist okay? Can you do that for me?" Wyatt asked and I nodded. He swung the rope in the air and threw it to me. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it over my head and put it around my waist.

I felt the rope tighten and my body getting pulled to solid ground and then I saw Quinn's face. He quickly pulled the rope off me and pulled me into his arms. "Where's Dream?" It sounded weird because my face was in Quinn's chest.

"I have her." I heard Sam say.

"Thanks." I said. I sighed. "Quinn, we need to get back to the herd."

"Babe, you just fell into Quicksand, maybe you should rest a bit. Go back to camp" He suggested.

"No way! I'm gonna keep going!" I protested quickly.

"Fine." He gave in. I walked over to Dream and I mounted her quickly. Everyone else got on their horse and we all went back to the herd. "Ryan is filling in my spot. I'm going to ride back here with you." Quinn said leaning over and kissing my check.

"Cool." I tried to smile. But I was wondering what spooked Dream and how? She has always been a great trail horse.

"If you're wondering what scared her, it's Flick I think. He had a thing of arrows and somehow I think it scared Dream." Jen said to me. I took in a quick breath.

"Oh Dreamy girl, if that's what scared you then I understand Dreamy." I gently stroked her neck.

I looked at Sam. "Sam, when we get back to the camp, am I allowed to call my dad?" I asked her.

"Of course---" Sam broke off. I looked at her, her face had excitement, happiness and fear all in it.

"Sam what is it?" I asked.

"Look, right there! That silver, white horse. The stallion, that used to be my Blackie. He's all grown up and wild now." Sam said quietly. "He's got his own herd, and he's all white now." I smiled at her. He was a beautiful horse.

"He's so _beautiful_ Sam!" I exclaimed as we watched him trot down to his herd.

Then we all heard shouts. "There's that gray stud! Flick come on!" I heard Linc shout. I saw Jen grab Sam's reins and before Ryan thought to grab mine, I was off! I kicked Dream in to a break neck run towards the white stallion.

I couldn't let Linc or Flick near him. I saw Jake cut Linc off, now only Flick was after him. Dream was running as fast as she could towards the stallion. I had to turn sharply around a big rock, Dream just took it like a barrel.

Then I saw Flick getting closer to Blackie, as Sam called him. I pushed Dream harder, I don't know why I was so desperate to save him. I mean sure because of Sam, but I just couldn't let Linc or Flick near him. I saw a little lower ground, meaning we would have to jump a bit.

I had the reins forward and I braced myself for the jump. I felt Dream jump down and we hit the ground, hard. I kept pushing her and I saw Flick. I thought of something.

I turned Dream quickly towards Flick and I closed in on him. I got close enough to him that we were almost touching. I grabbed his reins and pulled them back and his horse stopped and he left the saddle.

I quickly headed once again, towards the stallion. "Go boy! Run!" I yelled at him. He listened to my voice and ran around his herd and they left running.

"You little bitch!" I heard Flick shout from the ground as I slowed Dream down.(again sorry for the cussing)

I saw Jake ride up beside me and Flick standing up and coming towards us. Dream started to prance and back up. "Shh it's okay Dream." I said soothingly.

Flick was right in front of us now. "Why did you do that??" He shouted at me and he looked really mad.

"Because, you can't go after a wild horse. It's a federal offense." I said bravely.

He snorted. "You think I care about the feds?" Flick asked.

"You might want to Flick." I heard Brynna's voice from behind us. "I can't do anything right now about you, and you can thank Belle for that one. If you had roped that horse,which you wouldn't of anyways you would of gone to jail."

I looked at Jake and we both had the same amused expression. Flick was stuck there.

We all heard him mumbling under his breath and me and Jake just turned our horses around and rode back to the herd with Brynna behind us.

"You okay?" Jake asked quietly, and not looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides being scared that they would get to him." I replied.

"You're too much like Sam." Jake teased me.

"I'm taking that as a complement since you're dating her." I teased back. We now were back at the herd and I saw Wyatt and Luke ride up to us.

"That ride right there girl," Luke said shaking his head. "It surely scared me the way you were riding especially around that rock and that little jump-off."

"We all saw why you were doing it. For Sam, I'm guessing. Although Flick never would of caught him." Wyatt said winking at me.

"Yeah, I couldn't let them get that close to him, for Sam. Jen had grabbed her reins before she could go after them so I decided to go." I said, shrugging.

"Well let's get this herd back on the road, since the excitement is over." Luke said chuckling. I went back to my position, drag. I saw Flick and Linc glaring at me. I just started laughing.

"Thank you Belle!!!" Sam half-yelled at me when I got back. "Jen, decided to grab my reins so I couldn't go after him." She said giving Jen a mock glare.

"It's nothing Sam. I know you would have done the same for me." I said to her.

After that we pretty much rode in silence, except for the cow's moos. I heard some of the men ahead talking and looking back at us.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Jen said aloud.

"Who knows?" Quinn said rolling his eyes.

I saw one of Linc's cowboys ride back to us.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said winking at me. I think Sam said his name was Carl.

"Uh, Hi?" I said questionably.

"I've heard a lot about you lately, and the things they said about your face and body, well they weren't lying." I saw his eyes looking me up and down.

"Uh, from who?" I said looking at Jen and Sam. They just shrugged.

"Flick, and some other boys in town I know." He said winking. "So baby, you ever have some real fun?"

"Excuse Me! My name is Belle, not baby or sweetheart or at least _you_ cannot say those to me! And I have a _boyfriend_ who I _love_ very much! So if every guy here will just leave me _alone_ maybe I could actually enjoy this cattle drive!" I said, furiously mad at all of these guys who hit on me.

"Oh, who's your boyfriend sweetie? This Indian boy over here? He can't give you no real loving like I can." As he said this I saw a cow break from the herd and kicked Dream towards the cow.

We quickly got the cow back with the herd. I felt like my face was on fire, I was so mad. Couldn't everyone see I was happy with Quinn? And stop being Pedophiles?!? And what was with this Native American haters here? I mean what was with Flick and this Carl guy seriously?

I rode back to the back of the herd and I rode in between Sam and Quinn. Quinn reined Chip really close to me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, he smiled sadly. I smiled back and leaned over and kissed his lips.

I heard Sam and Jen say 'Aw'. "You guysssss." I said laughing. "Don't you guys kiss your boyfriends?" I asked.

We all burst out laughing. Then I heard a noise coming from some bushes near us. I looked at everyone else and they looked confused too.

I dismounted Dream. "Belle no! Do not go over there! It could be something dangerous." Quinn tried to stop me.

I snorted. "I'll be fine. What could it be?" I asked and I walked towards the bush. I felt someone behind me. It was Sam and Jen.

"We couldn't let you go alone." Sam said.

Something moved by the bush and I walked towards it faster.

Then I walked around the bush and gasped at what I saw.

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I AM SO SORRY I did not get this up on Sunday! I had to work all weekend, Early morning to late evening and I just didn't work on this! I tried to make it good, and I'm going to start the next chapter after I post this...Maybe that will be up tonight!! I really am sorry. Thanks for your reviews for all my chapters and reading my stories. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you'll answer my questions that I put in here for me. And it might be confusing but I deleted my authors note2 and I put this as chapter 15 so if you get two chapter 15 alerts don't get confused. lol

Like:

Would you like me to do a few days of a month..like a week or two then skip to the next month? Tell me what you would like!!

What's your opinions on having sex before marriage? Lol. Aka would you get really mad if people(teens...lol) in my story were having sex?

You like Quinn and Belle together righttt? Not moving too fast?( I know I ask/say this a lot of sometimes but I just want to make my readers happy!!)

Who else's Pov would you like? Tell me if you would like Sam's, or Jake's or Jen's etc..

Should Seth find out about Quinn?

Does my story need more action?? lol. waytooboredhorseluvr said something about it would be more action-y if David Marley came along....lol..Is it getting too boring?


	16. Chapter 16 'Surprise and Dinner Time'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 16 'Surprise and Dinner Time'

Disclaimer: I don't own the PS series, or any characters except ones I create. I don't own any songs either.

Pepper Pov

I was so shocked. This had been a pretty bad day, I had almost lost 4 cows today because my mind wasn't on the drive, it was on Belle. When I saw Belle and Quinn together I knew something was up, so I walked over to them and then I stopped in shock. They were _kissing_, on the lips. Her arms were around him, it wasn't just a friendly kiss either. I hadn't heard anything about them being together.

I took in a sharp breath in shock and I just stood there.

"Hi Pepper." Belle blushed. And Quinn nodded at me but didn't say anything.

"Hi Belle, Quinn. Your mare gonna be alright this week?" I said with concern.

"Yeah she'll be fine, thanks for your concern." Belle said and I know she meant her thanks.

"No problem, well if you have any problems or questions, I can help you." I said and then I decided to walk away. Those Ely boys get every good girl. I walked over to Ross, my co-worker, my friend, we were almost like brothers.

"Sorry Pepper." He said it quietly to me while saddling Tank up. "They might break up, I mean it's only been a month."

"Thanks Ross, if not I'll always be here for her as a friend. Belle's a good girl and she needs protection." I said thinking about her story for coming here and getting lost in my thoughts as I swung aboard Nike......

…......................................................(Sorry that's a short Pov)

Jake's Pov

Today seemed like a good day. I don't know why but it did. And then I don't know why I told Belle all that stuff this morning, I just wanted her to know how much my brother really _did _care for her. I was so happy being Sam's boyfriend and Quinn was so happy all the time with Belle. As Darrell was happy with Jen too.

This is a happy time. _Wow....I'm going sappy and all lovey-dovey! I need to stay away from Quinn and Darrell. _I thought smiling to myself.

Just last week me and Quinn had been talking about Sam and Belle.

***Flashback(it's not going to be in italics..lol)

Quinn had joked with me. "We always knew Sam and you'd be together! You had found your true love when she was first born. You got lucky." He had smiled.

"Yeah, except she's so damn stubborn and in love with that gray stud." I said.

"It's that Forster stubbornness and you know she'll always love that stallion. She raised him up just like we did with Witch and Chip." Quinn said.

I decided to change the subject. "Well what's up with you and Belle?" I asked kind of prying.

"She's the one Jake. The _one_. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I can already feel it. I mean I had a dream about our life, there was only 1 bad thing in it but me and her were together. _Married._ We had children and a house and barns and it was just _wow_ with her." Quinn said and I had to smile at his expression, his face was happy and it had love written all over it.

"What was the bad thing?" I was curious.

"Uh, I kind of got her pregnant when she was 16." Quinn looked down, blushing.

I laughed. "Quinn! You naughty naughty boy!" I said chuckling at him.

"I don't think we're going to have sex." He said.

"Do you want to have sex with her?" I asked.

"No." He said to me. This was not Quinn like.

"No?" I asked surprised.

"I want to _make love_ with her." Quinn looked up at me as he said this. I smiled at him. "Not now, but when or if she's ready. I want it to be her decision ya know?"

"I know what you mean, it's like that with Sam. My body wants _to_ but my head and heart are saying wait until she's ready." I said to him. Sam and me have made out but I wouldn't let it go farther than that. First I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough for her, and 2nd that I would hurt her...and 3rd as Quinn said that she would end up pregnant.(A/N: Is this not Jake like? Lol..Jake has a sensitive and not shy side. lol)

"Belle means the world to me, just after a month. She's amazing. Who would think I would find this amazing girl? Jake what has happened to me?" He asked chuckling.

"You're whipped man. Whipped." I said mock punching his shoulder.

"I'm not whipped man!" He said back to me. And then I took off running for the barn and he ran after me.

**End of flashback

I silently laughed at that as I rode next to Quinn and Nate on the cattle drive.

Quinn looked at me questioningly. "Nothing." I said trying to contain my laughter.

He just shrugged and looked back at the cows.

We were just walking along and then we heard something in the back of the herd, we all looked back and we saw Dream bolting with Belle and I think she had the bit in her teeth from the way she was running.

I kicked Witch with my boots and she took off and I saw Chip beside me. Dream was running towards the dangerous part of the playa. The quicksand. Belle had lost her stirrups by now and I pushed Witch harder towards her.

Dream went left and Belle fell right into the quicksand. Quinn and I quickly dismounted and ran towards her.

"Quinn." I heard her say quietly, I heard the fear in her voice.

"It's okay babe. Just calm down." He said soothingly. I saw Wyatt go back and grab his rope.

"Now Belle I'm going to throw a rope to you. And you just grab it and put it around your waist okay? Can you do that for me?" Wyatt asked and she nodded. He swung the rope in the air and threw it to her. Belle quickly grabbed it and pulled it over her head and put it around her waist.

He pulled her onto solid ground quickly and Quinn quickly pulled the rope off her and pulled Belle into his arms and held her.

"Where's Dream?" It sounded kind of muffled because her face was in Quinn's chest. I was about to respond when Sam spoke.

"I have her." Sam said.

"Thanks." Belle said sighing. "Quinn we need to get back to the herd."

"Babe, you just fell into Quicksand, maybe you should rest a bit. Go back to camp" Quinn suggested. There was no way she was going to stop.

"No way! I'm gonna keep going!" Belle protested quickly. I grinned.

"Fine." Quinn gave in.

We all rode back to the herd and Quinn went back to the back of the herd with Belle...Me and Nate got stuck with Ryan, he wasn't that bad though.

….........................................

(No Time Change...lol)

I heard a shout behind me. "There's that gray stud! Flick come on!" I heard Linc shout and I looked back.

I saw Linc and Flick flying towards the Phantom and I looked for Sam. Jen had enough sense to grab the reins but apparently my brother didn't grab Belle's!(a/n: In the last chapter I said Ryan, but I meant Quinn! ) I saw her taking off towards them and I pushed Witch into a run at Linc.

I managed to block Linc from the Phantom and he was glaring at me the whole time.

I looked and saw Belle running around a big rock and my heart nearly stopped but her horse seemed to think it was just a barrel.

I kind of sighed in relief but I stopped once I saw her jumping off a bit of a ledge. They jumped off and I saw her run towards Flick and she looked like she was going to slam into him but she turned and grabbed his reins and pulled them back.

He went flying over his horses head. I tried to hold back my laugh. Then Belle ran towards the Phantom. What was she doing?

"Go Boy! Run!" She shouted at the Phantom. He took off running with his herd.

"You little bitch!" Flick almost screamed at her as he layed on the ground beside his horse.

I rode up beside Belle and we saw Flick stand up and start walking towards us. Dream started to prance and back up. "Shh it's okay Dream." Belle said soothingly.

Flick was right in front of us now. "Why did you do that??" He shouted at Belle and he looked really mad.

"Because, you can't go after a wild horse. It's a federal offense." She said bravely. I hide my laughter. That girl was brave.

He snorted. "You think I care about the feds?" Flick asked. That's when I heard Brynna walk up behind us. This ought to be good.

"You might want to Flick." I heard Brynna's voice from behind us. "I can't do anything right now about you, and you can thank Belle for that one. If you had roped that horse,which you wouldn't of anyways you would of gone to jail."

Belle looked at me and she had an amused smile on her face. I bet I did too. Flick was stuck there with Brynna here.

"You Okay?" I asked her quietly. Her face looked a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides being scared that they would get to him." She replied.

"You're too much like Sam." I teased her.

"I'm taking that as a complement since you're dating her." She teased back. We now were back at the herd and Dad and Wyatt were riding up to us.

"That ride right there girl," Dad said to Belle shaking his head. "It surely scared me the way you were riding especially around that rock and that little jump-off."

"We all saw why you were doing it. For Sam, I'm guessing. Although Flick never would of caught him." Wyatt said winking at her.

"Yeah, I couldn't let them get that close to him, for Sam. Jen had grabbed her reins before she could go after them so I decided to go." She said, shrugging.

"Well let's get this herd back on the road, since the excitement is over." Dad said chuckling. Belle went back to her position as drag and I went up to the side of the herd. I could see Linc and Flick sending her glares.

We'd have to watch those two during the drive.......

…...................................................

Quinn Pov

Belle had scared me a lot today. First Dream bolted and she fell into quicksand and then she goes riding dangerously after Sam's old horse. Whew. If you dated this girl, you needed some calmer.

And it seems as if no one can accept we're together. Just me and her. Everyone just had to keep pushing the limits....Speaking of people pushing their limits here comes Slocum's cowboy, Carl. Oh great. Let's keep our patience. I thought to myself sourly.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said winking at Belle. I tensed a bit.

"Uh, Hi?" Belle said questionably.

"I've heard a lot about you lately, and the things they said about your face and body, well they weren't lying." I saw his eyes looking her up and down. Chip threw up his head and pranced a bit at my tenseness.

"Uh, from who?" Belle said and I saw her look at Jen and Sam. They just shrugged.

"Flick, and some other boys in town I know." He said winking. "So baby, you ever have some real fun?"

I closed my eyes. I was so angry right now. With Carl and myself. Why wasn't I speaking up for Belle? _Because she can handle herself just fine without you Ely. I thought and almost laughed._

"Excuse Me! My name is Belle, not baby or sweetheart or at least _you_ cannot say those to me! And I have a _boyfriend_ who I _love_ very much! So if every guy here will just leave me _alone_ maybe I could actually enjoy this cattle drive!" Belle said, and she sounded _mad_.

"Oh, who's your boyfriend sweetie? This Indian boy over here? He can't give you no real loving like I can." I was about to say something—or hit him but then a cow broke away from the herd, and to my surprise Belle went after him.

"I think you better leave Carl. _Now_." I said and I'm sure my face looked angry.

He must have had a smart moment and left. Belle came back and she looked so mad, I felt bad for her.

She came up between me and Sam and I smiled at her sadly. She smiled back and kissed my lips.

"Aw" I heard Jen and Sam say.

"You guysssss." Belle said laughing at them. "Don't you kiss your boyfriends?" She asked. We all laughed at that.

Then a we heard a noise from the bush nearby. I stopped laughing as everyone else did.

Sam, Jen and Belle all had confused looks on their face. I saw Belle dismount Dream and I started to freak out.

"Belle no! Do not go over there! It could be something dangerous." I said worriedly, trying to stop her.

She snorted. "I'll be fine. What could it be?" She asked and She walked towards the bush. Sam and Jen followed her.

"We couldn't let you go alone." Sam said.

Something moved by the bush and they walked towards it faster. Oh yeah something moves and you move towards it faster? These girls. I thought chuckling to myself.

Then they walked around the bush and gasped at what they saw. I ran towards them.....

…..................................................

Belle Pov

It was a mustang foal. All alone. It was a little palomino paint filly.

"Hey Baby." I said soothingly, walking towards the baby.

It neighed at me and Dream. I called Dream over and walked towards the baby. The baby scrambled up and walked up to Dream and nuzzled her. Dream sniffed her all over and gently pushed her with head.

"Belle! Oh my gosh! It's a baby. I'll go get Brynna." Sam said, the words rushed out and she took off towards Ace and ran off to get Brynna. Of course. Her stepmother is a BLM person so she could help.

Jen walked up beside me. "She would probably follow Dream. We could take her with us and then take her home to Dr. Scott at the end of the drive. We could put a rope around her neck so we could make sure she would stay with us." Jen said looking around.

"I don't see a mother anywhere, the only horses I see is ours." I said looking at Quinn. Maybe I could talk to Brynna and see if I could foster/adopt the foal....But wait...could I adopt the foal?

I walked towards the foal and she nuzzled me. "Hi pretty girl, how are you? Where's your mommy?" I said murmuring to her.

"Hey Quinn?" I said.

"Yeah babe?" He replied.

"Do you have a rope?" I asked him.

"No but maybe Brynna or someone will...Here comes Brynna." Quinn said. I looked up and Wyatt and Brynna and Sam were riding towards us.

Brynna dismounted and walked over towards us. "Was there a mother nearby? Did the foal just walk up to you? Is it a male or female?" Brynna asked me and she sounded like she was in business mode right now.

"No we didn't see a mother, she walked up to Dream and she let me touch her, and it's a female." I informed her.

Brynna walked over to the foal and put her hand on her neck. The foal nuzzled her too. Brynna's hands gently went over the whole body and then she looked at her face.

"She looks fine, and she seems to want human contact, I'm guessing from being all alone out here. She seems attached to Dream, probably the first horse she has seen in hours. So how about we take her back to camp with us, and someone can bottle feed her," Brynna paused and smiled at me, and I knew I was the one who would feed the foal. " Then we'll take her back to Willow Springs and check her out at the end of the week and most likely put her in a foster home or put her up for adoption."

Wyatt came forward and put the rope gently over the foals head. She didn't even flinch.

"She'll follow Dream, and you can just ride as slow as you need to for her to follow and she'll come back to camp with us." Wyatt told me and I nodded. Wyatt and Brynna went to their horses and mounted and loped off.

I mounted Dream and everyone else got up and we started to walk.

"Jen, maybe me and you should go up to the herd and help, since no is at the back." Quinn said, looking at me apologetically.

'It's fine' I mouthed then they left. It was just me and Sam....

….....................................

A few hours later.....around 7pm.

It was dinnertime now, but I was with the foal, feeding her with a bottle that Grace had made up.

I heard footsteps and I saw Quinn walk over.

"Hey babe, I got you some food. I can feed the foal while you eat." He said sitting down beside me with a plate of food.

I took the plate of food and he took the bottle.

"Hey baby are you hungry huh?" He crooned to the baby.

I smiled. Then I thought of something.. "Quinn, do you.....do you think that...." I trailed off, uncertain.

"Do I think that you could adopt the foal? No." He said and my face fell. "But _we_ could adopt the foal." He said and I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure. I mean you have to be 16 to adopt here(a/n: I changed the age..lol) and I'm 16 going to be 17 so I can adopt her, and then when you turn 16 we can be partners on her." Quinn said smiling and holding me. The way we were sitting was a little inappropriate.

He was sitting on the ground leaning back on his hands and with his legs up. And I was sitting on top of him with my leg to each side.

I kissed his lips and pulled him tighter. "So we're really going to do this?" I asked, I felt breathless.

"As long as Dr. Scott and my parents go for it." He said, and then he smiled, my favorite smile that showed all his teeth and it was kind of crooked.

I was about to say something when we were interrupted, it was Nate. "Hey you two lovebirds, wanna come join everyone around the fire?" He asked smiling at us. The filly was sleeping so I said yes, and so did Quinn.

"Well there's the two lovebirds!" Adam and Ryan started pretend kissing. I just laughed. Quinn gave them a look and they shut up.

"Belle..How about you sing us a song?" Sam said looking at Jen smiling. They had planned this, I was sure.

Everyone else nodded and said 'Yeah.'.

Adam handed me a guitar.

(a/n: Taylor swift owns 'Fearless')

I started to play.

'_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
_Fearless_

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah'

Everyone clapped, including Linc, Flick and Carl.

"Sing Again!" Nate said and everyone seconded it.

'_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
_See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
_That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?'

Everyone smiled now. "Did you write those songs Belle?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. It's just about how I am feeling, or how my friends are feeling." I said blushing.

"They're some very good songs." Pepper complemented.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"We should start a band!" Adam shouted. I looked at him in shock. "I mean you can sing, I can play guitar, so can Quinn and Bryan can play drums!"

Quinn and Bryan nodded in agreement. "Start a band?" I asked in disbelief.

They all nodded. I just rolled my eyes at them. "Let's talk about something else." I suggested.

We all started talking about how the cows looked and the foal, and school starting and then some of the adults left to go night hawking.

Quinn put his arm around me and I leaned into his arms. I was just watching the fire and thinking about tomorrow when I yawned.

"You should go to bed babe." Quinn said gently.

"Okay," I said. "Walk me to my tent so I can get my sleeping bag?"

"What do you need your sleeping bag for?" He asked.

"I'm going to sleep with the filly tonight." I told him.

"Okay." He said getting up.

We walked over to my tent and I got my sleeping bag and pillow and brought it over by the foal. I layed down and she moved closer to me and put her head on my pillow. I looked up at Quinn and smiled.

He leaned down and we kissed for a moment then he pulled away.

"I love you baby, have a nice sleep." I said.

"I love you too. Night." He replied, walking to the tent he shared with his brothers.

I got under the covers more and sighed. I was really tired. I heard boots behind me and I turned around. It was Luke Ely.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure." I said sitting up.

"You did good on the drive today." He said to me.

I thought about everything that happened today and I was about to object, he must of saw that I was going to.

"Dream bolting wasn't your fault, and either was the whole Phantom thing. You did what you thought was right. And finding that filly right there was a miracle for you. You saved her life, from Cougars, Coyotes, starvation." He assured me.

"Thanks, a lot. For making me feel welcome and letting me come and supporting me and Quinn." I said to my boyfriends father.

"You and Quinn are good together. All these men" His hand swept the camp. "They don't know what you guys have, they're just wanting something from you."

"Thanks Luke." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"You should just call me Dad, from now on." He joked with me. "Well I guess I better let you get back to sleep. Night." And after giving me a hug, he got up and left.

I laid down, very happy today, and went to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow would bring............

….........................................

A/N: OMG!!! Everyone I am SO SORRY I didn't get this up sooner!!!! I got my learners permit 2 weeks ago and I have been driving a lot, and I'm trying to help my grandparents sell one of their horses, and working on the weekends(I know, dumb things/excuses) But it's true. But here it is! Chapter 16! I promise the next few chapters will get exciting! And some surprises will come at the end of the week for Belle, _devastating _surprises, Sadly. And look at my profile, it has a picture of the filly, and does anyone have name suggestions for her??

And the songs in this chapter were:

'Fearless' By Taylor Swift and 'You belong to me' By Taylor Swift—You should check them out!!!

And the last chapter, where Belle is chasing, Flick and trying to save the Phantom, the song I thought fit that was 'Second Chance' By Shinedown(i don't know why but that song just popped in my mind during the chase.

Well hope you guys like it! And thanks to everyone who added me to story alerts and that has reviewed and that reads this story. Thanks Everyone!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 'Where's Laci'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 17 'Where's Laci?'

Disclaimer: I don't own the PS series or any characters except mine.

Laci Pov

I groaned when my alarm clock went off. It was about 11:30am and I hadn't went to bed until 4am. Last night had been a rough night for everyone. One of the foals had been born blind(so we thought), and we had called the vet who confirmed it. His suggestion? Put him down.

Well my parents didn't want to go for that. They loved every horse we bred, and wouldn't put a horse down unless they absolutely had too. Being blind was not a reason to put a animal down.

I got up and stretched then I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top and a blue short sleeve button up shirt to put over it. I put on my socks on and my boots too.

I walked into the kitchen and my mom and dad were eating some breakfast, Chase had spent the night at his friend's house.

"Morning Laci." My mom greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey Dad, Can I take Sniper out for a ride today?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

He looked at me and sighed. "I guess Laci, just be careful." And after hearing him say that I ran out of the house towards the barn....

…........................................

David Marley Pov

I heard Laci ask if she could go riding today. _Yes_. I thought to myself. _This would be so much easier to get her if I could have her alone._

I didn't exactly _want_ to take Laci, but it was my new plan to get Belle back her. One phone call about Laci missing, and Belle would be on the next plane to Montana.

And once Belle came, Laci would have to go. But I couldn't let her go back home, then they would have two people who could identify me. And if Belle came back to Montana, I would get her and then no one could identify me.

I climbed back out Laci's bedroom window, an easy thing to do, they had no guard dogs, no cameras, barely any stable hands. It was almost too easy.

I watched her saddle up her horse and then mount him and lope towards the woods. I ran towards the woods quickly. I had a four-wheeler hidden in the trees.

I started it up and quickly followed Laci's tracks. A few miles later she stopped at the river. _Perfect_. I grinned. She was just standing there while Sniper grazed.

I revved my engine loudly and Sniper bolted, without Laci and he took off towards home and I knew I had to work fast. She was looking around for what had done that. I walked up towards her.

"Hi, I saw your horse bolt. I'm sorry, that was my four-wheeler I didn't realize there was a horse around." I said kindly.

She smiled. "Oh that's okay, my home is just a few miles away, I can walk back. I don't know why Sniper bolted. He should be used to all noises by now." She said it so nicely that I kind of regretted what I was about to do.

"How about I give you a ride home? I can explain to your parents what happened and you won't have to walk." I suggested. I saw her thinking about it, and then she spoke.

"Sure if that's not any trouble." She said.

"Of course not! I mean I was the one who spooked your horse." I said.

We walked up to my four-wheeler, and then I let her get on first, in the front.

"Hold on." I said and took off for my ''cabin'' in the woods.

….......................

10 minutes later we were at my cabin. She looked at me, confused.

"Um...Where are we?" She asked.

"At my cabin." I said, watching her face go from confused to terrified.

"Um...Wait...I thought...you..said....." She trailed off when I stepped on the ground.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Laci....But I'm in love with Belle, and I have to do what I have to do to get her." I watched the words sink in. She knew who I was now.

"Why?" She whispered quietly, almost so quiet that I almost didn't hear her.

"I won't hurt you Laci." I told her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes...Let's just go inside. You can tell me about Belle." I said...I had lied to her...It might hurt a bit...what I was going to do to her. I saw sigh. I grabbed her hand and she followed behind me.

…...............................

It was a few hours later....probably around 3 or 4pm.

Laci was curled up under the covers. I think she was crying. A tiny part in my heart ached for her...Sad for her.

…................................

Laci Pov(And for Jasper Winked I will NOT put any rape scenes in.....I will keep it PG...)

I was no longer a virgin. I had lost my virginity in the worst way possible. I was raped.

It had hurt. _A lot_. I had tried to stop him...But it was no use.

I'm so glad Belle did not have to go through this. At least my friend had been spared of this.

I was never going to see my family again either. Once he got Belle, which he would because she would come looking for me, he would do the same to her and then take her away from everyone else and he would kill me. I would be useless once he got her.

From the way he talked about her, she was the only girl in the world. The most beautiful girl, the sweetest girl.

I ached all over right now. It hurt so bad. And he hadn't pulled out....If I stayed alive...I'd be pregnant.

I felt a tear slip down my face. Pregnant with his baby? Ugh. God please help me. I silently prayed.

"Laci?" I heard his voice and shivered.

"Yes?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You were good though." I heard him say. A sob came out. "Don't worry...Soon Belle will be my girl and she'll make love with me." I started to sob even more at the thought of Belle going through this _every_ night. "You only have to do this for a few more nights and then you won't have to do this anymore."

I just full out sobbed. Then a few minutes later I felt a slap across my face.

"Stop that." He said harshly. "You're being unreasonable. And because of this....you get to make love with me."

And then got on top of me. And he wasn't easy or nice. I screamed out in pain.

I tried not to cry, knowing if I did, I would just have to suffer through more of this. It was going to a long night......

…...............................................

Rick Pov(Belle's dad)

"Rick?" Joe said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" Joe asked.

"That was Chad Holster, Laci's father." I said.

"Oh what did Chad want?" Joe asked.

"He asked if we had any idea where Laci was, he thought maybe she stopped by here. She's been gone for hours according to Chad and Sniper came back riderless not that long after they left.." I told him....I was thinking of where she could be...That guy couldn't of gotten her could he?

"Well we better saddle up and head over to the Holster's ranch and gather a search party. And stop by the river too in case she went for a swim and the horse got scared and ran." Joe instantly was in 'cop' mode. He used to be on the police force for about 10 years, and after that he joined me here.

We walked out of the house towards the barn. When we got in the barn I yelled for Seth.

"Hey Rick." Seth greeted.

"Seth, Laci Holster is missing. Would you come with me and Joe to help search for her?" I looked at Seth for his answer.

"Of course! Let me go saddle a horse and we'll meet at the entrance of the barn then head out." Seth said walking away.

I quickly grabbed Dusty, out of his stall and did a quick brush-off and then tacked him up.

I pulled him out of the barn and Seth and Joe were standing there ready to go.

I looked at them and kicked Dusty into a run towards the Holster's ranch.

….................

15 minutes later...

We were riding into the entrance of the Holster's ranch and we saw a police vehicle. They were probably thinking the same thing we were. Laci was the bait, for Belle to come home...If this guy had her.

We all dismounted and walked towards the porch. I saw Julia, Laci's mom with tears running down her face. They all turned when they heard footsteps on the porch and Julia came over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for coming over Rick, and Joe and Seth." Julia thanked us.

"No problem. But I think we should gather some more people and do a search. Me, Joe and Seth will search by the river and Chase and Chad could search on the road." I suggested.

Chad nodded at me. "I think that's a good idea, Rick. Julia you stay here in case she calls or comes back. We'll have cellphones on us." Chad instructed.

Then Chase spoke up. "Do you think we should tell Belle?" After he said that there was complete silence. I looked down.

"No I don't. Then she'll want to come back. And if there is any chance that he has Laci, we're just making everything easy for him. He's using Laci as bait for Belle, and if we give him Belle what does he have to have Laci for anymore? And I'm not saying he'll let her go either." I said the last part softly. Julia looked away.

"But if we can find him or Laci, we can make him think she's coming back. Make him let go of Laci. Let's just hope he is wearing a mask." And after that we all split up and mounted up.

…........

We were riding in the woods now, I told Seth to go North and I would go East and Joe would go west.

I quickly rode around the trees. "LACI!" I shouted...Hoping she could hear me and know help was on the way, where ever she was......

…............................................................

Belle Pov

I was awoken by my cell phone going off.

It was Seth...What was he calling me at 3am for?

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Belle...There's an emergency I need to tell you about." Seth said, I heard the fear and urgency in his voice. I got out of my tent and walked towards the horse's corral.

"What? What's happening?" I asked him quietly.

"Laci's gone missing." He said. I felt my chest tighten. I was speechless.

"She what? How did she go missing?!" I whisper-shouted(Does that make sense? Lol)..

"She was out riding and Sniper came back riderless, like 15 minutes or so after she left...And it's been hours since anyone has seen her or talked to her." Seth said.

I felt tears slide down my face. "Is it him?" I asked quietly. Knowing Seth knew who I meant.

"Probably not Belle...She probably is at a friend's house." His excuse sounded very dumb. Then I heard a beep. Someone was beeping in.

"Seth Hang on!" I said and hit the talk button.

…...........

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Belle, did you hear the news?" Once I heard his voice, I knew he had her, and I cringed.

"Where's Laci?" I whispered.

"She's right here beside me...Would you like to talk to her?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes please." I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nate Ely standing with Digger, his horse. I put a hand over the mouth piece of my phone.

'It's him, that guy.' I mouthed. His face lit up with anger.

"Why is he calling you?" He whispered.

"He has my best friend Laci." I whispered back, and more tears came. And Nate's face softened. "He's going to let me talk to her quickly, please stay here." I put the phone back to my ear.

"Belle?" I heard Laci's voice.

"Lace! How are you sweetie? Did he hurt you?" I asked her frantically.

"He....He....he raped me Belle. Twice!" I heard her crying. I burst into tears.

"Oh Laci, I'm so sorry. Where are you? Tell me! I'll get help!" I said, still crying.

"I'm at some cabin by the riv--" She was suddenly cut off.

"No no Belle. No asking where she is....I'll give her back only if you come here. If you give yourself to me. Come back to Montana...Where are you?" He asked.

"Please Don't hurt Laci. Please. I'll....I'll come back....I'll do whatever you want, please just don't hurt my best friend!!" I pleaded.

"Well Belle we have to go now...If you come back to Montana, call me at this number...." And the line went dead.

I closed the phone slowly and put it in my P.J. Pants pocket.

"Belle?" I heard Nate's voice.

I just burst into sobs and hit the ground.

"Belle!" Nate said, alarmed. He got on his knees next to me.

I layed there on the dirt, crying for my best friend. Who was in pain, had been raped all because of me. Why did the people I loved always get hurt because of me?

Nate tried to sooth me, but I just cried louder. I heard tents opening and people coming out.

"Belle!" I heard Quinn and Sam's alarmed voices. They were beside me in a instant.

"I want to go home." I said crying, now in Quinn's arms.

"Shhh, It's okay, I'll take you back to Glen's now. Come On." He said. I saw Grace, Brynna, Wyatt, Luke and Jed and Jen and all the Ely brothers standing there.

"NO I NEED TO GO HOME TO MONTANA!"I shouted.

"What's wrong Belle?" Quinn said looking at Nate.

"She got a call...From the guy...He seems to have Laci, her best friend." Nate said, informing everyone.

"Oh babe, shh, calm down. I'll take you back to Glen's and I'll buy you a plane ticket..Shh." Quinn said rubbing my back. He picked me up and started walking towards his truck. "Sam, Or Jen can you get her back please? And load up Dream?" Quinn asked.

"And the filly." I said quietly.

I saw they both nod and Sam went to get Dream and the filly and Jen grabbed my bag.

Quinn put me in the truck and I heard Dream and the baby getting loaded into the trailer and Jen got in the back seat of the truck, and Sam got in the front with us a few minutes later.

Then Jake and Nate got in the back seat and Quinn hit the gas pedal and we were headed for Glen's house.

…..............

a half an hour later....

My hand was shaking but I managed to open the door. I ran in and Nellie came running up to me barking.

"Hi girl, watch out." I said moving my way to my room.

Quinn followed me, as did the others. I grabbed my duffel bag and threw some clothes in it and got my money stash out of it's place. It was enough to buy a plane ticket and more.

Glen then walked in my room. "Belle? Quinn? Sam? Jake? Nate? Jen? What are you doing here at 3:30am??" He asked.

I looked at him. "I have to go back to Montana. This guy has Laci. She's missing. I have to go help find her and get her back to her family." I said rushing through the sentence.

"Does your father know?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet, but he will when I call him from the airport." I said. I didn't care that my father didn't know. Laci was in trouble.

"I'll call him for you and tell him you're leaving." Glen offered.

"Thanks." I said hugging him. I looked at Quinn. "Will you drop me off at the airport?"

"No." He said.

"No?!" I asked in shock.

"I'll take you there and go _with_ you. I'm not letting you go alone to this physco guy." He said. I smiled at him...

"Fine...I'll pay for you." I said...I saw Jake, Sam, Jen and Nate looking at me. "What?"

"We're going too!" Nate shouted.

"Okay...only if you guys let me pay for you all." I said. And reluctantly they nodded. "Okay...Quinn I guess take everyone to their house's so they can get clothes and meet me back here A.S.A.P. I'll unload Dream and the Filly." I said.

Glen looked questioningly at me. "Um, yeah I found this wild mustang filly, a palomino paint and I couldn't let her stay out there alone...I'm fostering her right now if that's....okay?" I said hesitantly.

"Of course it's okay! I'm proud of you! I'll go get her out of the trailer and I'll feed her while you're away." He said already walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes and everyone but Quinn walked out the door. "I'll be back Babe." He kissed my lips gently and left.

Then he poked his head back in the door. "Oh by the way, I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." I said. And then he left, for real and I followed to go get Dream.

I saw Glen holding Dream. "I left the filly to you because she might trust you more than me." He said and I walked into the trailer and slowly grabbed the rope. She just nickered at me.

"Come on girl.." I lead her out of the trailer and I waved bye to the others and we lead Dream and her to the field. We let them go and Dream and the filly took a run around the field together.

"She looks to be about a month old, she has Quarter horse blood in her, a lot of it. I wonder if she's ever had human contact from the way she's acting." I didn't know whether glen was talking to me or his self. "But then again it could be she just wants someone there with her...and she doesn't want to be alone."

He looked at me and then said "You better get inside and call your dad." I looked at him.

"What? I thought you were going to tell him!" I said.

"You'll be fine telling him. He won't get mad at you." He replied.

I sighed, walking back to the house. I picked up my cell phone off my desk.

I dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded alert for it being this time in the morning.

"Hi dad." I said almost choking up already.

"Belle...Sweetie what are you doing up? I thought you were on a cattle drive?" He sound worried.

"I found out about Laci." I heard the sadness in my own voice.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. We're looking for her right now, we're just getting some coffee for everyone right now." His own voice held sadness in it.

"I'm coming there dad." I blurted out. The line was silent.

"No you're not."He said.

"Yes I am...I already bought plane tickets." I half-lied.

"Belle...Wait...you said ticket_s_?" He said.

"Um, Quinn, Sam, Jen and Jake and Nate want to come with me." I said. "I'll be there in a few hours dad, I'll call you from the plane."

"Okay." He sighed.

I hung up the phone and sighed.....

….............................................

A few hours later...

We were just landing the Montana now and I felt worried. I looked beside me and Quinn was sleeping quietly. I smiled, he was so cute when he was asleep.

I shook his shoulder gently. "Quinn...wake up." I said and his eyes fluttered open.

"Are we in Montana?" Quinn asked stretching.

"Yes. We just landed, it's time to exit." I said to him. We both saw people exiting the plane and we both stood up and found the others and walked off. We all went to the baggage claim and grabbed our small duffel bags.

I looked for Seth, my dad had sent him and I turned around and I saw a familiar face.

"Seth!" I half-screamed. I ran and jumped into his arms and he spun me around.

"Northern Belle!" He said, laughing in my ear. I heard someone clearing their throat behind them and it was Quinn.

Seth set me down and looked at me. "I missed you, Northern Belle." He said sighing.

"I missed you too Seth!" I smiled at him. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Quinn, Sam, Jen, Jake and Nate. Nate, Quinn and Jake are brothers and Jen and Sam are best friends, they're my friends too. Everyone this is Seth, he works for my family, but Is more like _my_ family." I said smiling.

I saw Quinn giving me a weird look. Seth shook everyone's hand but Quinn's and when he got to Quinn, he gave him a glare.

"I'm Quinn Ely, Belle's boyfriend." Quinn said it so ''innocently''. I rolled my eyes at their "guyness". Seth looked shocked.

"Boyfriend?" He choked out.

"Yeah...me and Quinn started dating soon after I got to Nevada." I said cheerfully. "We better get going!" And with that I grabbed Quinn's and Seth's arms and dragged them towards the truck.

…........................

30 minutes later...

We were just now entering the ranch. I put down my window and breathed it all in. I smelled the air, and I smelled horses, wood, and hay. It was like home. It was supposed to be my home.

Seth stopped the truck by the house and I slowly got out. Quinn grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay babe." He whispered quietly.

I saw my dad walk out of the house and I let go of Quinn's hand and I ran towards my dad's arms. I jumped in his arms and started to cry.

"Dad."I whispered quietly. And he was stroking my hair.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." He whispered back.

He held me for a moment longer and then he put me down. "Introduce me to your friends Belle." He said smiling at me.

"This is my boyfriend, Quinn Ely. And these are his brothers Jake and Nate. This is Jake's girlfriend and my friend, Sam. And this is Jen." I said pointing out everyone. My dad looked Quinn over.

"You taking good care of my girl?" My dad asked and I blushed.

"Dadddd."I complained a bit.

"It's okay Belle." Quinn said. Then he looked at my father. "Yes sir, I am—at least I think I am taking good care of your daughter."

My dad nodded and then he smiled. "Good to meet you Quinn."

And then Joe walked out. "Joe!" I said smiling as he hugged me.

"We better head out if we're going to look for Laci." Joe said looking apologetically.

I walked towards the barn with everyone and I looked at the stall chart we had in the office.

"Joe, who do you think we should pull and ride?" I asked Joe.

"Moose, Pepsi, Cali, Star, Moon, and Cam for you six. Me and your father will ride Dusty and Ari."Joe said and I nodded and went to go grab some of the horses.

Sam, Jen, Jake, Nate and Quinn followed me. "I'm going to ride Moon. Quinn ride Star, Sam you ride Pepsi, Jake on Cali, Nate on Cam and Jen you on Moose." I instructed.

We quickly pulled the horses out and tacked them up and we met my dad and Joe outside of the barn and we all mounted up.

"Belle you'll ride with me, Quinn and Sam. Nate, Jen, Jake and Rick you guys ride down by the path to the Holster's ranch and we'll ride down by the river and up by those woods." Joe told everyone.

…..............................

We were riding by the river and I felt like we were being watched. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was out there.

I totally freaked out when Joe said my name. "Ahh!" I half-yelled as Moon gave a buck in response to me kicking her and then pulling the reins back.

I quickly calmed her down and looked at Joe and Quinn sheepishly. "Sorry." I murmured.

"It's okay."Joe said.

I pulled out my cell phone and I decided to call this guy. I saw Joe looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hello Belle." I heard his voice on the phone. And I tried to stop my voice from shaking.

"I'm in Montana. Where's Laci?" I said and I was happy that my voice was even and calm.

"Well Belle if I can know you're alone...and you would come alone I could give you directions to where I am. Can you come alone?"He asked....I held back a frustrated scream.

"Yes. I can. Now where are you?" I said, putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Down by the river a few miles away there's a cabin up on a hill....I'll be waiting for you...And don't bring anyone either."He said, hanging up.

Quinn and Joe looked shocked and angry. "Okay guys I have a plan...." I said...

…................................

I was nearing the cabin now. I was so scared, but I hoped Laci would make it out of this place. I rode Moon up a little more near the cabin and I saw the door open and I froze.

"Belle." I heard his voice say and he started to walk towards me. I saw Laci with him...She was tied up. Oh my gosh!

I dismounted Moon and I ground-tied her.

"Laci!" I shouted. Tears were now running down my face and I tried to stop them.

They were really close now. I saw him looking at me in awe. "Belle, you look so good."

"Let Laci go." I half-demanded.

"Come closer Belle." He whispered to me. Laci was shaking her head at me. I took a few steps closer to them and Laci shook her head more. But I had to save her.

I was close enough for him to reach me. He threw Laci on the ground a few feet away and he grabbed me and started to drag me towards the cabin.

"Run Laci!" I screamed. "Moon go to the Star!" I shouted and I heard hoof beats running towards us. Joe got off and grabbed Laci and untied her quickly.

The guy looked at me and he looked shocked. "No! I won't lose you again!"He shouted. He took off running and he had me following him. I saw Quinn running towards us but then...Everything went black.

…....................................................................

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope this made it a little more exciting for you! Where are my reviews!? I only got 1! Can't I have more than that? Please? I worked hard on this chapter for everyone so PLEASE REVIEW!!! And what about suggestions for the Filly's name?

And one thing I wanted to say....In the first few chapters of this story I used Taylor Swift's songs as ringers...totally ignore that...they didn't happen....lol.

I hope everyone likes this chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Chapter 18 will be up soon!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	18. Chapter 18 'Back To Nevada'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 18 'Back To Nevada'

Disclaimer: I don't own the PS series! Terri Farley does, I only own my characters.

Laci Pov

Belle saved me. She almost got taken away by _him_ saving me. Thank god Quinn was there. He saved her. She saved me, he saved her. But right now Belle was at the hospital. So was I. I was being checked over by a woman at the hospital to see if I had been raped. I flinched at the word _rape_.

I had told them what he did to me. Trying not to see it in my mind...It was playing like a movie that never ends...and now they were giving me an emergency contraption pill so I wouldn't get pregnant. I definitely was happy that I got that pill. They were also checking me for STDs. STDs that I could possible have. My mom was holding my hand trying to keep me calm while I was freaking out.

My dad would barely look at me after I had said he raped me. Chase had gotten mad and walked off. My mom assured me, he wasn't mad at me. He was mad no one was there to help me.

"All done." The nice doctor I had said. "There are signs of forced entry, so this will add to the list of things he has done to the girls."

My mom nodded her thanks and I did too. Then the doctor walked out of the room giving us privacy.

"Oh Laci, sweetheart I'm so sorry." My mom whispered while stroking my hair.

"It's not your fault mom. I never should of gotten on him."I said. I kept asking myself _why _did I get on the four-wheeler with him? "Can I go see Belle please?"

"I'll go ask the doctors about her and see if you can. I'll be right back." My mom left the room.

I closed my eyes. The scene replaying in my head.

***_Flashback***_

_He had thrown me to the ground. Then Belle had shouted. "Moon to the Star!" And I heard hoof beats coming towards us. So she hadn't come alone! I saw Joe and a boy, who looked like Quinn and a girl with auburn hair(I forgot to put Sam in!!). Joe jumped off his horse and grabbed me and untied me and he pulled me close to him._

_The guy looked worried and shocked. "No! I won't lose you again!" He shouted and started to run with Belle in tow. Quinn quickly ran towards them. _

_I gasped as I saw the guy hit Belle in the head and she went limp. She fell to the ground and Quinn was right by them now. He punched the guy and pushed him away from Belle. Then he grabbed her and carried her back towards us._

"_We need to get these two to the hospital." Quinn said. _

"_Yeah, put Belle on Moon and you can get on her too. Moon will take care of you guys." Joe instructed him._

_He lifted her up and put her on Moon and then he climbed up after her. He pushed Moon towards the Johnson's ranch._

_***Flashback***_

"Laci?" I heard my mom say softly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You can see Belle if you want to now." She said smiling. I got up and put my clothes on and I followed my mom out the door.

…......

(no time change)

I walked into the room and there was about seven people in the room with her. They all looked at me as I walked into the room.

"Laci!" Belle loudly greeted me. I smiled. This was my best friend.

…..............................................

Quinn Pov(A few hours ago...it will continue you on til Laci comes)

I was sitting in a hospital room with Belle. She was sleeping right now, but she had taken a pretty bad blow to the head. By that _guy_. That evil insane guy. He raped Laci, tried to steal Belle _again_ and then hit her on the head. That's when I lost it.

I punched him in the face. And he yelled and ran off. We couldn't catch him, again! Well the first time I wasn't there but I could of caught him but I didn't!

I decided I should call my parents and give them an update, so they could tell Glen too.

I dialed my home number on my cell phone and a few rings later my mom answered.

"Quinn?" My mom said into the phone.

"Hi Mom. I just wanted to call home and give an update. We got Laci back, right now Belle and her are in the hospital. Belle had a bad hit on head and Laci...Laci was raped." I told my mom...I tried to hold the emotion back.

"Oh Quinn! Is she okay?And how about Laci? Emotionally and Physically?" My mom asked, concerned for my girlfriend and her friend.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, I don't know yet. She's asleep. Laci's getting checked out by some doctors." I told her rubbing my eyes...feeling tears. When had I gotten so emotional?

"Oh Quinn, I'm so proud of you. You're being so supportive of Belle and being every step behind her the whole time." My mom sounded very proud of me. Well she shouldn't be.

"Mom, you shouldn't be proud of me. We didn't catch him. _I _didn't catch him. I punched him, but I let him go. I didn't make Belle safe." I said, my guilt seeping into my voice. How was I good enough for Belle? I couldn't be. I couldn't even make her safe anymore.

"Quinn Alan Ely!" My mother yelled into the phone. (a/n: I don't know if I ever had a middle name for him..lol if I did I forgot it...) And she sounded angry.

"What?" I asked...

"You shouldn't feel guilty! You are doing the best you can for her! She understands that Quinn. You at least went with her to Montana, to help her best friend that you didn't even know! You're sitting there at the hospital with her, waiting for her to wake up. Quinn, most boyfriends wouldn't do that." My mom said to me.

I half-smiled. "Thanks mom. Well tell Glen that the doctors said she would be fine and we'll probably be back home soon. I love you mom." I said, getting a little bit homesick. I forgot the last time I told my mom that.

"Bye sweetie. I love you too." She sounded surprised but happy. Then she hung up.

…......................

(1 hour passes by)

I was sitting by the window now waiting for Belle to wake up when I heard her voice.

"Hi Baby." Belle whispered.

I rushed to her side. "How are you feeling Babe?" I asked holding her hand and feeling relief that she was awake.

"I feel fine...a little anxious. Is Laci okay? Is _he_ in jail?" She looked a little tired, anxious and sad.

"It's okay babe, you'll be fine. And Laci is fine, she's being checked out and no babe..He's not in jail. I'm sorry." I felt my heart almost break as I watched her close her eyes and tears slide down her face. "Babe. It's okay. I won't let him near you. You have police standing outside your room, guarding the ranch, Laci's ranch. You're protected."

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Quinn. And that you helped me." She said to me. "If you hadn't been there...."She trailed off. And we both could fill our minds with the possibility's that could be what was happening to Belle if I hadn't helped her.

"I'll always be here for you babe. Always." I said almost fiercely. I would always protect her. Before I could say anything else, we heard a knock at the door.....

…............................................

Belle Pov

Nate, Jen, Sam, and Jake were standing at the door. With my dad and Seth.

I smiled, even though I felt like breaking down into tears. "Hey guys!!" I said, happily.

Sam came over and hugged me, and Jen followed. "It's okay Belle. You're gonna be fine. We'll make sure of that." Sam said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we won't let him touch our little bro's love." Nate said winking at me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Nate, and Sam. And Jen and Jake. For being here for me." I said, really meaning it. I'm so glad I had such great friends.

"No problem." Jake said, smiling at me. And for the next hour we all jut sat there and talked.

…............................................................

(An hour passed.)

We were talking when we heard footsteps coming into the room. It was Laci.

She looked terrified, in pain, and thoughtful. And nervous.

"Laci!" I said to my best friend who I had not seen in a long time, except for last night.

"Belle!" She said smiling at me and walking over.

"Laci, this is Nate Ely, Jake Ely, Sam Forster, Jen Kenworthy and Quinn Ely. Everyone this is my best friend, Laci." I introduced everyone.

"So this is _the_ Quinn Ely?" Laci asked with a little bit of spark in her eyes.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Quinn. He's _amazing_." I said, proud of the fact that I had him as a boyfriend.

"I wouldn't say amazing....maybe perfect...or great...." Quinn joked with us.

We all laughed, but it sounded kind of forced. I mean I'm sure Laci wasn't in a joking mood and neither was I.

"Quinn...can you give me and Laci a minute?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Of course, come on everyone, we'll go find the cafeteria." Quinn said getting everyone but Laci to leave.

It was an awkward silence for a moment.

"How are you Laci?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice even.

"I guess I'm okay, at least I got away. Thanks to you." She said half-smiling at me. I looked away guiltily.

"No thanks to me, I got you in that situation." I said, guilt filled my voice and tears streaked down my face.\

"Belle!" Laci exclaimed, putting her arms around me. "It's not your fault some physco is stalking us! It's not your fault. Do you hear me?" She said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." I said giggling a bit at her face. She looked like a army officer with that face on.

"Besides Belle, I'm fine. I'm alive. I may have been knocked down but I'm not breaking. Belle, I'm not going to let this ruin _my_ life. (a/n; can anyone guess what song that line is from?) He may have taken my virginity and my dignity, but I'm not stopping my life because of this. I'm not going to let him have that satisfaction of stealing everything away from me. I'm going to _live_ my life like normal." She said strongly. Laci was such a strong girl, a smart one too. She had her pride and she wouldn't let it be taken away from her. She was so my best friend.

"Aw Laci." I said hugging her. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I don't know how you do it. I wouldn't be able to know 'normal' after what happened if I was you."

"It's just the way I'm thinking about it. I mean I'll probably cry about it but I can't let it control me. If I do that...then what am I doing to myself? I'm _giving_ up. Letting him take over my life. Control it." Laci said, tearing up......We talked for a little bit longer and then everyone came back and I fell asleep shortly after.

…....................................

(Dream in Italics)

_I was in a meadow type field. No one else was there. Just me. _

"_Belle." I heard a voice I would always know. It was my mom's. I turned around and she was standing there._

_Her forehead was perfect, like she'd never been shot. She had a worried look on her face. I wanted it to go away. And I wanted her to come back. _

"_Mom." I said choking on my words. She walked closer. _

"_Oh Belle." She whispered. "It will be okay, you have to go back to Nevada though! Today. If not he will find you and hurt you! He's desperate Belle! Laci was just the beginning of what he will do to get to you!" _

"_How...how do you know mom?" I asked._

"_I can't tell you, but I know you and your friends need to get out of here." My mom said, sounding determined to get me out of Montana._

"_What about Laci?" I asked, scared for my best friend who had already been through so much._

"_She'll be fine! She's protected, he won't try again. If he wants to I'll make sure to tell you." She said smiling at me and coming closer so we were now almost touching. _

_My mom reached out and hugged me and I held on to her tightly. "Mom, I miss you so much." I said crying._

"_I miss you too Belle. But you are doing just fine. I mean look at your boyfriend, he's wonderful, he's there for you and he really loves you. Then you have Glen, who let you come stay with him, let you have a puppy and let your horse stay there, and will let a certain foal stay there too." She said half-smiling, half crying._

_Then her face went from half-happy to sad. "I have to go now Belle. I'll see you later." And just like that she disappeared. _

"_MOM!" I yelled. "Come back." I said sobbing._

_I heard another voice calling my name...but where from I didn't know._

_**End of dream**_

"Belle!" I heard Quinn say and I felt him shaking my shoulder. I sat up gasping and I looked around. Quinn was standing beside me, Sam was on the other side, Jen was still sleeping, as was Nate. Jake was right behind Sam.

"Belle, babe you were talking in your sleep. You were talking about your mom." Quinn smiled sadly.

"Oh." I just said. I was still in shock over my dream.

"Does coming back here bring back all the memories?" Sam asked sympathetically. Her face was full of understanding and I remembered that Brynna was her step mom.

"Yeah. I was having a dream about her." I said wishing it was real and she was here again.

It was silent for a minute and then Sam and Jake yawned. I laughed. "Guys why don't you go back to my house and take Jen and Nate and get some sleep." I suggested.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Jake asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Quinn will you stay here with me?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Of course babe! You know I wouldn't leave you right now." He said kissing my forehead.

"Well I think we're going to head out, I think your dad is in the cafeteria so we'll go find him and leave. Bye Belle, Quinn." Sam said getting Jen and Nate and leaving.

…..................................

I looked over to Quinn and sighed. "Will you come lay here with me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said getting into the bed with me and cradling me in his arms. I sighed happily as I was in his arms. I felt safe and protected.

"Quinn, I love you baby." I whispered, letting my fingers trail down his jaw.

"I love you too Belle." He whispered back, putting his hand on my hand.

We just layed there and I traced his face with my finger until I felt my eyes start to grow heavy. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep..................................................................

…..................................................................

A/N: Sorry it's so short everyone!!! And sorry it's late. Sunday I went to a Natural Horsemanship Clinic for about 7 hours and I was really tired when I came home and I've had my niece and nephew for two days now, so not much writing time! But I hope you like it...I guess it's really just a "filler" chapter. Just a short one for you.

I need your help.

I have a Poll on my profile. About the filly. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do it!!!!! And look at the Belle character section. Have you ever heard of the T.V./Book series of Heartland? I mean it's only a tv series in Canada but I watch it on you tube and even though she's a blonde I think Amber Marshall(Plays Amy) would be a better fit for Belle! So look at both pictures and decide you who you want! Review/PM me.

And look at my avatar on my profile..I kind of made a cover for this story that I like. Lol. Well thanks for reading! Please review!!!!! Thanks to everyone who did, and will review!

From:QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	19. Chapter 19 'Lake Tahoe'

'Ripped Pictures'

Chapter 19 'Lake Tahoe'

Wednesday, August 19th

D Marley Pov

I had lost her _again_. It was all thanks to that boy, her _boyfriend_.

I had swore to myself that Laci wouldn't be let go and I would get Belle. Well now Laci was gone and so was Belle. Hopefully they didn't try to identify me.

I had thrown away the cellphone that I had used to contact Belle. That way they couldn't trace it to me. It was just a pre-paid anyways.

I wondered if Laci had possible gotten pregnant. I figured she wasn't on birth control. Most virgins weren't.

I wondered if Belle was still a virgin or had that boy taken that too? I felt angry at the thought of that. No Belle was still as innocent as she ever was.

I would have to search for her. She was out of state...But where would they send her? Where else did they have family? Friends? Maybe I could go to the airport when they went back? And find out.

I was walking the street by the hospital. But I probably looked totally different. I had a blonde wig on, it was long hair.

I saw a auburn hair colored girl, who I think had shown up on the rescue of Laci. They were at a restaurant getting food. I got behind them in line and ordered food and then started to listen in on their conversation.

"Poor Laci." A boy with long black hair said.

"Yeah, I would of died if I had to go through all that." Commented the auburn hair girl.

"And Belle keeps thinking this is all her fault, it's not. It's this sicko's fault. For doing this to innocent girls who did nothing to him." Another black hair boy said, but he had short hair.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'll be glad when we get back home! How about you Sam?" A blonde girl said to the auburn haired girl, so her name was Sam.

They all nodded in agreement. Where was home? I wanted to shout to them.

"To ride Ace again, to feel the dust and the desert wind. I'm homesick." Sam joked with them.

They were from some where in the west. South west. Maybe middle. I tried to think of the states. Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, California, Colorado, Nevada. Hmm. Damn I wish they would just say where already!!

"Yeah, I even miss my Lake Tahoe Kayaking job." The short haired boy said.

Lake Tahoe? Where was that? Nevada? No. Maybe in Colorado. I'd search it. They had just given me a clue.

"Order 55!" The cook called. It was theirs apparently.

They got their food and left. I got my order called too. I grabbed it and quickly left.

I followed them. "I guess we better head to the Johnson's ranch now Jake." Sam said. So the long hair boy was Jake. I mentally made a note of all the names I learned so far.

"Yeah I guess so..Nate you gonna drive?" Jake asked. The short hair boy was Nate.

"Yeah I guess. Jen, what are we driving?" He asked the blonde girl, who was Jen.

Jen, Jake, Nate and Sam. Nice.

"Mr. Johnson gave us the keys to his truck, he said he would drive home with Seth." Jen replied.

"Okay." Nate said, and they headed towards the hospital parking lot.

"Excuse me." I said in a clear different voice. They all turned around. "Could you four help me with something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?" Nate asked.

"Do you know if what I'm hearing about Belle Johnson is true? That she was almost kidnapped and her friend Laci was raped by the same man?" I asked.

Nate's face hardened. "We have no comment. Excuse us." He said putting his arm around Jen as Jake put his arm around Sam and walked away. They thought I was a reporter? Wow.

I watched them get in a truck and drive away. I had a lot of searching and planning to do.

….................................................

Sam Pov(Yay!!!)

"That guy was definitely weird." I said to Jen. She nodded.

"Yeah, he really freaked me out. I mean was he some kind of reporter or something?" She said.

"We can't give out any information to anyone. That guy could have been that guy who took Laci. We have to keep Belle safe." Nate said.

I had never thought of that. "Nate...If it was...you said Lake Tahoe. He was right behind us at that food place." I said suddenly, now _just_ noticing.

Nate and Jake gave me a look of shock and horror. "Oh my god." Nate said. "How could I be so stupid?" He slammed his hand against his forehead.

"It's okay Nate. You know you can't always think of that. It just doesn't cross your mind at the time." Jen patted his shoulder. "Besides we all talked about home."

"Yeah we did." Jake tried to help Jen make his older brother feel better.

Everyone stayed in a comfortable silence for awhile I felt my eyes getting heavy and I put my head on Jake's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and I fell asleep thinking about War Drum Flats.

….....................................................................

(30 minute time change.)

"Sam, Wake up." Jake shook my shoulder a little bit harder.

"Hmm. I'm awake." I mumbled. He chuckled and picked me up and brought me out of the truck. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. "Carrying me bridal style already Mr. Ely?" I joked.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait until the wedding." He joked back.

"Where do we go Sam?" Jen asked.

"Belle said there was a bunkhouse that we all could sleep in. I think it's over there." I pointed to a small cabin. Jake carried me all the way into the bunkhouse. It was divided into almost two houses(like a townhouse).

"So who's going to sleep where?" Jen asked looking around.

"Let's let Sam and Jakey sleep together in here and me and you Jen can be in the other part." Nate winked at us. "We'll be right through here kids, so try not to make too much noise Sammy." Nate and Jen laughed while Jake and I glared.

Finally they walked into the other part leaving me and Jake in an awkward silence. I looked towards the bed and--- "Holy crap!" I gasped.

"What Sam? What's wrong?" Jake said at my side in an instant.

"There's only one bed!" I told Jake.

He looked at me for a moment. "Sam is that a problem? I mean are you uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with me?" He asked.

"Promise we don't have to do anything?" I asked embarrassed that I was asking _Jake Ely_ this.

"Of course Sam. You know I wouldn't make you do anything." Jake whispered to me. "How about you use the bathroom and get dressed for bed?"

…...........................

10 minutes later I came out feeling better and in my Pj's.

Jake was in his Darton shorts and a green beater(is that the right word?) laying on the bed. "Hi." I said shyly. I was wearing a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Hey brat." He smiled. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I walked over to the bed, I got under the covers and snuggled up to Jake.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it close to his face and kissed my lips. Kissing Jake was amazing to me.

He pulled me so I was on top of him now. I gasped in surprise. He stopped and looked at me. "Something wrong?" He asked grinning.

"No...Nothing...It's just, I've never seen this side of you." I said still surprised. He leaned up and kissed my neck.

"I love you Sam. Always have. I just want to kiss you, we won't have sex." He said calm and serious.

"Okay." I said nervously. He flipped me over, so he was now on top. He pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my legs and arms around him.

….....................................................

2 hours later......

Me and Jake were lying on the bed in each other arms. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Sam." He said back. "I'll be glad to go home tomorrow."

"Me too" I agreed.

"Well we better be heading to bed babe. Don't want to miss our flight." Jake said holding me closer and sighing. He was asleep in a few minutes...I just layed there.

How would I cope if my mother was murdered instead of in a car accident? Would I be like Belle? I think she hides her sadness, but I also think Quinn makes her very happy that a lot of times she can't feel _sad_ with him. How would I feel if I had been raped? I would probably go into a depressed mood.

I had such a good life compared to Belle and Laci. Except for my mother dying, I had my awesome father, my gram who basically spoiled me all the time, Brynna who was the greatest stepmother, And Cody my little brother. I had Ace who was a great horse. Blackie who was a wild horse but still came to me! Jen my smart best friend who always was there for me. And last was Jake, an amazing friend, awesome boyfriend, who yes teased me but would never let me get hurt.

I felt a wave of pain. I missed my family. I got out of bed and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed my home number.

"Hello?" My dad's voice soundly alert for it being so late.

"Dad?" I said, already choking up on my words.

"Sam? What's wrong?" My dad asked me half in a panic.

"I miss you. You guys are so good to me and I have such a great life and Belle has a horrible life. She almost got kidnapped, her mother was killed and she had to move from her home." I started crying.

"Sam." My father sighed, he didn't sound mad that I was waking him up. "Sweetheart, Belle is happy, we all have our darkest days in life, but we get through them. She may have lost her mother but she still has a father, she has Glen, Quinn, you, her friends there for her. Sam I'm glad that you care so much for her. And I miss you too Sweetie." My dad whispered into the phone, he sounded like he was about to cry. "Now you need to get some sleep so you can come home and exercise this mustang of yours and come home to your family. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll see you dad." I smiled. "I love you dad." This was the first time in a long time that I had said it.

"I love you too Sam." And then he hung up. I felt two arms around me. I looked up to see Jake's 'mustang eyes'.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry Jake." I said.

"No I'm sorry Sam. That I wasn't comforting you why you were crying. What's wrong?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"I miss my family and Ace." I said half-laughing, half crying.

"I know." He said kissing my cheek. "I miss my family too, and Witch. But we're going home today Sam. It'll be okay." As he said that and I looked at the clock and realized it was 12am.

"Oh Jake." I said sighing. He lead me over to the bed and layed me down. I was out in a few minutes.

….........................................................................

Quinn Pov

It was about 2: 45pm. I hadn't gotten much sleep even though I felt drained. I was watching Belle sleep. We had a flight at 4m, so I'd probably wake her up at 3. She had a kind of rough night, she woke up with a headache, which the doctors said it was just a regular one.

My phone vibrated and I looked at the caller id. It was Kit(RAH, did not happen yet...I mean how can I put Kit and everything in here without having it a crossover even though I put he lives in Hawaii..lol.) I wondered what he wanted. I answered the phone and walked towards the door. I walked until I got to the stairs.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey little brother! How are you doing? What are you doing?" Kit asked, his voice had excitement in it.

"I'm okay, I'm at the hospital right now." I said warily. What did Kit want?

"Oh. Why are you at the hospital? Is someone sick? What happened?" His voice now was concerned.

"It's my girlfriend Belle. She hit her head on something and she passed out, so I'm at the hospital with her." I told him.

"Oh. You have a girlfriend?! Good for you! Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah she's fine, we're coming home today." I said.

"Home? Are you in Nevada?" Kit said.

"No, she used to live in Montana with her dad, right now she's living with Dr. Scott, but she had to come home for something...and she fell off a horse." I lied. "I know that sounds confusing but that's how it is." I chuckled.

"How long have you two been dating?" He asked.

"About a month. But it feels like it's longer, feels like I've known her longer." I said.

"That's cool. Maybe I could meet her tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah I'm coming to visit the family tomorrow. So I'll see you then." Kit hung up.

I felt myself starting to worry....What if he liked Belle? As in _liked _her. What if she _liked_ him?

No Quinn she's in love with you. I told myself in my head. I was terrified. Did Jake feel this way about Sam? What about Brian and Chloe?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw my brother Nate. "Whats up? Is Belle awake?" He asked.

"Uh, not that I know of. I had a phone call from Kit so I came here." I said.

"Kit called? What did he say?" Nate asked. His eyes looked like they were lit up.

"He's coming to see us tomorrow." I said blankly.

"Awesome!!! Thank goodness we're going home today!" Nate said smiling happily. Of course. My whole family loved Kit. Well except me, Jake and Brian...We didn't hate him...just not to happy when he was home. Mom went into 'awesome' mom mode for Kit.

"Yeah..Well I'm going to head back to Belle's room and wake her up." I said walking away from my brother.

…........................................

45 minutes later...

We were at the airport now waiting for our flight to be open so we could get on. Belle was leaning against my shoulder half-asleep.

Jake looked over at me. "Wanna go with me to get something to drink?" He asked and I knew he wanted to talk...not something to drink. I nodded. I looked at Belle...What should I do?

Then I saw Nate grab her head and shoulder and gently place her on his shoulder. She didn't protest. She'd be fine.

I got up and me and Jake walked to a little a restaurant they had in the airport. We got 2 drinks and sat down at a table.

"What's up with you Quinn?" Jake asked taking a drink.

"Kit's coming home tomorrow." I said and Jake half-choked on his drink. I knew he wanted the ranch to be his and he didn't want Kit ruining it for him. None of us would do that to Jake. Well Kit didn't know how bad he wanted it.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, he just said he's coming to visit" I said..Jake looked mad and half-sad. "I don't want him to meet Belle." I admitted softly.

"Why not?"Jake said. And I gave him a look. He should _know_. "Oh Belle. Right. Belle loves you man. She's not going to leave you. She may like Kit but she's not going to fall in love with him."

"What about Sam? Don't you worry about her?" I asked. Jake looked like he was thinking about it for a minute and he blushed.

"Well yeah...I get where you're coming from...And Brian will too." Jake agreed. "This is going to be a _long_ visit."

"Yeah and mom's going to go into her 'Kit's home so let's play happy family' mode." I sighed.

"Yeppers. Damn. She's not going to let us spend any time with Sam or Belle or Chloe." He sighed too.

"I don't care what she says. I _will_ be spending time with Belle. I'm not abandoning my girlfriend for Kit." I said a little bit pissed off. "I mean you're not going to stay away from Sam just because Kit came home."

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt mom's feelings but Sam is important to me, and so is my job with Wyatt. I can't drop it all for Kit like she does." Jake said nodding.

"Flight 405 now boarding the plane" We both heard an announcement over the intercom(right word?).

"We better go." I said getting up and Jake followed.

….......................................................................

2 hours later(I don't know how long it really takes..)

Belle Pov

We all walked out of the airport and I saw Glen by his truck and The rest of the Elys and the Forsters, and the Kenworthys were here. I took a deep breath of the Nevada air and realized in a month I had counted this as _home_ for me.

I smiled and ran toward Glen, letting go of Quinn's hand. Glen threw his arms around my waist and spun me. "I missed you Belle." He said laughing.

"I missed you too." I said. "How's Dream? Sophie and Nellie? The filly?"

He laughed at me. "Of course ask about the animals first. Not me...Thanks."

"But I see you right here. You're fine" I told him.

"Well we better get home. The animals missed you." Glen said. I looked over and Quinn was talking with his family. "Why don't you let him go with his family?" Glen suggested softly.

I looked down. "Yeah I'll just tell him bye." I said and I walked over to Quinn. "I'm going back with Glen. I guess I'll see you later?"

He smiled at me. "Of course. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you." He said kissing my lips quickly.

"I love you too." And then I walked off towards Glen's truck.

…............................................

(no time change)

"So are you okay?" Glen asked once we were alone in the truck.

"Yeah. We got Laci back....he raped her. But she seems to be okay." I said sighing. I missed Laci a lot.

"Did you catch him?" He asked quietly.

"No. He almost got me." Silence followed my words.

"Well thank god he didn't." Glen reached over and squeezed my hand.

I tried to smile. "Yeah. Then who would take care of you?" I said joking lightly.

"I don't know. Myself?" He laughed.

I kind of drifted into my own thoughts after that. Why had Quinn been acting weird all morning? What had Jake and Quinn talked about that made them come back tense, and sort of in a sad mood.

…................................................

"Belle." I felt my shoulder being shaken.

"Yes?" I then realized that I had fallen asleep.

"We're here." Glen said.

He helped me out of the truck and he grabbed my bag. "Let me guess. You want to see the animals first?" He asked smiling. I nodded and ran towards the back of the house. Dream neighed when she saw me and the filly raised her head. I climbed over the fence and put my arms around my horse's neck.

"Dream girl. I missed you." I said and I kissed her nose. The filly came closer and she nuzzled my arm. "So you remember me huh?"

"Belle!" I heard a shout and I turned around. It was Chloe. And she had Nellie and Sophie with her.

"Chloe! Nellie! Sophie!" I shouted and walked back towards them. Chloe came up and hugged me, we had become best friends.

"So how are you? How about your dad? How about your friend Laci?" She asked. Damn. Things around here got out fast.

"I'm okay. They're okay." I hesitated about the last part.

"Good. Hey...my dad and brother and Glen want to have a cook out tonight but they didn't know how you would feel?" She sort of made it a question.

"Sure I'd love to!" I said. "Really I'm fine."

"Awesome." She said smiling. "Let me go tell my dad and brother. I think Glen's over there too. I'll be right back." She said leaving.

"I'll be in the house, I'm going to take a shower and change." I yelled and I saw her nod at me. I walked up on the deck and opened the back door. I walked into my room and closed the door and locked it. I layed down on my bed.

…............................................

4 hours later

The cookout was really fun with the Masons and Glen. Me and Chloe went riding bareback double on Dream and we had fun. Then we played with the filly and tried to think of names for her. No luck.

Then we turned on the radio and one of Nick's favorite songs came on. It was 'Alright By Me' By Darius Rucker(a/n: I think that is what it's called. Has anyone ever heard it?)

Me and Chloe got up on the deck and started singing it with two of the grill spatulas. Glen, Nick and Mr. Mason(a/n don't know If I gave him a name...I'm sure I didn't though. So I think it'll be Rob) were all laughing at us.

But they _did_ clap after we finished. But now I was laying in my bed. Quinn hadn't called me and he wouldn't answer his cell phone, and it was too late to call his house.

Nellie was laying asleep on the end of my bed and I had fed Dream earlier and bottle fed the filly.

I felt really sad right now. Why wasn't Quinn calling me? Why wasn't he answering his phone?

I grabbed my phone. I decided to text Chloe.

To: Chloe

From: Belle

Hey, is Brian with you?

…........

I sent the text and waited for her to respond. I felt my phone buzz a minute later.

To: Belle

From: Chloe

_No. Why?_

…........

To: Chloe

From: Belle

Because I haven't heard from Quinn since we came back from Montana and it's been like 5 hours. He won't answer his cell phone, he hasn't called me and it's too late to call his house.

…...........

This time it took her 10 minutes to reply.

To: Belle

From: Chloe

I just called Brian. He said Quinn's home, awake. He just seems to be not answering his phone. Brian said that he doesn't know what's up with him. He won't talk to Brian or Jake.

….................

What the hell was up with Quinn? I felt a few tears slide down my cheek. He _knew _I was calling but he didn't answer!

But then I felt my phone vibrate.

To: Belle

From: Quinn

Belle I don't know if we're going to work out. I just don't feel the same as you do about me. Maybe we should break up?

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I felt the tears on my cheek.

I got up and grabbed my jeans and a shirt and changed out my Pj's. I grabbed socks and my boots. I walked out the kitchen door and ran towards Dream's field. I had did something to Quinn. I didn't know what. But I ruined _everything_ as usual.

….......................................................................................................

Brian Pov

I was watching my younger brother Quinn destroy his relationship right now. He was ignoring Belle, he was ruining everything. He looked like a zombie sort of. But he had no emotions on his face, he just sat staring at the T.V.

Chloe had texted me and asked about Quinn for Belle. I felt bad, he was just sitting there. All of us heard his phone, and Belle's ringer playing, but no one made a move to answer it. That was about 20 minutes ago.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! (lol...phone ringing...) _I heard our house phone ringing and I heard my mom pick up.

"Oh hi Glen. How are you?" My mind was alert once I heard Glen's name. Something was wrong. Way wrong.

"Luke's right here, hold on." He wanted to talk to my father. I was right. Something was wrong. My mind was in a bit of panic mode right now.

"Luke Ely." My father said in his 'fire chief voice'. "How l0ng has she been gone?" He asked. Belle was gone. All of us looked over at my father, even Quinn. "Calm down Glen. Have you checked in Dream's field?"

Silence. "Dream's gone? Along with the halter and two leads?" My dad's voice sounded like he was starting to panic a bit. "Was she upset about anything this evening? Did you hear her leave? Did someone say something that might of made her upset?" I looked at Quinn. _Yeah my brother was a jerk to her. I thought._ An upset rider on a horse in the night with just a halter and two leadsand not knowing where she really is, is bad.

"I'll round my boys up and we'll start looking for her on War Drum Flats. I'll call Jed and Wyatt and get them to send out people too. You and the Mason's search along the roads." And then my dad hung up. He walked into the living room.

"Okay boys. Belle has gone missing according to Glen. She's been probably gone about a half an hour, she took Dream and we think she's riding well she has the halter and two leads. Does anyone have any idea why she would be upset?" Even though my dad meant the question to be for all of us, he looked directly at Quinn.

All of us shook our heads silently. Even _Quinn_. I felt my anger boiling inside of me. He nodded. "All right then we're going to all ride out. Brian, Me and Quinn will go out by Trudy Allen's land. Nate, Jake, Adam will go out past the lake, and past Riverbend. We'll have our cell phones on and walkie talkies. We'll call each other every 15 minutes. Who ever finds her must radio in immediately. Understood?" Our father said sternly. He wasn't Luke, our father anymore. He was Luke, the fire chief now.

We all said "Yes". Then we all went to the barn and saddled our horses. I pushed Trixie, my mare into a lope with my father and Quinn.

….....................................................

Quinn Pov

My heart was breaking knowing I had hurt Belle. Caused her to leave Glen's. Where was she? _You're so dumb! My thoughts screamed at me._

I don't know why I said the things I did. About us not working out. But I'm so upset about Kit coming and stealing Belle. _So you practically shove her away and into his arms? A voice said. _

I sighed. I had screwed up. I pulled out my phone and texted Belle.

To: Belle

From: Quinn

Babe. Where are you? Please tell me. I love you. Babe I really do.

…..............

I sent it and waited. 20 minutes later as we were riding along and still no text back. No call either. I was really worried. Stupid Kit for coming tomorrow. Stupid me for saying those things and damn Belle for riding Dream off in the night.

"Brian you ride along Trudy's fences and Quinn you go towards Wild Horse Valley and I'm going to go back and ride along the La Charla river.(right?)" Our Dad told us. I nodded and turned Chip to where my father told me to go.

….......................................

Belle Pov

It was cold for a Nevada summer night. I was crying, on Dream and I had no idea where I was. All I could think about was the two texts that Quinn sent me. First one, he says we won't work out. Then he turned around and said he loved me?

He must be lying. But which one was he lying about?

I got off Dream and I felt for something in front of me. I felt a wire, as in a fence wire. Where was I? I mean obviously I was at a ranch. But who's? It couldn't be The Ely's. They had board fences. So did the Forsters and Kenworthys.

I heard sticks snapping and I looked up. I couldn't see nothing but Dream thought it was something to freak out about. She started rearing up and whinnying nervously. I grabbed the lead ropes that were on her neck.

"Shh. Dream it's okay girl. It's okay." I cooed to her.

I heard a snort and I knew it was a horse. I grabbed my cell phone and shined it towards the horse. It was a palomino. It was the stallion I saw that day that Quinn asked me out. Oh crap.

He nipped Dream's hindquarters, telling her to run with him. Dream looked at me for help. "GO ON!" I shouted. "Get out of here!"

He slammed his body into Dream's side and the leads were ripped out of my hand. I barely noticed the burn on my hands from the leads. My horse was being stolen.

"Get away from her!" I screamed frantically. He nipped her again and this time she ran with him.

"No!" I screamed and started to run after them, but after a few minutes I stopped. "Dream." I cried quietly.

I started to sob. First losing Quinn, now Dream? I layed on the ground not even caring what came along.

…....................................

Brian Pov(sorry I'm switching so much!lol)

I heard someone crying by Mrs. Allen's fence. Was it Belle? I dismounted Trixie and walked towards the noise.

I saw her laying on the ground, sobbing. _Oh Belle. I thought sadly. _"Belle, sweetheart?" I whispered quietly. Her tear stained face looked up at me sadly.

"Brian!" She gasped jumping up and hugging me. I put my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I saw her bottom lip trembling.

"No. Quinn wants to leave me and some....this.....palomino stallion took Dream!" She said looking down.

I felt my heart ache for her. "Don't worry it'll be okay. Everything will be okay, I promise. Quinn's just in a crappy mood tonight, don't worry about him and we'll find Dream. I can tell you I'm sure that we'll find her." I told her. She nodded on my chest. "Now let's get you up on Trixie and take you home."

I got up on Trixie first and then put my hand down for her. She grabbed it and swung up behind me. I got my radio out.

"Dad, Quinn, Nate, Jake, Adam, I found Belle. I have her on Trixie with me, we're heading back to Three Ponies." I radioed my brothers and dad.

"Okay see you then Brian." My dad replied.

I put Trixie in a fast lope headed towards home.

…................................................................................................

Quinn Pov

Brian found her! I was going to thank him forever. I pushed Chip into a gallop towards home. I wanted to see Belle's face, to apologize for being a jerk, to tell her I was just worried about Kit and it was a bad day for me. That none of this was her fault, it was all mine. That we'd be okay, everything would be fine.

10 minutes later Chip and I loped into the ranch yard. I quickly dismounted and felt under Chip's saddle and blanket, he wasn't sweating at all. I untacked him and put him in his stall, Trixie was in her stall. Brian was home. My brothers and my dad were home with some people it looked like Sam, Wyatt, Brynna, Jen Kenworthy, Jed Kenworthy, Ryan Slocum. Then I saw a truck pull up. It was Glen and Katie Sterling and Nick Mason, Rob Mason, and Chloe Mason.

I caught up with them and Sam and Jen looked at me questioningly. Chloe gave me a glare. I wonder what that was about.

I opened the door for all of them. I heard my brothers talking upstairs and I ran up the stairs and found everyone in the kitchen.

The first face I saw was Belle. She had tears running down her face and it looked like it had been that way for awhile. I walked into the kitchen and it all went silent. But then surprisingly Belle threw herself in my arms. I held on to her tightly. I saw everyone kind of look at each other and walk away from us quietly.

I looked at her. And she was looking at me, I saw the pain in her eyes, the sadness. How could I of done this to her? To my _Belle_. I loved her so much. It made me want to cry seeing her in this pain.

"I love you." I choked out.

"Oh Quinn!" She started to cry into my chest. "I love you too. You scared me so bad! Why don't we belong together? I need you. You make me so happy, you're the greatest thing in my life."

"I have to explain some things." I said sighing and then I started explaining everything to her.

…......................................................

30 minutes later

I had explained everything to her. She had gotten a little bit mad that I had thought she would fall for Kit but she understood too. She forgave me for ignoring her.

Right now she was kissing me and I was loving it, having my Belle kiss me. "I love you." She whispered breathless.

"I love you too." I said smiling. We were alone in my room right now, to get the privacy I needed in order to tell Belle everything.

I heard a knock at the door and I got up and answered it. It was Sam, Jen and Chloe. "I'll let you girls have a talk." I said and then I turned around and blew Belle a kiss and then I left the room.

…......................................

Belle Pov

I'm glad Quinn had told me all those things. Now I understood kind of why he had ignored me, I was still sad though. Dream was missing. I felt another pain in my chest, my heart hurt bad for her. She wouldn't know how to survive in the wild. She had been a domestic horse all her life...having the safety of a barn for her whole life.

I heard a knock at the door and Quinn answered it. It was Sam, Jen, and Chloe. My three best friends. I smiled.

"I'll let you girls have a talk." Quinn said and he blew me a kiss and walked out the door.

"How are you Belle?" Chloe asked sitting beside me.

"I'm okay. I have to tell you guys something."I said worriedly.

"What is it?" Jen asked with concern in her voice.

"I lost Dream." I whispered. I heard them all gasp.

"What?! How?" Chloe asked worriedly. She had fallen in love with Dream too.

"There was this stallion" I caught Sam's look of horror...and I knew she thought maybe it was the Phantom. "No it wasn't the Phantom, Sam. It was this Palomino stallion I had saw the day Quinn asked me to date him. He really wanted her. And I couldn't stop him or her."

"We have to tell my dad!" Sam shouted and she grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall and down the steps to the Ely's living room. "Dad!"

Wyatt Forster turned around quickly and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "What's wr0ng Sam?" He asked.

"Dream's been—-" Sam was cut off by Brian.

"Crap! I forgot to tell you guys! Belle told me that some stallion came along and took Dream." Everyone in the room was silent at Brian's words.

"Is this true Belle?" Maxine asked.

"Yes." I said, and I saw Quinn get up and stand beside me.

"What happened babe?" He asked.

"That Palomino stallion we saw the day you asked me to date you...do you remember him?" I asked. Quinn nodded. "He took her, I couldn't stop him and I couldn't help her."

Dallas stood up. "We better get looking for her then, she's not going to have a good night out on that range being the horse she is." I knew Dallas was just trying not to scare me. I thought of everything that could happen. Cougars, Coyotes, she could get her halter stuck on something and be left behind....she could break a leg.

I closed my eyes trying to erase the images in my mind of my horse dying.

"Let's go." Luke said. "Everyone get their horses, Quinn get Belle a horse, and Brian get Chloe one, or double."

"Rob, Nick and Katie and I will search along the roads." Glen spoke up giving me a smile.

Luke nodded. "Pepper, Ross, Dallas will instruct you where to go. Me and my boys and Belle and Chloe will go to War Drum Flats and Arroyo Azul and Lost Canyon. Wyatt, Sam, Jen, Jed, Brynna why don't you guys go up by the ridge?"

They all nodded and they all got up and we all walked out the door towards our horses. All of us hoping to find Dream. Alive.

….......................................................................................

A/N; Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Everyone!!!! It's late but it's a LONG chapter! My second longest! I hope you like it, and I'm posting a picture of the filly under my authors note so EVERYONE can see!! Then VOTE for her name on my poll on my profile! And I hope everyone will check out my new story, Rescuing Me, a twilight fanfic, and do you guys like Heartland(the book and series)? I'm thinking about doing a heartland/phantom stallion crossover...would anyone like the summary? It might be awhile before I start but I will probably start it....lol...if you want the summary tell me when you review(you guys better review! Lol I made this longer for you!) or PM me. Oh and I changed Dr. Scott...and I put up a picture of "Dr. Scott's house." Of what I see it as...lol. Check it out!

Here's the filly:

Isn't she beautiful?!? Help me Name her!!


	20. Chapter 20 'School Shopping'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 20 'School Shopping?'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley Owns the PS series and all characters except the ones I make up.

Sunday August 30th

Belle Pov

It has been 11 days since Dream went missing. We hadn't found her yet. There was no sign of her or the stallion. For the first week, I cried and cried until no tears came anymore. I still had to get up and feed the filly, take care of Nellie, be a girlfriend to Quinn but I didn't feel like doing anything.

School was tomorrow, I hadn't gone school shopping yet. No one could get me to go. I had been scared to tell my father, I had lost the horse that he gave me, but he hadn't been mad when I told him. He had just tried to comfort me as I cried.

Quinn was here everyday with me. He stayed in the evenings too, until his parents called and told him to come home and even then he would call me and we would talk for hours. He was being a great boyfriend to me since that horrible night. Kit hadn't even came that day, an unexpected rodeo popped up and he had to go.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I got up and opened the door. It was Grace Forster.

She put her arms around me in a hug. "I know you haven't gone school shopping and you're sad that Dream is gone, but sweetheart you have to go today. Sam and Jen are here, along with Chloe and we're all going to take you shopping." She said rubbing my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to protest, but then again until I found Dream I had to live. I thought of that just now. I was probably scaring my friends. Here was Grace Forster coming with Sam, Jen and Chloe to come help me go shopping for school. They were here to support me through this.

Today, I'd act normal as I could be. I'd try to just have fun with my friends, Dream may not be no mustang but she still had natural horse instincts. That stallion went through a lot to get her, he wasn't going to let something happen to her. He'd keep all his mares safe. I had to believe that.

"I'll go take a shower." I said. She looked surprised, as if expecting me to put up a fight and then she smiled at me.

"Okay dear, we'll be waiting for you." She said walking away.

I grabbed my towels and walked over to the bathroom. I quickly turned the water on, and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin.

…...................................

10 minutes later.....

I walked to my room to get dressed. I decided to wear a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. I brushed my damp brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I put my socks on and decided to wear my gray sneakers.

I grabbed my purse which had my bank card in it, Glen had gone with me to put all the money I had left(1850 dollars..lol) from when I came to Nevada.

I walked out of my room and past the kitchen and I saw Grace, Jen, Chloe, and Sam sitting in the living room. "Hey everyone." I said half-smiling.

Sam and Jen ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged them back. "Thanks for coming today Sam, Jen, Chloe." I said.

"No problem! We wouldn't miss shopping with you! We're glad you're coming!" Chloe smiled at me. I saw Sam smile sympathetically, I knew she knew how it was to not know where your horse was. The thing is, she got her horse back, kind of.

"Well we better head to the stores! We're a little late school shopping!" Grace laughed.

We all followed her, smiling, out the door.

…...............................................................

2 hours later

We were still in the Crane Crossing Mall(right?)lol) and I had bought 5 pairs of jeans, 6 shirts—three actual t-shirts, then 3 tank tops. Which cost about $100 dollars. We were now in the shoe store, I was thinking about trying out for the basketball team this year, so I'd need some game shoes. I walked into the men's shoe aisle and I decided to look for shoes there.

I was looking at a pair of white basketball sneakers when I saw two guys out of the corner of my eye. It was a blonde guy with dark blue eyes and a brown hair guy with almost black eyes looking at me. I felt uneasy for a moment. Then the brown hair guy decided to be brave and walk over to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike Stuart. What's your name beautiful?" He asked flirtatiously. (a/n; anyone 'know' mike? From another chapter of RP?)

"Um. I'm Belle." I said uneasily. His face went into a kind of evil grin and he looked around and he saw nobody. The men's shoes were a long way down in the store. He pushed me up against the shelves, I gasped in shock. His hands were on my hips, his body pressed up to mine. (Jasper Winked---if this is bad for you I'M REALLY SORRY!)

"So you're Quinn's virgin girl huh?" He said laughing. He slid his hands farther up my side, I blinked my eyes quickly trying to hold the tears back. "I wonder what he would say if I took that away from him. If I took your virginity." He smiled as if this pleased him.

He then ripped my shirt. I gasped as I felt the fabric rip off my skin. I then had an idea. I lifted my fist and punched him square in the face. I then saw blood pouring from his nose and the blonde guy leaned over him to help him and I ran towards the women's shoes.

At my footsteps, Grace, Jen, Sam and Chloe turned around. They gasped at what they saw. My shirtless body, tears running down my face, blood on my hands and I was shaking.

"Oh Belle! What happened to you?" Grace gasped. I started to sob uncontrollably. The night back in Montana flashed in my mind, and then what happened just now flashed through it too. Grace put her arms around me, I heard other voices, and I think I even heard Maxine Ely's voice.

A few minutes later, Sam and Grace had managed to calm me down and I realized that I was in the dressing room. I looked up and saw everyone's concerned faces. And I was right, Maxine was here too.

"What happened Belle?" Sam asked gently.

"I went to the men's....section, because I thought maybe I would try out for the basketball team so I went to get shoes for it and then I saw two guys out of the corner of my eye and then...then...."I trailed off.

"Then what sweetheart?" Maxine asked me.

"Then they introduced himself as Mike, the brown hair guy, he had brown hair." I whispered. "He pushed me up against the shelves and he pressed his body up to mine and he started saying stuff about me being ''Quinn's virgin girl'' and other stuff and he ripped my shirt."

"What was the guys last name do you know?" She asked quietly.

"It was Stuart. Mike Stuart." I whispered. Maxine's face looked like she was going to go off on someone.

"No it was not! How dare he!" She said, and she was very angry. "I know where that boy lives and I'm going to go----" She was cut off by Grace Forster clearing her throat. Maxine calmed down herself quickly. "We're going to have to tell Heck Ballard about this Belle."

My heart almost stopped at those words. "No! No! I don't want to tell him, I don't want anyone to know. I don't want Quinn to know." I started to cry.

"Shh. It's okay. Trust me my son will _want_ to know." Maxine said hugging me. "Come on now, we'll just go talk to Heck." She helped me up on my feet. Sam handed me one of the shirts I bought and I put it on. I saw the store owner walk up to Maxine.

"Maxine is everything alright?" He asked in concern. She quietly whispered in his ear, telling him everything. His eyes widened and he looked at me. "I am so sorry, I will go back through the camera system and get the tape for you or the police." He kept apologizing to me. I told him it wasn't his fault, then Maxine said we had to be on our way, to Sheriff Ballard's office.

…......................................................

10 minutes later

We walked into the Darton Police Department, it was a small building but I guess it was big enough for Darton/Alkali, they didn't get much crime here.

We walked up to Sheriff Ballard's office door, a police officer had showed us which one. Maxine was the only one with me now. Grace, Jen, Sam and Chloe waited in some chairs. Maxine knocked on the door and we heard a "come in".

She opened the door and Sheriff Ballard looked up. He took in my tear stained face, blood on my hands and then he looked at Maxine. "What happened? And close the door." He said. Maxine closed the door. "Sit down." He said. "Now what happened?"

Maxine looked at me and I took a deep breath. "I was at the shoe store in the crane crossing mall with...Grace Forster, Sam Forster, Jennifer Kenworthy, and Chloe Mason. We were going school shopping and I wanted some basketball shoes so I went into the men's section of shoes." I paused, I saw Sheriff Ballard writing down what I was saying on a paper pad. He looked up and nodded for me to go ahead when I could.

"Then....then these two guys showed up. I got one of their names, Mike Stuart. He has brown hair with almost black eyes, then there was a blonde guy with dark blue eyes, like Navy colored. Then Mike came up and introduced himself. I told him my name. Then it was like he knew me, he said to me ''_So you're Quinn's virgin girl huh?'' _then he shoved me up against the shelves and he..he pushed his body up against mine and then he put his hands on my waist." I shakily told the sheriff.

"Did he do more?" He asked.

"Then he said ''_I wonder what he would say if I took that away from him. If I took your virginity.''_ He said as if this pleased him. That he was happy. Then he put his hands farther up my side and he ripped my shirt off. I, then punched him in his face and I ran." I said sighing.

Maxine looked horrified at the things I had said. I wonder if she was shocked at what that Mike guy said.

"That would be sexual assault, Belle. Would you like to press charges?" Sheriff Ballard asked gently. I looked at Maxine.

"Sweetheart, I think you should. Maybe we should call Glen down here?" She put it like a question, looking at the Sheriff.

"Yes, we're going to need Glen down here." He said, he paused. "Belle would you like me to call him?"

I nodded pulling my knees up on the chair and wrapping my arms around my knees. I put my head on my knees.

I heard Sheriff Ballard pick up his phone and dial Glen's number. "Hello Glen, This is Heck Ballard." He greeted.

"Yes, well I'm actually calling about Belle." He stopped talking. I heard a voice on the other end of the line. "She's down here with Maxine Ely, and we need you to come down here to sign some papers."

I looked up, he had an uncomfortable look on his face. "We need you to sign papers for her to press charges." He paused. "For sexual assault."

It was silent at the other end of the line. "Alright. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He said hanging up.

He looked at us. "Glen said he'll be here in 5 minutes." I nodded.

I just put my head down again. Trying not to let the scene replay in my head. I winced when it did anyways.

I sighed.

I heard papers being put on the desk. I was really going to press for sexual assault charges. I missed Quinn terribly, I wish he was here to comfort me. But for now his mom would help me.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Glen. I looked up as Sheriff Ballard let Glen in. I got up and threw my arms around him. He held on to me tightly and he rubbed my back. "What happened?" He asked, but I couldn't answer right now. I heard Maxine telling him, and his grip got tighter. I also heard Maxine say she would wait outside while we handled the paperwork.

We both sat down, Glen holding my hand supportively. Sheriff Ballard explained all the paperwork, "Mike will be arrested on Sexual Assault charges, he will have a chance to confess, we'll question him, ask the store owner if they have a tape, which it will be better if they do then we have solid proof." Glen looked up at that. Sheriff Ballard apologized. "Its just that this right now is a ''he said, she said'' case. The video tape would be very good. I believe her, but if it goes to court we'll need very good proof" He explained.

Glen nodded. Sheriff Ballard handed me the papers and I signed where I was supposed to and gave him my statement, then Glen signed as my guardian. He made a copy for us and handed it to Glen. "Alright, you're free to go, I'm going to pay a visit to Mike's house, I'll call you when we have questioned him."

"Thank you Sheriff Ballard. From me and Belle." Glen said shaking the Sheriff's hand. He just nodded.

Glen put his arm around my shoulder, and lead me towards the entrance of the police station. As soon as

Sam, Jen and Chloe saw me they ran up to me and hugged me. I put my arms around them all. "My gram had to go home to fix dinner, Maxine said she would take me and Jen home, Chloe was hoping to get a ride home with you." Sam said quietly and looking at Glen.

"Of course I'll take you home Chloe." He smiled. "Let's go home." But then he stopped. And he walked up to Maxine. "Thank you Maxine, for being here with Belle."

"No problem, Glen." She said hugging him. She looked at me. "Should I send my son over to you?" She asked me.

I nodded. "He'll be over soon then." She said hugging me and leaving.

Sam and Jen gave me a hug and I told them I'd text or IM them later, and Chloe came to stand on the other side of me. She held my hand, I squeezed her hand. Chloe was my best friend, I knew she would be here for me.

Glen opened the truck door for me and he helped me in. I sighed. He got in the drivers side and he slammed the door.

He started up the truck and quickly drove out of the parking lot. Once we got on the road back to our house he drove really fast. He was going at least 75(that's fast to me..lol) and I grabbed the handle on the door.

"Glen." I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked, I could hear he was trying to keep anger out of his voice.

"Can you slow down?" I asked, I felt fear run through me. I felt the truck slow down though. "Thanks." I sighed.

Ten minutes later we reached the house. And that's weird, usually it took us at least 30 minutes to get there. Wow.

Glen got out of the truck and walked towards the house. I sighed, this was going to be a long night. I got out of the truck and Chloe did too.

"Sorry about the truck ride Chloe." I apologized, I was sad.

"It's okay. You shouldn't be sorry! Belle you've had a horrible day, so don't apologize, just go inside, take a bath, be with Quinn and text or IM me later!" She said hugging me.

I smiled at my best friend. "Okay. Talk to you later." I said walking towards the back yard. I had to feed the filly, and let Nellie and Sophie out. I walked into the back yard and then I walked on the deck and opened the kitchen door and I let the dogs out, and I walked in the house and made a bottle for the filly.

I went back outside and went over to the horse's field. "Hi Baby." I said sweetly to the filly.

She nickered at me and I smiled. I kissed her muzzle. I wanted to name her so bad. But I didn't know what. I walked into the run-in shed and she followed me eagerly. I quickly closed the door, I had been keeping her in since Dream had disappeared I didn't want anything to happen to her since she was alone all night.

I sat on the bedding in the stall and she layed with me. It amazed me how much she trusted me and loved me in a short time, Glen said it was because I gave her so much TLC. She was sucking from the bottle now quickly too, I hoped she wouldn't get a stomach ache.

A few minutes later, I heard Sophie and Nellie barking like crazy. The filly was asleep now, happy now that she was fed. I hoped that the dogs barking wouldn't wake her up. I quietly exited the stall. I saw that they were jumping at the fence towards the woods. I saw a person in black running away. Having dropped a bag by our fence.

I froze for a second. Was it him? _No or he would of came towards you!A little voice in my head said. (a/n; no she's not crazy...lol)_.

I walked towards the fence line. It was two big trash bags. I ripped open the bag and a foul smell came out. It smelled like something died. Oh no it couldn't....no......

I opened the bags and dumped the contents on the ground. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs before falling to the ground.............

…......................................................

A/N; Cliff Hanger! Lol. What was in the trash bags? Who was the person in black? Will Dream ever return to Belle? Well Next chapter will give you ALL the answers! Sorry it's short but I had to do that in order to make this chapter how I wanted it to be. And kasiasean35: I will be doing my heartland/PS crossover but I'm sorry but Belle will not be in it. She's just my Ripped Pictures character. And she'll stay that way, because I can't have her as a ''side'' person, she has to be the main person. Lol.

Sorry it's taken so long too, I've been trying to do the first chapter for Rescuing Me, the 5th chapter for Racing Hearts, and this chapter for RP. And I've been looking at College courses(I'm going to try for my GED this October and I'm going to go to my community college for 2 years—hopefully-- then try to get into a four year university for Pre-Vet program(or I want to do writing courses—I am def. Taking this creative writing course I saw!!lol) and I'm sending my three year old off to training so I've been way busy! I'm going to post my Heartland/PS crossover summary down below here. Hope you like it!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

Summary: Jillian's Miracle

Summary: Jillian Rose is now 15 years old. She's been missing from her family for 10 years now. They've all given up hope at home for her coming home safely. Marion has died in a car accident(just like in the books) and now it's just Lou, Amy, Ty, Jack and Ben left. Then one day they get an unexpected call. What happens to the Heartland family after the call?

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21 'That Song'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 21 'That Song!'

Belle Pov

I felt arms going around me. I couldn't tell who it was, I didn't care. I heard someone screaming and I wondered who it was. All I could remember was the body parts. The body parts of _my _horse. Dream.

Everything was flashing in my mind. Dream, Quinn, the shoe store incident. The arms were holding on to me. "Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking and hitting whoever was touching me. They just held me tighter. "Don't touch me!!!"

The arms let go of me finally. I opened my eyes and I saw Quinn standing there warily. I started to cry. I saw Chloe, Nick, and Glen standing there behind him. Rob was probably at work.

I looked at Quinn and I saw a quick flash of hurt on his face. He quickly controlled his emotions, and I felt pain myself. How could I of screamed that at Quinn? Well technically I didn't know it was him. And after today I was a little uncomfortable with males.

"Baby." I whispered and instantly I was in his arms. I held on to him tightly, never wanting to be out of his arm's.

"Oh my god." I heard Chloe whisper. I closed my eyes. I knew what she was seeing and I didn't want to see it anymore.

"What is this Belle?" Glen asked, worried. I pulled away from Quinn.

"I....I don't know. Someone dropped it here. I was feeding the filly." I whispered softly. Quinn grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I think.....I think....I think it's Dream." I blurted.

Everyone looked at me. Nick walked over to the ground where the body parts layed. He looked at them closely, Glen did too.

"This isn't Dream, Belle." Glen said.

"What?" I asked in shock. He smiled in relief at me.

"It's not Dream. Do you understand?" Glen said softly. I felt my knees go weak with relief.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a completely different horse. I'm sure of it." Glen said. I was happy it wasn't Dream, but sad and freaked out that someone else had killed this horse. I started to walk closer to see what color the horse really was and I felt my foot catch on something. I fell to the ground and I saw something coming towards me.

I gasped as all of a sudden I saw a horse's head in front of my face. As it swung around I realized it was one of my father's horses. It was Moon, the horse I rode in the rescue for Laci. I started feeling my breaths getting shorter and shorter.

"Quinn." I said, trying to breathe. He helped me up and he started pulling me towards the house. I couldn't breathe. Why was this happening to me? To my family? Where was Dream?

I had so many questions but no answers. Before I knew it I was in my bedroom. Quinn layed me on the bed and he layed beside me. "Quinn why does this happen to me?" I asked.

"Babe. It's not you. It's just...Holy shit!" He shouted. I looked at him in alarm.

"What Quinn?" I asked.

"It was him!! He knows where you are!" He yelled at me. I felt my heart freeze. Oh god. He was right. I jumped off the bed and I ran out of the bedroom. Chloe, Nick and Glen were sitting in the kitchen.

"Glen." I gasped out. He stood up immediately.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"It's _him_. He _knows_ where I am!" I said grabbing his arm. Shock went over his face.

"Oh my. I didn't even think of that. Crap. Come on. You're getting out of here. You can't stay here tonight. I'll take you over to the Ely's or the Forster's." He said grabbing me, he walked me to my room. "Grab some clothes, your charger. Anything you might need."

I quickly threw my stuff into a bag and walked to the kitchen. Quinn looked at me. "I called my parents they said you could spend the night. Let's go. Chloe's going to walk in the field and act like you. And Nick will be guarding the filly all night." He said.

He handed me a stetson. "Put your hair under it. Walk towards the Mason's then run to my truck okay?" He said. I nodded and walked towards the door. I opened it and walked out, closing it on the way. I headed towards the Mason's house I even walked on their porch. I looked back and I saw Quinn's truck driving this way I ran off the porch to the truck.

I got in quickly and he drove off fast. "Damn!" He said slamming the steering wheel as we drove.

"Quinn." I said quietly. That seemed to make him explode.

"He knows where you are Belle! He's coming to get you! I let you down, I couldn't protect you!" He shouted, I closed my eyes as he turn a curve too fast. I took a deep breath.

"Quinn this isn't your fault. We don't even know if it's him." I said. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Who would be this sick? Who would chop up your dad's horse and then put it in a trash bag, leave it by you and then hang the head in a tree so it would come flying down if someone tripped over that string?" He took a breath.

"But how would he know where I am? How would he get past everyone in the ranch to steal Moon? You can't just shove a horse in your pocket." I argued.

I saw his face calm down a bit and his face became thoughtful. "You have a point. But I still say it's him." He whispered. By now we were at Three Ponies.

Nate came out to meet us. "I'm so sorry." He said putting his arms around me. I saw Quinn grabbing my bag.

"Nate. It's not your fault. Calm down." I told Nate. A guilty look came up on his face.

"Actually........" He said trailing off. Me and Quinn looked at him.

"What Nate?" I asked.

"Remember when you were in the hospital?"Nate asked. I nodded. "Well the night before we left to come home Jake, me, Sam and Jen were at this food place and we were talking about back home....Well I think I might have accidentally given him a clue to where you are." He said looking down at his shoes.

"It's...it's okay Nate...But what did you say?" I asked curious.

"I said I miss my Lake Tahoe kayaking job." He told me.

I smiled. "Nate. Really it's fine. It's not your fault." I said hugging him.

I grabbed Quinn's hand and we walked together towards his house. He opened the door for me and I walked in. I didn't see any of his family in the living room. We walked up the stairs to his kitchen and I saw all his brothers and his parents.

"Oh Belle!" Maxine rushed over to me and pulled me into her arms. I was on the verge of crying, she was like my mother, so comforting, there for me when I needed her. I blinked back my tears. "Are you alright? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, and yes I'm a little bit hungry." I said shyly. She pushed me towards the table and I sat down and she handed me a plate of spaghetti. I dug right into it. I saw Quinn sit down and eat too.

.................................................

A few hours later....(around 8pm)

Me and Quinn were in the living room with all his brothers, except Jake and Brian. Brian had gone over to Chloe's after he learned what happened. It was all quiet except for the TV.

"Um...Belle..." I heard Adam speak up. I looked over at him from Quinn's arms.

"Yes Adam?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable.

"I...I um heard something today when I had to stop by the police station today...." He said and I froze up immediately.

"What did you hear?" I asked, trying to sound normal.

"I heard that some guy got touchy with you today. That some guy sexually assaulted you today in Crane Crossing Mall." He said and all of the Ely boys stared at me. I took a deep breath, I guess now I would have to tell them.

"It was true." I whispered. Quinn looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?!??" He said. I stood up quickly and so did he.

"With the whole horse thing I didn't get to tell you. That's why I was screaming at you earlier. It was this guy....he......he....cornered me in the mall. When I was getting some shoes. He...he touched me. He ripped my shirt and said some things about you and me." I said shakily.

"Who?" Quinn almost growled. I felt speechless.

"It was some guy named Mike----" I was interrupted by a shout.

"Mike Stuart?!?!?" He shouted.

"Yes." I said looking down. I heard him leaving the room. Heading for the door. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of Mike! That mother---" I interrupted him.

"Quinn! Don't! Please! Don't leave me!" I started crying, hoping it would be enough to make him stay.

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm just going to sit here when I know he did that to you?! He _touched _you. He _violated _you." He was pulling his boots on.

"Quinn, Please don't!" I grabbed his arm, he just shoved me off. I felt myself fall to the floor. I gasped as I layed there on the floor. I felt an arm grab me. It was Quinn.

"Oh babe. I'm sorry. Dammit." He grabbed my face and kissed me. "I love you more than anything. And I don't want to hurt you, I want to protect you and every time I turn around, I'm not. You're getting hurt or something and I've failed you as a boyfriend." I kissed his lips to make him stop.

"Don't go." I whispered. He sighed.

"Babe. I have to. I am. Now stay here and be safe." He kissed me again and then I saw him and Nate walk out the door. I felt so alone, so abandoned. I felt someone touch me.

Adam smiled at me. "My brother is just trying to protect you. He means well." He said gently..I nodded. I knew that. I just wish he wasn't going to go get him self in trouble. "How about I take you to the bedroom you'll be sleeping in and you can relax?"

I nodded and he lead me to a bedroom at the end of the hall. He opened the door and pulled me in. "Will you stay with me?" I asked quietly. He looked surprised but nodded. I got under the covers and he layed down beside me. We sat there for a minute in awkward silence.

"What's it like to be normal?" I asked Adam jokingly. He chuckled.

"I don't know. I've had 5 brothers, so that's a crazy life, not a normal one. But tell me if you find a normal life." He laughed and I laughed with him. We talked for a little bit about who Adam liked, Darton high school...a little bit of everything.

I felt my eyes closing and then the next thing I know..I was asleep.

…..........................................................

Quinn Pov

I was so mad right now I was seeing red. After a whole day of bad events I find out that Mike, who used to be my friend touched my girlfriend. Sexually assaulted her. Belle begged me not to go, but I had to. He wouldn't get away with this.

I felt so horrible when I accidentally pushed her down. I kissed her and all I could think about was did Mike kiss her too? Nate was now driving to Mike's place, I knew we were going to beat him up pretty bad. We Ely boys did not settle things like this a nice way. We all knew our parents didn't approve but maybe if they knew what Mike did, they would.

I'm glad Adam stayed behind with Belle. She would need someone to keep her calm. I'm glad he said something too, because I didn't know about it...and I don't know if she would of told me.

Nate pulled into Mike's driveway and I took a deep breath. I hopped out of the truck and walked on the porch. Luckily Mike's parents were gone. I knocked on the door and stood back with Nate.

A few minutes later Mike answered the door. His face turned into a smirk. "Hey there Quinn---" He was abruptly cut off by my fist connecting with his face.

I shoved him against the wall. "You think you can touch Belle like that?!? You think you can violate her and get away with it?!? Well you're wrong!" I said hitting his stomach. He fell to the ground, I kicked his stomach. Nate pulled him up and shoved him up against the wall again.

"Why don't you take it like a man Stuart? If you can sexually assault a girl then you can sure take it like a man when you get beaten!" Nate snarled at him. He punched him in the nose and I saw blood coming out. It looked like it had been severely punched earlier today. I wonder if Belle punched him?

Nate threw him to the ground. "Next time, just stay away from Belle. Because if you touch her again, I'll kick your ass again." I threatened him. He looked up, shocked. Me and Nate walked back out the door. But what we didn't know is that Mike had one of his friends over. All I felt was my self being thrown against the truck.

The only thing I saw was the fist coming for my face. It connected with my cheek. I shoved him off me and I got in the truck fast. Nate backed out of their quick.

"Crap Quinn! Are you okay?" He asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! Now pay attention to the road! I like my truck!" I shouted as he almost hit a pole. He swerved and missed it. Barely.

I sighed and tried to relax for the ride home back to Belle.......

….......................................

Belle Pov

I awoke to voices. Loud voices. Shouting. I looked over and Adam wasn't there. I got up and opened the door.

"Quinn are you okay? Look at your cheek!" I heard Adam say. I ran down the hallway. There in the kitchen were all the Ely boys(except for Brian). I gasped as I saw Quinn's cheek was badly bruised and swelling.

"Oh Quinn!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and grimaced. I rushed up to him. "Look at your cheek!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the refrigerator. I grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and I grabbed a dish towel and put the ice pack in it. I gently pressed it to his face. "I told you, you should of just stayed here." I whispered.

"Well Mike didn't do this." He said grumpily. "A friend we didn't see did. Mike's pretty banged up." That made him smile smugly.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Stupid boys and their pride." Quinn chuckled at me. I took the ice pack off and looked at his cheek. The swelling was slightly coming down. I gently kissed his cheek.

"Baby please don't ever get in a fight again." I hugged him. "How about we go in my bedroom and lay down before your parents see this?"

He nodded and we said good night to his brothers. I handed the ice pack to Nate, who put it away. We walked to the room and closed the door. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you really okay?" I asked worriedly. He smiled.

"Yes babe. I am fine. I'd be even better if you kissed me." He said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes but I kissed him.

He deepened the kiss and I didn't protest. At least not until his hand touched my chest. "No Quinn. Please don't. Not tonight." I sighed. He kissed my cheek.

"I understand babe." He half-smiled.

"Now I'm going to change...You going to stay here?" I asked flirting with him. He's seen me undress before. It's nothing. I feel so comfortable with him.

"Yeah...if that's okay with you babe?" He asked. I nodded. I grabbed my bag and grabbed a pair shorts and a Cammy(like a spaghetti strap..with a built in bra...is that what it's called? Idk). I took my pants off quickly and I heard Quinn take in a deep breath. I smiled.

I turned around to face him. I took my shirt off and threw it on the ground. He looked shocked. I turned back around and giggled taking off my bra and putting on the Cammy and shorts. I felt his hands grab me and pull me into bed with him. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back, but then I stopped.

"Quinn, I can't do this tonight. Please. I just don't feel comfortable." I whispered, ashamed. He lifted my face up.

"Babe it's okay. You went through a lot today. I'm not making you do anything if you're not comfortable." Quinn said understandingly. I was about to lay on his chest when he pushed me away. I tried to keep the hurt off my face. He automatically stopped. "I'm not trying to push you away babe. I'm just going to take my shirt off." He said..I gave him a little smile.

He took his shirt off. "I'll be right back." He whispered. He walked out of the room and I heard a door open and I heard a dresser drawer being opened. A minute later Quinn was back holding a pair of shorts.

He shut the door and he took off his pants and changed into the sweatpants. A lot of people would think I'm a slut. But the truth is, I'm just really comfortable with Quinn. I wouldn't mind being naked in front of him, it wouldn't be uncomfortable, it'd be like if I had clothes on. I mean I even feel comfortable enough to have sex with him.

And most people would probably consider that slutty but I loved him so much, and I know I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life, so why not give him my virginity?

Wow. This has been an interesting day. And surprisingly I'm thinking about sex. I felt the bed shift a bit and I looked, Quinn got in the bed.

"I love you babe." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He kissed my lips again and then he pulled me into his chest. I sighed and a few minutes later I fell asleep.

….........................................

***Belle's Dream(in Italics)***

_I was walking in a strange barn. I looked around for a door but I couldn't find any. Then I heard a horse scream. It sounded like Dream screaming. I ran towards the screams. I saw Dream trapped in a stall by fire. The whole stall was on fire, she was in the middle and just as I was going to save her, I heard another horse scream._

_I looked to my right and there was the filly. Stuck in a stall of fire too. I looked back and forth frantically. What was going on? Who should I save?!?!?_

_Then I heard Seth's voice. "Save the filly Belle! I'll get Dream!" He shouted to me. I nodded at him and ran to the filly. I got her out and a door appeared, we both ran out of it._

_I heard a song faintly being played in the back ground....I couldn't make out the words but I could hear the music._

_Then I was pulled into another image. There was a big hole in the ground. And there was a blue tarp beside it, something was under the tarp. I walked up to the tarp and I pulled it back. It was Dream. I was gasping for breath. It didn't even look that much like her anymore. Her body was burnt up. Mostly I just knew because of the halter. _

_I started to cry. "No." I whispered. I heard someone laughing and I turned around and it was Seth. He was laughing. I realized what he had did. He made me get the filly and leave my horse in there. I had trusted him to get my horse. It's not Dream. I told myself. _

"_It is Dream. You let her die Belle. You killed your own horse. You picked the filly over her." Seth said smiling smugly. _

"_No." I whispered. _

"_Yes. You betrayed her. Her last minutes were seeing you leaving her in a burning barn while you were taking another horse." Seth laughed._

"_No!" I screamed. He kicked her body into the hole. I started screaming. "NO!"_

_***End of Dream_

…_......................................................._

"Belle!" I heard Quinn whispering in my ear. I looked over at him. "You were screaming 'no' in your sleep. It's time to wake up anyway."

I sat up and I was sweating. Really I felt like I was on fire. All I could think was of Dream's body being burnt. Her burning up in a barn.

"Babe." Quinn's voice sounded far away. I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said looking at him. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream." I said kissing his cheek.

"Well let's go out here and eat breakfast." He said smiling as he jumped out of the bed and put on his shirt. I grabbed his arm and got out of bed.

"Let me see your face first." I looked at his cheek and it wasn't swelling. Just a bit bruised. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. But thanks for caring enough to ask babe." He kissed me.

"Well someone is happy this morning." I giggled.

"Only 'cause I'm with you." He winked. I rolled my eyes and let him pull me out the door. I heard his family talking.

When we walked into the kitchen, Maxine smiled at me. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Good." I lied. No need for her to know.

She got up and grabbed me and Quinn a plate and sat them down next to each other. I sat in between Jake and Quinn.

The radio was on and Nate turned it to a rock station. "And here's 'Iris' By the Goo Goo Dolls." The announcer said.

The music started to play and I gasped. (a/n; song is in regular font...Belle's thoughts in italics)

Verse 1

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

_I would give up forever to touch Dream again._

Verse 2

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_All I can think of is my and Dream's memories together._

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_Dream always knew who I was, always knew the right time to nuzzle me. She knew when I was sad and knew that she had to make me happy. I feel Broken without her._

Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

_My life is like a movie anymore. My mom getting killed, having to move, meeting Quinn, losing Dream. More like a soap opera. _

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

_How I wish I could just see Dream right now; Alive. If somehow I knew she was happy in the wild with that stallion, I would satisfied. I wouldn't take her away from her happiness. I just wish I knew. _

_I mean with the filly......That's it!!!! I found her name! _

"Belle?" Jake said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said blushing.

"We were asking do you like the Goo Goo Dolls?" Nate said.

"Yes. I do." I said, smiling. Thank you Goo Goo Dolls. I thought. "Quinn guess what?!"

"What babe?" He had a wary expression on his face.

"I thought of the name for the filly!" I told him. He smiled.

"That's nice. What?" He asked curiously.

"_Iris_." I stated. His jaw dropped. Everyone was quiet.

"What....what made you think of that?" He asked.

"Well that song. It reminds me of Dream. And the dreams I had last night. The filly. She can be Iris." I said. Maxine smiled at me.

"Well I, for one, think that is a great name!" She said, and I knew she meant it.

"Thank you Maxine. It looks like your sons and your husband don't agree." I joked. Jake smiled at me, shaking his head.

"I think it's a good name. You're just really funny." Jake chuckled.

"Why am I so funny?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He burst out laughing.

"God. That makes you look just like Sam after I call her 'Brat'." He said laughing. So did everyone else.

"Well I'm taking that as a complement since you're dating her and are attracted to her." I said crossing my arms. He just smiled.

"Ya know I'm just playing with ya little sis." He smiled at me as my mouth hung open. He reached over and hugged me jokingly. "You know, soon I'm going to be your big brother-in-law."

By now I saw Maxine and Luke had left. It was just us teenagers. "Thanks Jake." I laughed.

"Well maybe me and Belle should head over to Glen's and see what's going on." Quinn suggested. "You ready babe?"

I nodded. "Let me go get my bag." I got up and left the table. I quickly changed into new clothes I had brought with me. I then walked out of the room and met Quinn in the kitchen. I waved to his brothers and we walked down the stairs and out the door to Quinn's truck.

We got in and he smoothly backed out and drove off....

….........................................

15 minutes later.

We arrived at Glen's and got out. Quinn looked around really quick and then he lead the way to the door. I opened the door with the key.

"Glen?" I called out his name. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was Glen and Nick.

"Belle!" Glen said coming over and hugging me. "No one came around all night. I was just about to send Nick home and call you."

Nick smiled. "Your filly was sad without you. But she let Chloe and Brian feed her." Nick informed me.

"Thanks Nick." I said giving him a quick hug. "I really appreciate it."

"No prob---" Nick stopped talking when he looked at Quinn. "What happened to you?"

"Uh...Belle got abusive last night." He winked. I smacked his arm. "See?!?! She just hits me and hits me."

I rolled my eyes. "Quinn you better get out of that abusive relationship now!!" Nick laughed.

"Okay well I'm going to see Iris. Tell me when you two grow up. I won't hold my breath though." I mumbled heading for the door. Glen followed me.

"Iris?" He asked curiously.

"I named the filly. Iris. It's after a song that I think fits my life and her." I explained. He nodded.

"It's a pretty name." He commented. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said happy that someone liked my name.

Sophie and Nellie came running and I realized how big they were getting. Sophie almost knocked me down. "Hey Sophie. Nellie girl." I kissed both of their faces and then I walked towards Iris.

I climbed over the fence and she ran up to me. She nuzzled my chest and I kissed her nose. "Hello Iris." I whispered. She nickered. I looked back at Glen. "See she likes it!"

He chuckled. "There's a bottle in the shed." He said and I walked in the shed and grabbed the bottle. Iris followed me in. I would have to get used to calling her Iris.

I fed her and then I got up. She layed there in the bedding, tired I'm guessing. I smiled, for the moment everything was good. Happy(well except for Dream missing.). I doubt it would stay like that but still you have to live in the moment. I sighed, kind of wondering when the next thing would pop open.

I'm sure it wouldn't be too long.....

…...........................................................................

A/N; It's finally up!!! Sorry it took so long, but I started Driver's Ed this week, so I've been doing that for 3 hours a day(until the end of next week too!!) but it's pretty fun. My teacher is so awesome---He's hilarious! Lol but anyways I'm sorry if you didn't like the filly's name but I love the name and it went perfect with the song. I made it longer too = ). Soon I'll probably have even less time to write. Lol. I'll have to be getting a job to support my horses food and my car's gas. Lol and then GED night classes......and then hopefully college soon. But I WILL find time to write and update this!!! That's a promise!

Well I hope you liked it..and I put up a new poll check it out!!!!

This chapter I want to dedicate this chapter to a boy named Troy who my older cousin knew. His favorite song was "Iris" By The Goo Goo Dolls. His story is a sad one. He died years ago. He did heroin,(I know bad but he was a good guy) and one night his friends shot him up with too much heroin(and they knew it!!! they knew it was too much heroin) and he started to overdose on it and he was freaking out and shaking...and they drove to him up to a Superfresh(grocery store—here) and threw him in the bushes and left him to die. He did.

My cousin told me this when one day the song "Iris" came on. Every time I hear the song it makes me cry because of Troy. I could never understand why his friends shot him up intentionally with too much heroin. Or why they didn't drop him off a hospital. I feel so sad hearing that song. He left two little brothers behind who loved him very much and that he supported(money wise...food wise everything.) better than their parents did. I never knew him but it still makes me cry even though I didn't know him and it's been a long time since I've heard about it. All I can hope is he's living a good life in heaven.

So this is for you Troy! R.I.P. (This is all a true story too.)

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	22. Chapter 22 'Deadly Surprises'

Ripped Pictures

'Deadly Surprises'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns everything! Except characters I make up.

A/N; Sorry it's been so long. I've now had 5 votes. I think I know where it can go now. Keep voting though! Warning: This Chapter may be a little bit more Rated M later on then Rated T. It will have sexual content in here. (they don't have sex though.)

(It's still August 31st.)

Laci Pov

It's been a few days since I've gotten home and I can't stand it. I can't sleep, I have too many nightmares. I wake up screaming and I cry a lot, we have police officers all over the ranch. Chase, my brother, follows me around about 22 hours of the day, last night he even slept in my room.

I've had to go to the police station like 10 times over the past few days. I had to talk to a sketch artist, she drew up a sketch of the guy and they're going to try to get Belle to confirm it. I wish I had someone to talk to. But Belle was in Nevada and I wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. I didn't want to ruin her happiness with my depression.

Even though I know she would understand. She would listen like a best friend and sympathize with me. She kind of knew what I was going through. But again, I didn't want to make her sad when she was happy with her Nevada life.

And Seth, was gone visiting his aunt and uncle down in California. He had been gone a few days now and was expected to come home in a few days. My mother was upset enough without having me talk to her about it, and my dad wouldn't speak to me. Well he would, but barely.

Chase, I would not put him through telling him what happened.

I sighed. Back to being alone. I then felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from a number I didn't know.

To: Laci

From: 406-454-6597

_Hey it's Ben Rogers. Wanna hang out?_

I almost squealed. I've had a crush on Ben Rogers for almost a year now. He waits until now to ask me?

To:406-454-6597

From: Laci

Hey. Sure I'd love to. Should I catch a ride to your house? Or do you want to come over?

I sent it. Then almost 1 minute later my phone vibrated.

To: Laci

From: 406-454-6597

_Let's meet a Glen Rocks. Down by the creek, remember where we had the bonfire?_

I sighed. Yes!

To:406-454-6597

From: Laci

Sure! I'll be there!

I closed my phone and went to ask my mom......

* * *

15 minutes later

After lots of convincing with my mom and a curfew I was at Glen Rocks. I couldn't wait for Ben to get here! A few minutes later he still hadn't arrived. Maybe I should call him?

I quickly dialed his new cell number, but no answer. Then I tried his old number. After 3 rings he picked up.

_(_Laci in regular font, _Ben in italics._)

"_Hello?" I heard Ben's deep voice._

"Hey. Where are you? I'm at Glen Rocks." I said nervously.

"_Laci? What are you talking about? I'm in Washington with my parents." Ben said surprised. I felt my breath stop._

"But I just got a text from you asking if I wanted to hang out." As soon as I said that I felt the hair on my neck stand up. I got that feeling that I was being watched.

"_Laci, I didn't text you. I just turned my phone on before you called..." Ben replied. _My mouth went dry and I suddenly knew I was in danger, that I needed to get out here soon.

"Ben, I've got to go, I'll call you later." I said hanging up the phone. Out of the corner of my right eye I saw someone at the edge of the creek, it was a bit too far for me to make out but I wasn't going to stick around to find out who it was. I took off running towards my ranch, at the same time the person took off towards me.

Luckily I had worn my running sneakers and I knew these woods and trails like the back of my hand. I could hear footsteps behind me but they were far away, but I still pushed myself faster focusing on the fences in the distance, on the edge of my ranch.

I dared to look behind me, there was a guy his face still unrecognizable, was still coming after me about 40 yards(like on a football field) behind me. I took a sharp right and hopped over the logs, dodged branches and trees trying to figure out the fastest way to get to a barn.

_Okay Laci. Think. You're running right, the closest barn is the stallion barn, which is on the right side all the way across the fencing...but surely he wouldn't run after me in our fields right? I hope so 'cause that's where I'm about to go! _I thought half panicking.

My heart was racing fast as I went left at the opening and ran towards the white fences. I couldn't hear anything over my racing heart, it seemed all I could hear was my fast heartbeats and I was terrified. I had went to the police, I knew what this guy looked like(the guy who kidnapped me) and that could be enough for him to want to kill me.

I came back from my thoughts when I realized I was right by the fences, I jumped over the fence and ran towards the stallion barn, it was about 30 yards away from me.

I saw a dark haired person walking by the pasture gate, I realized it was Chase, my older brother. "Chase!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Chase turned towards me.

"Laci?" Chase shouted back questioningly and walked into the field I was running in. I ran desperately towards him, as soon as I got close enough I grabbed on to Chase and started to sob. "What's wrong?"

"Is there someone behind us?" I asked, shaking.

"No, there's no one." Chase answered. "What's wrong?" Chase asked again, worried.

* * *

1:30pm

10 minutes later I had explained everything to him and he was walking with me to the house to tell our parents. "I'm so stupid, why didn't I call to make sure it was Ben first?" I said more to myself than Chase.

"Laci, you're not used to having to think so much about these kind of things. It's usually really safe around here." Chase said as we walked up our porch steps. I opened the door slowly and was met by the sounds of my mother making lunch in the kitchen, my younger brother, Drew, watching TV in the living room with my father. I looked at Chase uncertain again. "It'll be okay Lace."

I nodded and then went into the kitchen to talk to my parents...

* * *

Belle Pov

It was late afternoon. Around 4pm. Quinn had gone home for awhile and I was laying in my bedroom with the dogs.

It was a real hot afternoon and Glen didn't want to put the AC on. I groaned. Nellie and Sophie went panting up a storm and Iris was still laying in the shed. I think I might get up and put my bathing suit on and see if Chloe wants to give the dogs or Iris a bath.

I shut my door and went through my dresser draws. Then I found my bathing suit. It was white with neon 'paint' splatters all over it(you've see those type shirts and suits right?). My mom had gotten it for me a few months ago.

I put it on and I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt self conscious. It was a 2 piece, a top and a bikini. I don't know why my mom hadn't gotten me the 2 piece but the shirt type top(that don't show your belly. Lol).

Oh well. It would be just me and Chloe. Maybe Glen and Glen was like a brother. But I quickly put my beach towel around my waist. Then I walked down to Glen's room and knocked. No answer. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Belle,_

_Went over to Katie's to check out some horses with her. We're going into Reno, might be late, you could get money out of the jar and get something to eat with Quinn or go over to the Mason's. Already cleared it with them. Be back later._

_ Glen._

I rolled my eyes. Those two, always together. I giggled. They were cute together though.

Well I should just go ask Chloe to help me then. I walked out the door and opened the chain-link fence gate to the Mason's yard. I walked up to their back door and knocked gently.

Mr. Mason answered. "Hi Belle. Here to see Chloe?" He asked smiling.

"Yep. I was wondering if she wanted to wash the dogs or Iris. It's really hot and giving them a bath would be good." I laughed and he laughed along with me.

"Come in then." He said standing back and letting me in. I was instantly met by a breeze of cool air from their AC and I got greeted by April, Nellie's mom.

"Chloe!" Mr. Mason shouted. He turned to me. "Does the AC feel nice?"

"Yes! Glen won't turn ours on and it's torture!" I laughed. He smiled. Then Chloe and Nick came walking into the kitchen. Nick stopped in his tracks, but Chloe kept walking.

"Hey what's up with the outfit?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I was thinking we could play around with the hose and bathe the dogs or Iris. It's _so _hot out." I told her my plans.

She nodded. "That'd be cool. Or I know a cool swimming hole we could go to." She said.

"Really? Then let's do it!" I said excited.

"Okay, let me change." She turned around. "Nick you want to go?"

"Sur...sure." He stuttered. Me and Chloe exchanged questioning looks. "Maybe I'll call Quinn too." He said.

I nodded. "Well I'm going to check on the dogs and Iris. Come get me when you're ready." I said to them, and then I walked back out the door.

* * *

Quinn Pov

I had just come in the house from working with Chip when the phone rang. "Quinn!" I heard Nate yell my name. "It's Nick!"

I walked up to the kitchen and grabbed the phone from him. "Hey Nick. What's up?" I asked curious of what he was calling about. I thought he had to work.

"Quinn Ely! You need to get your self over here!" Nick almost shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"What is it Nick?" I asked nervous about what he was yelling about.

"Your girlfriend." He said and I heard a smile in his voice.

"What is it Nick? What's with Belle? Did something happen?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah. Something happened alright. She came over to my house in a bathing suit top and a towel. Talk about _hot. _You better get over here 'cause me, Chloe and her are going swimming and man if you don't get over here, I can't guarantee what will happen." He said, I heard the teasing in his voice though.

"She's in a bathing suit? A two piece? A _bikini_?" I asked and I felt my body tense up. But in a good way.(haha) Wow. I had to see this. "I'll be right over. Wait for me!" I said hanging up. I turned around and my dad was looking at me questioningly.

"What was that about Quinn?" My dad asked.

"Nick called. He sounded weird. I asked him what happened. He said Belle showed up in a bathing suit. They're all going swimming. You don't mind if I go do you?" I said.

He smiled and shook his head. "No I don't mind. I wouldn't dare make you stay here when your girl is over there with Nick Mason in a bikini." He winked and laughed. I smiled and went to get my swimming shorts.

I went into my room and found them. I put them own and through a gray beater over my torso. Brian was looking at me. "You going swimming too?" He asked.

"Yeah. Did Chloe call you?" I asked.

"Naw. Belle did. She offered and I said yes." He told me.

"Oh cool. You can just ride with me then." I said and he nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He said following me out the door.........

* * *

20 minutes later....

I pulled up at Glen's house. Me and Brian hopped out and walked up to the porch of Glen's house. I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Belle's voice. I opened the door and walked in, Brian followed me in. I found Belle in the kitchen and I knew what Nick was talking about. She was standing there with a white bathing suit top on and a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Hey..babe." I said looking her up and down. She smiled and me and walked over to me.

I put my arms around her and I was happy. Having her in my arms was a good thing.

"So you're both going swimming?" She asked. I nodded. She stood on her tiptoes to try to kiss me, I lifted her up in my arms. I felt a spark like feeling on my lips and in my mind I smiled. Then I felt her open her mouth to let my tongue inside. I didn't hesitate. Then we both heard the back door open and close. I pulled away.

"I guess Brian got tired of us." I chuckled. She smiled up at me. "By the way, I love what your wearing."

* * *

Belle Pov

I had been happy that Quinn liked me in this bathing suit! It made me smile. I was worried what he would think about it.

Now I was following him, Chloe, Nick and Brian through the woods to this swimming hole we were going to. I had tripped 2 times already over sticks. Quinn had offered to carry me but I refused.

A few minutes later I heard Chloe yell "We're here!". I sighed in relief. It was hot and I was ready to swim. When I reached where everyone else was I took in a deep breath. It was _big _swimming hole. Like 10 feet deep probably. And about 22 feet wide.

"Wow." I said. I saw Quinn come up beside me.

"Ready to jump in?" He asked.

"Um...I guess." I said warily.

"How about we just walk down this path? Then you can just go in as much as you want?" He suggested.

"Sure." I said grabbing his hand. I followed him down a little slope and then we were at the water's edge. I put my foot in. It felt really good.

"Ready?" He asked looking at me and holding my hand. I nodded. Then the next thing I know he lifted me up. I put my arms around his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" I said, surprised. He walked into the water.

"I'm going to carry you in." He smiled at me. "Hold your nose!" He then shouted. I barely put my hand on my nose when we fell into the water. I felt him let go and I kicked my feet really hard to get up to the surface.

I gasped for air when I came up. "Quinn Ely!" I said looking for him. I saw Chloe, Brian and Nick chuckling at me and him. But I couldn't see Quinn. Then I felt something tug my legs and I went underwater again.

I pushed my hand out to hit whatever grabbed me and it let me go and I swam to the surface. "Ugh." I moaned. "I have water up my nose." I saw Quinn resurface.

"Yeah well you hit my face!" He said mock glaring at me. I just laughed. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close. "But I still love you."

I kissed him quickly and then with the help of Chloe we dunked him.

* * *

In Montana...Around 7:30pm..Laci Pov

I jumped out of the hot shower and grabbed my towel. I felt relaxed for once today, I had told my parents everything and my mother had freaked out but glad I was okay.

My father, was the one who really surprised me. He grabbed me and hugged me tight, I , of course hugged him back. My father took me to the barn and tacked up our horses, and we rode, we also had the longest talk we've ever had, he told me that he didn't really know what to say to me, he didn't want to upset me or anything. Then he told me he hadn't purposely been ignoring me, it was just he was trying to adjust too.

It was a really nice talk and it really cleared up some things. I was so glad to have that settled, off my mind. But now I had more than a strained relationship with father to worry about, someone was after me and they obviously knew I liked Ben, and knew about the bonfire last year.

This meant _something_. Someone was helping whoever this was, someone that knows me, knows Ben and most likely knows Belle.

Meaning this person possibly knew where Belle was and could, at any time, tell this guy where she was.

Belle was in danger and so was I. I wondered if I could go to Nevada to visit her.....

* * *

Back to Nevada....

Belle Pov

I had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed when the phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Belle. It's me Glen. I just wanted to call and say I think I'm going to stay at Katie's tonight. You don't mind do you?" He asked, I heard a smile in his voice. I wasn't going to ruin his happiness. Plus I could have Quinn over.

"I don't mind. Have fun Glen." I said, laughing a bit. "Do you mind if Quinn stays over? We won't do anything."

"Sure. Just make sure you go to bed early. You got a big day tomorrow." Glen said. I wonder what he meant by that.

"Sure. Talk to you tomorrow.." I said.

"Night Belle. I love you little sis." Glen said gently.

"Night Glen. I love you big bro." I said smiling. Then I hung up. But I quickly picked the phone back up.

I dialed Quinn's number. Someone answered on the 3rd ring. "Hello?" I heard his mom's voice.

"Hi Maxine." I said.

"Oh hi Belle! How are you tonight?" She asked happily.

"I'm good. But I wanted to ask you something." I said kind of nervous.

"What is it Belle?" She asked, curious.

"Can Quinn come over and spend the night? Glen said it's fine." I said...Even though Glen wouldn't be home.....I smiled.

"Oh sure if it's alright with Glen. As long as he's back before 6:30am tomorrow" She said and I heard strictness in her voice.

"Okay! I can wake him up and have him there.." I said. Yes! Yes! Yes! I silently yelled.

"Well here's Quinn now. I'll let you talk to him." She said handing the phone over.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He asked.

"Your mom said you could spend the night! Will you?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course! Would I really refuse a night with you?" He said.

"I hope not." I joked.

"Well let me get packed up and I'll be over in like a half an hour." He said.

"Okay see you then." I said hanging up.

I quietly screamed. This was awesome! I had a plan for tonight too. I decided I wanted to do something with Quinn. Well not sex but something.

I decided I should let the dogs out and feed Iris before he came. "Nellie! Sophie!" I yelled and I heard them running down the hallway. They barked at me. "Come on girls! Let's go outside!"

I opened the door and they ran barking and playing. I grabbed a bottle and walked out the door.

Iris nickered when she saw me coming. I was so happy that she was happy to see me now.

She followed me into the shed and I shut the door. I would feel safer if she stayed in tonight.

She was _very_ hungry tonight. She took the whole bottle quickly and then still tried to suck on it. But inside of making another bottle I decided to try to give her grain. I got a little in a bucket.

She sniffed at it cautiously and then snorted. But I guess in the end she decided it was safe. She took a couple bites. "Good girl." I patted her affectionately.

She ended up eating the little bit in the bucket. Then she layed down, and I heard Quinn's truck pull up. "Nighty night girl." I said and I gave her a kiss.

I left the stall and ran to the house and let me and the dogs in. I made sure they had food and water and went to answer the door when I heard Quinn knock.

After he came in he looked around confused. "Where's Glen?" He asked.

I smiled naughtily. "He's staying at Katie's tonight." I told him. First he looked surprised then he smiled back.

"Oh really?" He asked stepping close and dropping his bag.

"Mhm." I nodded and put my arms around his neck. He kissed me lightly. "Let's go to my room Quinn."

"Okay." He whispered. But first he checked the front and back door, to make sure they were locked. Then he picked me up and carried me to my room and shut the door. And locked it.

He put me down on the bed. "So...you invited me over while Glen is gone?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said, he had a weird look on his face.

"Are we going to have sex?" He blurted out nervously.

"No." I smiled and I saw a bit of relief, and disappointment. "But I have something planned."

"Oh and what is that?" He asked with a smile.

"How about a blow job?" I asked him. He looked really surprised.

"Really? Do you want to? I mean you don't have to." He said kind of fast.

"I want to. I've been thinking about it all evening." I said, half-determined.

"Are we...going...to...now?" He looked down.

"If you're ready." I said putting my hand on his face.

"I am. If you are." He said quickly. I nodded. Then he unbuttoned his pants and took them off, then his sweatshirt and shirt.

And now he was just in his boxers. I pushed him so he was on his back. I got on my hands and knees and kind of sat by his legs. Then I pulled his boxers down, kind of gasping at his dick. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to use a condom?" He asked. I thought about it and then shook my head.

"I'd rather do it without one unless you want to." I said and he shook his head. I smiled. "Ready?" And he nodded.

(A/N: Here comes the Rated M part!!!! Skip over if you don't like 'sexual scenes...descriptive scenes!)

I put my mouth to him(I'm just going to say 'him' for his dick..lol.) and started to suck. I heard him take in a couple of breaths. He put his hands on my arms, rubbing them. I hope he was liking this.

As I got used to it I went a little faster...His grip tightened on my arms and I guess that meant he was liking it.

A minute later I heard a moan come out of his mouth. "Aw babe. You're doing great." He whispered.

Then a couple minutes later I heard a louder moan and he pushed on my shoulders. Trying to push me away. I looked up at his face, while he was still in my mouth. "Babe. I'm going to cum." He whispered. "You might want to stop."

(A/N: Okay it's over everyone!! you can read again!)

I quickly pulled my mouth off him and then he did. I sat back on the bed, amazed. I had just given Quinn a blow job.

He pulled up his boxers and looked at me. "Was it okay doing it?" He asked embarrassed.

I smiled at him. "I liked doing it for you." I said truthfully.

"Good." He smiled. "I hoped you wouldn't hate it."

"I wanted to do it for you. I hope you liked it." I said.

He looked up at me again. "I did. Thank you babe." And surprisingly he kissed me. Huh. I thought guys wouldn't kiss you after a girl doing that. Oh well. My Quinn was different. "Do you feel okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. I don't regret it if that's what you're asking." I said rubbing his arm.

"Well why don't you take your pants and shirt off and we can make out?" He said pushing me down and getting on top of me.

He gently and slowly took off my shirt and pants. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

He kissed passionately back. I felt my body responding to his kiss. Like a fire taking over my body. Everywhere he touched felt like I was burning up. In a good way of course.

His hands went down my side and slid over my legs. Towards my thighs. I gently opened my legs a bit more to let him touch. He stopped. "Are you sure you feel fine with me touching the inside of your legs?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and he went back to kissing and touching. I felt his fingers gently going over my thighs. I knew it wouldn't be long til we had sex. It wouldn't be tonight or tomorrow, but _soon_.

I felt his hips start grinding on mine. I let out a little moan. "Quinn." I passionately whispered.

He kissed all over my neck. Then he moved down by my bra. "Oh Belle." He said sliding his hands up my sides.

Then he started sucking on my neck, which really turned me on. Tomorrow I would definitely have a hickey.

I felt him hard between my legs. "Quinn...how about you take your boxers off and I'll take my bra and underwear off?" I asked and I could see he was in the mood. He nodded. And then, we were both completely naked. He looked me up and down.

"Quinn reach in the drawer and grab a condom. Just in case." I whispered in his ear.

He looked surprised but he did as I said. He ripped the wrapper and quickly put the condom on. Then he looked at me. I kissed his lips and again wrapped my legs around his hips. But this time I could feel _him_ between my legs.

He kept sucking on my neck for about 5 more minutes and I heard him laugh. "What are you laughing at?" I asked warily.

"I..um...gave you a hickey." He looked at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

I laughed. "Sure you didn't mean to. That's why you were sucking on my neck!!" I said.

He smiled. Then looked down. "Babe....can I...can I touch you...with it...down _there_?" He asked nervously.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Sure babe." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on to him.

I felt him touch me. I looked at his face and I saw he was nervous. "You okay?" We both asked at the same time.

"Yeah." I said too nervous to try to smile.

"Okay." He said. I felt a bit of pressure down there.

"Quinn...are you going to try to push it in?" I asked looking at the ceiling.

"Um..only if you would let me try." He said.

"You can try." I whispered. I felt his hips move and he had his one hand down there. I gasped as I felt a bit of him go in.

Then I heard '18 Days' By Saving Abel blaring on my phone. He pulled back immediately and I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I gasped out.

"Belle? Are you alright?" I heard Sam's voice on the line.

"Yeah....yeah I'm fine." I said looking at Quinn and mouthing 'It's Sam'. He nodded and layed beside me.

"Oh okay...you sound a bit breathless." She said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah well I was letting the dogs out and I left my phone in my room and I had to run to get it." I lied. I didn't sound too convincing.

"Oh. Well I wanted to ask if you wanted me to save you a seat at lunch in school tomorrow." She asked. Oh crap! School! I looked at Quinn a little bit panicked.

"Yeah would you please?" I said.

"Of course! Well see you tomorrow!" She said.

"Bye Sam." I said.

"Bye Belle." She said, hanging up.

* * *

(No Time Change)

"Crap Quinn." I said laying back.

"What is it Babe?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I forgot school starts tomorrow!" I said. And by the look on his face he did too.

"Crap. And mom let me spend the night. Dang." He said.

"Yeah. But you have to be back before 6:30." I told him.

"Ugh no sleeping in. I should probably get there about 6:15 to make sure I can get ready...Well I could always just phone her in the morning and say I'm going to get a shower here and dress here and then I'll come home." He said and I nodded.

I looked over at the clock. It was now 10:30. "Maybe we should go to sleep Quinn." I suggested. He nodded.

Then we both got dressed and he cuddled up close to me and I turned out the light. Then I set my phone alarms to wake us up.

I sighed...Nervous for tomorrow. Happy and confused about tonight. But happy I was with Quinn.

I put my head down on his chest and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N; Hi everyone! As you know I changed things up in this chapter, I hope you like the change! I'll be looking over my other chapters and changing things that I might need to, then I will definitely get chapter 29 up for you! Well please review and tell me what you think about this new chapter!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	23. Chapter 23 'School'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 23 'School'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns the PS series and all characters except for ones I make up. Taylor Swift owns all songs in this chapter.

It's Monday(I have to make it Monday. lol)September 1st, 5:30am.

Belle Pov

I heard my alarms going on and I groaned. But then I got up and turned the light on, I looked over at Quinn who was still asleep despite the loud alarms. I smiled.

I tapped his shoulder. "Quinn. Get up, it's time for you to leave." I said. He looked up at me and then he stretched. "Oh that's right you're going to take a shower over here. Well go get in the shower and I'll get in Glen's shower okay?"

"Why can't we shower together?" He asked grabbing me and pulling me into his arms.

"No Quinn. 'Cause then I won't be able to shower." I laughed.

"Fine." He looked like he was pouting. That just sent me into more laughter. He rolled his eyes and got up. I saw him flip out his phone and call his mom. I grabbed my towels and walked towards Glen's bedroom. I opened his bathroom door and walked over to his shower. I turned the water on and found a warm temperature.

I took off my clothes and I got in. I smiled as the warm water washed over me.

* * *

15 minutes later.

Belle Pov

I got out of the shower and grabbed two towels. I wrapped one around my hair and then put one around my body. I stopped to look in the mirror, and I realized that I was right. I had a big hickey on my neck.

I grabbed my pj's and walked towards my room. I opened the door and walked in. I threw my clothes in my hamper. I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a pair tan shorts and a white tank top. Then I grabbed the rest of what I needed. I decided to wear my blue sneakers.

I quickly dried off and I put my clothes on. Then I heard footsteps in hallway and I turned around as the door opened. It was Quinn. He smiled.

He was still wrapped in a towel, dripping some water. "Why don't you dry off?" I asked smiling. He walked over to me and shook his head by me. "Hey!" I yelled. I was dressed for school. I didn't want to go looking bad on my first day of school.

He just smiled and grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to make some breakfast." I told him leaving the room.

I grabbed the pancake mix. I was so craving some pancakes. I grabbed a skillet and a bowl. I mixed up the pancake mix and poured some in the skillet.

* * *

Quinn Pov(time: a few minutes before she went to the kitchen.)

As I stood in the shower, I thought about last night. I can't believe Belle had given me a blow job, I can't believe we almost had sex. Last night had been amazing, but now I kind of wanted sex. I thought about when we woke up this morning, she had a hickey on her neck.

I never thought I would get a girlfriend that I would care so much about and get to experience these things with and it not be a one night stand. I smiled. I loved Belle and she loved me and she was going to be my wife someday, after we graduated.

And we would have children and our own farm. I sighed as the water started to go cold...was I in the shower that long?

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked to Belle's room and I saw she was dressed. She looked beautiful, she was wearing tan shorts, and a white tank top. And she wore her horse boots. She probably had to feed Iris.

I smiled at her. "Why don't you dry off?" She asked, smiling. I walked over to her and shook my head right by her. "Hey!!" She yelled.

I smiled again and grabbed my clothes. "I'm going to make breakfast." She told me and then left the room. She is so awesome. I mean I know she's probably making it for herself but I'm glad she does it. I would have to learn to cook. So it wouldn't all be on her.

I dried off and got dressed. Then I decided to walk into the kitchen. I smelt something really good. It smelled like pancakes. "Yum babe. Is that pancakes?" I asked coming up behind her and putting my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Yes it is. Why don't you get the table set while I make them?" She asked. "Oh and let the dogs out please?"

"Sure." I said opening the doors for the dogs and then getting 2 plates, forks and knives and 2 glasses. I put it on the table and got the milk out. "Do you want something besides milk?" I asked.

"No, Milk's fine." She said flipping the last pancake onto a plate. She came over and sat down with me at the table.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke first. "Are you worried?" I asked looking at her.

"Kind of. Especially with the last few days events." She said scraping her fork along her plate. I knew what was probably flashing through her mind. Us almost breaking up, Dream getting lost, Mike and the incident, the cut up horse...So many things. I wondered how much more Belle could possible handle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure today will be fine. Do you and Chloe want a ride to school with me and Nick?" I asked. I saw her face relax.

"Yes please." She said taking a drink. I looked at my watch. It was 6:15 already!

"Crap. Babe I have to get over to my house and feed Chip!" I said getting up and putting my plate and glass in the sink. "I'm sorry I have to run out on you like this!" I said reaching over and kissing her cheek.

She got up and grabbed my hand. "It's okay baby." She said and then she kissed my lips. I hugged her tightly.

"Miss you already." I whispered.

"I miss you more already." She smiled. I kissed her again.

"Bye babe! I'll call you when I'm on my way here!" I shouted and then I ran to my truck.

I got in my truck and started it. I pulled out really quickly. It would take me about 10 minutes to get there. I had 20 minutes to get there, Feed chip, leave, get back to Belle, then go to school. Crap.

* * *

Back to Belle Pov

I smiled as I was putting the dishes in Glen's dishwasher. I'm glad I had awoken with Quinn beside me. And that he would be taking me to school I wouldn't have to go alone.

I would miss him all day since he was a Junior and I was a Sophomore. But I had Chloe, Sam, and Jen. Chloe had said she would try out for basketball with me, so I had her there too.

I was kind of excited. But nervous...would I see Mike? Would he say something? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

It was Glen. "Belle, It totally slipped my mind that the first day of school was today! I'm so sorry!" He said on the phone.

"It's fine. No need to make a fuss over it. You would have been gone any ways." I reminded him.

"True. I'm getting ready to leave for work, but I just wanted to say have a good day at school." He paused for a moment. "And Katie wants to talk to you."

I heard him handing the phone over. "Good Morning Belle! I just wanted to have a good day at school and maybe after school you would come over and ride? Spirit misses you." Katie said laughing.

"Okay. I'll see if I can get a ride over...But would it be okay if I came after basketball tryouts?" I asked.

"Of course! Call me and I'll come pick you up after try outs!" Katie said. I smiled.

"Okay I'll see you later then!" I said and I heard the phone being handed over again.

"So you're trying out for basketball huh?" Glen asked.

"Yeah..is that okay?" I said hesitantly. I forgot to ask Glen.

"Sure! Good Luck today! I'll see you later." Glen said, and then he hung up. I smiled. Then I looked at my watch and saw I only had 15 minutes to feed Iris! I ran out the door and I ran into Chloe on the way out. "Ah!" I said as I fell.

We looked at each other and smiled. "What's up Chloe?" I asked as I got up.

"Nothing I was just seeing if you were riding with Quinn to school." She said dusting her pants off. She was wearing black jean shorts and a white tank top with bright yellow sneakers.

"Yeah. By the way I love your outfit!" I said. She looked me over.

"Love yours too! Need help feeding Iris?" She asked.

"Sure. Then we can head out front to wait for Quinn." I said.

* * *

10 minutes later.

We had just got done feeding Iris and letting the dogs in when Quinn called and said he was on his way. I went inside and grabbed my back pack while Chloe went and grabbed hers and got Nick.

I walked out the front door and saw Chloe and Nick standing by Glen's mailbox, I ran to meet up with them.

Nick smiled. "Nervous?" He asked. I nodded too nervous to speak. Then we all saw Quinn's truck coming up. He pulled up and he had the window down. I saw Nick and Chloe get in the back. I guess I should get in the front.

We all got in and he pulled off. "Nick you going out for football this year?" Quinn asked Nick.

"Heck yeah!! Then maybe we can get to championships this year!" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. Boys and their competitiveness.

"So Belle you and Chloe trying out for basketball Chloe says?" Nick said coming up closer the front seat.

"Yeah. I used to play a bit with some friends back in Montana and my mom always wanted me to play so I thought I would try out." I said turning around in my seat to talk to him.

"That's cool. Well there's a basketball court up by the school if you need to practice, right Chloe?" He said. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

* * *

15 minutes later

We arrived at school and Quinn parked. We all got out and walked towards the entrance, I had to go to the office to get my schedule.

"Chloe will you go with me to the office to get my schedule?" I asked.

"Sure, Let's go." She said grabbing my arm, I waved at Quinn and Nick. They waved back. We walked in the school doors and then we turned right into the school office. She led me up to a desk with a woman with mahogany brown hair, she looked to be in her later 30's. "Hi Mrs. Comp. This is my friend and neighbor Belle Johnson, she's new from Montana. She's here for her schedule." Chloe said.

"Oh yes! Welcome Belle, I hope you're liking Nevada, here's your schedule, except for one change." Mrs. Comp paused to point out a change in teachers in my music class. "Instead of Mr. Zee you'll have Mr. Mayer. He's a really good teacher." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." And then me and Chloe walked out of the office. Once we were out we looked at both of our schedule's. We saw that we had 5 of our 6 classes together. While I had music, she had sports medicine class. But we had P.E. Together, math, English and lunch. Oh yeah and I had History but she had science.

"Yes!" I said as we started walking to Math. The teacher was Mr. Blake(I don't remember the math teacher.). We walked in and saw everyone already seated but there was two seats in the back. We quickly sat down.

"Okay Class. My name's Mr. Blake, I'll be your algebra teacher for the term. I tend not to give much homework and I try to explain everything so you can understand. But if you don't understand, please, _please _ask me for help. I can't tell you how many students fail because they won't ask for help." Mr. Blake grimaced. "But let's get started. How about introductions?"

Was this really high school? I did not want to introduce myself. "Let's start with our new student. From Montana." Mr. Blake said looking at me. I sighed. "How about you come up here and stand miss Johnson?"

I stood up and walked up to the front of the class. "Hi. My name is Belle Johnson. I'm from Billings, Montana. I love horses." I paused and smiled. "I have a 5 year old Quarter Horse mare named Dream. And a mustang filly Iris. I love barrel racing and competing in rodeos. I live with my-well almost-brother Glen Scott. I also have a dog named Nellie. I love writing songs and stories." I said and Mr. Blake nodded and smiled at me.

"Well welcome to Nevada, Belle, I hope you like it." Mr. Blake said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I walked to my seat. Over the next half an hour he called people up. Then after that we worked on some Algebra problems and he didn't assign any homework. Then the bell rang.

I stood up and put my notebook in my backpack, today I was going to carry my backpack with me until lunch. I got up and looked at Chloe, I had writing and she had sports med. "We have P.E. Before lunch so we can just go from there to lunch together." I said as we walked out of the classroom. She nodded.

"Yeah, well my class is down this way" She pointed to her right. "And yours to right up there." She pointed to a classroom 3 rooms up.

"See you soon Chloe." I said waving at her. And she waved walking towards her class. As I turned around I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry." I said before realizing who it was. It was Mike Stuart. I quickly turned and ran to my classroom, running into someone again.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I saw I had made whoever it was drop their drink. I looked up. It was Ryan Slocum.

He smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked picking up his soda that surprisingly hadn't exploded.

"Yeah. Just in a rush to get to class. I'm really sorry I ran into you." I said almost breathless as we walked in the class door.

"It's okay. So you're in music too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love music." I said and then we both realized no one was in class. "Wow." I said.

"Well the bell hasn't rang yet. So I'm going to run back to my locker because I just realized I forgot my notebook." Ryan said.

"Okay. Want me to save you a seat?" I asked. He nodded and then he walked out. I walked to the 3rd row and sat down at a desk by the window. I was doodling on my paper when I heard someone walk in, I looked up and my mouth dropped.

It was the teacher, Mr. Mayer, I'm guessing. He had one of those teacher tags on but his looks were unbelievable. He had dirty blonde hair that was medium length, not quite to his shoulders. He had blue/greenish eyes the color of the ocean, he looked like he had had a beard but shaved it but it was growing back. He looked like he had a great body(I'll post the picture soon!!).

He looked up as he realized that a student was in there. "Well hello." He smiled and I held back a girly squeal.

I got up and walked up to his desk. "Hi, I'm Belle Johnson. I'm new here. I moved here from Montana." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Welcome Belle, I'm Mr. Mayer, and I'm new here too actually from North Dakota. What part of Montana were you in?" Mr. Mayer asked.

"I was from Billings. It's in Star County." I said, he smiled again.

"That's close to the border. You weren't by any chance Mary and Rick Johnson's child?" He asked and my jaw dropped.

"They're—they're my parents!" I exclaimed.

"I used to work for them. Years and years ago when I was in college." He said.

"Wow! That's cool." I said, still surprised. I saw students starting to walk in. He did too.

"Well you better go sit down maybe after school or sometime after class we can talk." He smiled and I walked to my seat. I stopped walking as I realized that Quinn was sitting behind me, Bryan was in front of me and Adam was in front of Bryan. Ryan was beside me.

"You have music too?" I asked Quinn in disbelief as I sat down. He smiled.

"Yes. I can't believe you're in this class. Usually it's just Seniors and Juniors." He said reaching up squeezing my hand quickly.

Mr. Mayer stood up. "Hello Everyone. My name is Mr. Mayer. My whole name is Brett Mayer. You can call me Brett if you like. I'm 36 years old, I've been teaching for 1 year now before teaching I rode a lot in rodeos and I worked on breeding farms." I felt surprise at his words. And then I smiled at Quinn and turned around to face him.

"Now how about we get to why you guys are here. Music. Some of you like to sing and write music, some just like to sing, some just like to play guitar or drums or some of you may have just taken this to get an easy grade." Mr. Mayer said and he smiled. "I want singers, who write their own music to come up to the front of the room and stand."

I stood up and I saw no one else stood up. I blushed but still walked to the front of the room. "Well Miss Johnson you seem to be the only singer _and_ writer. Do you play anything?" Mr. Mayer asked.

"I play guitar." I said. He nodded.

"Now I want you to demonstrate and play one of your songs...will you please?" He asked handing me a guitar. I nodded.

"Sure." I said and then I cleared my throat. I started to play, not looking at anyone.

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

I took a quick breath.

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now.

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now.

Whoa, whoa.

Try and catch me now.

It's too late to catch me now."

I took a deep breath before looking up. Then Ryan started clapping and everyone followed, even Mr. Mayer.

"That was great Miss Johnson. And you wrote that correct?" He said standing next to me.

"Yeah. I wrote that a few months ago." I said handing him back the guitar. He nodded, pleased.

"Well I want you all to break into groups based on what you do. Miss Johnson you can just join the singers." Mr. Mayer instructed. I nodded and went back to my seat.

I watched as singers joined on the left side where I was, and the the guitar and drums players go on the right side.

For the next 30 minutes I talked to 3 girls and 3 boys. Their names were Ron, Robin, Derek, Lauren, Bridgette, and Ashley.

We were talking about song writing when the bell rang. "Oh! I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess!" I said as we all gathered our books and I left. I felt an arm grab me as stepped out of the room. I turned around and it was Quinn. "Hey baby. I really have to get to gym class." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"Chill. I have gym class with you. It's not that far. I'll walk with you." He said putting his arm around my waist.

"Oh awesome." I said as we walked towards the gym. We were at the gym but before I could walk in doors Quinn stopped me. "What is it?"

I had my back to the wall and he leaned down and kissed my lips very gently. I smiled after he pulled away. "Isn't PDA against the rules?" I said looking at him.

"Only if you get caught." He said mischievously, leaning in to kiss me again. I pushed him back and walked into the gym.

I saw that Jen, Sam, Chloe, Nick and Ryan was there. We walked over to where everyone was sitting. Coach James the gym teacher walked out. "Hi everyone. First of all let's make sure everyone's here." Coach James said grabbing a clipboard. He called out everyone's name and no one was missing. "Alright then I'll hand out your gym uniforms and you can give me the money today or tomorrow, or sometime this week, if you have the money now go into my office and I'll collect it. The rest of you go in the changing rooms."

"Crap." I heard Sam mumble. I scooted over to her.

"Sam do you need money for the uniforms?" I asked.

"Um...no." Sam said, but it wasn't convincing.

"Sam, if you do tell me. I can pay for it then whenever you get the money you can pay me back." I said.

"Thanks Belle if you would. I didn't think about it this morning and I don't want to bother my gram with it." She said.

"I'll see you in the changing rooms." I said getting up and heading over to Coach James's office. I was standing behind a coffee colored hair girl and a blonde girl when I heard Quinn's name.

"Did you see Quinn Ely? He was looking _fine_ today." The blonde girl said.

"Yes he was looking very good. I heard he's going out for football this year, and since you're head cheerleader you'll have a good shot at him." The coffee colored hair girl smiled. I realized it was Rachel, Ryan's twin sister. The other one must be her friend Daisy.

"I think I'll try today at lunch." I saw Daisy smile. Then Coach James told them to come up to his desk.

They paid and left. Then I was next. He looked up. "You don't look familiar....oh wait are you my new student Belle Johnson?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I'm here to pay for my uniform and Sam Forster's uniform." I said grabbing my checkbook out of my purse. "How much would that be?"

"That will be 18 dollars all together. Just write it out to Darton High School.." He said and I nodded. I wrote it out and handed the check to him. "What sizes do you need?"

"Two smalls." I said and he handed me two green and yellow uniforms. "Coach James. Are you the basketball coach?"

He shook his head. "No I think Mr. Mayer is the basketball coach this year." He grabbed a couple of papers from a folder. "Here's the basketball forms for you—and can you give the other 3 to Chloe Mason please?"

"Sure." I said and then I left the office. I walked over to the girls changing room, trying to get Rachel and Daisy's conversation out of my head. I walked in the doors and I saw Sam, Jen, and Chloe standing next to each other. I headed towards them but I was stopped.

It was Rachel. "Hi, I don't think I know you. Are you new here?" She asked politely.

"Yes. I moved here about a month ago. I'm Belle." I said.

"I'm Rachel Slocum and this is my friend Daisy Abrams." Rachel said shaking my hand.

"Let me tell you about the hottest guys." Daisy squealed. "There's this guy named Quinn Ely, and he is so hot but he's taken...well not officially taken but he soon will be by me." She smiled.

"Oh well he is taken." I said.

"By who?" They asked at the same time.

"By me." I said smiling and then walking away towards Sam and the others.

* * *

It was finally lunch. I walked out of the gym holding Quinn's hand, with Nick, Ryan, Sam, Jen and Chloe. I got in the lunch line with Quinn, Sam and Jen. The others brought a lunch.

I got a slice of pizza, a mountain dew and an apple. Quinn got a burger and a coke. He led me to a table where Nick, Bryan, Ryan, Sam, Jen, Chloe, Jake and Darrell were sitting.

We sat down, we all talked about our classes while we ate. History was my last class for today. We realized that English had gotten canceled. "What am I supposed to do while English is supposed to be going on?" I asked.

But before anyone could answer Daisy walked up. I immediately tensed up. "Hello Quinn." She said seductively sitting down on his other side. I saw her shirt was _low_ cut shirt and it showed all her cleavage. Oh my gosh!

Quinn looked at her and then turned his head away quickly. "What do you want Daisy?" He asked, and I heard the genuine irritation in his voice.

"You." She said and I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I usually wasn't a violent person but if Daisy didn't stop flirting with Quinn, I would punch her in her mouth. Seriously.

"Hey Daisy Of Love, I think your new BFF Rachel wants you." Nick spoke up. She sent him a glare. "Go on, you're not wanted here."

She huffed and then got up and walked away. I closed my eyes is relief. I heard Quinn tell Nick thank you. Then I felt Quinn put his arms around me and pull me close to him. "You know I only love you babe." He whispered in my ear.

I put my mouth to his ear. "I know. I love you baby." I whispered back. I sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

2 hours later

I was finally free from school! History was cool with Quinn's mom as my teacher she assigned us reading homework though. Basketball tryouts were postponed until tomorrow, and I really just wanted to go home.

Katie hadn't picked me up, Glen had. "Belle, Katie kind of forgot that she had to pick up a horse she bought

a while ago so you don't have to go over today." Glen said.

I sighed in relief. "That's good. I have a headache and I just want to go home." I said leaning back against the seat.

I hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

A/N; Good? Did you like it? Sorry it ended so soon! Belle had a pretty hectic day, dang Daisy and Rachel.

I hope you liked it and tell me if you like how I put her first day of school-did I skip over too much—do you want more?

What did you think about Mr. Mayer?

Did everyone hate what Belle and Quinn did last night?

…..........

By the way I hope you will check out my story Rescuing Me-My twilight fan fic(and Racing Hearts) and My newest story a Heartland/Phantom Stallion Crossover: Jillian's Miracle!


	24. Chapter 24 'Stressful Day'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 24 'Stressful Day'

Glen Pov(It's still the same day)

After Belle came home this afternoon she was acting weird. She had said she had a headache and went to her room. I had knocked on her door awhile ago and asked if she wanted me to feed Iris and take care of Nellie for the night.

She had said yes.

That alone had made me worry. She usually would _never_ let someone take care of her animals...even when she hurt her wrist she took care of Dream and Nellie.

That's it. Maybe she was just down about Dream? Had her and Quinn had a fight? I heard the shower start and I decided to walk into her room...maybe something in there would answer my question.

I walked in the room and there was a notebook on the bed. I grabbed it thinking it was her homework.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today was my first day of school at Darton High. It sucked pretty bad. Quinn was getting hit on by that Daisy Abrams girl. It was awful. She showed all her cleavage to him, and she was flirting with him. _

_Then Dream is still missing! Usually in Montana if I had a bad day in school I would come home, tack her up and take a long ride. But I can't. She's gone. And I doubt she's ever coming back. _

_Then..what happened with Quinn last night? I....I...I wasn't ready for that yet. I can't believe he was in me....well not all the way but we tried...I'm afraid..if I have sex with him...will he stay with me and not want Daisy?_

_Maybe I should have sex with him to get his mind off her. _

_Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll write more later._

I felt shocked at the fact that they had tried to have sex....She thought having sex with him would keep him away from other girls? Oh Belle. I sighed.

I was partially right. She missed Dream, she had a bad day and she needed her horse.

I felt so useless. I couldn't help her with anything....What if she and Quinn had sex? What if she got pregnant? Oh God please help me. I have no clue how to help her.

I got up and decided I was going to talk to Katie. She would know how to help. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Belle, I'm going to see Katie, will you be alright alone?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine!" I heard her shout.

Oh how I hoped she would be fine. I thought as I grabbed my keys and headed to Katie's house. But one question that ran through my head was why didn't she ask me for help?

* * *

Quinn Pov

I was getting a little anxious. Belle hadn't said anything before leaving school to me and she hasn't called me yet.

Was if she was upset? About last night? I shouldn't have tried...What have I done?

I sighed. I sat on our porch swing thinking about me and Belle. I couldn't lose her. I'd die without her. She was my_ life _now.

I decided to get advice from my mom. I walked in the house, up to the kitchen where my mom was making dinner.

"Hey mom.."I said hesitantly, I didn't want to bother her...

She looked up and smiled at me. "Yes Quinn?" She asked.

"I think Belle's upset with me, and I think she might have had a bad day...and on top of that I think she thinks that I don't love her anymore." I said, pausing for a breath. "How could I fix this?"

"Well...you could buy her flowers...she might really like that." My mother looked thoughtful. "Write her a love letter, spend more time with her, do something sweet for her, do something romantic with her....Go somewhere just the two of you. Make sure you do everything to let her know you love her and are here for her." She smiled at me.

I had an idea! "Thanks mom! I'm going to take one of your suggestions now!" I said ready to leave.

"So I guess you're not coming back for dinner?" She asked. I shook my head. She nodded. "Be back by 11."

I ran out the door eager for what I had planned.

* * *

Belle Pov (It's about 5:30pm)

As I got out of the shower I shivered. It was really cold. Glen must of turned the AC on. Thanks Glen. I walked to my room, wondering what I should put on. I felt a strong breeze come in my window and it seemed a bit cold. I looked out the window and there was a lot of dark storm clouds.

I really should check on Iris. I shouldn't of made Glen do it, I brought her home, she was my responsibility. So was Nellie. I dried of quickly and put on my 'horse' jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Sophie and Nellie jumped on my legs eager for attention. I patted their heads. "Wanna go outside girls?" I said patting my leg. I opened the door and they ran barking outside, I smiled as the chased each other.

Iris whinnied to me and I smiled even more. I'm glad that she was glad I was coming to see her. I opened the gate and walked towards her. She met me halfway by trotting up to me. I rubbed up by her ears and she leaned her head into my hand.

"You like that girl?" I murmured.

I walked towards the shed and she followed. I brought her into the stall and left the door open if it stormed I wanted her to have a way out if something happened...like a tree falling or something like that. Or she got scared and wanted to run around.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my jean pocket.

To: Belle

From: Quinn

Hey can you come out front? I'm outside of Glen's.

I shut my phone and made sure the filly had hay and water. Then I walked the dogs in the house and walked through the kitchen and living room and out the front door. I saw Quinn leaning on his truck door.

Seeing him only made me realize how much I really did love him and how much I missed him. "Quinn." I said softly as I ran off the porch towards him. I put my arms around his waist and he hugged me back. "I missed you so much...just in these few hours."

"I missed you too Belle." He smiled. "I got you something." And then he pushed me back a bit and he pulled out a bouquet of Lillies. I gasped.

"Oh Quinn! They're beautiful." I said looking at him, my vision was a bit blurry. _He bought me flowers! _I thought happily. He does love me!

"I'm glad you liked them, I didn't know what to get you but I figured Roses would be too much." He smiled and grabbed my free hand. "Will you come somewhere with me?"

"Sure...Just let me put these in the house and I'll be right back." I said. I ran into the house and into the kitchen where I found a vase and filled it with water and put the flowers in, I noticed there was a card.

_Belle, _

_I love you so much. I never want you to forget that, I'll always be here for you. I don't want **anyone **else, only you. You're my life, my world, my everything. I'd be lost without you. These flowers are just a tiny piece of how I'm going to prove to you that I love you._

_ Love, Quinn._

I smiled even though I had tears running down my face. I turned around at footsteps and it was Quinn.. I walked up to him and pressed my mouth to his. I felt him pick me up and hold me.

"You liked the note?" He guessed.

"Yes. I loved it." I paused to kiss him again. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Belle." He said and he didn't put me down. "Now we're going to a special place." He carried me to his truck and placed me in the front seat beside him.

He put me in the front seat of his truck and he got in the other side and started the truck and slowly pulled away from the house.

* * *

10 minutes later.

I realized where we were close to. "Are we going to the 'our spot'?" I asked as we got out of the truck and he grabbed my hand.

He smiled. "You figured me out." He said leaning down to kiss me. We walked for a few minutes before reaching 'our spot'.

We sat down at the edge again even though it was kind of freaky. He turned to me. "Belle I love you. Only _you_. And Daisy is nothing to me, she has always flirted with me but I have no attraction to her. I only want you, not any other girl. I want you to be my wife, my children's mother, I want to grow old with you." Quinn said to me.

"Quinn, I feel the same. I don't want any other guy but you. I don't any other girl all over you either, I wanted to punch Daisy in her face today. Other guys may flirt with me but I ignore it. I want you to be my husband, I want to be your wife, I want to have our kids." I said. "I want to grow old with you too."

We kissed and he held me. We were interrupted by thunder. I looked towards the sky and it was really dark. Almost black.

My phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said.

"Belle?!!?" I heard my name shouted. It was Nick.

"Hi, Nick. What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I know you and Quinn are at your spot and you need to get out of there right now!!" Nick shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a tornado!!" Nick shouted and I froze and looked at Quinn. He had heard too. "It's heading right your way!" And then my signal was lost.

But then we heard a big rumbling thunder and something that sounded like a train. Then we saw it. It was a huge black funnel. "Shit!" Quinn shouted and grabbed my hand. He took off running but I knew we wouldn't make it to the truck and even if we did we couldn't go no where.

Quinn pulled me down another trail toward what looked like a cave. He pulled me in as deep as he could. I saw dust swirling outside of the cave and Quinn pulled my face into his chest and he layed us on the ground with his body over mine.

I heard a snort above us, in front of us and I looked up. It was a horse, a paint horse who looked to be about 3 or 4 years old, a colt. I couldn't make out his color.

He snorted again...He seemed pretty scared. He jumped as the funnel(A/N; that's a right word to call it beside tornado/twister right?lol)got closer. All of a sudden I felt the cave shaking, I heard a rumbling.

It sounded like falling rocks. Oh crap. Quinn pulled me a bit farther back, the horse, surprisingly didn't shy. Quinn pulled me and him behind a big rock, I looked back and I saw the funnel hitting the cave, the rocks, then it moved away. But then, all of a sudden our entrance was blocked.

Rocks came falling over the entrance piling up. "Crap." I heard Quinn mutter. But the funnel seemed to be gone, I couldn't hear it anymore.

I turned to Quinn and held him tightly. I pressed my lips to his. "Baby. We're blocked in here." I said and he nodded, silent.

It was pretty dark now. I heard the horse snort again and I heard it's hoofs moving away from us. I stood up. "Where are you going Belle?" Quinn asked.

"I'm following the horse." I said. I felt Quinn grab my hand.

"I'll go with you." He said. I walked towards the sound of hoofs trying to stay back enough so I wouldn't get kicked.

I heard my phone start ringing. I answered it immediately, surprised I got signal in here. "Hello?" I almost shouted.

"Belle! Oh god Belle. You're alive. Are you and Quinn okay?" I heard Brynna Forster's voice. I sighed.

"Yes, we're fine. Well actually we're stuck in a cave. I think around Arroyo Azul and Lost Canyon." I told her. I heard voices in the background.

"Okay. How about you hand the phone over to Quinn and I can talk to him?" She asked and I did.

I faintly heard him talking as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could make out the horse's shape, I could make out the shape of the cave.

I walked a bit closer and the horse looked at me. I heard my phone being shut, I turned around to look at Quinn. I felt his arms find mine. "They're coming for us Belle. They have a pretty good idea where we are." Quinn said.

"That's good." I said.

* * *

25 minutes later

Jake had called to say they were getting closer and had passed Quinn's truck. It was fine, no scratch or anything, amazingly.

The horse was getting very anxious. He was pacing back and forth and tossing his head. I looked over to Quinn. "Quinn I'm worried about the horse." I said.

He hesitated before he spoke. "Me too. He's getting antsy. I'm afraid he's going to---" Quinn was cut off by the horse slamming his chest up against the cave walls. I stood up quickly, ready to go over to him. Quinn held me back as the horse slammed again but this time the horse screamed.

I pushed Quinn's arms off me and slowly walked towards the horse. He snorted and backed away, this wouldn't be like Iris, he wasn't a baby who was lonely enough for human attention.

I remembered I had some peppermints in my pocket and wondered if he would accept it. I quietly unwrapped it and held it out to him. He cautiously sniffed my hand then licked up the peppermint and backed away a bit.

The only sound that was heard was the horse crunching on the peppermint. I heard my phone ring again, Quinn had it so I let him answer it.

I heard him talking about where we were again and then in the background I heard the rocks moving. I looked around, the rocks were really moving. They were here! I felt something sniffing at my pants and looked to see the horse sniffing my pockets.

I smiled and got another peppermint out and held it out on my hand. He sniffed again and took the peppermint off my hand again. I was amazed a older wild horse was eating out of my hand!

The rock moving got louder and light started to come in. I was afraid the horse would run away, he needed to be taken care of. His chest was bloody. "Quinn, tell them that we have a wild horse in here with us, and he needs to be taken care of. He's bleeding." I said. I heard Quinn tell them.

"Brynna's out there, Jake will rope him." Quinn said.

"Tell them to be gentle." I whispered. Something about the wild horse made me want to keep him safe.

"They will." He said, and I was surprised he heard me. A lot of light came in then and the rocks had moved so we could leave. Quinn grabbed my hand and we walked towards the opening, as I walked out I felt someone's arms go around me.

It was Sam. "Oh my gosh you're okay!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged me. I heard the horse neighing.

"I'm fine. Look at the colt." I said to her and we looked around and I saw Jake, on Witch trying to keep control of the colt. I now got a good look at his color and he was amazing.

It was like he was a silverish, grulla, overo paint. He was beautiful, his chest was bloody though, and he was terrified.

I walked towards him and he eyed me cautiously I grabbed another mint of my pocket and he stretched his neck to reach it.

He seemed to calm a bit and I reached up towards Jake. I handed him my peppermints. "He likes them." I whispered. Jake smiled.

"You okay?" He asked looking at the mustang.

"Yeah we're fine. Does Glen know?" I asked.

"Not yet. I thought you should tell him." Jake said. I nodded, he reached his hand down. I looked confused. "You want a ride to Quinn's truck? Bryan is going to drive you guys home."

I grabbed his hand and swung up behind him. I saw Quinn was sitting on Chip, patting his neck, I looked away quickly. _Dream. I thought to myself._

…

* * *

Belle Pov

It was around 9pm now, I was at Glen's and Quinn had gone home. Glen, Brynna Forster, and Sam Forster were over here with me.

We were sitting in the living room, I had checked on Iris, she was fine and Nellie was in the big recliner with me.

"How's the mustang colt?" I asked Brynna, they had taken him up to Willow Springs.

"He is expected to make a full recovery but I'm not sure I will release him, he doesn't have the weight a normal 3 year old should." Brynna said. I was right! He was 3. "He's a beautiful color."

I saw Brynna hesitating. "What?" I demanded. I mean I know it was rude but I wanted to know everything about him.

"I don't think he's always been a mustang." Brynna said. I felt shock.

"You don't? Why?" I asked.

"Something about him says 'brilliant breeding', he's cautious around people but doesn't run away, like he's been around people just not in awhile." Brynna told me.

"Well that would explain why he kept accepting peppermints from Belle and Jake's hand." Sam spoke up.

I nodded in agreement. "I mean I don't know that much about Mustangs but he didn't seem like one." I said. "It would explain a lot how he acted."

Brynna agreed. "I want to do a search on missing horse, I think he was purposely lost than accidentally." She said with a sad smile. "And I want to get some blood samples and see what breed he is."

"I am very curious about that." I said. Then I looked at Sam. "Do we have school tomorrow?"

"No, it closed because they weren't sure if anyone was injured and they want to make sure everything works." Sam said.

I sighed. "I'm relieved and sad." I laughed. "Brynna, can I come up and see the colt tomorrow?"

"Of course, he seemed to respond to you,we could get you and Glen in his pen to get his blood samples." Brynna said.

I smiled. "Thanks, something in the cave made me feel for him. He was all alone, no other horses that I could see. And then to be stuck in a cave in the dark and with big noises outside." I said to her.

Brynna stood up. "Well I think we better be heading back. Ace probably wants fed, so does Penny and Sam has homework to do." She flashed a quick smile at Sam, who grimaced. Then she hugged me and waved to Glen.

"Bye Sam." I said as she hugged me.

"Want to go on a ride tomorrow and see if there's any damage?" Sam asked.

"Sure.." I said hesitantly, looking at Glen. "After I see the colt."

"Okay, maybe I'll get Brynna to bring me and Ace up there. See ya." Sam said, walking out. I sat down again and sighed.

"What a day." I whispered, leaning back into the chair.

I looked at Glen. "Were you at Katie's when it happened?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, and I heard some guilt. "Belle I can't tell you how sorry I am---"

I cut him off and stood up. "Glen it's not your fault! Me and Quinn went out and then the tornado happened. He did what he thought was safe for me and took me in that cave. You, I'm sure, protected Katie. And I 100% understand that."

He half smiled at me. "Always was like you to understand. Yes I had to protect Katie, I was thinking of you the whole time, but I had figured Chloe or Nick had came and helped you. Then I learned you were out on War Drum Flats, with Quinn!" He laughed.

"Yeah. Well we had a pretty rough day and he was trying to make it better for me." I said. Glen winced when I said that.

There was something he wasn't telling him, something he wasn't asking me. "What?" I demanded once again

"Nothing. Well I got something for you." He said, he got up and walked towards me then he pulled a box of _condoms _out of his pocket and handed them to me.

My eyes were open very wide. "Glen why are you giving me these?" I asked in disbelief.

"I, uh, kind of read your 'journal' entry thinking it was your homework. That's why I went to Katie's. She said to get you a box to make sure you two will be safe." He was blushing and holding out the condoms.

"Oh. Wow. So you know?" I looked down, blushing too.

"Yes I do. I wish you would of said something like 'hey Glen, I think I might have sex with Quinn, would you get me some condoms..'. Or said something to Katie, or Brynna." Glen said.

"I couldn't of said anything to you! You would of freaked out and never let Quinn come back! You probably won't let him come back now." I let out a half embarrassed, half sad laugh.

"Belle I'm not your father. I won't try to be. You can confide in me about things like that and I'll help you. At first I might freak out, but I'll get you condoms, or I'll take you—or Katie can—take you to the doctors to get on birth control. Belle I love you like a little sister and I will always love you and protect you. So next time, ask me if you need anything, have any questions.." Glen said.

"Thanks Glen." I said getting up and hugging him. "In case you're wondering we did use a condom last night. We didn't really have sex." I informed him.

He sighed. "That's good." He stroked my hair. "Now I think I'm heading to bed. Too much stress." He said shaking his head and walking to his bedroom, Sophie following him.

I was about to walk out the back door when someone knocked on the front door. I answered it. It was Chloe, Brian, Nick and Quinn. Chloe threw her arms around me.

"You're alright!" She half screamed.

"Yes Chlo. I'm fine. I lived." I said smiling and hugging her back.

"I'm glad. 'Causethen Bryan would have to put up with me alone." Chloe said smiling. Bryan looked horrified and we started laughing.

Chloe stepped back. "How about you guys come out on the deck with me?" I suggested and they all nodded I opened the door so they all could walk through the house.

Quinn grabbed me on the way and hugged me to him. I smiled at him.

We all grabbed a seat on the deck. "So was it really freaky being out in a tornado?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah. That wasn't my first tornado though, we've had a few in Montana." I said holding Quinn's hand.

"That's the first tornado I ever witnessed that I can remember." Chloe said shivering. Bryan scooted closer to her.

"It's a rare thing for tornado's to happen around here." Bryan said. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Well at least for them to be classified as one. We've seen funnel clouds but they rarely touchdown." Quinn said.

I looked up at the sky and there was some heat lightning. "Lightnings so pretty." I said out loud.

"I think so too. Until it destroys something." Nick said.

"Yeah, that's the only bad part. It destroys things. But heat lightning doesn't really bother anything. Oh and I love when the sky is purple during a storm."I said. It was so random.

Nellie went out and was running around the yard and stopping and sniffing around. She stopped and looked towards the woods. Everyone was talking and I was the only one paying attention to her though. "Hey guys, I'm going to see what Nellie's looking at." I got up and walked towards my dog.

I got to where she was standing and she started throwing herself against the fence and growling and snarling. "Nellie what is it---" I stopped and the lightning flashed, I saw a person standing at the edge of the woods.

They started walking towards the yard very fast. I gasped and stumbled back while Nellie was still attacking the fence. I grabbed her collar. "Come on Nellie." I said. "Quinn!" I half screamed as the person got closer and closer. I saw Quinn run off the porch and come towards me. He yanked Nellie and me back with him.

"Get in the house!" He commanded both of us. Nellie ran towards the house and I followed quickly.

We made sure everyone was in and locked the doors. I looked out and saw Iris kicking up and bucking and running. I was worried, I heard the chain link fence rattle. Bryan pulled the curtain over the door and Quinn pulled me towards the living room.

I heard Nick knocking on Glen's door. Glen and Nick then entered the living room. Glen went straight to me. "Are you okay? Do you know who it is?" He asked. I shook my head, I felt myself shaking.

"Bryan call the police. Nick call your dad and make sure he locks the doors." Glen ordered and they both went to do their jobs. I got up and walked towards my bedroom. I didn't dare turn a light on, but I walked over to the window and peeked out. Iris was going nuts, I was thinking of sneaking out and putting her in the stall.

But then again, she had room to run if the person tried anything outside her stall. I didn't see the guy anywhere. I slowly and quietly pushed my window off, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around so fast, I knocked whoever it was on the ground.

I saw Chloe's surprised eyes. "Crap. Sorry." I whispered, reaching my hand out to her. She reached out and let me help her up.

"What are you doing?" She whispered back.

"I'm trying to see if I can see him." I told her quietly. She nodded. I slowly pushed my head out the window and looked around fast. I saw him on the deck! Oh crap.

I pulled my head back in before he could see me and quietly pushed my window down. I locked it and put the blinds down.

"He's on the deck." I said terrified. Chloe's eyes went wide. We ran back out to the living room. "Guys, he's right out on the deck!"

Glen got up and grabbed our arms and pushed us gently down on the couch. "Stay here with us." He said sitting next to us.

I saw blue and red lights outside and heard footsteps running off the deck and a knock at the front door. Glen went to answer it.

When he walked back in, Sheriff Ballard was with him. Sheriff Ballard sat down on the love seat and turned to me.

"Hi Belle, Nick, Chloe, Bryan, Quinn." Sheriff Ballard greeted us.

We all nodded at him. "Now what happened?" He said looking at all of us, everyone else turned to me. He looked at me too.

"Well we were sitting outside on the deck talking and Nellie, my dog was out with us. She ran into the yard and I saw her staring at something." I paused to take a breath. "I walked towards her, to see what she was staring at, and she started growling and snarling and throwing herself against the fence."

"So she saw something? And she obviously thought it was a threat to you." Sheriff Ballard confirmed.

"Yes." I said. "Then when lightning in the sky flashed I saw a person on the outside of the woods. They started walking very fast towards the yard. We all ran in the house and locked the doors." I paused to make sure he was hearing it all and he nodded for me to continue. "They were out on the deck before you came. I saw them from my window."

Sheriff Ballard wrote a few more words down and then flipped his notebook closed. "Now Belle, everyone in this town know what happened in Montana, do you think by any chance that it was that same guy from Montana?" He asked gently.

"It could be." I said, shivering.

He nodded. "I'm going to send a deputy to stay and patrol the house and I'll have you come in tomorrow for a statement and we'll contact the Montana police department and see if we can get the sketches sent here." Sheriff Ballard said standing up.

Glen stood up. "Thanks for coming Heck." Glen said shaking his hand. Heck nodded and waved and then left.

Glen looked at us. "Nick, Chloe you should get home. Bryan you can stay here if you want. Just call your parents." He said tiredly.

Bryan nodded. "If you don't mind, I think I will." He said to Glen, then he looked at Quinn. "I'll tell mom and dad you're staying too."

Quinn nodded. Glen looked at Bryan. "The guest room is right next to Belle's." Glen said, then he gave me a hug and went to bed.

"Night Bryan." Chloe said hugging Bryan. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. And I thought I heard him say 'Be Safe.'

I waved at Chloe and Nick as they left. "Night Bryan." I said to him and he leaned over and gave me a quick hug.

Then Quinn led me to my bedroom and I changed into my pj's. I slid into my bed and he was right beside me. Quinn wrapped his arms around me and held me. I felt safe in his arms.

"I love you Quinn." I said into his chest.

"I love you too Belle." He said kissing me forehead.

I sighed, trying not to think of all what happened today. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N; Hi everyone!!! I'm so sorry it's so late!!!! Can you please forgive me? = ( .

First, I'm trying to update Rescuing Me, 'cause people are showing interest, and I haven't updated that lately either!! It's hard having four stories for me. Lol.

Second, I thought I saved my writing(which I swear I did!) but my computer didn't agree and it erased half of my writing!!!!

Third, I was caught up in reading a new book by Nora Roberts called Black Hills. It was awesome!!

Sorry it was so late! I hope it was good...and we're getting to the exciting part!!!! lol soon enough.

Questions:

Who was the guy by the woods?

When will Belle's dad figure out that his horse Moon is missing?

Did you like this chapter?

Any Chance you get, check out my Story, Jillian's Miracle if you've read the Heartland series too!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	25. Chapter 25 'Moon? Missing'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 25 'Moon? Missing?'

A/N: I'm going to change one thing! The wild horse(that was in the tornado with B&Q) is going to 6 years old. lol. Sorry.

Tuesday, September 2nd.

Belle Pov

(Her Dream is going to be in Italics)

_I looked around, confused. Where was I? It was dark, and I felt like I was suffocating. I heard muffled voices but I couldn't make out who it was. _

"_You get the girl. Take her far away. Never come back. And hand over the money." A voice said. Were they talking about me?! Where was I? I saw a light to my right and I realized I was in the back of a van!_

"_Done. We're going to the UK, no one will find us and no one can do anything then." OMG! That was the guy who tried to kidnap me! Who was he talking to? Why was I here? Where was Quinn? Glen? _

_I was tied up with my arms behind my back and my mouth taped. I needed to get away from here. Back to Quinn, back to Glen. Back to my home in Nevada. _

"_You'll have to stop by the office to get rid of...." I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. Get rid of what?!?!? I screamed in my mind. _

_I heard the lock on the trunk pop and they opened the trunk. I saw the guy-who-tried to kidnap me the first time and I looked towards the other man-----_

_(end of Dream)_

My phone was ringing. I saw Quinn was still asleep next to me and I smiled, reaching over to grab my phone. "Hello?" I said feeling sleepy.

All I heard was breathing. "Hello?" I said again. No answer.

I was about to hang up when they spoke. "Nice house and backyard you have." And the line went dead. I froze. I couldn't recognize the voice even though it sounded familiar.

I felt Quinn starting to move beside me. I looked over at him. "Good morning Quinn." I said cheerfully as I could.

"Morning Belle." Quinn said sitting up and giving me a quick kiss. "What time is it?"

I looked at my phone's clock. "It's about 10:30. Pretty late in the morning. We better get our showers and get dressed. I'll go get Bryan up, go ahead and take your shower." I told him quickly.

Quinn nodded and went to take a shower. Without Glen or Quinn's parents knowing, I had Quinn leave some clothes here in case he needed clothes and stayed here.

I opened the guest room door and saw Bryan still deep in sleep. I walked up to the bed and gently shook his shoulder. He woke up instantly. "Morning Sleepyhead." I said joking with him.

"What time is it?" He asked kicking the covers off.

"10:30." I replied. He looked kind of shocked.

"Damn we overslept." Bryan said, now standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna ask Nick to take me home so I can get a shower and come back." He looked at me sideways. "You gonna be alright?"

I felt a wave of happiness wash over me. I had so many friends that cared about me! "Yeah I'll be fine."

"'Kay. I'll see you later." He said walking out of the room. I heard the front door open and shut. I knew Glen probably already left for vet calls.

I went to the kitchen and saw Sophie and Nellie whining by the door. "Come girls. Let's go out." I slipped on my boots with my pj's and opened the door.

I ran towards Iris's pasture. "Iris. Iris girl." I murmured to her as she nickered at the gate for me.

I let myself into the pasture and gently rubbed her neck. "You're such a beautiful girl." I said. I headed towards her shed, getting her food and checking her water. I looked into her water trough outside her stall and my window. "Maybe I should clean out this trough. It's a bit dirty." I said looking at Iris. She moved her head up and down as if she agreed. I laughed.

I grabbed a sponge and a bucket out of the shed. I put some water in the bucket and then I spilled all the water out of the trough and started to scrub it with a sponge, occasionally dipping it in the water bucket.

I heard a radio playing and I guess Quinn turned it on. "_And this is Jason Aldean's new hit 'Big Green Tractor'" _The radio announcer said.

_She had a shiny little Beemer with the rag top down  
Sittin' in the drive but she wouldn't get out  
The dogs were all barkin' and waggin' around  
And I just laughed and said y'all get in_

She had on a new dress and she curled her hair  
She was looking too good not to go somewhere  
Said "what you want to do, baby, I don't care  
We can go to the show, we can stay out here"

And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
We can go slow or make it go faster  
Down through the woods and out to the pasture  
'Long as I'm with you it really don't matter

Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
Girl, you know you got me to hold on to  
We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor

Said we can fire it up and I can show you around  
Sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down  
When the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out  
We can turn on the lights and head back to the house

Or we can take another ride on my big green tractor  
We can go slow or make it go faster  
Down through the woods and out to the pasture  
'Long as I'm with you it really don't matter

Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
Girl, you know you got me to hold on to  
We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor

Just let me dust off the seat  
Mmm, put your pretty little arms around me  
Hell yeah

You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
Girl, you know you got me to hold on to  
We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor

Oh yeah, yeah  
We can go to town  
We can go another round  
On my big green tractor 

* * *

I started singing along and I didn't notice someone come up behind me. "Nice singing." I turned around fast. It was just Quinn, but he was smiling.

"You scared me." I said, putting my hand on my chest. Quinn's smile faded a bit.

"I'm sorry babe." Quinn said putting his arms around me.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." I said sighing and taking a deep breath. He smelled so good.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone." Quinn said giving me a look.

"I know but the dogs had to go out and I wanted to check on Iris." I told him, which was very true.

Quinn nodded. "Brynna called. Why don't you get a shower then we can head up to Willow Springs?" Quinn suggested.

"Alright." I agreed and walked with him, hand in hand to the house.

* * *

Mystery Person Pov

My plan was falling into place now. David Marley wanted Belle, I needed money to start my business. I could get her, give her to him, and ask for money..I'm sure he'd do anything for her!

She had looked so frightened in the dark. Of course her boyfriend had come to her rescue and I needed to watch what I did now. I think I might pay a little visit to that cabin...up in the woods past the river....

* * *

Rick Johnson Pov

I was looking over vaccine records when I realized something wasn't right. I was thinking Star, Moon, Dusty, and Maddie were all vaccinated. Well Moon and Maddie weren't. I walked up to Joe who was talking to one of our helpers.

"Hey Joe, Adam. Sorry to interrupt but Joe it looks like Moon and Maddie aren't properly vaccinated and since the vet's going to be here soon I think we should go get them." I said to them and I looked down the stalls for Moon.

I didn't see her. "Where's Moon?" I asked Joe walking past him to her stall was. I looked in, nothing.

"I thought Seth put her in the field. Maybe the back field." Adam told me. We all walked towards the fields, we had charts for the horses out in the fields. I looked at the back one, Moon was supposed to be in there but I couldn't see her in the herd of horses.

"Where's Seth?" I asked. I was furious right now! When you put a horse in the field, you put them on the list and put them in that exact field! And Moon wasn't supposed to go out anyways, she looked to be limping a bit!

"He went to visit his family, said there was an family emergency in Oregon." Joe informed me. I knew he was probably mad as well.

"Damn!" I said. "Sorry Adam, it's not your fault. I'm going to get Dusty and ride him through the fields and look for her." And then I walked to the barn and grabbed Dusty, giving him a quick brush off and put a bridle on him but didn't bother with a saddle. I wouldn't need it.

I led him out of the barn and to the back pasture's gate. Then I led him through it, made sure it was closed and swung up on him.

I loped towards the herd of horses. I checked for the chestnut mare but all I saw were bays, blacks and some paints. Where was Moon???

I galloped to the next gate and opened it, went through it and closed it again. Dusty jogged towards the next herd and I saw 3 chestnuts. _Please let one of them be Moon. I thought desperately. _

I walked up to the chestnuts but none of the had the white moon shaped spot on their head. I turned Dusty and ran him towards the barn as fast as he could go. I slowed him down to a lope near the gate and he jumped it.

He loped towards the barn. I dismounted him, I saw Adam come out of the barn I threw Dusty's reins at him. "Take care of Dusty will ya?" I asked and he nodded. "Thanks." I headed right towards the office at the end of the aisle.

"Joe!" I exclaimed as I walked in the office. Joe looked up from the paperwork.

"What's wrong Rick?" He asked concerned.

"Moon's gone! She's not in the fields!" I blurted out. _Why was everything going missing all of a sudden? I asked myself. Then it hit me and I gasped._

…

* * *

Belle Pov—It's about 12pm.

Quinn and I were heading towards Willow Springs to see the horse. I was nervous but excited. Would the tests have came back yet? Would they know what breed he was? Was he wild or just a lost-on-purpose horse?

After all the curvy, winding roads I saw the Willow Springs Office and the corrals that held mustangs from the range. Quinn pulled into a parking space near the corrals, and I got out. I saw Brynna and Sam's red hair and two other people down by the corrals. It looked like Glen and Jen.

I felt Quinn grab my hand. "Here, let me show you to where they are." Quinn said smiling. I followed him past like 5 corrals. I saw some mares and foals, mares in foal, geldings, and stallions. They were all so beautiful.

"Good Afternoon Belle!" Brynna walked up to us smiling.

"Good Afternoon to you too Brynna!" I was smiling too. I was so excited! I felt like jumping up and down, but maybe that's from the mountain dew Quinn gave me in the truck. "Hey Sam!"

"Hey Belle! You ready to see this wonderful horse you found?" Sam asked and I could see she was excited too. I nodded. Brynna led me to a gate where I saw the horse standing. I saw it was Jen and Glen.

"He seems to be an almost 6 year old stallion. We're going to try to take some blood today so we can see what breed he is." Brynna told me. Then I realized Glen was probably here for that and Jen had a internship with him.

"Okay." I saw a halter in Brynna's hands. "Can I try to put that on him?"

"Of course! I was going to ask you anyways." Brynna said,handing me the halter. Then she opened the gate for me to go in, she also handed me a lead rope. I let go of Quinn's hand and slowly entered it. I didn't want to scare him.

But it seems that any fear he had of me had left. He walked right up to me and sniffed me. I grabbed a peppermint out of my pocket and held it out to him, he took it out of my hand and ate it.

I slowly brought my hand up and touched his neck. He shivered but stood still, I brought the halter from behind my back and let him sniff it. He looked at it cautiously but he knew what it was. I slowly came towards his head with the halter and he didn't move, I slipped it over his nose and ears and gently buckled it.

I snapped the lead rope to his halter, I expected him to spook but he just stood there calmly. I lead him slowly back to the others. "There's no way he's wild!" I said to them. "Look at him! He's accepted the halter and lead with no problem, he's not afraid of human contact!"

"Look at his confirmation! He obviously has quarter horse in him, looks like he maybe has Mr Gunsmoke in him and maybe Hollywood Dun It! He's got great color, he was imprinted at birth probably the way he acts suggests he was treated good and that he was worked with and handled daily." I angrily exclaimed. How could someone do this to a horse?!

They all stood there silently shocked, except Brynna. "You're right Belle." Brynna said, her eyebrows coming together...she was thinking about something. "I'm surprised I didn't see it before, I mean of course I knew he probably was a domestic horse turned wild. But I didn't really look at his confirmation. He does look like he would have had a very impressive pedigree."

"All the more for this breed test and making sure we put out posters, ads, about this horse. Put him on BLM site." Glen said. "Put him in the Darton newspaper."

I gave Glen a 'what? Are you kidding' look. "Glen, look at this horse. He's not from around here—he's a top breeding farm horse." I replied. "No offense anyone." I quickly added. "It's just that I haven't see any QH/paint breeding farms around here and I bet someone knew about the wild horses and the range here and let him go. No one would find him, so they could just leave him."

Brynna's name was called and she introduced Hugh. "Ma'am there's someone on the phone in the office." He said. Brynna nodded.

"Excuse me." She said walking away.

"Do you really think someone dropped off this horse and just left him—a stable horse into the wild—on his own?" Sam asked incredulously. I looked at her sadly.

"It's happened before. Near Laci's grandfather's ranch, Laci's grandfather found a semi-famous show jumper in the wild. The horse looked terrible skinny, coat all matted, mane tangled. So it's happened Sam. Now I just wish we knew why." I told Sam.

"Why would someone do that a horse?" She said angrily. "I mean especially a horse that was used to the warmth of a stall probably and had a very fancy home!"

"It's a shame." Jen commented.

"Now girls we don't know the whole story. I mean I agree with Belle's theory of this being a domestic horse, but the horse could have been stolen, lost, or the owner's had it's reason." Glen said half-soothingly. We all turned towards him. "Not that I agree—but we don't have the whole story!" He added.

"Well why Brynna's on the phone why don't we go ahead and get the blood/shots done?" Quinn suggested to Glen, who nodded.

"Belle will you be alright holding him?" Glen asked.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll be too bad." I replied. Glen came towards us and the horse backed up a step but didn't move much more.

Glen held his hand out for him to sniff and the horse sniffed cautiously but just blew into Glen's hand. Then Glen came around my side to give the horse the shots and draw the blood.

The horse jumped when Glen gave him the shot and then drew the blood. "I got it. I gave him a rabies shot and I drew enough blood for his coggins test, and breed test." Glen told me. I nodded, then realized Brynna was back.

"That was Wyatt. Dallas got hurt, Dallas was out on the range with Wyatt, Pepper and Ross and apparently a couple coyotes came out of nowhere and Dallas was riding Blue Wings for Wyatt and he spooked hard." Brynna told us. Sam gasped. "Now Dallas is alright. But he has a broken leg they think" Brynna told Sam.

"Well maybe I should go home! I'm pretty sure they were trying to round up a couple of cattle so Jed could take them to sale with his!" Sam said to Brynna. Brynna looked like she was going to protest. "I could ask Jake and a couple of his brothers!"

"Maybe that would be good."Brynna agreed.

"I could drop her and Ace off at Riverbend and go get my brothers." Quinn offered. "Belle and I have to go to Sheriff Ballard's office anyways."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I mean if I'm done here then I can go with them and talk to Sheriff Ballard."

"Thanks for coming Belle. I'll keep you updated on him and if I find anything you'll be the first I call." Brynna said giving me a hug.

Sam, Quinn and I waved to them. Sam and I walked towards Brynna's truck and Quinn walked towards his truck. He would have to hook up the trailer to his truck. I saw Ace standing next to the trailer tied up.

"Hey Acey boy. Have you been standing here all this time?" I talked to Ace in 'baby talk'. Sam laughed.

"He'll be happy if you give him a treat." Sam said, giggling a bit. I pulled a peppermint out of my pocket and held it out to him. He snatched it up quickly and crunched on it.

I saw Quinn pull up beside Brynna's truck and get out of his. "Sam can you back up Brynna's truck?" Quinn asked throwing her the keys.

"Sure." Sam replied. I went and stood up by the office door.

"Just back it up a bit and kind of turn it left so the trailer will be by my tail gate."Quinn instructed her. Sam nodded as she got into the truck.

* * *

10 minutes later we had the trailer hooked up, Ace loaded onto the trailer and we were on the highway towards Darton/Riverbend Ranch. It wouldn't take much time to get there.

"Sam, you're so lucky you have your license!" I said envious. I had my learners permit but I wasn't 16 yet!

"Don't worry Belle, you'll get yours soon enough!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah but I need to do some serious driving!" I said. I didn't have all my hours that were required to get my provisional license.

"I can take you driving Belle. I'll teach you how to drive my truck." Quinn offered. I smiled over at him.

"Thanks Quinn. That'd be great." I replied. Quinn reached over and squeezed my hand.

Soon enough I saw the entrance of Riverbend Ranch. Quinn slowly pulled onto the bridge and entered the ranch. Quinn parked by the barn, so it'd be easy for Sam to unload Ace.

Quinn, Sam and I all got out. I ran to open the trailer door for Sam while she went to get Ace out. Ace came out almost trotting, Sam jogged with Ace into the barn.

"I'll get Jake, Nate and maybe Adam if I can to help you out Sam." Quinn said. "We'll be back with them."

"'Kay!" Sam shouted.

* * *

10 minutes later...

We pulled into Three Ponies Ranch. At first I didn't see anyone but I saw Jake, Nate, and Adam walk out of the barn to see who pulled up. I let out a small giggle. Just the three we needed.

We both hopped out of the truck. "Hey guys!" Quinn called out to his brothers.

"What's up Quinn?" Jake asked.

Adam came over and gave me a big hug. "How's my lil sis?" Adam whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine." I whispered back to him. I saw Quinn, Nate and Jake talking by the barn.

"Can you go over to the Forster's and help Sam round up cattle?" I asked Adam. "Dallas got hurt."

"Of course! What happened to him?" Adam asked visibly upset.

"He was riding Blue Wings, you know Wyatt's mustang, and a couple of coyotes spooked Blue Wings and Dallas fell and broke his leg." I told him.

"Crap. Is that what Quinn is talking to Jake and Nate about?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Quinn was going to ask them too." I replied.

"Alright. Well I'm going to saddle up Soda, I'll be right out with her." Adam said walking away and heading towards the barn.

* * *

20 minutes later

We were now pulling into the Sheriff's Office parking lot. My stomach kind of twisted, I was really nervous.

Quinn put his arm around my waist and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay babe." Quinn whispered.

Quinn opened the door for me and I went in. I saw Sheriff Ballard talking to one of his deputies. He looked up and saw Quinn and I.

He motioned for us to come into his office. We did.

* * *

Glen Pov

I looked over at Brynna who was standing next to me looking at the horse. I had sent Jen to get an invoice paper for Brynna. "You know Brynna..."I started off in a conversational tone. "Belle really likes this horse, and while you're looking for his owner...Maybe he could stay at our house."

Brynna looked towards me. "I wouldn't see any problem...besides that you would probably have to build a divider between the filly and this stallion. He doesn't seem too stallionish though." Brynna said to me.

"Yeah we could do that....It's just" I sighed before continuing. "How do I tell Belle that the chances of Dream ever coming back are slim? _Very_ slim, like none. She's gone and I feel that Belle misses her a lot. I mean if you couldn't find this horse's owner maybe Belle could adopt him. She'll need a new barrel horse if she wants to compete."

Brynna hesitated before answering. "Yeah it's pretty slim that Dream will show up. But she could show up in a round up, and if she did you know I would give her back without any fees because it wasn't Belle's fault. Stallions are stallions they see what they want and they get it." Brynna sighed.

"Katie's friend has this horse, who barrel races and he has asked Katie to sell this horse for him. Katie agreed just because they were friends, she was going to put him in a claiming race in Reno this Friday night, do you think I should ask Belle to ride? I mean Katie wants her too but I'm not sure." I confided in Brynna.

"Well Glen, the only thing to do is ask her. If she's ready or wants to get back into that—then she'll do it. If she's not—she won't." Brynna told me.

I saw Jen coming back. "Thanks Brynna." I told her quickly.

"Anytime Glen." She replied. Jen handed Brynna the invoice and she got a checkbook out and wrote out the amount and handed it to me. "Thanks Glen."

"No problem Brynna." I said. And now we needed to leave to go and check on a pregnant mare at Deerpath Ranch.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone!! Sorry it's so late! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! Please forgive me : ). It's been a Busy, busy, busy few weeks! I hope you liked it, it's kind of boring haha...just a little bit of the story for you! And I'm sorry to Dallas...'cause he had to break his leg. :'(. And finally Rick notices Moon is gone!! lol and why didn't Belle tell him? I don't know why, it kind of slipped her mind..haha. Have you seen my other story Jillian's Miracle? I moved it to the PS archive...lol. And Oh! I'm working on another story...lol. It's called Untamed Heart...haha bad name..but it's really good so far I think. It's a PS story too!

Here's the summary(kind of):

Juliet Taylor is the daughter of famous horse breeder/show jumper, Charles Taylor. She has a great life in San Fransisco, California, she has her own horse, she jumps and competes on him, her mother abandoned her and her father when Juliet was little-but Juliet is ignoring that fact, happy she has her father. There is one thing Juliet wants; To ride western, to barrel race, to be a rodeo girl. But her father forbids it. What happens when she meets Sam Forster and her family?

Do you think you would like it?

Please REVIEW! I would LOVE reviews!! please, please, please!

Thanks Everyone!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	26. Chapter 26 'I love you'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 26 'I love you!'

Wednesday, September 3rd, 2009.

Seth Pov(It's like 6:45am)

I was so nervous driving to where Belle was staying, what would she think of me just showing of? What would she think of what I would have to tell her?

I sighed. This wasn't helping me. I would just go up to her and say what I had to say.

I was now pulled up at the house and put my car in park. I got out and walked up to the door. I knocked gently on the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and a blonde man appeared. "Hello...may I help you?" He asked.

"Hi...my name's Seth..I'm one of Belle's friends from Montana..Is she here?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on for a minute. Belle!" The man shouted.

"Yeah Glen." Belle said appearing at the door with another brown hair girl. "Seth!"

Belle ran up and jumped in to my arms. I had to steady myself for when she jumped in my arms. _This will be easy_..I thought happily to myself.

"Can I talk to you for a minute out here?" I asked Belle.

"Sure!" Belle said. Belle followed me out to my car.

"Belle...there's something I have to tell you...." I said hesitantly.

"Yes...?" Belle encouraged.

"I.....I love you!" I burst out. Her mouth dropped open and she looked to be in shock, then she closed her mouth and just stood there. I took this opportunity to continue on. "Belle I love you so much! Please come home with me! I miss you, everyone does! I'll protect you from him—I won't let him touch you! I need you, it's hard to be without you everyday!"

She just looked shocked. "Seth...I have a boyfriend....Quinn....I'm with him...I love it here...I can't leave Nevada!" She said.

"NO!" I shouted at her. "You have to come home!" Belle started to back up towards the house. "No! Don't leave—just come with me! Please!"

"Seth...you need to leave...If you want we can talk about this on the phone or on the computer but please leave." Belle asked. Fuming I opened my car door and got in, quickly starting it and taking off.

It didn't work, and Belle might have to pay for it.

* * *

Belle Pov

I ran back towards the house and I quickly opened the door. Chloe and Glen came out of the living room, looking at me questioningly.

"I don't know what was Seth's problem." I said still shocked.

"It looked like he was going off on you." Chloe said.

'I'll tell you about it later.'I mouthed to her while Glen answered his cell phone. Glen walked away talking on his cell phone and I heard a truck outside. I walked in the living room and looked at the window.

It was Quinn. Oh thank God! I ran to the door and threw it open as Quinn went to knock, I went into his arms.

"Good morning." Quinn murmured in my ear.

"Morning." I murmured back.

"Ready to go to school?" Quinn asked, still holding me.

"Not really but I know we have to." I said looking up and smiling at him. Quinn kissed my lips quickly.

I heard someone clearing their throat behind us, it was Chloe. She was smiling though. "Okay love birds I don't want to be late for school—neither does Nick!" Chloe said laughing as she walked out the door.

Nick was waiting out by the truck and when he saw Quinn, Nick got in the truck and Chloe followed him in. Quinn opened my door for me and I hopped in his truck, Quinn closed the door and went around to the other side.

* * *

15 minutes later

Thanks to Quinn's fast driving we got there 15 minutes early, but it means I had more time to go to my locker.

We all walked in together, Chloe and I went to our lockers. Quinn had somehow gotten the locker next to mine and Nick was next to him.

I dialed my combination and put my backpack on the hook but took out my small math binder. It held a notebook, and some pencils and pens. I grabbed the Algebra book Mr. Blake had given me.

"I would walk you to class but my class is the other way. So I'll see you later babe." Quinn said.

"Alright, see you in Music. Bye Nick!" I said walking with Chloe down the hall to Math. Most of the students weren't here yet surprisingly. We walked into Mr. Blake's classroom and he was sitting at the desk, he looked up as we entered.

"Good morning Miss Johnson, and Miss Mason." He cheerfully greeted us.

"Morning Mr. Blake." I said, Chloe repeated my greeting.

"How's everything after the tornado?" Mr. Blake asked sitting down at a desk in front of us.

I answered first. "Nothing at my house was destroyed, I was actually on War Drums Flat when it happened, I got stuck for hours."

Mr. Blake looked alarmed. "Are you okay? Were you alone?" Mr. Blake asked.

"I'm fine, I wasn't alone. Quinn Ely was with me and he found us a good place to go before it came near us." I told him calmly.

He nodded. "That's very good."

"Yeah, she was lucky. Nothing was destroyed at my house either, we have a storm cellar. Even though I was freaking out about little Iris, Sophie and Nellie the whole time." Chloe replied.

"Who are they?" Mr. Blake asked curiously.

"Iris is Belle's foster foal right now, Sophie is Dr. Scott's dog, and Nellie is Belle's puppy." Chloe told him.

Mr. Blake looked confused for a minute. "Belle didn't you say you had a 5 year old Quarter horse mare?"

"Yes, Dream was her name. She unfortunately, is missing right now, she has been for like 3 weeks. I was riding her and a horse—a stallion to be exact—took her away." I said, playing with my pen.

"Oh I'm sorry..was it a white/gray stallion?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No it was a light palomino stallion." I said.

The first bell rang and students started to come in the classroom. "Alright girls, ready for some math?" Mr. Blake, cheerfully asked. We laughed. "And Belle I hope you find your mare."

"Thanks Mr. Blake." I said. A blonde hair boy sat next to me, as Mr. Blake was writing the date on the board the boy leaned over to me.

"Hey—is your name Belle?" He whispered.

"Yes—who's asking?" I whispered back.

"My name's Roy." The boy said holding his hand out to me.

"Hi Roy." I greeted him politely.

"Hey—there's a rumor about you going around....I thought I might ask about it--'cause talking to you it doesn't seem that true." Roy said.

"What is it?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"Well you know Daisy Abrams? She's saying that you're doing all the Ely boys plus Chloe's brother, Nick." Roy said, grimacing. "Oh and that you let Mike Stuart feel you up."

Chloe leaned over. "Daisy said what?!" Chloe asked.

"She's saying I'm doing Quinn and all his brothers plus yours. Oh yeah and I let Mike Stuart feel me up!" I told her, upset. Chloe's mouth dropped open.

"And of course you know Rachel Slocum—her friend—is backing up Daisy. Saying you were in the closet with Nate Ely just the other day of school!" Roy informed me.

Chloe made a scoffing sound. "Belle is no slut, she's only with Quinn and they're not even doing anything." Chloe stood up for me.

Roy put his hands up as if he was trying to calm a-about-to-charge-bull. "Hey, I would never believe what the Ice Queen and her friend says. As I said Belle talking to you now, you seem like a very friendly girl who is innocent and would not do what Daisy is saying."

Just then a note flew on my binder. Chloe, me and Roy all jumped. I looked up at who threw it, it was a girl named Callie. "That's one of Rachel's helpers too." Roy said.

I slowly opened the note and it clearly said '**Slut'. **In big bold letters and I dropped it back on my binder.

"Miss Mason, Miss Johnson and Mr. Royce is there something wrong back there?" Mr. Blake asked the whole class turned to look at us. I tried to blink back my tears but I couldn't.

"Mr. Blake—I think I'm going to be sick—Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked shakily, on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Of---of course Miss Johnson." Mr. Blake said. I jumped out of the seat, tripping on Roy's backpack and ran towards the door.

I ran towards the bathroom down the hall. But I ran into someone instead. I looked up at who it was. "What's wrong Belle?" Nate Ely asked.

"No—nothing!" I said but he grabbed a hold of me.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked again, I saw another guy—I'm guessing one of Nate's friends come closer. I heard a door open and close, then I heard Chloe's voice.

"Belle!" Chloe said. I heard them talking about what was wrong. Chloe told Nate what Rachel and Daisy were saying, the note Callie gave me.

"Please I just need to get to the bathroom—I'm going to get sick!" I pleaded with Nate, I was almost hyperventilating now. I was feeling like something was coming up my throat.

Nate let me go and I ran to the bathroom entrance. I went to the close stall and puked up my breakfast. I heard Chloe come in and she knocked on the bathroom stall door. I was sobbing and getting sick now.

I let Chloe in and she sat on the floor beside me. "You know Belle—nobody will believe that rumor." Chloe said, gently holding and rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm new! No one knows me—of course they'll believe her!" I said crying. "I'm so sorry I'm crying to you—I've never done good with bad things being said about me—especially when I'm new here—I've never had to go to any different schools before."

"Shh, it's okay." Chloe said soothingly. I leaned over the toilet and got sick again, but I think that was from me crying so much.

"We need to get back to class." I said to Chloe. She nodded and helped me, she flushed the toilet and we left the bathroom stall. I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face and took a deep breath and we left the bathroom. Nate had went back to his class, I'm guessing because I didn't see him.

"Oh crap." Chloe muttered.

"What?" I asked, a bit alarmed looking around.

"It's Mrs. Ely." Chloe said as Mrs. Ely walked up to us.

"Hello girls..What are you doing out here?" Mrs. Ely asked.

"Belle got sick so I came to check on her...she's okay and everything—just a bit stressed." Chloe covered for us.

"Oh..Are you sure you're alright Belle?" Mrs. Ely asked putting her arm around me.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit sick last night Mrs. Ely. Really I'm fine now." I lied.

"Alright dear, didn't I tell you to call me Maxine?" She asked laughing.

I smiled. "Sorry Maxine." I said.

"Get back to class dear—I'll see you in History later." She said walking away. Chloe opened Mr. Blake's door and we walked in. Mr. Blake and everyone else looked at us.

"Sorry for leaving like that Mr. Blake but I felt really sick—I think I had some bad nerves today and they got to me." I said, apologizing.

"It's alright Belle...we all get like that sometimes." Mr. Blake smiled.

"Yeah but not all of us are screwing the whole Ely clan and their friends." Callie said not so quietly.

"That is 2 weeks of detention Miss Rogers." Mr. Blake stated, grabbing a pink slip of paper.

Chloe led me to our seats and I sat down. Roy leaned over. "You okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, thanks. And thanks for telling me about what's being said about me." I said.

"No problem." Roy said leaning back in his seat.

The rest of math I didn't really pay attention at all. Mr. Blake assigned us one page of math homework with some algebra problems.

I grabbed my books and got them together as the bell rang. I waved to Chloe as I started to walk to music, I felt a hand on my arm and I turned around. It was Roy.

"I thought I would walk you to class to make sure you're alright." Roy said.

"Thanks." I said. "I have music, it's right up here." I pointed.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you. I just thought that you should know what is being said." Roy said.

"It's alright, at least you told me. I would rather hear it from you—a really nice guy—rather than Daisy or Rachel say something and I know nothing about it." I said stopping, I was at music now. I looked up at Roy's face, and he had the most beautiful green eyes, they were like a jade green.

"Well I'll let you get to class—I gotta run—maybe I'll see you at lunch...I have gym next period before lunch." Roy said.

"I have gym next too! Maybe I'll see you there." I called to him as he walked away.

"Awesome! See ya!" Roy said running now.

I walked into the classroom and saw it was almost full. As I walked by Mr. Mayer's desk, he said my name. I turned towards him. "Yes Mr. Mayer?" I said, looking at him.

"I already passed out a paper with a topic on it.." Mr. Mayer said handing me a paper. "I'm expecting you to write at least 2 pages about your topic, it's for homework and it's due on Friday."

"Alright...Mr. Mayer, Coach James said you were the basketball coach..are try-outs today?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes there a scheduled for today at 3:30. Are you going to try out?" Mr. Mayer asked as the bell rang.

"Yes, I was going to try with my friend." I told him.

"Well that's good, did you get the paperwork signed and filled out?" Mr. Mayer asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. I'll see you at 3:30 then." Mr. Mayer said, dismissing me to my seat.

I went and sat down. "Hey beautiful—you alright today?" Quinn asked me leaning up by the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said turning around and smiling at him. Quinn smiled back.

"Alright class—I've passed out your homework for the next 3 days..now let's get down to the music. I have a video for you about writing music and making it work." Mr. Mayer told everyone turning on his TV and turning to the video.

A few minutes later I felt my arm being poked by paper. I looked around and realized Quinn was trying to pass me a note.

It said :

Belle,

Why did Roy walk you to music? And what's this I hear that he made you cry in Math?

I sighed. Oh Quinn, it's really nothing. I thought to myself.

Quinn,

It was nothing. Roy and me just met—he told me about a rumor that Daisy and Rachel apparently started about me. I did cry, but Roy had nothing to do with it. And Roy wanted to make sure I made it to Music okay.

I handed the note back to quietly fast. Then a few minutes later he handed it back to me.

Belle,

Oh. What have Rachel and Daisy been saying about you?

* * *

Quinn,

Daisy is telling everyone that I'm having sex with you and ALL of your brothers, plus Nick Mason. And that 'I let' Mike Stuart feel me up!

* * *

Belle,

They are saying that? Daisy said that? Belle—I'm so sorry. I wish they weren't doing this to you, it's my fault.

* * *

Quinn,

It's not your fault! You did nothing to make this happen...I was a smart ass when I told Daisy and Rachel you were mine—maybe that started it...I'll tell you everything at lunch k? Mr. Mayer is looking at us curiously. Later.

I slowly handed him the note back and heard a quick "okay." from Quinn.

Then the bell rang. "Alright class—don't forget your homework on Friday, and reminders about girl basketball tryouts—they're today at 3:30 in the gym!" Mr. Mayer said as everyone gathered their books and were leaving.

Quinn waited for me and he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "Let's get to gym." Quinn said sighing.

Quinn held me all the way to the gym, once we got to the doors of the changing rooms he let me go. I walked into the changing room and quickly went to my locker by Sam, Jen and Chloe.

Everyone had pretty much left but I saw Daisy and Rachel were still in here. As I opened my locker boxes of condoms fell out.

Jen, Sam, Chloe and I just stood there shocked. I heard laughter and looked to my left, standing there was Rachel and Daisy.

I picked up the boxes of condoms looking at them. _Oh screw it—I got something for them. _I thought grinning evilly.

"Hey Chlo, don't you think Nick would like these men's pleasure condoms? They're supposed to enhance men's pleasure." I said smiling at Chloe. She smiled back.

"Oh—Bryan loves them—he told me he wished you would use them on him more often!" Chloe said, barely containing her laughter.

"Oh yeah, Jake likes the 3-pleasure pack condoms. Woman's pleasure, men's pleasure and a thin condom for both! Jake said you guys used those the other night in his truck!" Sam smiled and winked at me.

"Oh! Adam told me you're the best when you go down on him!" Jen said joining in.

"Mmm....You know Nate really knows how to give it to a girl. " I said grinning. "Oh and don't get me started on Quinn!"

We all burst out laughing. I turned around to face Rachel and Daisy, then I walked towards them. "You know Daisy—you can say whatever you want about me, I don't care because I know it's not true. Let everyone think I'm screwing all the Ely boys and Nick. But Mike Stuart didn't feel me up—he sexually assaulted me!" I shouted at them. I was so angry right now.

"And Daisy—maybe you should stop being a jealous bitch and get over the fact that I'm with Quinn and he actually _loves_ me! He could _never_ love a girl like you—and he never will. I'm with Quinn—you're not, get over it." I said going back to my locker, quickly changing into my uniform and walking past Rachel and Daisy—still in a stunned silence— with Sam, Jen, and Chloe all of us had our arms linked.

As soon as we got out of the locker room we all turned to each other laughing. "Wow Belle...That was awesome!" Sam said.

Quinn, Nick, and Ryan walked over to us. "What are you laughing about Chloe?" Nick asked.

"Nick....um...if you hear something....about...you...and Belle and men's pleasure condoms—don't listen." Chloe said barely getting the words out.

"Oh yeah...we have to tell Bryan and Jake too!" Sam said laughing. Quinn grabbed my hand and then we walked over where the whole class was standing.

"Alright, everyone now that you're all here we're going to go out to the track and run a few warm up laps, then come back here and play some dodge ball." Coach James said then he pushed the gyms doors open to the outside and everyone started walking towards the track.

I heard someone running towards and I looked back. It was Roy. "Hey Belle." Roy said.

"Hey Roy." I greeted him with a smile. "Do you already know everyone?"

"Yeah. Quinn, Ryan, Nick, Chloe, Sam, and Jen." Roy smiled at everyone.

"Jake ain't in this class Sam?" Roy asked Sam.

"No—he's in the one after lunch unfortunately." Sam answered.

Roy nodded as we walked onto the track. "Okay everyone—don't forget to stretch before you run!"

I started stretching along with everyone else, when we all felt that we had stretched enough we all started to walk.

Nick, Ryan and Roy started to do a little mock race. Chloe, Sam and Jen ran after them. But Quinn started at a walk with me. "You wanna jog?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." I said, starting to go a bit faster. A few minutes later we were full out running, I was ahead by a few feet. I laughed, it was pretty funny that I could run faster than Quinn.

I started running backwards. "Come on—are you even trying?!" I asked laughing. Quinn laughed but then his laughter stopped and he looked horrified.

"Belle stop! Turn around!" Quinn shouted at me, running towards me. I started to turn around when I felt a foot next to mine, tripping me. I fell face first onto the rough track, I felt a sharp pain on my left knee. I heard laughing and looked up. It was Daisy. "Belle! Are you okay???" Quinn asked me as he got down on his knees beside me.

Quinn helped me sit up and I looked at my arms. There were a bit bloody, scraped up. My left knee was bleeding and scraped too. I thought I heard Quinn tell Daisy to leave.

Quinn helped me stand up and I gasped in pain. My leg was hurting a bit. "Are you okay babe? Do I need to carry you?" Quinn asked a bit panicked.

"No I'm fine. I can walk..." I told him.

"Let's get you to the nurses office." Quinn said starting to lead me across the football field to take me to the nurse's office.

"Whoa! What happened?" Coach James asked as we stepped off the football field.

"Belle got tripped. Can I take her to the nurse's office Coach James?" Quinn replied.

"Yes—here's a pass." Coach James said handing Quinn a pass. Quinn again, started leading me towards the school. Once we were past the bleachers he stopped and picked me up, carrying me bridal style.

I put my arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. "I love you." I murmured into his neck.

Quinn chuckled. "Love you more." Quinn replied.

A few minutes later we were in the gym and he walked me to the nurse's office. As he walked in the nurse, whose name was Amy, looked up and she gasped. "What happened?" Nurse Amy asked.

"Belle tripped and fell on the track." Quinn told her as he sat me down on one of the brown beds.

"Oh dear." Amy said as she walked to the sink and grabbed some paper towels and peroxide. "This might burn a bit Belle."

She poured some peroxide on a paper towel and wiped my arm with it. I winced at the burning, it wasn't too bad though.

Then she poured some peroxide on my knee. It burnt a lot but I stayed quiet. She then went to her cabinet and got a bandage and wrapped my knee.

"You may want to ice it when you get home dear, you might feel some soreness over the next few days but you should be fine." Amy said.

"Nurse Amy...I was supposed to try out for basketball today..do you think I would be okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well if it's not hurting too bad then sure you'd be fine..but if you feel any pain, explain to the coach that you got injured and need to wait until another day. I'm sure he will understand." Nurse Amy smiled.

She filled out the paperwork all nurses do and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said, with Quinn holding on to me I walked out of the nurses office.

Quinn walked with me in silence into the gym where everyone was playing dodge ball. I saw Chloe, Jen, and Sam were all out already and smiled. Quinn and I walked over to them, I didn't really feel any pain in my knee except some burning.

As soon as Sam, Jen and Chloe saw me, their mouths dropped open. Chloe ran up to us. "What happened to you?!?" Chloe exclaimed.

"I, uh tripped on the track." I said rolling my eyes.

"More like she got tripped." Quinn muttered as Sam and Jen walked up.

"Who tripped you?" Sam gasped.

"Daisy." I mumbled, giving Quinn a look.

"What? Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah maybe she was mad about what happened in the locker room."I replied. Quinn looked at me questioningly.

"And what happened in the locker room Belle?" Quinn asked, crossing his arms. I burst out laughing at his expression and him crossing his arms.

After I was done laughing I explained everything to him and he was staring at all 4 of us wide-eyed and in shock.

"You said what?" Quinn asked still in shock. Nick, Ryan and Roy walked over as he said this.

"Who said what?" Nick asked Quinn. Quinn quickly told Nick, Ryan and Roy what we all four said to Daisy and Rachel in the locker room. Nick, Roy and Ryan were all laughing by the time he was done.

"Holy shit. Belle you are awesome." Nick said patting my back. (Sorry for the cussing).

"Seriously. I wish I had been there to see Daisy's face!" Roy laughed. I smiled at him.

"Alright—go get changed everyone! The bell's going to ring soon!" Coach James shouted.

* * *

The bell rang, ending gym and starting lunch. I walked out of the gym with everyone and headed towards the cafeteria.

I got my lunch a turkey sandwich, a small bag of chips and a mountain dew. I walked to the table with Chloe and Nick, who also bought their lunches at school. We sat down at our table where everyone sat. Jen, Sam, Chloe, Nick, me, Quinn, Roy, Darrell, Nate, Bryan, Adam and Ryan all sat here.

"So, uh Belle...I really know how to give it to a girl huh?" Nate asked grinning cockily. I laughed.

"Yeah Nate you're the best!" I said laughing.

"So you go down on me Belle?" Adam asked, winking.

"Oh yeah. All the time according to Jen!" I replied, smiling at Adam and Jen.

"And uh...so you're doing me and Bryan too?" Jake said smiling. "Does that mean we're cheating on Sam and Chloe?"

"I guess so. Huh." I said rolling my eyes. "Like I would seriously have sex with all of you...let alone my two best friend's boyfriends!"

"Gosh Belle...I always thought you were only mine." Quinn said putting his arms around me.

"I am only yours." I murmured in his ear.

"And I am only yours too. Not anyone else's." Quinn said in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Quinn said back.

* * *

(Now it's English)

I shut my locker after grabbing my books and I headed towards English with Chloe, happy she was in my class. Apparently so was Sam.

Miss Day(is she the English teacher in the series? I think so?) was a pretty blonde, with blue eyes, and she was very young. She smiled at Chloe and Sam as they walked in. "Hello Sam, Chloe...It's good to see you again. Who's your friend?" Miss Day asked.

"This is Belle Johnson, she's new. This is her first year here." Sam introduced me.

"Welcome Belle to English at Darton High! I hope you'll enjoy my class." Miss Day smiled, then pointed us to our seats.

"Hi class...As some of you know I'm Miss Day, your English teacher. Some of you had me last year, some of you did not. Some of you are new and don't really know the school at all." Miss Day started. "Today is just going to be about meeting each other and me explaining what we are going to do in English this year."

So for the rest of the class we all talked about ourselves and our lives. Miss Day told us about herself, and she said she wanted us to write a letter about the tornado the other day, and how we felt when it came and what happened at our houses. Then the bell rang.

"Bye everyone!" Miss Day said as we walked out of the classroom. I went straight to my locker, which wasn't that far away and I grabbed a notebook, a pencil and a couple of pens.

Then waving to Chloe and Sam I headed towards History. I walked into Mrs. Ely's classroom and she smiled at me, and motioned for me to come over.

"How'd you hurt yourself now?" Mrs. Ely asked jokingly.

"I, um, tripped on the track...But I'm okay." I told her. She shook her head, smiling.

"I don't know about you Belle..You're accident prone!" Mrs. Ely said, while handing me a history book. "Turn to page 10 and I'll explain."

I sat down in my seat quickly and turned to page 10. Mrs. Ely stood up in front of the classroom. "Okay everyone, now that you're turned to page 10, I want you to read this chapter and then do the review questions at the end of the chapter." Mrs. Ely instructed the class. I started reading.

* * *

45 minutes later (it's like 2:50 now)

I got done reading and started to work on the questions. It was a really _long _chapter. And it was about 20 questions.

I tried my best to get through them before class ended. Just as I finished my 20th question, the bell rang, ending school.

"Hand in your questions as you leave. Take your books with you!" Mrs. Ely said. I got up and grabbed my books and ripped out my sheet of paper, dropping it on Mrs. Ely's desk. "Belle, I know you're probably going to find my son and Chloe but once you do will you come back to my classroom? I know you're going to basketball tryouts so you need something to do until 3:30." She smiled at me.

"Okay Mrs. Ely. I'll be back. " I said walking out the door and going to my locker. Chloe, Quinn and Nick were all standing by my locker. I walked up to them and opened my locker shoving my books inside my backpack. "Quinn your mom wants me to come back to her classroom."

"Oh..Okay babe..well me and Nick have to go to football practice right now I'm going to try to come and see you in basketball tryouts if I can. Alright?" Quinn said.

"Okay. Good Luck baby. Here's a good luck kiss." I said reaching up and kissing him on his cheek.

"Thanks. See you soon babe!" Quinn said walking towards the gym.

"Oh good luck too, Nick!" I shouted. Nick smiled back at me.

"Thanks Belle!" Nick shouted back.

* * *

30 minutes later

I was headed towards the gym now with Chloe. I was really really nervous. Mrs. Ely had been showing me and Chloe some of her pictures, she gave me some of Quinn, and some of Bryan to Chloe. "Belle you'll do fine!" Chloe tried to reassure me.

We walked into the gym where maybe 8 girls stood. I sort of calmed down. I recognized 3 of them. Lauren, Bridgette, and Ashley from my music class were trying out too! "Wait Chloe...I thought we were going to be on JV?" I asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No there's not enough freshman or sophomores trying out. So we'll be on Varsity if we make it." Chloe told me.

"Oh." I barely managed the one word. Now I was really nervous. I saw Lauren, Bridgette, and Ashley walking over.

"Hey Belle! Hey Chloe!" Lauren greeted me, Bridgette and Ashley repeated her greeting.

"Hey Lauren, Ashley, Bridgette!" I said smiling at them, Chloe repeated me as we walked into the changing room. We all got quickly dressed and went back out to the gym.

"So you're trying out Belle—that's awesome!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah..I'm kind of nervous though." I said truthfully.

"Don't be! I'm sure you'll be great—you mentioned that you played back in Montana—I'm sure you'll be fine!" Ashley said confidently. I smiled thankfully at her.

"Hi everyone!" I heard Mr. Mayer shout as he walked in the gym in shorts and a white beater(wife beater?..lol). "How about you do 2 warm up laps around the gym?"

I made sure my sneakers were tied good and started running with everyone else. 2 laps later we all went to the middle where Mr. Mayer was standing. "Very good run everyone." Mr. Mayer commented. "So today I just want to see how you do in lay ups, dribbling, passing, and some exercises. By the way please call me Brett. Mr. Mayer is way too formal, or you can call me Coach Brett, but no Mr. Mayer."

I smiled at that, he was so awesome. He wouldn't act like a teacher here, more just like a friendly coach.

I heard the gym doors open and close. I looked over and saw some of the maybe-to-be football players coming in. I recognized 3 of them. Quinn, Bryan, and Nick. They were showered and back in their regular clothes. Quinn gave me a quick smile.

"Are you gentlemen here to watch?" Mr. Mayer asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied. "My sister is trying out, and these two guys girlfriends are trying out! Is it alright if we watch?"

"Sure...just don't distract the girls." Mr. Mayer said jokingly. Quinn waved at me, and I waved back quickly.

Then 'Coach Brett' had us doing lay ups, dribbling, passing and running sideways. Apparently I wasn't dribbling good enough because Brett came to stand behind me. "Alright Belle, you're doing fine but I want you to look ahead and don't look at the ball, just know it's there with your hands." I was _very_ aware of his body very close to mine, and his hands on my hands and I blushed. Wait? Why was I blushing? He was my teacher and coach for goodness sake! I had Quinn!

Brett was helping me for awhile and then we went to passing. I sighed in relief, I started passing to Chloe now wondering if I was going to make the team.....

* * *

Hours later.....(like 9pm) Belle Pov

I came into the house after feeding Iris and I was pretty happy. It was pretty funny, Chloe had come over to help and Iris had followed her around, nuzzled her affectionately, and even licked her face!

It was so cute those two together. But I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and sad. Jealous because Iris was acting better with her than me, and sad because I think those two were bonding and I saw how deep their bond was. I had a feeling I might lose Iris.

I sighed. No need to worry about that now. I walked into the living room and Glen motioned for me to come over here. "Belle...it's your dad on the phone...he's asking about Moon." Glen told me sadly.

"Oh. Here I'll tell him." I said taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was about to tell my dad that Moon, one of our great mares had shown up slaughtered and in a trash bag in Glen's backyard.

"Hi Dad." I said half cheerfully.

"Hey there Belle! How are you sweetheart? How's school?" My dad asked, I felt kind of homesick. I missed my dad.

"I'm good dad. School's good, I tried out for basketball today..." I said, and I knew I was stalling a bit.

"That's great honey! How's your boyfriend Quinn?" My dad asked me.

"He's good, he tried out for the football team and he's in 2 of my classes." I replied. "So dad...Glen said you called because of Moon?"

"Yeah—she's gone missing! Seth put her out in the field before he left to go visit family and I can't find her! I can't get a hold of him either....Strangely.." My dad said.

"Well dad...I saw Seth today. He came here. Just so you know..." I said taking another deep breath... "I know where Moon is..."

"Really?!?! Where?" My dad asked hopeful.

"She's dead." I whispered. There was silence.

"What? How? How would you know?" My dad was shocked.

"Because awhile back....someone dropped off a bag...with Moon's body all cut up....in Glen's backyard....It kind of left my mind dad...I wanted to forget it so bad." I said starting to cry.

"Oh Belle.....oh god. Who was it? Was it _him_?" He asked...I knew he meant my kidnapper.

"I don't know! I guess, who else would be that sick and twisted?" I said trying to stop the tears.

"Oh Belle, I'm so sorry sweetheart. You've been through hell lately...even more recently." My dad whispered.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I know she was one of your favorites and you had plans on breeding her...I'm making you lose all your horses!" I said and when my dad didn't object I burst in tears again.

"Belle, it's not your fault...it's this guy! He's trying to ruin everything for you! Don't worry sweetheart I'm not blaming you at all....at least now I know what happened..." My dad told me. I heard voices in the background. "Belle I'm going to go tell Joe and everyone in the barn, and the horses are going to be watched from now on... I love you Belle...good night."

"I love you too dad. Night." I said hanging up. I wish Quinn was here, he had left around 7:30. He would probably call me soon.

Then as if he knew I missed him, Quinn called. "Hey babe. What's up?" Quinn asked and I heard in his voice that he missed me too.

"Nothing. I just got off the phone with my dad...I told him about Moon....He took it okay. Kind of." I told him, while saying good night to Glen and walking to my room and shutting the door.

"Aw babe I'm sorry you had to do that. I wish I could of helped you." Quinn said, and I knew he meant it. I went to my dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top I used for Pj's out of my dresser.

"Thanks baby. I really miss you." I told him while changing into my pj's.

"I miss you too. But I know right now we can't be together at night. If school wasn't in—then maybe but with school, no way." Quinn said sighing. I quietly climbed into my bed turning out my light and pulling the covers over me. I yawned. "Babe you sound tired...why don't you go to bed and I'll call you and see you in the morning? I was getting ready to take a shower and go to bed too."

"I guess so." I sighed unhappily. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Belle. Have sweet dreams babe." Quinn said.

"Okay I'll dream about you." I murmured smiling.

"And I'll dream about you, so you don't have to tell me have sweet dreams." Quinn said and I blushed. "I bet you're blushing now."

"I am...night Quinn." I said.

"Night Belle." Quinn said and then he hung up. I closed my eyes, thinking of Quinn and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

A/N; Hi everyone! First of all—where are all of my reviews? Lol. I need my readers! I tried to get this chapter out fast to you...I did pretty good didn't I? This chapter is 6, 802 words!!!!!!!! and 13 and ¼ pages long!!! I didn't know I could write this much! But I did! So please, please, PLEASE review this chapter!!!

Tell me if you liked it—if you want more detail...what you think about the rumor and Belle's response...lol.

I pretty much done with the poll...and have decided Belle and Quinn will have sex....soon too probably! But don't worry I won't put the sex scene in this story(I might do a one shot though!)...So are you excited? Haha....But now some bad things are going to happen....and everything is going to come out soon.

Vote: Do you want a sequel to RP when I get finished with this?(I will do one...I just want opinions-I love Belle, I can't stop writing about her...I'll cry. lol!)

I'm going to put up that new poll and you vote! Thanks! Oh and check out my latest PS story: Juliet's Moon! A Other character story...maybe a little Quinn romance? Lol. Oh and if any of you read Twilight try my story Racing Hearts or Rescuing Me(which I recently updated RM!)!!

And check out Jillian's Miracle—I moved it—I promise PS will be in the next chapter!

Hope you like it! Please Review!!!!


	27. Chapter 27 'Practice'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 27 'Practice'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns the PS series and the characters-except ones I made up. I don't own any songs in this chapter either.

A/N; I just wanted to say I read 'Lightning at Midnight' by Mustangridervwhc and 'Teardrops on my guitar' by westerncowgirl and just wanted to say first of all they were good stories, and two things in there made me write this. One was in westerncowgirl's story was she said one of the characters was 'Ice Queen' and Roy in my story said this—I didn't know she had this in her story—I got 'Ice Queen' from in the Wild One where Jake is talking about how Darrel calls Rachel the 'Ice Queen'. And in Mustangridervwhc's story she has a character named 'Royce' and I didn't know this—I just read the story _last_ night-and saw that and I felt bad that I had a character named Roy Royce. I know there's been some problems with people copying other people's stories..but I seriously did NOT purposely use these words knowing they had them..I didn't even know they used these words or I would never of used them. I just needed a last name for Roy..and I couldn't think of any and it just popped up in my head. So if you two read my story I'm sorry if you felt I was taking your words! I wasn't! Just thought I would go ahead and say that so everyone knows I don't try to use other people's character name's or words they made up/use. Now to the story!

Thursday September 4th , 2009—7am

Glen Pov

I was up at Willow Springs signing some paper work for fostering the horse Belle and Quinn found. Brynna had given me a call saying for right now if Belle wanted to she could foster him. Maybe even adopt him.

"That's all the paper work Glen." Brynna said holding the papers I handed her. "You can come up after she gets out of school if you want, tell her on the way...I wanted to get you to foster him before me and Wyatt left, it seems that Norman White is going to be my fill in while I'm away and who knows what he would do to that stallion."

"So you're keeping him a stallion?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Yes...I think with his bloodlines he should stay one...he would be a great sire." Brynna said shrugging. As a vet I could see her point.

"Well I think I'll have to make more fencing for him..could he stay here for a few more days? With Iris in the pasture..." I trailed off knowing Brynna would probably agree.

"Of course! We don't want him near the filly especially since he's a stallion...even though she couldn't conceive yet. But yes he can stay here as long as it takes to get fencing up." Brynna told me.

"Alright well I'll talk to the Ely boys tonight and ask them about it." I said.

"You could always ask Pepper and Ross. Wyatt and them aren't too busy these days so I'm sure they could do it for you." Brynna suggested.

"Alright maybe I'll call and talk to them then...Maybe you could run it by Wyatt?" I replied.

"Sure. I'll be here to 6 though, but I'll call home and run it by him and then we can talk to Belle about it when she comes up. Sam says she tried out for basketball...so if she made it—which she probably did—she probably won't be done until 4." Brynna said.

"Yeah. Well I'll call you on our way up." I said walking with Brynna back to my truck.

"Well thanks for coming up Glen and I hope this works out for you and Belle." Brynna said.

"Well thank you for giving us the chance Brynna..." I said then a question popped up in my head. "If we're fostering him...is Belle allowed to train him?"

"Of course! The foster family is allowed to train, compete—do anything they want with the horse but go out of state and you have to run it by us first." Brynna informed me.

"Okay..I was just thinking if Belle could train him, maybe she would get into barrel racing again. I know she misses barrel racing and Iris is way too young....and I don't really want to buy a horse for her yet..." I trailed off.

"Well that's a good idea...but she just has to remember that we could find his owner at any time..and although I think they probably left him here...we would have to give him back." Brynna sighed. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I found a lip tattoo. I think he might be registered with AQHA or APHA."

"And you haven't found his owner yet?" I asked amazed.

"No...I haven't figured out everything yet. I mean sure I have a number...but what if it's wrong?" Brynna said as I sat in my truck.

"You think maybe this was a dirty operation? Maybe he was stolen...and before they could sell him police were getting on them so they let him go on the range?" I suggested.

"That's a different idea..it's believable." Brynna shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes..it is..Well I better head out...Jed called and wanted me to check out Champ for him. Said he's not acting right." I told her.

"How could he act right with Linc?" Brynna muttered. I chuckled.

"I don't think he can..the poor horse. Well I'll call you later..Bye Brynna." I said starting my truck.

"Bye Glen." Brynna waved as I drove away...

* * *

Belle Pov(It's 7:20am)

I got out of Quinn's truck as he pulled into a parking spot. "Do you think we made it Chloe?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. I hope we did." Chloe said squeezing my arm.

"Oh you two..calm down." Nick said standing between us and putting his arms on our shoulders. "I'm sure you did fine—not to mention Belle, Mr. Mayer was getting a little close there and couldn't stop looking at you." Nick winked.

"Nick!" Quinn and I shouted at the same time.

"He was not." I said.

"He was looking at you!" Nick said.

"Whatever." I said stubbornly. Nick chuckled. Quinn grabbed my hand and opened the door to the school for me. Chloe and I immediately walked over to the bulletin board that would tell us if we made the team.

I scanned the names and I saw mine and Chloe's on the 'on the team' list! "Chloe we made it!" I said turning to my best friend and hugging her.

"Told ya so." Nick smirked at me. I gave him a glare.

"Did you make the football team?" I asked Quinn.

"Yep. Nick and I did." Quinn had a grin on his face.

"That's great!" I said hugging Quinn, and giving Nick a high five.

"Yeah...you're practice will end before ours though..so you could wait around and get a ride with us if you want." Quinn suggested.

"That'd be great." I smiled as Quinn lead the way to our lockers. I put my backpack in and grabbed my math book, a note book and a pencil and pen.

"See you in Music." Quinn said giving me a quick kiss.

"See ya." I said waving as Chloe pulled me towards math. I saw everyone was pretty much in math already. I went to my seat between Roy and Chloe.

"Did you make the basketball team?" Roy asked quietly while Mr. Blake wrote what we were to do on the board.

"Yes, me and Chloe both." I replied.

"That's awesome. I tried out for football and made it, three sophomores on the varsity teams." Roy chuckled quietly.

"My boyfriend Quinn made it too. So I'll probably be at a lot of your games and practices." I said.

"Awesome. We better get to work." Roy said and I nodded.

"Do pages 14 to 21 and then close your books when you're done." Mr. Blake instructed.

I opened my book to page 14.

* * *

20 minutes later

I closed my math book and saw Roy and Chloe do the same. After a few minutes the whole class did the same.

"Okay I see all of you have finished that, so turn to page 22 and do page 23 to 35. By the time you're done that the bell will probably ring." Mr. Blake half-smiled. 12 pages? Ugh.

I flipped to page 22 and started working on the problems....

* * *

35 minutes later

"Okay everyone the bell is about to ring so you can stop." Mr. Blake said and I sighed in relief. 46 questions! I got 46 questions done and there was still 24 more! "You do have homework, I want you to finish what you didn't today and do page 36. See you tomorrow." The bell then rang.

I picked up my books quickly and headed out the door. Chloe waved at me as she walked to her next class, so did Roy.

I met Quinn by the door and smiled at him. Quinn put his arms around me and kissed my cheek as we walked to our seats. "No PDA Mr. Ely and Miss Johnson." Mr. Mayer said. I looked towards him and he had a smile on.

"Yeah Quinn no PDA!" Adam called to his brother. I smiled and sat in my seat, I loved this class.

"Alright I want you to break into your groups again..Except have a drummer, singer, writer and 2 guitarists." Mr. Mayer instructed. I looked over at Quinn, Bryan Adam and Lauren. They all nodded. As everyone got their groups sorted out Mr. Mayer spoke again. "Now, the singer and writers come up with a song, and then your band group will figure out the rhythm and beat together."

Lauren and I smiled at each other. "So you made the team?" Lauren asked as we both looked down at a notebook.

"Yes! Did you?" I asked smiling.

"Yes! Bridgette and Ashley made it too! Chloe too right?" Lauren said.

"Yep! We're all on the team." I smiled at Lauren. I heard one of the boys clear their throat.

"Do you girls think we should work now?" Adam laughed.

"Um yeah. Oh! Lauren.." I said leaning over to whisper in her ear. "I got an idea." I told her about my idea. Then we turned to the boys.

"We have a song idea...but we have to write it first so why don't you guys talk to each other?" Lauren suggested. They all shrugged and started talking.

It took us 15 minutes to get the song done. "Alright! We got it!" I said to the boys. Bryan reached over and grabbed the notebook so they could read it.

A minute later Quinn was smiling, then Bryan and Adam joined him. I knew they were in. "How'd you guys come up with this song?" Adam asked.

"It's a girl thing!" We said at the same time and started laughing.

"Miss Johnson, Miss Royce can I assume your work is done?" Mr. Mayer asked from his desk. (BTW Lauren is Roy's older brother..lol)

"Yes. Our song is done, pretty much except for the rhythm." Lauren replied.

"Okay, then why doesn't your group be first and play it for us." Mr. Mayer suggested. I took a deep breath, Lauren and I had decided that we would switch up the singing.

We all stood up and went up to the music room stage(a music room has to have a stage! Lol). Quinn and Adam hooked up their guitars and Bryan sat by the drums.

Mr. Mayer handed me a microphone. "Stage is all yours." Mr. Mayer told us. I gave Lauren a nervous look and she smiled.

We turned to the boys and quietly agreed on how we would play the song.

Quinn and Adam started playing their guitars. (Belle's singing/words will be in italics!)

"You think roses are a waste time,

'Cause in three days they just wilt up and die,

We want em anyway,

It's a girl thing." Lauren started to sing.

"_You think we're pretty at the break of dawn,_

_When we wake up without makeup on,_

_We turn the other way,_

_Hey it's a girl thing!" I sang._

_Chorus:_

"We love romance and candle light,

_You like a cold beer we like a fine wine,_

You hardly talk we can talk all night

_You wanna fix it we just wanna cry_

It's a girl thing

_It's a girl thing_."

"We're impulsive but you think it's cute,

'Cause the last thing we need is a new pair of shoes,

We got a closet full,

Yeah it's a girl thing.

We say be honest does my butt look fat,

You say the same thing no matter how much we ask,

'Cause you ain't no fool,

Yeah you know it's a girl thing." Lauren sang.

Chorus:

"We love romance and candle light,

_You like a cold beer we like a fine wine_

You hardly talk we can talk all night

_You wanna fix it we just wanna cry_

It's a girl thing

_It's a girl thing."_

"_We wanna go dancin' we think it's kind of sweet,_

_When you step on our feet with your two left feet_

_Turn the radio up when our song comes on_

_We just can't help but sing along_

_It's a girl thing,_

_It's a girl thing, Yeah_

_We love weddings and diamond rings,_

_You just want a girlfriend but you don't want strings,_

_We want a four course meal you want Hooters wings,_

_A football game on a plasma screen,_

_Chorus:_

"We love romance and candle light,

_You like a cold beer we like a fine wine,_

You hardly talk we can talk all night

_You wanna fix it we just wanna cry_

It's a girl thing

_It's a girl thing._"

"It's a girl thing, (Yeah Yeah)

_It's a girl thing(Yeah yeah)_

Boys it's a girl thing(Yeah Yeah)

_It's a girl thing._" We finished.

Everyone clapped for us including Mr. Mayer. Ryan, Ashley and Bridgette stood up and clapped. "We're glad you liked it." Lauren and I said into our microphones. I handed my microphone to Mr. Mayer and we went back to our seats.

"That was a good song. And it didn't take you long to get the rhythm! Great Job, that is an A for your group Miss Johnson." Mr. Mayer smiled at us. I smiled back.

For the next half an hour we listened to our other classmates and friends play their songs. I really loved Ryan's and Ashley's song. Bridgette and her group did good too.

Then the bell rang. As I was about to walk out of the classroom Mr. Mayer stopped me. "Belle can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Mayer asked.

"Yeah sure...am I going to be late to my next class?" I said worried.

"If you are I'll give you a pass." Mr. Mayer said shutting the classroom door.

"Okay, What's up Mr. Mayer?" I asked sitting in a desk in the front row.

"Please call me Brett. I still cannot get used to Mr. Mayer." Brett laughed.

"Okay." I said smiling.

"Belle I'm amazed with your song writing, for a girl of your age it's amazing." Brett said sitting next to me.

"Well Lauren helped on that song too." I said blushing and looking down. I felt his hand cover mine and I looked up.

"Belle the first song you sang for me, it was amazing. You have real talent and I wanted to give you this flier for a singing/writing competition coming up and I thought you should enter it." Brett handed me a green paper. It said: Calling all singers and songwriters! There's a new contest for any singers who write their own songs, for ages 15+! In Reno on September 13th! At the Holiday Inn Convention Center, From 8-10pm. All welcome! Entering fee is $20.

Grand Prize is $2000! Second place is $1500, Third place is $1000 and fourth is 500! The four top contestants gone on to the finals in Las Vegas, Nevada where the Grand Prize is 10, 000. and winner gets to record their own songs. For more info call 1-394-557-4754. You can sign up at www reno singers . Com

I looked up from the flier. "You really think I could do this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I think you could win! I mean you go through three rounds that night so you need at least 3 songs. And you can bring a band with you or use the back up band." Brett told me. "So what do you think?"

"I'll have to ask Glen about it, and Quinn and his brothers." I said standing up and putting the flier in my pocket.

"Well definitely think about it and you can tell me tomorrow. If you can't get a ride I can always give you a ride there." Brett said going up to his desk and writing me a pass, I was definitely already late for class.

"Okay, thanks Brett! I'll see you at practice today!" I said walking out the door. I walked towards my locker to put my books in my locker. I grabbed my gym bag, I might as well put my basketball clothes in my gym locker while I was there. Plus my gym uniform was in there.

I walked to gym and when I got there everyone was warming up. I found Coach James and handed him my pass. "Go ahead and get changed, we're going to do testing today. That knee going to be a problem or will it be fine?" Coach James asked.

"It'll be fine." I told him, walking towards the changing room. Truthfully it had been hurting this morning but Glen had me take some aspirin and now it was fine.

I shoved my gym bag in my locker and changed into my uniform. I closed my locker and headed back out to the gym. Everyone was stretching so I ran up to Chloe, Jen, Sam, Quinn, Nick, Ryan and Roy.

"Hey guys." I greeted everyone. Everyone greeted me back.

"What did Mr. Mayer want?" Ryan asked curiously.

"He wanted to tell me about this singing competition in Reno. He thought I should enter." I said dismissively.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's a contest where singers who write their own songs can enter. Grand prize is $2000 and then the top four go to Las Vegas to compete for the grand prize of 10,000 and to make their own CD." I said while everyone's mouths dropped. "What?"

"You _are_ going to enter right?" Nick asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe..I don't know if I can sing for a competition." I said feeling shy already just thinking about it.

"I'd bet you win." Roy said stretching his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "There is probably better singers and writers than me." I replied.

"No one's better than you!" Quinn said gently pulling me closer to him.

"You're biased." I told him.

"So? It's still the truth." Quinn said. I rolled my eyes again, Quinn looked like he was about to say something but Coach James called us to the side of the gym.

"First we're going to do the pacer." Coach James told us. I groaned, the pacer sucked. (a/n;did you guys have to do that in gym? Run back and forth until you don't make it before the thing beeps? Lol)

We all lined up by the walls, ready to run. Coach turned on the radio. The first beep came. We all jogged to the other side.

* * *

20 minutes later.

It was between me, Roy and Quinn now. We were at 90(had ran 90times) still doing the pacer. The beep came and I ran for the other side, Quinn and I made it. Roy didn't. I smiled at my boyfriend as the next beep came and we ran again.

I was tiring and I could see Quinn was. "Come on Quinn don't let her beat you man!" I heard Nick shout and I laughed as we had to run again, I tripped but didn't fall and managed to barely make it before the beep came.

We ran again to the next side and I saw Quinn stop, I kept running and made it before the beep. I was determined to get to 100. I had 6 more to go.

"Go Belle!" Jen, Sam and Chloe shouted..I smiled and ran again...95. The beep came again and I took off, now it was 96.

Another beep, another run. 97.

Three more runs later I ran basically into the wall and slid down to the floor, breathing hard. "That's 100 Miss Johnson-you beat three of our top runners today." Coach James stood beside me smiling.

I gave him a thumbs up too tired to be enthusiastic. "The water fountain is out there Miss Johnson if you need a drink." I nodded standing up and walking towards the hall way where the water was.

I felt my feet leave the ground as someone picked me up. I looked to my left in horror but it was just Quinn. "I can't believe you beat me. 100 runs babe!" Quinn said carrying me over to the fountain. Quinn sat me down by the fountain. I took a _long_ drink, then I had to sit down for a minute, trying to get my breathing back to normal. I heard a classroom door open and I saw Brett walk out of his door.

"Are you okay Belle?" Brett asked.

"Yep. Just ran 100 runs for the pacer in gym." I said breathlessly.

"Good job. Remind me not to make you run laps tonight." Brett winked at me.

"Oh I will." I laughed as Quinn sat beside me.

"Did you beat everyone?" Brett asked laughing.

"Yep. Even Quinn. I'm pretty proud of myself." I smiled.

"Good job, I always heard the Ely's were a family of runners." Brett smiled at Quinn.

Quinn snorted. "Jake's the runner. Although I guess I can run, I'm going to be wide receiver on the football team." Quinn replied.

"Congratulations on making the team. Did Bryan as well make it?" Brett asked.

"Yep. Nick too. Although Nick is going to be the quarterback, Bryan's going to be running back." Quinn told him.

I stood up. "Well we better get back before Coach James comes looking for us, we're doing testing so he probably thinks we're trying to skip." I smiled.

"See you at practice, Belle." Brett said walking down to the teacher's lounge.

"See ya!" I called out. We walked back to the gym and saw everyone getting ready to do push ups. I quickly went over to them and got in the push up position with Quinn doing the same.

* * *

35 minutes later

I had done 35 push ups, 9 chin ups, and with the flexible test(with that horrible foot box where you put one foot on it and see how far you can reach..) I had reached pretty far.

I undressed like the other girls and took a quick shower. I dried off and put my clothes back on. I brushed my hair out leaving it down, put some deodorant on and walking out the door. Then the bell rang.

I walked to lunch with everyone but I had packed my lunch this morning. Stopping at my locker to get it I talked to Chloe about the mustang at Willow Springs. "Chloe you should totally see him! He is so beautiful! And he's a color I have never seen before!" I told her.

"I'll try to come see him. Are you going to see him again soon?" Chloe asked.

"I was thinking of asking Quinn to take me up there, I have to call Brynna though first." I said walking into the lunch room with her.

Chloe went to buy her food and I went to go sit down. Jen, Sam, Jake, Bryan, Darrell, Roy, Adam and Nate were already sitting there. Quinn and Nick were probably getting their lunches.

I pulled out a ham, cheese and mayo sandwich, a bag of chips and a mountain dew. "You addicted to Mountain Dew?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I replied taking a bite of my sandwich as Quinn, Nick, and Chloe came to sit down next to me.

I finished my lunch silently. I heard someone walk by and I looked behind me and it was Mike Stuart, he smirked at me and I looked back at my lunch. I felt Quinn put his arms around me and kiss my cheek.

"It's alright." Quinn whispered and I nodded. I put my head down on the table, sighing. Couldn't he leave me alone?

* * *

2 hours later..

English and History passed very quickly and before I knew it was basketball practice. I walked to my locker throwing my books in my backpack and waving to Quinn, Nick and Bryan as they walked to practice. I walked with Chloe to the gym.

We caught up with Bridgette, Ashley and Lauren. When we were all changed and came out of the changing room, Coach Brett was there waiting.

"I want you girls to run 5 laps! Everyone except Belle!" Coach Brett yelled out and I laughed at everyone's faces. "Come stand here Belle."

I jogged over to Coach Brett. "So I really don't have to run laps?" I asked smiling.

"Nope. You're my MGP right now." Coach Brett smiled at me.

"MGP?" I asked with a frown.

"Most Great Player." Coach Brett chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yesterday you had to help me." I pointed out.

"You were just having a slight problem, and I helped you out." Coach shrugged.

I smiled as everyone was running. Chloe sent me a glare, I just laughed. It was too funny.

"Alright that's some good laps. Let's break into two teams and do layups and then we will scrimmage some." Coach Brett called out.

Chloe, Bridgette, Ashley, Lauren and I were on the same team. As Chloe and I stood in line for lay ups Chloe said something I never thought I would hear. "I think Coach Brett has a thing for you." Chloe whispered in my ear.

"What?!" I half-shouted.

"I mean come on Belle, he lets you off easy, yesterday he was all _over_ you! I think he may have an attraction to you." Chloe whispered. I looked down and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not like he will do anything about it if he does." I said back.

"Are you sure about that?" Chloe said but I didn't answer because I had to do my lay ups.

* * *

30 minutes later

As I was taking a shower I thought about what Chloe had said. I took longer than everyone, they had done left and gone. Chloe went down to the football field and I told her I would meet up with her there.

I sighed as I was in a towel by my locker. No, he doesn't like me or feel attracted to me. I told myself in my mind.

I got dressed and put my uniform and basketball clothes in my gym bag. I walked out of the changing room and pulled out my cellphone. I called Glen.

"Hello?" I heard Glen answer.

"Hey Glen, I just got done practice and I was going to watch Quinn play is that okay?" I asked, dropping my bag.

"Actually I have a surprise for you, so that is not okay. I'm going to come pick you up okay? It's a really good surprise okay?" Glen said. I frowned.

"Alright..I'll be out front..." I said.

"You can bring Chloe if you want." Glen offered.

"Okay! That's good, I'll go get her. Hey do you think after this surprise we can go to Willow Springs afterwards? I really want to show Chloe the stallion." I asked.

"Sure." Glen said hesitantly.

"Okay I'll see you in 10 minutes. Bye Glen." I said hanging up.

"You know cell phones aren't allowed in here?" I heard Coach Brett's voice very close to my back. I jumped and half screamed, dropping my phone. I turned around and he was less than a foot from me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't hear you come out. You really don't mind that I used my cell phone do you?" I asked bending down and grabbing my cell phone and gym bag.

"Naw, it's fine. I don't really mind." Brett said and I was trapped against the wall now.

"I really need to go get Chloe." I whispered.

"Alright..I'll see you tomorrow Belle." Brett let me go. I walked out the gym doors and ran towards the doors to the football field.

I slammed through the doors and saw the team coming back up. Oh crap. I had to get myself together before anyone saw me.

I ran up to Chloe, Nick, Bryan and Quinn. "Chloe, Glen's on his way up here. He said he has a surprise for me and said you could come. Are you going to come?" I asked breathlessly. Quickly I gave Quinn a quick kiss.

"Sure! Let's go. Bye Bryan. Call me soon!" Chloe said kissing Bryan and we ran back to the school.

"Call me in a while too Quinn!" I shouted. "I love you Quinn Ely!!!" The whole football team looked at Quinn and then me. I ran back into the school laughing.

Chloe and I got our backpacks out of our lockers and walked to the front entrance. Glen was waiting in his truck for us. We went to his truck and got in.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked curiously.

"I guess I can tell you..."Glen smiled. "We're fostering the stallion. Maybe we could even adopt him." Glen looked at me.

My mouth was dropped open. "That's awesome!" I said shocked.

"I thought you would like it! You could train him yourself if you wanted...you could show him too, if you're ready." Glen said tapping on the steering wheel.

"Really? I could train him...could...I...." I trailed off. "Could I barrel race with him?" I asked quietly.

"You could...if you're ready. If you're not you could just train him. Or just trail ride with him." Glen suggested.

I nodded, excited. "Chloe you can see him now! But wait—how are we going to keep him at our house with Iris?" I asked.

"I'm going to try to get Wyatt, Pepper and Ross to build a separate pasture for him from Iris, and put electric wiring on it." Glen told me as we pulled up to Willow Springs.

I jumped out of the truck with Chloe and Brynna met us at his pasture. "You happy Belle?" Brynna asked.

"Yes!" I half-squealed. "Thank you Brynna!" I said hugging her. Brynna laughed.

"I think he'll do best with you. And you need something to make you happy horse wise, plus you're not even riding!" Brynna said, me and her both looking at the stallion.

"So did you find anything out from his tattoo?" Glen asked and I looked at Brynna curiously.

"No...he was tattooed twice, I can't even read it." Brynna sighed but then smiled at me. "But you can name him."

"Dust Storm." I blurted out. "The first time I met him there was so much dust and it was a storm. His nickname could be Storm."

"That's an awesome name Belle!" Chloe said.

"Thanks." I smiled as Brynna and Glen agreed.

"Now Chloe, when can I get you a horse?" Brynna asked jokingly.

"My dad said I could get a horse! But when I get a horse I want a horse like Iris, that I can raise. I really want a foal." Chloe said.

"You wanna look at some of the mustang foals?" Brynna asked and Chloe followed her to the foal corral.

"Thanks Glen." I said hugging him. "You're such a great big brother."

"Glad to make you happy." Glen said patting my back. I opened the gate to Storm and went in.

"Hey Storm..can I call you that?" I asked petting Storm's neck gently. Storm nuzzled me. "I'm taking that as a yes."

I smiled as Storm let me rub him all over. "Boy whoever had you really worked with you and you haven't forgotten it!" I said patting his neck.

This was the best day ever. I sighed as I took in everything. I couldn't wait to get Storm home and start working with him.

* * *

A/N; Hi! Hope you guys like this chapter!!! I tried to get it up quick! Please don't kill me Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion!!! lol.

It's up! I updated! Now I will update my other stories!

I just wanted to tell everyone on Friday I will be going to South Carolina for a week to the beach : ). So I will not update for that whole week but I'm going to try to update all my stories before I leave for ya! And I'll write while I'm down there!

Vote on my poll whether you want a Sequel or Not for Ripped Pictures! Please review people! I want at least 6 reviews! Please? That's all I can ask from my readers—is 6 reviews! Telling me if you like the recent chapters or not....! If I get more than 6 reviews I will be even more happier and I PROMISE when I update after I come back from the beach it will be over 6000 words(If I get 6 or more reviews! Lol)

Did you hate when Mr. Mayer was kind of 'coming on' to Belle?

How soon do you want the sex between Quinn and Belle? September or After her 16th birthday?

I got a surprise in the next chapter for you guys!!! It WILL be sad but awesome at the same time! Hope y'all still love me after it. Haha.

So read and review! Review please! Hope you love it!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

Btw: The song in this chapter was 'It's a girl thing' By Jesse Lee-Check it out!


	28. Chapter 28 'Iris'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 28 'Iris'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns PS and all characters except ones I make up. I don't own any songs in here either.

A/n: Hi everyone! I only had one review but I wanted to write so bad...I wrote this chapter anyways! Check out I posted a new poll...the question is....should B&Q have sex before, on, or after her 16th birthday??

Vote for my poll!

Friday September 5th, 2009

D. Marley Pov

"So you're telling me you couldn't get a 15 year old girl?" I asked furiously.

"Well sir, it's going to take some time. I could do it the hard way, but that ruins everything" My helper replied. I hit the table with my fist.

"I need her! I don't get her, you don't get your money." I said. I needed Belle, needed her now before that little hick boy messed her up. Took away her innocence, her purity.

"I will get her for you. I'll get my money, we'll all be happy." He calmly replied.

"How can you be so sure?!?" I demanded.

He(the helper) chuckled."Because I know her weaknesses. It won't take long to convince her to come with me back here, a little threat to her boyfriend, to her best friend...or the best one: I have her horse, Dream."

* * *

Belle Pov

"Oh no." I muttered as my alarm went off. It was 6:45am, I didn't want to get up, I had bad dreams all night about Seth. I sighed and got out of bed at least it was Friday. I stretched, wondering why I was having these horrible dreams about Seth betraying me. And who was this man in my other dream who kidnapped me, and took me to my _almost_ kidnapper? Was there some connection? Or just a lot of imagination?

I grabbed my bath towels and went to my bathroom. I turned on the shower, took my clothes off and stepped in the shower.

The hot water relaxed me. My milk and honey shampoo helped too. Familiar things help me.

* * *

Quinn Pov(Same time)

I sighed as I got dressed for school. Ever since Nick had started mentioning Mr. Mayer's attention towards Belle, I had noticed lots of things. Like how he didn't make her run laps at practice, how he only mentioned that contest to Belle, the day of try-outs how he had stood so close to her.

I shook my head. I know Belle wasn't interested, but Mr. Mayer _was_. And I know what men think about. They think about sex, getting into a hot girls/womans pants. About how they would _feel_.

Hell, I've even thought about Belle in that way. I think about having sex with her _all_ the time, I think about how she would feel underneath me, how it would feel to feel _her_. (If you get what he means..sry? lol)

But for Mr. Mayer, it was sick. Twisted. Almost like that guy who tried to take her. I shuddered at that thought.

I walked out of my room and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. My mom had already left for school, Nate and Adam had probably left too. All I saw was Jake and Bryan.

Jake nodded at me as he put his cereal bowl in the sink and headed for his truck. Jake was probably going to pick up Sam and head to school.

I grabbed the box of cereal and poured some in a bowl and got some milk. I brought my bowl over to the table.

"Hey Bryan." I started.

"Yeah Quinn?" Bryan asked looking up at me. I felt myself feel embarrassed at what I was going to ask.

"Do you think there's something going on between Belle and Mr. Mayer?" I looked down as I asked Bryan this question.

I heard Bryan let out a low whistle. "I don't know, I mean personally I think he pays too much attention to her, but what makes you think something is going on?" Bryan replied.

"I don't know. It's just that he's always too close to her, he only talked to her about that contest, he is always smiling at her...He's just weird." I sighed. "Even Nick notices it."

"Well talk to Belle about it. Tell her how you feel, most likely if there's something weird about Mr. Mayer, she feels the same as you. Belle loves you, and I'm sure she doesn't want the attention he's trying to give." Bryan suggested. "Then again...it may just be a normal teacher, taking a normal interest in a student."

"Thanks Bryan. You gonna ride with me today?" I asked putting my cereal bowl in the sink, grabbing my bookbag and putting on my sneakers. I grabbed my lunch out of the fridge, that my mom had made.

"Yeah. Glad to get some extra time with Chloe, we're both busy." Bryan said following me out the door.

* * *

* * *

Belle Pov(7:15am)

I saw Quinn pull up to the house and I grabbed my backpack and my gym bag. I opened the door and locked it, as I did that I heard the phone ringing. Oh crap, I wouldn't have time to answer it. Let the answering machine get it.

I ran towards the truck noticing Bryan was with Quinn and Chloe was upfront with Bryan. "Looks like you and I get the back today Nick." I said climbing in the backseat.

"Yep." Nick replied smiling putting his arm around my shoulders. "Quinn are you sure you don't want to give me Belle?"

I laughed and smacked Nick's arm. Quinn shook his head. "I'm not giving her away. I'm not that dumb." Quinn said turning onto the road towards school.

"When will it start getting cooler around here?" I asked curiously, noting that it was 87 degrees. Luckily I had worn a plain white t-shirt and cut off jean shorts with my blue converses.

"Probably soon, maybe in a week or two." Nick told me. I nodded, we were at the school now. I opened the door and got out with Nick following me.

* * *

1 hour later.....a/n; I Skipped Math. Still Belle Pov

I ran into Mr. Mayer's class just as the final bell rang. I looked at him. "Am I technically late?" I asked, I really didn't want detention or anything!

"No, you were in the class room before the final bell rang." Mr. Mayer chuckled. I smiled and ran to my seat, Quinn handed me a note and I slid it under my notebook and focused on what Mr. Mayer was talking about.

About halfway through class I grabbed the note out.

Belle,

Do you think there's something weird about Mr. Mayer? That he pays too much attention to you?

* * *

Quinn,

Yes. I'll tell you everything later, we need to talk. Mr. Mayer is looking at me like he's going to yell at me. I love you.

* * *

I handed the note back to Quinn and looked up at Mr. Mayer who was eying us suspiciously.

"Quinn would you please switch seats with Mr. Slocum?" Mr. Mayer asked Quinn. I had to hold in my laughter at this, I was also sad that Quinn had to move but Mr. Mayer's expression was too funny. A mixture of anger, smugness.....and something like...jealousy?

"Sure, Mr. Mayer." Quinn said getting up and grabbing his books then going to Ryan's seat. Ryan came and sat down behind me.

I turned around and smiled at Ryan. Ryan smiled back, clearly amused. "Now back to what I was saying...." Mr. Mayer said, I tuned him out for the rest of the class, trying to get this something-bad-is-going-to-happen today feeling to go away. I just had this feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

For the rest of the class I didn't pay attention at all to what Mr. Mayer said. I couldn't, not with this feeling....what was going to happen?!

I couldn't take much more. Really I couldn't. I was pulled abruptly out of these thoughts by someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up and saw Quinn shaking my shoulder.

"Belle!" Quinn said and he helped me get my books and walk out off the classroom. "Were you day dreaming?"

"Yeah..kind of. I have this weird, bad feeling. A bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen, I'm really scared Quinn." I murmured leaning into him.

"Everything will be okay babe." Quinn reassured me. I walked to the gym with Quinn in silence.

When we walked in everyone was lined up by the locker rooms. I walked towards the girl's line, where Sam, Jen and Chloe were waiting for me.

"Hey Belle!" Chloe, Sam and Jen greeted me.

"Hey." I greeted them back.

"My dad and Brynna went to visit Brynna's sister out in Arizona, they left today." Sam told us.

"That's cool. So it's just you and your gram?" I asked.

"Yep, it will be awesome, although more chores for Pepper and Ross." Sam said.

"Oh my gosh, I totally have to come over and see Pepper! I haven't seen him in forever." I gasped. Sam, Jen and Chloe laughed. "What?"

"You act like you'll die if you don't see him." Jen smiled as we walked in the changing rooms. We all went straight to our lockers and changed, then left the changing room.

When we got out the boys were playing basketball and it seemed to be getting rough and competitive. I smiled as I saw Quinn playing.

"Belle come on and play!" I heard Roy shout. Quinn glared at him.

"No, she can't play." Quinn said tightly. I felt a wave of worry and hurt go through me.

"Why not?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat. Quinn looked at me pleadingly, walking over to me.

"You can't play. It's too rough for you." Quinn said.

"I'll be fine." I muttered then turned to Coach James. "Coach James can I play some basketball with the boys?"

"Go ahead. Just make sure you know it will get rough." Coach James said.

"I know. I'll be fine." I said making sure my basketball shoelaces were tied tightly. Then I went out and joined the game.

"Belle's on my and Nick's team." Quinn told everyone, they nodded. I saw Nick say something to Quinn and he nodded.

Then we started to play. Nick passed me the ball and I dribbled to towards the basket, I shot the ball towards the net and it went in. "Yes Belle!" Nick laughed slapping my hand in a high five, I started to run down the court after the rebound but stopped in my tracks. I saw why Quinn didn't want me to play. Mike Stuart and his friend were playing too, I gasped.

But I wouldn't let him rule everything, I had to play or I was being stupid. I took my spot as the other team dribbled down the court, I felt someone pressed up against me from behind and I looked back.

_Oh God, oh God, God help me, Mike's friend is right behind me!!! _I screamed silently in my mind. His team passed Roy the ball and I tried to block Mike's friend from being open. I felt him press more up against me and I gritted my teeth, I pressed back with my elbow into his stomach. I'm done being messed with.

I went to move as they went towards the net and I felt someone sticking there foot out in front of me and I fell. I looked towards Coach James as I got up but he didn't do anything. I got up and followed everyone back down the court, Mike and Roy's team hadn't scored.

I got passed the ball again but this time Mike covered me. Mike was pressed up to the back of me and I saw two other guys on either side of me, they had me trapped. I turned and threw the ball towards Nick but Mike hit the ball and I felt it slam into my face.

I gasped as blood came out of my nose and I ran towards the gym door. I didn't know _where_ I was running but I had to get away from there.

I felt myself run into someone and I felt myself falling backwards but the person caught me. I opened my eyes and saw Brett(I'm just gonna call him Brett-It's Mr. Mayer though but I just don't want to say his full name from now on). "Belle what happened?" Brett asked.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't calm down. I felt him leading me somewhere but I didn't know where. "Oh goodness!" I heard Nurse Amy's voice and knew I was in the nurse's office.

"Gym accident." Brett told her. Brett helped me lay down on the mattress and I felt my hands being pulled away from my nose and being replaced with a washcloth.

"What happened Belle?" Nurse Amy asked.

"I got hit in the face with a basketball." I told her, sighing. Nurse Amy grabbed my hands and washed the blood off.

"Oh dear, you are so accident prone." Nurse Amy sighed.

"Yes I am." I sighed, the blood seemed to have stopped, I pulled away the washcloth and she took it from me and handed me ice in a bag.

"I don't think it's broken, so I'll just let you go and tell you to be careful." Nurse Amy said singing papers for me.

"Thanks Nurse Amy." I said pressing the ice to my nose. Brett lead me out of the room, putting his arm gently around my waist.

"Belle how about you come and lay down on my couch in my office and skip gym and lunch and see how you are for English and History?" Brett asked. I didn't need to think twice.

"That'd be nice." I said. Brett led me into his room and then to his office and helped me lay down on the couch. I sighed. "Wait—what about Coach James?"

"I'll go tell him." Brett said getting up, then he left.

* * *

Quinn Pov

After Belle got hit and left I freaked out. "It really was an accident!" Mike said to me, I saw a bit of regret in his eyes.

"I need to go find her." I told Coach James, just then Mr. Mayer walked in.

"Hi Fred." Mr. Mayer greeted Coach James. "Belle Johnson is in my room right now, I guess you already know she had an accident. I took her to the nurse, her nose stopped bleeding, she's fine but I think she's going to stay out of gym and lunch and try to feel better...okay?"

"Alright."Coach James nodded, I looked over at Chloe and we both had worry in our eyes. Belle alone in a closed room with _Mr. Mayer_? Bad, bad, bad!

"Can I see her at lunch?" I demanded. Mr. Mayer seemed to hesitate. _Oh yes, anything that would ruin your plan in seducing a young pretty student cannot happen! I thought sourly._ "I can bring her lunch to her, I know her combination and she packed a lunch." I added.

"Sure, during lunch you can come see her." Mr. Mayer answered. We only had 15 minutes left of gym.

"See you then." I said walking away angrily.

* * *

Belle Pov—15 minutes later

I heard Brett looking over papers, reading over them. I had my eyes closed, and even though I had been hit in the face with a basketball, I still had the feeling something bad was going to happen.

I heard a knock at the door and opened my eyes. It was Quinn and Chloe, I smiled at both of them and they walked over to me. I heard Brett clear his throat. "I'm going to get some lunch." Brett said leaving us alone.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Quinn said kissing me gently on my cheek.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." I told him. Chloe handed me my lunch and I took it happily. I saw Quinn and Chloe had brought a lunch too. "Thanks for bringing me my lunch."

"No problem." Chloe replied taking her sandwich out. I took my food out and took a bite of my turkey sandwich.

"I think I might skip English." I told them, Chloe and Quinn looked at me surprised. "It's just I kind of feel dizzy and I'm not sure I can focus really."

"Well babe if you don't feel well, then just lay down...maybe you should go home?"Quinn suggested.

"No, no. It's not enough to go home." I said finishing my sandwich and taking a drink.

"You sure?" Quinn asked sitting beside me on the couch and putting his arms around me.

"I'm fine." I said leaning on him. "But I want to go home after History, I probably will skip basketball practice."

Then the first bell rang. "Crap, we've got to go Belle." Chloe said getting up, Quinn got up too.

"I'll see you later, meet me after school by my locker." I told them.

"'Kay." They agreed and then left. I threw my trash away and got up, Brett walked in at that moment.

"Feeling better enough to go to English?" Brett asked and I heard hope in his voice. "You could just stay here until history if you want."

"Really?" I asked in amazement.

"Sure." Brett shrugged sitting in a chair next to his couch.

"Could I go grab my notebook from my locker and change back into my clothes?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay I'll be right back."

I walked down the hallway to the gym and saw Jake, Bryan, Lauren in gym. I waved to them, then walked up to Coach James. "Do you mind if I change back into my clothes?" I asked.

Coach James shook his head. "Go ahead."

I walked towards the changing room. I quickly opened my locker and changed back into my clothes, and putting my blue converses back on.

I shoved my gym clothes in my bag and put my basketball shoes in the bag with them. I took them out, going to put them in my regular locker.

I walked out of the gym slowly, watching Jake, Bryan and Lauren warm up. I was wondering why Mr. Mayer was offering to let me stay in his room...was he going to do something to me?

I shook those thoughts out of my head and headed towards my locker. I put in my combination and opened my locker, I saw a note and I grabbed it. I put my gym bag in my locker, grabbed my notebook and a pen out. I shut my locker and headed back towards Brett's room.

When I walked back in his office, Brett smiled at me. "I called Miss Day to let her know you wouldn't be in English."

"Thanks." I replied as I sat down on the couch. Brett shut the office door and sat down on the couch with me.

"So wanna tell me why you came to Nevada?" Brett leaned over to whisper in my ear. I swallowed, scooting over a bit.

"A bad accident." I said looking away.

"What kind of accident?" Brett asked scooting away.

"This guy, he tried to kidnap me. In the middle of the night, he was crazy, and he tried to rape me. My parents came in before he could—thank god!--but he killed my mother." I whispered pulling my knees up on the couch and putting my arms around them. I looked down, letting my hair shield my face.

Brett pushed my hair back gently, affectionately. "Mary's dead?" Brett whispered, half in shock.

"Yes, that's why I moved here. Because they never caught the guy and because my father thought I should get away." I put the left side of my face on my knees and looked at Brett.

"Oh, Belle, I'm so sorry." Brett said grabbing my hand. I gratefully held on to his warm hand.

"It was horrible, seeing her die like that, being shot." I told him truthfully, starting to tear up. Brett pulled me into his arms and I full out sobbed. I cried for a half an hour straight and Brett just held me, murmuring sweet things and rubbing my back gently. I finally stopped. "Wow, I'm so sorry." I said as he handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose, then threw the tissue away.

"It's alright, don't be sorry. That's what I'm here for, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Brett said reassuringly. "My father died when I was young, about 16 or 17. A horse flipped on him and snapped his neck. It was horrifying, we had been out herding cattle when it happened only me and him. My mother let me get drunk that night to help me, she was devastated. I kept thinking 'maybe I could of done something to prevent his death' or 'why didn't that horse roll on me?' But my mother kept telling me it wasn't my fault and I needed to know my father was alright, that he was in heaven."

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his shirt.

"You know, you're the first student I've ever told that too. But you've also had a tragedy right before your eyes, and I bet those 'Could I of done something' thoughts ran through your head too." Brett stroked my hair, I felt so comforted in his arms, I couldn't even talk to Quinn about this, I didn't want to bring him into it that much.

"You're right. They did, but my father told me the same thing your mother did and I've been realizing that I couldn't of stopped him from shooting my mother, and if I could of I would of." I told Brett. "I'm glad I have you to talk to. I don't even really talk to Quinn about this, it's just he doesn't understand, he never fully will. Quinn has both of his parents and he never knew my mother so as much as he tries to understand, he can't. You can."

"Well I am certainly glad that I could help you. And if you need to talk here's my cell phone number and my home number, you can call anytime you want, day or night. If you're in trouble, need a ride, need help or just need to talk, I'll be there for you." Brett said giving me a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Thanks." I said, I heard the ending bell ring for the end of English. I looked up at the clock and it was time for History. "Wow, guess I've got to go."

"You don't have to, but you probably should." Brett agreed.

"Thanks for talking to me and holding me while I cried." I told him gathering my things.

"My pleasure." Brett smiled.

"See you on Monday, Brett." I said waving and leaving the class.

I ran to my locker throwing my books in and stashing the note in my pocket. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to Chloe. "You feeling better?" Chloe asked. "Were you crying?!" Chloe added hugging me.

"I'm better, yes I was crying." I told her. "Coach Brett and I talked about my mom and I cried. He held me while I cried. And he talked to me, it was very nice."

"Aw, Belle it's okay." Chloe said sympathetically. "That was really nice of Coach Brett."

"Yeah, but now I gotta head to History!" I said waving and walking to Mrs. Ely's class. "Hi, Mrs. Ely."

"Hi Belle." Mrs. Ely greeted me as I walked past her desk to my seat. Since class wasn't officially started yet I pulled out the note.

Belle,

I love you. I love you. I love you so much! It's been a rough time for us babe and I know you're still trying to adjust, I'm trying to help as much as I can. You know what I dreamed about last night? Dream. Your beautiful horse, I had a dream of her with you. Only this time you were marrying me, and you were riding her down the aisle to me. Truly I loved that dream! : ) Nothing would make me happier than marrying you. But anyways you rode down to me and I was on Chip, we stood(well sat on our horses) side by side as the preacher talked, we said our vows and were pronounced husband and wife.

Then we rode off together, married. Our first dance together as husband and wife was amazing...wanna know the song we danced to? You Save Me By Kenny Chesney. I think it is totally us, because baby you saved me and I saved you. So it would be true.

Well babe, I wanted to tell you that, and say I love you. Maybe we can talk later and share a dance?

I love you,

Yours Forever,

Quinn.

I smiled as I finished reading the note. Wow, Quinn. We've both had dreams of marrying each other....of course his was way better, 'cause in my dream, he got killed.

The late bell rang and I put the note back in my pocket. "Okay turn to chapter 4and read through that chapter." Mrs. Ely instructed.

* * *

30 minutes later...

Mrs. Ely's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" Mrs. Ely said quietly. The person responded and then she motioned for me to come up to phone. "It's Glen, Belle." Mrs. Ely told me as soon as I came up.

"Glen?" I said as I grabbed the phone.

"Belle! We have a problem, I'm coming to get you out of school and you're coming home. It's Iris. I'll explain when I get there, get your stuff ready and go out to the front door, I already called the office and told them. Give Mrs. Ely the phone too." Glen said.

I handed the phone to her. "He's coming to get me." I told her, she nodded, letting me go. I grabbed my books quickly and ran out of the classroom, I ran to my locker, dialing in my combination and throwing open my locker. I threw my books into my backpack and put it on my shoulders, and threw my gym bag on my shoulders too. I shut my locker and felt someone beside me.

I looked up and saw Darrell and Roy. "Oh my gosh! Darrell! Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what's wrong Belle?" Darrell asked seriously.

"I have no clue, Glen is coming to pick me up, something about my foal, Iris. Tell Jake or Quinn that I had to go home and I'll call Quinn as soon as I can." I said starting to walk backwards towards the front door.

"Okay! Can do!" Darrell called to me.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I ran out the door and saw Glen pulling up to the curb. I got in the truck and closed the door. "What's wrong with Iris Glen?"

"Belle..."Glen sighed. "I got a call from Norman White, Brynna's replacement at the BLM."

"And?" I encouraged him. Glen just shook his head.

"You'll find out when we get home." Glen told me, and he had a sad and frustrated look on his face. Okay, I was really worried now.

* * *

15 minutes later...

We got to the house and there was a BLM truck and trailer here. I saw a short man who, I assumed, was Norman White.

I got out of the truck with Glen. "Glen what's happening?" I whispered, terrified.

"Belle....this is Norman White, Hugh Vaughn and Steve Campbell." Glen introduced me to the three men standing near our house. The short one was Norman White.

"Hi." I said warily.

"Let's walk around back." Norman White suggested. We all walked all the way to the pasture...something wasn't right.

"What's going on here?" I demanded as we reached the pasture gate.

"Belle, they're taking Iris." Glen told me softly. I froze in shock.

"Wait....no they can't!" I shouted in shock. I saw Norman nod at Hugh and Steve. They opened the gate and walked towards Iris. "No! Get away from her!" I screamed looking at Glen and Norman.

"We're not sure if you can handle two foster horses. We want Iris..to have the best home possible for her learning." Norman said to me.

"She 's fine here! She loves it here!" I snapped, upset. I looked towards the men and Iris, Iris wasn't sure of what was going on and she backed up uncertainly.

"Well as a BLM worker, I think she should be placed in another home." Norman said back calmly. I felt my body shaking...I saw the men had a rope around Iris's neck, I hopped over the fence.

"Let her go!" I yelled at them. Iris screamed in fear, my heart was breaking. "Please let her go!" I said desperately.

The guy, Hugh looked at me sadly. "Miss, I wish I could. But I have orders." They pulled Iris out of the field, she was rearing, kicking, trying to get away.

I saw her eyes roll in fear. She was whinnying to me desperately, telling me to help her. "Oh god! Let her go!" I ran towards them but Glen grabbed me. I saw Rob come out of his house, trying to see what was happening.

"Belle, shh. Calm down." Glen said, holding me tighter. It started to rain, but I didn't care, all I could see was Iris, being taken away. I watched as Iris flipped over because she was terrified. Oh someone help her.

I kicked at Glen to let me go and finally I think I kicked him in a bad spot and he let me go and I ran towards them. But they had already loaded Iris.

"Iris!" I screamed as I heard Iris scream and whinny to me. She was scared. "She's terrified! Let her go! Please!" I shouted at the men who were walking towards their truck. I started to sob, grabbing at the trailer door, I felt arms push me back.

"Miss, just back up. We're leaving." I heard Hugh's voice. I felt the rain soaking me, but I truly didn't care. The truck and trailer started to pull away. I ran after them, as they pulled out of the driveway, desperate to get Iris.

"No! Stop!" I said, running until I tripped over a rock. I fell into the mud, I layed there sobbing as they left the street.

"Come on Belle." Glen and Rob helped me up, helping me walk to the house.

"Iris." I whispered.

"I know sweetheart." Rob kissed my forehead. We walked into house and it was freezing.

"I'm going to try to get her in the shower...can you call Chloe or someone please?" Glen asked, holding me up.

"Sure, I'll call Maxine to ask her to tell Chloe and Quinn to skip practice and get here now." Rob said grabbing Glen's house phone. Glen walked me into the bathroom.

"Belle...can you undress your self? Get in the shower?" Glen said...I could barely hear him but I nodded. Glen left the bathroom and I took off my shorts, my shirt and my converses and socks. I took off my underwear and bra too. I turned on the shower, robotically.

I sat down in the shower and let the water hit me...not really feeling it. In shock, I guess.

_Iris_. I thought sadly. (Song in italics, thoughts in regular)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

Oh, Iris. I need you. Come back.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I didn't want to _miss_ her. I wanted her _here_. All I can think of is this horrible _moment_.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Everything was _breaking_. Including my heart. My world too.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

I remember thinking my life was like a movie...truly it was right now. Just like Flicka, Iris was my Flicka right now.

* * *

Quinn Pov

I walked to my mom's classroom wondering where Belle was. She didn't meet us at her locker like she was supposed to.

"Quinn! Oh there you are. Good." My mother stood up and walked towards me as I entered her classroom. My mom had a frown on her face.

"Where's Belle mom?" I asked.

"Quinn, there's something wrong. Glen took her out of school, he told me that Norman White, who is subbing for Brynna, is taking Iris away." My mom told me biting her lip.

"Oh, god. Belle's going to freak! I have to go see her!" I said about to leave.

"Wait! Take Chloe with you! Rob called and wants her home too, for Belle." My mom said.

"Alright, I'll call later!" I shouted running towards our lockers. I saw Chloe standing there, waiting for me. "Chloe, I need you to come with me. The BLM took Iris away, Belle's going to be a mess, she's already home. I'll tell your Coach that you won't be coming to practice okay?"

Chloe's face looked shocked and worried. "Okay! When did they take her? Why?" Chloe asked me.

"I don't know, not that long ago, and I have no clue why! Here's my keys, go ahead and hop in my truck, I'll be there in a few minutes." I said and Chloe ran towards the parking lot, I ran towards the gym. I saw Coach James and Coach Brett standing with their teams. I walked fast towards them.

They both looked at me. "Quinn, do you happen to know where Chloe and Belle are?" Coach Brett asked.

"Belle, she went home, she had an pet emergency. Chloe is coming home with me." I looked at Coach James. "I really have to go home."

"Go ahead." Coach James told me and I started to run towards the door. When I was almost to the door I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun and saw it was Coach Brett.

"What's wrong with Belle?" Coach Brett asked.

"Her foster foal got taken away, she's very attached to her. She's going to be upset, I have to help her." I explained. He nodded grimly. I ran out of the gym, then I ran towards my truck, seeing Chloe had already started it. I got in and drove away fast.

* * *

Glen Pov

I was freaking out. Why? Why had they taken Iris? It almost broke my heart as much as it broke Belle's. It really broke my heart to see Belle the way she was.

I heard the shower running, so I knew she was in there. I sat down at the kitchen table and ran my hands threw my hair, stressed out.

Rob walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Maxine says Quinn and Chloe are on their way." Rob told me.

"Thanks." I said to my neighbor gratefully.

"Why did they take her Glen?" Rob asked, looking confused.

"We were going to foster another horse, the horse Belle and Quinn had found. I was hoping it would help Belle with missing Dream and she could ride him. But Norman White says that we can't handle two foster horses and he wants Iris to have the 'best' home possible." I said, confused myself. The first day Norman White is in there, he messes up our life.

* * *

Belle Pov(15 minutes later)

The water was still running, I didn't bother to stand up and turn it off though. I didn't want to think about anything.

I heard voices outside the door and then the bathroom door opened, Chloe walked in. "Belle!" Chloe gasped as she saw me sitting down. Chloe immediately turned off the water helped me wrap a towel around my body.

Chloe then helped me out of the shower and opened the bathroom door. Quinn came to my right side and picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. Quinn sat me on my bed and Chloe shut the door. "Oh babe." Quinn whispered crouching down in front of me.

"They took her." I whispered, brokenly.

"I know." Quinn whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Quinn, I need to get dressed." I said, coming a bit back to my normal self.

"I'll help her." Chloe volunteered, Quinn stroked my face and then left the room. "What clothes do you want?"

"Third drawer, black t-shirt, 4th drawer, gray shorts. 1st drawer, underwear and bra." I told Chloe and she grabbed the clothes for me. "Thanks Chlo." I quickly dried off and dressed, but then I layed back on my bed and curled up.

Chloe came and layed down beside pulling me into a hug and I started to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

A/N; Hi everyone!! Sorry I didn't get it up last night but here it is!!!! Hope you like it!!!! It's like 6,632 words of my story!! So everyone who reads this chapter PLEASE review! That's all I ask(How about at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter?) !!(oh and vote on the poll lol)

I really cried while writing this. Iris3. But the next chapter there will be some surprises and good things. I'll try to post soon, but first gotta update the rest of my stories! Lol.

Thanks for reading this!!!

ADD: Omg! I have three votes on my poll and each one is voting for each choice!! Ahhh, that is confusing! Whoever voted, please tell me why you voted for that choice in a review or Private message!

Keep voting!!

*****I did take a bit out of this chapter about Laci missing...because she isn't missing now. Hope you like the changes I did and I'll post chapter 29 soon!!


	29. Chapter 29 'Our Lucky Day'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 29 'Our Lucky Day!'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns all PS characters.....I own mine...I don't own Storm Chasers either!

Saturday September 6th, 2009 12pm

Chloe Pov

I paced back and forth waiting for Bryan to get here. Bryan had said he would be here by 11:30 and it was 12 now. I sighed, today was a nervous day. I had spent the night at Belle's with her, holding her while she cried, comforting her, waking her up when she would scream in her sleep.

It had a been a rough night on both of us. I had made Nick take Quinn home a little before 10pm because Belle didn't really want Quinn to see her crying like this so I just told him to go home. Surprisingly he hadn't put up too much of a fight.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard my bedroom door open. I turned around, it was Bryan, I smiled at him and went over to him. "Hey." I said before standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Sorry I was late, Nate needed help bringing the horses in so I gave him a hand. Holly and Soda were being a handful today." Bryan told me putting his arms around my waist, I leaned into him.

"It's alright. I'm just really nervous, I mean Belle just lost Iris and I'm going to bring a horse home today? What kind of friend am I?" I said sighing.

"Chloe, you had this planned before Iris was taken, Belle is your best friend and she will understand. Plus she's getting that stallion today or tomorrow right? She'll have a horse too." Bryan said comforting me a bit.

"Let's go find my dad." I said to him as we walked into the kitchen I heard a knock on the kitchen door. I went over and opened the door, surprised at who it was.

It was Belle. "Belle, hi!" I greeted my best friend, surprised. Belle looked a bit tired with small bags under her eyes, but her eyes held a bit of happiness in them. Belle was wearing light blue jeans that had a hole on her right knee and a gray shirt that had 3 quarters sleeves and fit her upper body perfectly. "Come in!" I opened the door wider so she could walk in and Bryan nodded at me as he walked away, to give us some privacy.

"Hey Chloe, I just wanted to thank you for staying with me last night." Belle said hugging me. I hugged her back tightly.

"No problem, that's what best friends are for." I smiled. "Have you seen my dad by the way?" I added.

"Oh yeah, he's over in our backyard talking to Glen." Belle answered. "He...he told me that you were going to get a horse today." Belle smiled a sad smile at me.

"Belle I'm so sorry if it's too soon--"I started to say but Belle interrupted me.

"Chloe, don't put your plans on hold for me! I'm so happy getting a horse! I mean I'll be getting Storm soon and then we can work them together!" Belle smiled again.

"So you're okay with it?" I asked warily.

"Of course! If you get a foal we'll have to get a new halter for her or him! Are you going to keep him/her in your backyard or in the pasture?" Belle asked curiously and I smiled.

"I was thinking in my backyard for awhile, Bryan was going to talk to you and Glen about maybe expanding the pasture so that the pasture would take up both of our backyards, my dad already agreed to it. My dad has been talking about maybe getting a older horse for him to ride and me to practice on." I told her excitedly.

"That's so awesome! I'm supposed to be getting Storm tomorrow, so by tomorrow we'll both have horses again." Belle said as excited as I was now. "Well I just came by to say thanks and pick a good horse Chloe!"

"I'll try my best, that's why Bryan is coming with me." I laughed. "See you in awhile, Belle." I waved as Belle walked back out the door and over to her house.

* * *

20 minutes later(Chloe Pov)

I stepped out of Bryan's truck and took a deep breath. I looked around at the corrals holding all the mustangs, I saw weanlings, yearlings, two year olds, mares and stallions. All in different colors bay, chestnut, black, white, Grey, paints, appaloosas, all kinds of colors.

I saw Norman White walk out of his office towards us and I looked at Bryan, unsure now. "Babe, it'll be okay. He can't stop you from adopting a horse." Bryan said reassuringly, then he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Good afternoon, are you here to adopt a horse today?" Norman White greeted us. My dad nodded at me, apparently I was going to be doing the speaking.

"Um, yes." I answered, feeling a bit shy. Norman motioned for us to follow him, so we did.

"Are you looking for a older horse? Maybe a weanling?" Norman asked me as we walked past the corrals.

"I'm leaning towards a weanling but I'm thinking about a yearling too." I told him. He stopped all of us by the weanling corral.

"Well if this is your first horse," Norman paused.

"It is." I replied.

"Then you probably want a weanling, they'll be easier to work with, they won't be used to making orders. And since it's a weanling they want someone to be with since their mother is gone and mustangs always know safety is in the herd." Norman said. I nodded, Bryan and Brynna had told me all this.

As we stood there, I heard a familiar neigh. I turned around and there she was. Everything just clicked then and I smiled. Maybe I would have a surprise for everyone.

* * *

Belle Pov(back at Glen's house...)

I decided maybe I should sign on AIM until Chloe got back. I walked into my room and sat down at my computer desk that now held my own computer.

When I signed on, I had 1 email that I decided I would check later.

I saw Laci was on, so was Seth, Sam, Jen, Nate, Nick were all on!

Bronc_Buster18(Seth)

Bend_them_poles_baby(Laci)

Nevada_Cowgirl(Sam)

Genius_Cowgirl(Jen)

CardinalsFan11(Nate)

Mustangs_QB(Nick)

Northern_Belle(Belle)

Bronc_Buster18: Hey Belle!

I froze as Seth IMed me, I still hadn't forgot about the incident from a few days ago.

Northern_Belle: Hey Seth...

Bronc_Buster18: I know you might not want to talk to me, but please check your e-mail, then maybe IM me?

Okay, so the e-mail I had was from him?

Northern_Belle: Okay, let me check it then I'll IM you.

I clicked on my e-mail and saw Seth's e-mail address. I clicked on his e-mail and it opened.

_Dear Belle, _

_ I'm so sorry for the way I acted the other day, I was desperate for you to listen to me that I didn't even really think about what I would say, it all just came out when I saw you. I should of understood that you like it there and you probably don't want to leave, and you don't want anyone else because you have Quinn. But I'm hoping we can still be friends and forget about all that happened because I'd hate to lose you as a friend because of my stupidity. Thanks for reading this!_

_ Your friend, Seth. _

I sighed as I finished reading it. Seth said he was sorry, and I would probably forgive him but I'm still a bit freaked out.

Northern_Belle: Seth, you know I forgive you.

Bronc_Buster18: Thanks Belle! I'm so glad you did!

Northern_Belle: No problem Seth, you're one of my best friends. But you know what? I really have to go right now, I'm waiting for Chloe to get home she's getting a horse today.

Bronc_Buster18: Okay, I'll talk to you later Belle.

I clicked out of his IM and sighed. I wasn't really waiting for her, I just wanted to get out of that IM, I decided then I would IM Nick, because I needed someone to talk to.

Northern_Belle: Hey Nickkkkkkk.

Mustangs_QB: Hey Belleeee.

I laughed as he IMed me back.

Northern_Belle: Whatcha up to?

Mustangs_QB: Not too much, researching for a report I have to do.

Northern_Belle: Oh I'm not bothering you am I?

Mustangs_QB: Naw. I need a break anyways, what are _you_ up to Miss Belle?

Northern_Belle: Um, nothing. Talking to you, because I'm pretty much bored.

Mustangs_QB: Wait you're only talking to me because you're bored? :' (

I rolled my eyes.

Northern_Belle: NO! Of course not, I love talking to you! : ) you're my best friend in whole wide world Nick Mason!

Mustangs_QB: Aw that just makes my day! : P You're my new BFF Belle, forget Quinn! I mean you're way sexier than him, this has its advantages ; )

I burst out laughing at his IM.

Northern_Belle: Aw thanks Nick! Quinn won't be happy though, he'll be so hurt that I'm taking his place.

Mustangs_QB: Psh, who cares about him....lol...what's your opinion on best friends with benefits? : P

Oh my. I loved Nick, he was just too funny.

Northern_Belle: With you? Oh I like it : )

Mustangs_QB: Really? 'Cause I could come over right now ; )

Northern_Belle: Yeah, totally. There's no one I'd rather be best friends with benefits with than you, Sexy.

Oh, wow. I was flirting with my best friend's brother and my boyfriend's best friend but it was all just fun right?

Mustangs_QB: Okay, I'll be right over!!

_Mustangs_QB has signed off. _I held back a scream as Nick signed off. Holy crap, I was just kidding!

A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. Oh my gosh, it couldn't really be Nick at the door could it?

"Belle!" I heard Glen call my name. I slowly got up from my computer desk and walked out to the living room, where I found Nick grinning like an idiot and Glen looking at us suspiciously.

"Nick, I was only kidding." I said laughing at him.

"No, I thought you were serious." Nick replied sarcastically. I put my hands on my hips at his tone.

"Then why are you over here?" I asked, Nick walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Because dear Belle, I'm bored and so are you. Let's get on your computer and do stuff." Nick smiled.

"Like what?" I asked, I had never really hung out with Nick alone.

"Let's talk to your friends." Nick suggested.

"Don't you have any friends?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Sadly, you and Quinn are my only friends. I'm such a loser." Nick put his hand over his eyes and pretended to be sad.

"Maybe instead of football you should do drama." I suggested rolling my eyes as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you trying to say I'm dramatic?" Nick said, acting offended. Glen followed us into the kitchen, probably enjoying our stupid little argument.

"Um, yes." I replied grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"I am not." Nick argued.

"Whatever you say there Buddy." I patted his back and sat down at the table.

"My name is Nick, not Buddy." Nick grabbed a water for himself out of the fridge. Glen was still watching as he sat down, amused.

"Did you come over here just to bug me?" I asked, acting like I was irritated.

"Yep, it's the new goal of my life." Nick told me, then he sat down on my lap!

"What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief. Nick put his arms around my neck and held on.

"Belle, I've been meaning to tell you something." Nick said seriously, but of course in his eyes, there was humor.

"And what's that Nick?" I replied, trying not to roll my eyes.

"I love you Belle Johnson and I want you to marry me." Nick said this as I took a drink of my water and I almost choked on my water. Glen's mouth dropped open in shock. Nick got down on one knee then. "Will you marry me?"

I sat there, speechless. He had to be joking right? "Is this a joke?"

"I have a ring." Nick said pulling out a little tiny ring out of his pocket. "I got it out of one of those 50 cent toy machines, just for you."

"Oh that totally convinces me to want to marry you." I laughed rolling my eyes now.

"I know." Nick said. "I just thought I would try to beat my best friend. I mean I'm the one who deserves you." Nick pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, wow Nick. Are you on drugs?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No...I'm not on drugs; I'm on awesome!" Nick smiled at me. Wow this boy is just something else.

"If you want me to marry you, you'd better get a better ring than that one." I smiled and joked back, Nick was only trying to make me cheerful today.

"You mean I still have hope?" Nick joked.

"Maybe. I'll decide whether you or Quinn have the better ring." I winked at him. "How about we go and hang out in my room now?"

"Sure." Nick said getting up off the floor.

"Is that okay Glen?" I asked, since technically I should.

"It's fine, I was thinking maybe a little bit later we would go over to Katie's for dinner, me and her have something to tell you." Glen replied. They have something to tell me? Oh my gosh, I wonder what it is?!

"Okay, tell me when you want to leave." I walked with Nick down the hallway to my room. We walked into my room and Nick sat down on my bed while I sat down in my computer chair. "So, who are we going to talk to?"

"Is Quinn on?" Nick asked and I looked at my buddy list. It looks like he was on, Nate had signed off.

"Yep he's on!" I told Nick.

"IM him!" Nick exclaimed. I smiled and clicked on Quinn's screen name.

Northern_Belle: Hey Quinny.

Nevada_Cowboy: Hey Belle!

"Tell him I said hi!" Nick said.

Northern_Belle: Nick says hi.

Nevada_Cowboy: Nick's there?

Northern_Belle: Yep, he came over, and he proposed to me too.

Nevada_Cowboy:?? What is going on over there? Are you having an affair with my best friend?

Nick burst out laughing. "Sounds like Quinn is a bit jealous and suspicious."

"I would be a bit suspicious about us too." I said laughing along with Nick.

Northern_Belle: Quinn..what is your opinion on a 3 person relationship?

Nevada_Cowboy: Are you serious? Belle are you okay?

Northern_Belle: I'm perfectly fine Quinn Ely.

_Nevada_Cowboy has signed off. _"Oh crap! He signed off!" As soon as I said that my phone started ringing.

It was Quinn. I flipped open my phone, answering the call. "Hi Quinn." I smiled.

"Belle, sweetheart, is there something going on over there?" I was about to answer but Nick took the phone from me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Hey Quinn, it's Nick." Nick layed back on my bed with my phone. I got up and went to my bed sitting next to Nick. "We're not up to much, I'm laying in Belle's bed and she's right here next to me."

I tried to listen for Quinn's response but couldn't hear. "Naw, nothing is going on. Oh by the way she's replacing you as my best friend. Belle is my best friend forever now, sorry Quinn." Nick was smiling about something. I reached out and smacked him, while grabbing my phone.

"Quinn, baby, don't listen to anything he says." I said into the phone. "He's been like annoying me since I IMed him earlier. Then he was asking me if I wanted to be best friends with benefits."

"He said what?" Quinn asked in shock. "He asked you to be his friend with benefits?"

"Hey, she wanted it! She called me sexy!" Nick shouted.

"You called him sexy?" Quinn asked, in mock hurt.

"I was only joking." I was holding back my laughter now. "Do you think you could come over Quinn? I'll ask Glen if you can."

"Go ask Glen and I'll ask my parents." Quinn answered. I handed the phone to Nick and ran out of my room and down the hallway to the living room where Glen was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Glen, can Quinn come over for awhile?" I asked plopping down on the couch next to him.

"That's fine Belle, you know Quinn's allowed over anytime." Glen replied.

"Thanks Glen!" I ran back to my room and grabbed the phone from Nick. "Are you there Quinn?"

"Yep, I'm here. My parents said I could come over." Quinn said.

"Glen said you could come over, so get your butt over here." I replied.

"Okay, I'll be over in 10-15 minutes." Quinn said hanging up. I closed my phone and layed back on my bed.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble with my boyfriend?" I asked Nick, looking at him.

"Naw, why would you say that?" Nick had a smirk on his face. I reached over and punched his shoulder.

"I liked it better when we didn't hang out." I told him seriously.

"That's mean Belle, that's very mean." Nick frowned.

"The truth hurts." I said shrugging. He looked like he was going to say something but he was interrupted by Nellie and Sophie running into my room barking. "What is up with you two? Do you need to go out?"

I got up and started walking towards the kitchen with the dogs and Nick following. I opened the kitchen door and the dogs ran out. It was kind of cool out today so I hoped it would be getting cooler soon, I sat down on one of the deck chairs and Nick did the same.

"It's going to start getting colder out." Nick said to me, as if he knew I was thinking about it.

"I'll be kind of happy about that, I'm so not used to this Nevada weather!" I pretended to fan my face with my hand.

"Okay Montana girl, doesn't it ever get hot in Montana?" Nick raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, it gets hot, but not like in the hundreds!!" I crossed my arms.

"This is a record high for us, usually it's not this hot." Nick said.

"Well if I'm still here next year, I hope I get used to this heat." I had been thinking about if I would be here next year, would I? Would I have to leave Chloe, Sam, Jen, and Nick behind? And what about Quinn?

"You'll be used to it in no time. By next summer you'll be so used to Nevada weather, Montana weather will seem so weird." Nick assured me.

"I hope I'll still be here next summer." I mumbled, while playing with a string from my shirt.

"Me too, because we all would really miss you if you had to leave. I don't want to think about how bad Quinn would be if you left. Do you think you're dad will let you stay even if they find the guy?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, it depends I guess. I really would miss you guys too, I mean now I'm on the basketball team, I'm getting Storm, I have Quinn and Nellie and living with Glen is awesome! I mean as much as I miss my dad and Laci, I really love it here." I sighed, truthfully, there was probably no way in hell my dad would let me stay.

"We'll fight for you." Nick smiled at me. I laughed out loud.

"I don't really think you can fight my dad." I smiled back at him. I heard a car door slam out front and figured it was probably Quinn. I got up and ran off the deck and went through the gate and ran around the side of the house. As I got to the front of the house I saw Quinn walking around his truck, I smiled and stopped, waiting for him to come to me.

"Hello beautiful." Quinn said to me before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. A minute later he pulled away. "That was good."

I smiled again. "Yep it was. Always is." I grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way back to the deck with me and he sat down in one of the chairs and patted his leg. "You want me to sit in your lap?"

"Yep." Quinn smiled at me and pulled me down into his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand with mine.

"Aw look at the two lovebirds!" Nick teased.

"Don't be jealous 'cause I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world and you're not." Quinn teased back. I rolled my eyes at them. "And hey, how comes you're taking my place as Nick's best friend?"

"Um, I don't know ask him." I pointed to Nick.

"She called me her best friend first, so then I called her my best friend." Nick shrugged.

"So if I call you my best friend, you'll call me you're best friend again?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, I mean look at Belle and look at you. As I said being Belle's best friend has it's advantages." Nick answered Quinn.

"Well that's whatever, at least I know I'm her boyfriend." Quinn kissed my cheek.

"You'll always be my boyfriend." I whispered in his ear and he put his arms around me and gave me a gentle squeeze.

* * *

A half an hour later..

We were all still sitting outside when I heard a truck and trailer pulling up. "I think Chloe's home!" I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to see her horse!!!

I saw Bryan's truck drive between the houses. He stopped right by the fence in front of us and rolled down the window. "Is it alright if we put her horse in the pasture?" Bryan shouted to me.

"That's fine! Glen doesn't mind." I shouted back running down the deck steps to open the pasture gate. Bryan drove over to the gate and then drove in the field and drove in a big circle and stopped, turning the truck off. Rob, Chloe and Bryan all got out of the truck and Chloe and Bryan walked back towards the trailer door. Rob walked towards me, Quinn and Nick smiling.

"Chloe picked a real good horse, I'm sure you all will love her." Rob told us.

"So she got a filly?" I asked, my voice a bit higher with excitement.

"Yep, a pinto filly." Rob said. "Why don't you go and help her unload her?"

"Okay!" I said before running towards the trailer. Chloe turned around at my footsteps and smiled almost nervously.

"I hope she'll be okay when we take her out." Chloe said to me.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, a bit worried at first but you'll do great with her." I replied confidently. Bryan motioned for Chloe to come over with the lead rope to the trailer door. She did and he opened the door just enough for her to get in and she went into the trailer. I heard her murmuring words to her horse and bit my lip, I couldn't wait for her to bring the filly out.

"Ready?" Bryan asked her and I heard a quick 'yes' from her. Bryan opened the trailer door and Chloe stepped out and then following her out of the trailer door was Iris, wearing a old looking halter. My mouth dropped open in shock and I gasped.

"Chloe! You adopted Iris!" I gasped out when I got my voice back. "That's awesome!"

Chloe turned to me. "You mean you're not mad?" Chloe asked biting her lip.

"Mad? Of course not! This is amazing! Now I know she's going to have a great home! You'll have Iris and I'll have Storm. Oh my gosh! I'll give you her halter and lead, and her bucket so you won't even have to buy it! I mean that's if you want to. Are you going to keep her name? I mean if you want to change it that's perfectly fine."

Chloe laughed. "I'm so glad you're happy about it! And if you don't mind I will take that halter, lead and bucket, yes I'm going to keep her name I would never change it!" Chloe sounded relieved. Chloe walked over to me with Iris.

"Hi Iris girl, how ya doing? Happy to be out of Willow Springs? Chloe is going to take such good care of you, I know it. You're so lucky girl, it's our lucky day! You don't have to go anywhere you'll still be at home, but you'll have a bigger home and Chloe will be taking care of you. Yeah pretty girl, it's a really good day." I said kissing Iris's nose.

"So Iris is back home huh?" I heard Glen's voice behind me. I turned around and saw Glen standing there with Quinn, Bryan, Nick and Rob with a smile on his face.

"Isn't it great?" Me and Chloe said at the same time. Chloe reached over and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Let's go get that halter off and get her other one back on." I said to Chloe who walked to me with the shed. I grabbed Iris's halter out of the shed and handed it to Chloe.

"Well let's leave her halter off for now and let her run for awhile, I'm sure she's happy to be home." Chloe suggested and I nodded in agreement. Chloe slipped her Iris's halter and Iris shook her body and looked around for a minute then took off running around the pasture.

"Welcome home Iris." I said as we watched her run.

* * *

4 hours later(5pm)

I stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me. I was getting ready to go with Glen over to Katie's for dinner, I walked out of the bathroom to my room to get dressed.

Quinn, Bryan, Nick and Chloe had stayed up until a half an hour ago when I told them I had to go get ready for dinner with Katie and Glen. Quinn had told me to call him later and Chloe had said she would be over before I left so I could tell her how to feed Iris.

I opened my drawers and tried to decide what I should wear. I finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light purple short sleeved v-neck shirt. I also put on my neon blue converses and put my hair up in a loose bun.

I threw my towel in my clothes basket and left my room. I walked down the hallway and saw Glen standing in the kitchen. "Hey, I'm just going to tell Chloe how to feed Iris and then I'll be ready to go."

"That's fine, I'll be in the truck when you're done." Glen said walking out of the kitchen. I went out of the kitchen door and saw Chloe and Rob in the pasture with Iris.

"Hey guys!" I called out as I got closer. Chloe waved at me and so did Rob, I walked through the pasture gate and we all headed towards the shed, even Iris who knew it was dinner time. "Chloe I made up a little chart for you so you know what to give her, I mean I'll be here like 99% of the time but if you ever have to feed her alone you can look at it and know. Since it's summer still and she has a lot of grass, she doesn't need that much feed, I would give her half a scoop of grain and half a scoop of oats. She's young still so it's not like she'll lose any needed weight."

"Well you're the horse girl and Bryan said listen to you." Chloe smiled. "Nick knows what kind of feed you get so that won't be a problem and I was thinking we could use separate barrels/cans so we keep track of how much feed we use and I mean you might use a different feed for Storm and I use another for Iris."

"That's the easiest solution, that means we'll both be buying our own feed and we can use whatever we want to. Well do you have any questions or anything?" I asked her and Rob.

"How much do you want for the feed I'm using for Iris?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing. You saved her, that's enough for me and it's not like I would be using it anyways, we can both use it until it runs out then you can just buy your feed and I'll buy mine." I replied.

"Thanks Belle, you're the best." Chloe said happily.

"No problem, if you want I have some hay bales on the other side you could give her a couple of flakes of hay in her stall too." I told Chloe. Chloe nodded. "Alright we'll if that's all I'm gonna go and not keep Glen waiting too long, here's the chart," I said handing Chloe the chart. "If you want you can hang it up over the feed barrels and I'll see you later."

I waved to them as I ran out of the pasture and out to the front of the house to Glen's truck. I got in the truck and shut the door, then buckled my seat belt. "You tell 'em everything?" Glen asked.

"Yep, she'll be fine." I said as he pulled away from the house and towards the small highway that would take us to Katie's.

"Katie was wondering if next weekend if you wanted to ride her friend's horse in a claiming race at the Darton fairgrounds next Friday?" Glen looked at me.

"Sure, what kind of race?" I asked.

"A barrel race." Glen said, looking at me again for my reaction.

"That'd be cool, I miss riding in barrel races." I sighed, I really did...

"Katie can tell you about the horse at dinner and you can come over and ride her everyday this week if you want." Glen told me. Her? I haven't ridden a mare in a while..I couldn't wait!

Glen turned left into Katie's farm and pulled up to the house and turned the truck off. I got out with him and I saw Katie running up from the barns to meet us. "Hey Glen, Belle!" Katie said as she reached us. "Ready for some dinner?"

"Yes we are." Glen smiled affectionately at Katie. I hid my smug smile from them, they were such a cute couple. Katie opened the door for us and led us to a dining room where her father was sitting down some cheeseburgers and hot dogs and a big bowl of French fries.

"I thought I would do something simple so I hope you guys like cheeseburgers and hot dogs." Katie said smiling at me.

"It smells amazing. I haven't ate all day!" I laughed as I told Katie this.

"Well let's sit down and eat!" Mr. Sterling said winking at me. We all sat down and grabbed our own plates and got food, I got a cheeseburger and a handful of fries with some ketchup.

"So did Glen ask you about riding my friend's mare in the claiming race Friday?" Katie asked me as she popped a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah and I decided that I really want to. Could you tell me a bit about the horse?" I took a bite of my cheeseburger.

"She's a young mare, only 6. She's just starting out on barrel circuit, my friend would keep her but she just doesn't have the time for a young horse and she wants Bree to find a good home. Bree is a Appendix Quarter Horse(Is that what it is or Appendix horse?), she's 15.2hh, she's a red chestnut color, she's a true sweetheart but she is very hyper especially before a race. Sometimes when you're coming around the 3rd barrel she'll throw a buck or two if you don't push her." Katie told me.

"Sounds like a good horse." I said taking a drink of my water Katie had gotten me. "Can I come over Monday and start riding her since I'm getting Storm tomorrow?"

"Sure that'd be great! Maybe I could get you up on Spirit again this week too? He has a show coming up soon and I want him to be in shape." Katie suggested.

"Sure, I love riding Spirit. I want to be in top shape too if I'm going to be riding Friday and working with Storm." I said to Katie.

I saw everyone was now done their dinner. Katie and Glen looked at each other and it looked like they were having a silent conversation then they turned to me and Katie's dad.

"Belle, Dad, Glen and I have something to tell you." Katie said taking a deep breath and grabbing Glen's hand.

"Yes?" Katie's dad encouraged.

"Glen asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Katie blurted out and then broke into a smile as did Glen. My mouth dropped open in shock, oh my gosh! They were getting married! Katie and Glen blurred and I realized I had tears in my eyes. "Belle?" Katie said my name sounding worried. I waved her worry away.

"I'm happy! Really I am." I said wiping my eyes. "You're getting married!" I got up and hugged Glen and Katie. Katie's dad(Let's call him Drew because I don't think he ever had a name!!)Drew smiled and hugged Katie and shook Glen's hand.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Drew said happily. "I'm glad it's you that's marrying my Katie, Glen."

"I realize I probably should of asked you first Drew, but I just really wanted to ask Katie." Glen said apologetically.

Drew waved it off. "Nonsense, Katie is a grown girl and she makes her own decisions."

"When did you get engaged?" I asked curiously.

"The other night. But with everything with Iris, we didn't want to tell you yet and I wanted to have you over for dinner anyways!" Katie answered me. "Oh and I heard Chloe adopted Iris, tell her I said congrats!"

I had one big question on my mind....Where would we live? At Glen's house or here at Katie's? Not that it would matter much...I mean it was about the same distance. "Are you going to move to Glen's or are we moving here?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Katie and Glen smiled at me, understanding. "I was thinking I could move in with you and Glen. It's a 5 bedroom house so there's plenty of room and I'd love to be apart of your family Belle."

"I'm so glad you two are getting married! I mean who could ask for a better sister in law!" I smiled at Katie. She really would be an awesome addition to the 'family'.

"I'm glad you are happy about the engagement Belle, we were both worried about your reaction. I mean you've had so much change in your life that one more change could be terrible." Katie said, obviously relieved that I was happy.

"There is no way that I could upset about this!" I told them.

"This calls for some chocolate cake from Clara's and wine!" Drew declared. "It's just a good thing I bought a cake from Clara today, freshly made."

My mouth watered at the thought of chocolate cake from Clara's. Glen helped Drew bring in the cake and a bottle of wine. I noticed that Drew had _four_ wine glasses.

"I think that we should let Belle have a bit." Drew said winking at me. I smiled back.

"I don't think one glass will hurt." Glen chuckled. Wow, my first glass of wine! Drew poured wine in all four glasses and handed me a glass. They all watched me as I took my first sip, the wine was sweet, very sweet so it tasted pretty good. "Is it good?"

I nodded. "Very sweet. I like it."

"Now don't go getting addicted to alcohol Missy." Glen shook his finger at me jokingly then handed me a plate with a piece of chocolate cake.

I slowly ate the cake, savoring every bite, because it was amazing. Clara's food was always amazing! I took another sip of the wine and silently listened as Glen, Katie and Drew discussed dates for the wedding, where they would have it, who they would invite...

As soon as I was done my cake and wine I sat back, very happy. "Well I think I better get Belle home, it's about six thirty and I have to be up at 3am for Emergency Vet Duty." Glen said standing up, and Katie stood up with him.

"I'll be in the truck when you're ready Glen." I said getting up. "Bye Katie, Congratulations again!" Katie came over and gave me a quick hug.

"See you on Monday after your basketball practice." Katie said pulling back. Drew came over and gave me a quick hug.

"Bye." I walked out of the dining room and out to the truck, ready to wait for Glen.

* * *

Later on...10:30mpm.

I yawned as I watched Storm Chasers on Discovery Channel, I had been up since 7 am this morning and was getting very tired. I was waiting for Quinn to call me so I could go to bed, I had called him earlier to tell him about Katie and Glen(I had told him to keep it a secret too) and he said he would call me later after he watched some football game with his brothers.

A few minutes later, just as I turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Quinn. "Hey baby." I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey sorry the game ran a bit longer than expected." Quinn sounded apologetic.

"It's fine, I was watching Storm Chasers anyways." I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Was it good?" Quinn had recently learned my love of Storm Chasers and Reed on Storm Chasers.

"Yep. Reed got hurt though, Reed and his crew were in the middle of a tornado and then his window broke and he and his friend in the front seat got their faces cut!" I told him walking back to my room quietly.

"Ouch. You couldn't pay me enough to do that." Quinn said.

"Well it must be really exciting and thrilling and you're finding out these things about tornadoes that no one knows! I mean that's pretty awesome." I argued as I shut my door and changed into my Pj's.

Nellie wagged her tail at the end of the bed as I slid in my bed while talking to Quinn. "So will you come over tomorrow when I come home with Storm?" I asked quietly.

"Sure babe. What time are you getting him?" Quinn asked.

"I'm getting him at 10:30, so can you be here around 11?" I said to Quinn.

"Sure, do you think you should be getting to bed? I'm not trying to get away from you but you sound tired and you're gonna have to get up early so maybe you should go to sleep." Quinn suggested.

"I guess I should. I'll miss you Quinn." I sighed, I missed him _so_ much! "I love you Quinn."

"I'll miss you too Belle, and I love you too. Night Belle." Quinn said softly.

"Night Quinn." I hung up. I put my phone on my nightstand and set the alarm clock, then turning out my light, I went to sleep after a exciting and amazing day!

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Chapter 29 is finally up!!! Sorry it's been so long, I had MONO! Lol, seriously I did(and I wasn't even kissing anyone! lol) and if you've ever had it, it hurts your throat so bad and I had so many headaches, I couldn't write, I didn't even want to be awake..anyways enough of my complaining..I've recently been writing my own personal story(I made up all on my own!) so that's been taking me away from Ripped Pictures too. Sorry, but I was just so inspired to write that story that I put this on hold for a bit, and I was writing for my other stories. I probably won't update this again until after Christmas(unless I have an inspiration again!!) so MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!!! Hope you have a great and safe holidays!

Does anyone else on here live on the East Coast(I live in Maryland) and we got TONS of snow! Like over 2 feet!

How did you like Nick and Belle's little argument/banter?

What do you think of what Chloe did?

What do you think of Katie and Glen's announcement?!?

Please review!! This chapter was 13 pages and almost 7000 words long! Hope you like it and again please review!!

For Readers of Juliet's Moon: Update will be coming soon! Hope to be before Christmas, but not sure! It will be soon!

For Readers of This Is My Life: Update probably will be before Christmas too, because I already have 7 pages written up on that!

If you read any of my Twilight Stories(Racing Hearts Or Rescuing Me) I'll try to update soon!

And for anyone who reads Jillian's Miracle, I'll be posting the next chapter soon, before 2010!


	30. Chapter 30 'The Dark'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 30 'The Dark'

A/N: I was reading The Challenger(book #6 in PS series) and realized Sam's English teacher was Miss Finch not Miss Day, I'm sorry about that mistake!!! I wish you guys would of said something, haha! Especially waytooboredhorseluvr, I read your story and really thought that was Sam's English teacher! haha

Sunday September 7th, 2009, 9:15am

Belle Pov

I yawned as I silenced my alarm clock, it was 9:15am and I was a bit late getting up this morning. I had to be ready to go at 10 to go get Storm.

Glen was still on Emergency Vet Duty so Bryan had offered to take me up to Willow Springs this morning, and since the age of adopting was 16, Bryan could sign for me. I got up out of bed and grabbed my phone, seeing I had a couple of missed text messages.

To: Belle

From: Quinn _8:50am_

_Hey Belle, up yet? Love you. _

I smiled and checked my other text messages.

To:Belle

From: Chloe _9:10am_

_You up yettttt? If you don't answer me in ten minutes I'm coming over and waking your butt up! I know where the spare key is!!_

I quickly hit reply for that message.

To: Chloe

From: Belle

Hey, I'm up! Let me get a quick shower and get dressed and then I'll text you!

Then I went to my last text message.

To: Belle

From: Laci _9:00am_

_Hey, are you up? I need to talk to you._

I haven't heard from Laci in forever! I better text her back!

To:Laci

From: Belle

Hey, I'm up. What's up?

* * *

I closed my phone and grabbed my towels and headed towards the bathroom.

To: Belle

From: Laci

_Not much. Something happened the other day and you need to know._

No one really ever tells me what happens in Montana anymore...what had happened now?

To: Laci

From: Belle

What happened?!

* * *

I sat my phone down on the sink counter and turned on the shower, if she texted me back then I would answer when I got out of the shower.

I stepped in the shower and sighed in happiness when the hot water hit me. I put my head under the water and let it run over my hair and face, it was really waking me up.

I grabbed my milk and honey shampoo and poured some into my hand, it smelled just like the beach, that's the real reason I bought it and the other reason was my mom had always bought this kind of shampoo for me.

I washed my hair and then my body. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, I wrapped my hair in a towel and then put a towel around my body. I saw that Laci hadn't texted me back yet and it was around 9:30, maybe she was just taking a long time to answer, I shrugged as I opened the bathroom door.

When I walked out into the hall I heard some noises coming from the living room. I knew Glen wasn't home yet so I walked out there curiously. When I entered the living room, I stopped in surprise. Bryan, Chloe and Quinn were sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" I blurted out.

Chloe smiled. "I told you I was coming over!"

"No you said if I wasn't up in 10 minutes then you were coming over! And you didn't say Quinn or Bryan was coming with you!" I said, half embarrassed that I was standing in front of Bryan and Quinn in my towel, Bryan had his head down looking at the floor while Quinn was staring at me with a small grin on his face.

"Well I decided to come over and see what you were doing...and Bryan was over, so was Quinn so they came with me." Chloe explained.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get dressed." I said turning towards the hallway. Quinn got up and followed me. "Morning Quinn." I smiled as he took my hand.

"Morning Belle." Quinn kissed my cheek. "Do you mind if I come into your room?"

"No I don't mind, but you're turning around while I get dressed." I said firmly. Quinn grinned at me as we walked into my room and shut the door.

"Well get dressed quickly." Quinn replied with a grin. I gave him a look before opening my dresser drawers and grabbing a pair of jeans, a light blue short sleeved shirt, my bra and boy shorts and some socks. Quinn turned around so I could get dressed. I quickly dressed and tapped Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn turned around and pressed his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, he picked me up and put my legs around his waist while still kissing me.

Quinn's kiss was so almost desperate and hard that I wondered if something was wrong. Quinn gently laid me down on my bed and got on top of me and kissed me again. When he finally stopped kissing me, I decided to speak up.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked grabbing his one hand and holding on to it.

"No, I've just missed being with you. I _want_ you, I need you. I want to kiss you and be able to hold you, I miss being able to lay next to you in bed and watching you sleep." Quinn rolled us over so we were laying on our sides next to each other.

"I know Quinn, I miss you too. I want and need you too, I miss having you right there next to me at night. But it's not the summer anymore and your parents aren't going to let you stay over here, and they sure wouldn't let you stay over if they knew that you were sleeping in my bed." I gently kissed him.

"Yeah probably not." Quinn sighed then looked at me. "Hey the first weekend in October, Nick and I were thinking about going into Reno. Nick's dad has this cabin out in the woods, it even has a small pasture so we could bring our horses and we were thinking about going up there since September 30th is my birthday and Jake's is October 1st, would you want to come?" (a/n: I made Jake and Quinn twins..haha)

I smiled. October 3rd was my birthday(a/n:had to change hers-sorry about that!). "Sure, that would be awesome. Since that Saturday is my birthday!"

"Really?" Quinn said amazed.

"Yeah, 2 days after Jake's and 3 after yours." I kissed him gently again.

"Do you think Glen would let you?" Quinn asked rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Yeah. He trusts me." I mean if Jake and everyone else was going, he certainly knew that _nothing_ would happen right?

"Quinn! Belle! We better be leaving in a couple of minutes if we're supposed to be there at 10 30!" I heard Chloe shout, she was coming along too, obviously.

"Be there in a sec!" I shouted back. I stood up and pulled Quinn up with me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. "How about you come over after school sometime this week, after I get back from riding at Katie's—or even better you could come to Katie's with me! We could spend more time together this week, maybe I could ask Katie if I could borrow one of her horses and we could take a ride together."

"That'd be nice." Quinn said rubbing my back.

"Well we better get out there before they come get us." I grinned at Quinn quickly before walking with him to the living room. Chloe and Bryan stood up and we all walked out to Quinn's truck. "You drove?"

"Yep, I told Bryan since he was on trailering duty for his girlfriend yesterday that I would do it for you today." Quinn gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I smiled as he opened my door and helped me get in the front seat.

"Thank you." Quinn nodded before going around to the drivers side.

"So Bryan, Quinn.." I started conversationally as Quinn pulled away from the house. "How long do I give Storm to settle in before trying to work with him? I mean he's obviously halter broken and I hope he's good on leading, what should I do next?"

"Well I would give him at least 5 days before you actually try anything more than leading him." Bryan said to me. "I mean if everyone's theory is right about him being a domesticated horse, he's been worked but he's been in the wild too...so he might be a bit wild. And I would completely right now keep him and Iris separated so he is focused on just you, they want to be in a herd and if you're the only person around without another horse he's going to want to join up with you."

I nodded, I knew most of that but it was nice to get Bryan's and Quinn's opinion because they've probably had more experience with training horses than me.

"I mean it would really help if you knew if they tried to train him...because if they tried to train him and failed? Then he's going to remember everything that went wrong with that. He's going to associate the saddle and tack with those memories because he doesn't know any better. You could talk to Jake about that, because he trained a wild paint filly that had some very bad training experiences." Quinn said to me.

"Well Brynna said that he was tattooed twice, so she can't read his tattoo so the only way I can find anything out about him is if 1, I can read that tattoo. 2 if someone comes forward to claim him and then it won't matter because he won't be mine!" I sighed. I wish I knew about his past somehow....

* * *

(20 minutes later)

We all got out of the truck and walked towards the BLM office where we saw Hugh Vaughn, Steve Campbell and Norman White. I wanted to glare at Norman White, but I was polite and didn't, I mean at least the Hugh guy had been sorry to be taking her and Mr. Campbell was probably just under orders too, it was their job. But Norman White he never said sorry or anything else and from what Chloe has told me, that Bryan's told her, Norman White really didn't care about the horses.

"Hello Belle, nice to see you again." Norman White smiled, but it sure wasn't a nice one, more like forced politeness.

"Hello Mr. White, Mr. Vaughn, and Mr. Campbell." I said nodding at them. Hugh smiled half apologetically and Steve gave me a small smile. "Should we get the paperwork out of the way before getting Storm?"

"Storm?" Norman White asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I mean he doesn't have a name so I gave him one." I looked back at Norman with a 'I _dare_ you to say something about that.'.

"Ah, well let's get to the paperwork, are any of you the legal age to adopt or foster a mustang to sign papers?" Norman looked at us.

"We are." Quinn said pointing to his self and Bryan. Norman nodded then we followed him into his office and sat down in chairs.

"Alright so you just want to foster him for right now correct?" Norman looked at me with a paper in his hand.

"Yes, I mean I can't really adopt him if he has a owner out there somewhere right?" I asked curiously.

"True. We're hoping someone will turn up soon, I mean he is a beautiful horse and cooperative, someone has to be missing him." Norman shook his head at that. Then he handed me a paper and pen. "You sign right there, to show that you'll be responsible for the horse and taking care of him. Then one of the boys here can sign saying that they're responsible for you and are fostering out that horse for you." (sorry if that sounds bad...I don't know what to say!)

I signed my name then looked at Bryan and Quinn. "Who's going to sign?" I asked holding out the paper and pen.

"I will." Quinn volunteered. He grabbed the paper and pen from me and signed his name then handed it back to Norman White.

"Okay, that's all you needed to sign now let's go get your horse loaded up." We all followed Norman to a pen that held Storm with some other horses.

"Can I go in and get him?" I asked, when I saw Steve Campbell making a move towards the pen. Steve looked at Norman, who nodded and Steve shrugged and handed me Storm's halter. Storm looked up and saw me, he neighed at me and walked towards the gate eagerly. I opened the gate and went in, Storm stopped right in front of me and nudged me gently.

"Hey Storm, did ya miss me? You're gonna go to a new home now. Yeah, let me put your halter on." I said as he nudged the halter. I slid the halter over his nose and ears, then buckled it he was so good I had to give him his favorite treat. I pulled out a peppermint out of my pocket and held it out for him, he lipped it up eagerly and crunched on it.

I snapped the lead rope onto his halter and turned around leading him to the gate, Steve opened it for me and I led Storm out of pen and towards the trailer. I thought maybe he might make a run for the open but he didn't, not once.

"He's doing great." Quinn said coming up beside me and Storm.

"Yeah, he's not even making a break for the range. He's not fighting me leading him either." I replied, proud of Storm.

"I don't think you'll have really any problems with him when you start to train him." Quinn told me smiling.

"Will you help me? We could do it together and I'd really like your help." I asked looking up at him.

"Sure I'll help. But there will be days I can't help though, I mean we're getting into Fall now and that means another cattle round up and auctions, my dad is going to need my help more often." Quinn said almost apologetic.

"That's fine, I really just want you there for advice and to have someone else there with him so he gets used to other people. I understand that you have responsibilities on your family's ranch and I won't keep you from that." I said sincerely.

"But I'll always make time for you." Quinn winked at me. We were at the trailer now and I kind of looked at Storm warily. "Okay, we'll just take it slow and see how he responds to the trailer."

I nodded and Quinn went to open the trailer door, I saw Bryan and Chloe at my side ready to help if Storm freaked out. I slowly walked with Storm towards the open trailer door and when we were almost in the trailer Storm stopped.

I turned around. "Hey boy, you've been in a trailer before haven't you?" I asked in a soft voice. Storm was sniffing the trailer floor and door now, a bit cautious. I went ahead and stepped up in the trailer, Storm looked at me for a minute and then with a sigh followed me into the trailer. I smiled, I knew he wasn't going to put up too much of a fuss about getting on.

"Bryan! Should I leave him untied?" I asked looking at Bryan who was holding the door now.

"That's probably best for now, he's got his halter on anyways so you'll be able to catch him." Bryan answered.

I unsnapped the lead rope from his halter and with a pat to Storm walked out of the trailer. I couldn't help smiling at Chloe, who was smiling. I walked up to Norman White who handed me a piece of paper. "Proof of your fostering him."

"Oh thanks." I said grabbing it. Norman nodded then walked away, so did Steve but Hugh stayed.

"I hope you both do good together and I wanted to formally apologize for what happened the other day." Hugh said half-smiling at me.

"Thanks and it's okay really, I mean it's your job and you have to listen to your bosses orders...Plus Chloe adopted her so I know she's in a good home and I still see her." I replied. Hugh nodded, said goodbye and wished us a good day.

We all got in the truck and I leaned back so happy. Quinn backed up the truck and trailer and then pulled out of Willow Springs.

* * *

20 minutes later...back at the house

Quinn stopped the truck just before the pasture. "What are we going to do with Iris?" Quinn asked looking back at Chloe and Bryan.

"Well, since I don't think Iris will go jumping out of the yard, why don't we put her in Chloe's yard? That way Storm won't be totally alone, Belle can work with him easier and then we can work on fencing." Bryan suggested. (Chloe has chain link fencing like Glen does for the dogs..)

"I'll go ahead and take her out. Dad said it's fine if she stays in our yard as long as I clean up after her." Chloe said getting out, Bryan went with her. Quinn turned off the truck and leaned over towards me, I met him halfway and we kissed gently.

"I love you so much." Quinn pressed his forehead on mine.

"I love you more." I whispered. I heard the gate slam shut and then I heard Chloe's shout.

"Hey love birds! You gonna get out of the truck?!" Chloe shouted teasingly. I rolled my eyes at Quinn and then opened the truck door and got out, Quinn did the same.

"Whatever Chloe, you know you and Bryan sit there and make out in his truck constantly." Quinn teased back, Chloe blushed and looked away while Bryan grinned.

_Boys.._I thought shaking my head and opening the trailer so I could slip in with the lead rope. Storm nuzzled me, ready to get out of the trailer. "I know boy, just let Chloe get Iris in her yard then we'll get you out 'kay?" I rubbed behind his ears.

"You ready?" I heard Quinn ask a minute later. I snapped on the lead rope.

"Yep." I replied. Quinn opened the door and I walked off the trailer with Storm following me, once we were out Storm froze, looking around. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air, I heard a door open and shut then Storm jumped to the side, spooking a bit. "Hey pretty boy, that's just a door, you've heard a door shut before right?"

"Beautiful horse!" Rob said to me as Nick and him walked up to me and Quinn.

"Thanks, he really is beautiful." I don't think anyone could call Storm ugly, he was a unique and beautiful horse, he would make really pretty foals..I already had ideas spinning in my head about breeding him. "Do you think there's any chance Jake would breed Witch?"

Quinn raised his eyebrows at me. "You really want a foal out of her?"

"Well...you don't have a mare..." I trailed off...If I ever bred Storm, if I kept him I would want to do it with someone I knew.

"Adam does, Bryan does. Wyatt does, Jen does. Lots of other people with mares." Quinn chuckled. "Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself?"

"You are just afraid it might come out the most beautiful foal and it will be mine and Jake's!" I rolled my eyes at his hesitation for me to breed Storm to Witch.

"Okay children let's break up your fight and put the horse in his pasture." Nick said pointing his finger at me and Quinn. I turned with Storm towards the pasture and he followed me, occasionally stopping to look at things.

I opened the pasture gate and led him in the field, then shutting the gate and making sure it was shut. Slowly I reached up and slipped his halter off his head, Storm shook his head and walked off a bit. Then all of a sudden he neighed loudly and took off running and kicking around the pasture, at first I was a bit worried but as he ran by me I could see he was just having fun.

"So what were you thinking fence wise Bryan?" I asked without looking away from Storm.

"Well since you want to connect the fencing over to Chloe's yard we could just build fencing straight across and separate it in the middle so Storm and Iris will be separated and put a piece of electric wire on the top." Bryan answered.

"That sounds good." I turned around to face them. "Should I let him settle in a bit?"

"That's probably best." Quinn said opening the gate for me. I looked at everyone.

"Think he'll make a good barrel horse?" I asked, hesitant.

"I think so with the right training." Bryan smiled encouraging at me.

"Thanks Bryan." I smiled back.

"I think so too with you as his trainer." Quinn pulled me backwards toward him and put his arms around my shoulders, I leaned into his embrace. It was nice to hear they had confidence in me.

I saw Rob had went back inside and it was just me, Chloe, Nick, Bryan and Quinn. "How about you guys come in and we can have some lunch? It's almost 12." I suggested. They all nodded and followed me inside, once I opened the door with my key, Nellie and Sophie ran out into the yard.

I motioned for them to sit down at the kitchen table and opened the fridge. "What would you guys like? I have ham and turkey...Would you like a sandwich?"

A few minutes later everyone had turkey and ham sandwiches with some chips and root beers. "So how much are the boards for the fence going to cost?" I asked putting a chip in my mouth.

"Probably around 500 dollars." Bryan said sighing.

"I'll pay for it." I replied. Everyone turned towards me.

"Oh come on guys, I got 100, 000 thousand from my mom I can pay for the fencing!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're supposed to use that for stuff you need. Not on fencing." Bryan protested.

"Well it's my horse that can't be together with Iris so it's only fair." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"How about you pay 250 and I'll pay 250?" Chloe suggested. I hesitated.

"Fine." I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It'll be fine. A good investment." Chloe winked at me.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to introduce them to each other? Iris and Storm?" I looked at Quinn.

"It could be an okay idea, I mean he doesn't act stallionish so it might be okay but for now let's just do it over the fence." Quinn put his hand on my shoulder. "But I'd let him have more time settling in before trying."

I got up and looked out the window in the door. Storm had stopped running and he was at the fence looking over at Iris, who was looking at him. Storm's ears were pricked forward and I heard his neigh to her, she neighed back, they both were probably lonely.

I heard footsteps behind me and then Quinn put his arms around my waist from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. Then I heard Nick speak. "Chloe, dad, uh wants us home for awhile to look for an older horse, Bryan you want to come too?"

I smiled. I knew what Nick was doing, he was giving me and Quinn privacy. "I'll see you later Belle." Chloe said smiling knowingly at me.

"Bye Chloe." I waved as they left. Quinn turned me around and kept his arms around me.

"Well we're all alone Ms. Johnson what would you like to do now?" Quinn was grinning at me.

"Well Mr. Ely, I was thinking we could go to my room--"Quinn cut me off by picking me up and kissing me while walking us to my bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and we fell down on my bed, kissing.

Quinn stopped and just looked at me. "What?" I asked after a minute of him staring at me.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world." Quinn said softly. I blushed and looked down.

"I can't believe _I'm_ with the most sweetest and caring guy in the world." I ran my hands through his short hair and finally just kept my arms around his neck.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it out of my pocket, it was Laci, finally texting me back.

To: Belle

From: Laci

_Someone used Ben Rogers as a trick to get me to come to the river. And then someone came after me, running after me, all the way back to my ranch. I feel like none of us are safe anymore. I'm not allowed to go ANYWHERE any more. I only can go to the ranch and school and at school I'm constantly followed everywhere by someone that is making sure I get around alright. It's getting pretty pathetic. _

I groaned and layed my head back on the bed after reading that. Why was someone so focused on getting to Laci? Just to get to me or to shut her up?

"What's wrong?" Quinn was concerned. I handed him my phone and let him read the text. "Who's this Ben guy?"

"A guy who Laci likes." I was freaking out. "So how did he know to use Ben Rogers, Quinn?" Then something hit me. "He has to have an inside source! Someone that is on our ranch or hers is giving him information!"

Quinn sighed. "You're probably right. This just gets more and more confusing."

I texted Laci back.

To: Laci

From: Belle

That's horrible! But Laci, you know what that means right? It means whoever it is has an inside source. If it's this guy who took us, then someone on mine or your ranch is giving him details!! How else would he know you liked Ben and would come??

* * *

I gently pushed Quinn off. There was no way I would be able to kiss him right now, not when Laci just told me this!

The only thing I wanted to do was get under the covers and pull them over my head and stay there for the rest of the day. So that's what I did, well I got under the covers and pulled them over my head, not all day though.... I felt the covers being pulled at by Quinn.

I felt him lay down next to me and he rubbed my back through the covers. "Babe, you can't stay in there forever." Quinn said gently.

"Yes I can." I mumbled stubbornly. It was nice and warm under here...I might just fall...back....asleep.

* * *

4 hours later(4pm)

I kicked off the covers, it was suddenly too hot. My hair was wet, almost soaked in sweat, I had no idea why though. I sat up and looked around, Quinn was gone, my phone was sitting on the nightstand and my door was closed. I got out of my bed and slipping on my flip flops, I left my room.

I could hear voices in the kitchen so I went there first. Glen and Katie sat at the table with Helen Coley, who I had learned worked for the Slocums, and Grace Forster. "Hi." I said as they looked up at me.

"Hey Belle." Glen got up and hugged me, then frowned. "You're sweating up a storm..something wrong?"

"No..no..I just had a bad dream." I assured him. "Where's Quinn, did he leave?"

"Yes, his dad called him home. But Sam and Chloe are outside if you want to go see them." Glen said rubbing my right shoulder.

"I think I will. Excuse Me." I ran out the door. The temperature had changed from the earlier one, it had been 85 degrees earlier but now it seemed like it was down in the low 70's! I saw Sam and Chloe in Chloe's yard with Iris so I walked over there first. "Hi Sam, Chloe."

Sam looked up and smiled widely at me. "Hey Belle!" Sam greeted me as I came into the fence.

"Hey Sam." I said giving her a hug. "Hey Chloe, need me to go over and get Iris some feed?"

"If you want, I was just about to do that but wasn't sure if Storm wanted me in there or not." I looked over to the other pasture where Storm was looking at us and then he neighed.

"I think he would be fine with you in there, I want him to have contact with other people but I'll go ahead and run over there to grab Iris's feed." I walked back out of the gate and walked the maybe 10 feet that was between our yards. I climbed over the pasture fence beside Storm.

Storm nuzzled my pocket, probably looking for some more peppermints. "Come on pretty boy, I'll get you some hay and grain. I gotta get some feed for Iris too." Storm followed me closely, I hoped he wouldn't step on my feet because I only had my flip flops on!

Storm sniffed at the shed Nate and Quinn had built for me, then I guess he decided it was safe because he came in as I went over to the feed side and put Iris's feed in her bucket. Then I put about a quarter of a scoop of grain and oats each in Storm's bucket. I didn't know if he would eat it or not, for tonight I would just give him this little bit of grain and hay.

"Alright boy, let's go over to the feeder and I'll give you some feed." I dumped his little bit of feed into the feeder and grabbed 2 flakes of hay for him. I grabbed 2 flakes for Iris and put them in her bucket with her feed to carry it over.

I climbed over the pasture fence again with Iris's bucket and ran to Chloe's yard. Iris automatically tried to put her head in the bucket but I pushed her away. "Let me sit it down first!" I laughed as she watched me sit the bucket down, I grabbed the hay out and let her eat.

"You can sit the hay over there by my dad's shed, we cleaned it out so she could go in there. There's a bucket of water in there, I hope you don't mind I used one of your buckets." Chloe said.

"That's fine, I mean I was going to end up giving it to you anyways. Storm has a whole water trough of his own, so he doesn't need it." I walked with them over to the shed where Iris would stay in, I tossed the hay by her water bucket. "You know what's kind of funny?" I said to them.

"What?" They replied.

"We're all dating one of the Ely boys, except Jen whose with Darrell." I laughed as they did.

"True. But I think everyone knew me and Jake were going to be together ever since we were little. It's just awesome that Bryan found Chloe and Quinn found you." Sam said, following me and Chloe up Chloe's deck stairs, we sat down in her deck chairs.

"Well I think my dad and Bryan's dad were waiting for us to get together. I mean we IMed, talked on the phone like everyday, texted each other, hung out together...I mean I was waiting for it too, but I didn't want to make the first move." Chloe smiled.

"Quinn and you, Belle, were kind of expected after we all saw how you reacted to each other." Sam smiled teasingly at me.

"Well, what can I say? We had an instant _click. _I knew he was special the moment I saw him, I just never knew how much I would feel for him." I said softly.

We all sat there in comfortable silence after that. Then Sam cleared her throat, Chloe and I looked at her questioningly. "Um..I have a question to ask you guys..." Sam said, blushing. Oh goodness, what was she going to ask? "Have any of you and your boyfriends talked about...._sex?_"

I sat there in stunned silence...Wow....until I heard Chloe respond. "It's came up with me and Bryan before.." Chloe bit her lip. I guess it was my turn to speak...

"It's came up a lot with me and Quinn." I blushed deeply. "I really want to with him, I want him to be my first."

"Jake hasn't mentioned it too much, but we've talked about it. But we're not sure because first of all, where would we do it? Second what if something happened like I got pregnant?" Sam said to us.

"Yeah I get what you mean. Glen, has um, offered to take me or get Katie to take me to go get on birth control." I told them. Chloe and Sam's eyes widened.

"You've talked to Glen about sex?" Chloe asked.

"No..he accidentally read my journal and saw that I was thinking about having sex with Quinn..and then he brought it up..." I replied.

"Wow..Brynna and Gram have talked to me about sex...but I'm not sure if I would let them know I was planning to do it...I'd be afraid for Jake." Sam half smiled.

"My dad's gave me the sex talk too, but I told him I wasn't planning on it anytime soon! I could just imagine his and Nick's reaction!" Chloe laughed.

"Aren't you scared Belle? Scared of what Quinn will think? Of what it will be like?" Sam asked.

"Well sure I am. Truthfully guys, Quinn has seen me completely naked before so I'm not worried about that, but I'm worried about whether I'll be good or not for him. As for what it will be like, I've heard it hurts at first.." I told them.

"Sam!" I heard a shout coming from my house. We all turned and saw Grace standing on the deck in my yard. "Time to go home!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" Sam said hugging us both then running to the deck to Grace. I heard Chloe's glass sliding door slide open and Nick appeared, sitting down beside us.

"Hello you two." Nick said putting his feet up on the deck railing.

"Hi Nick." I greeted him.

"Wow, isn't this a site. Chloe's cute little foal in our yard, Storm in yours...Ya know Belle since you moved here it seems there's been a lot more animals around here." Nick said, looking at me.

"Are you blaming me for all this?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"No..of course not." Nick smirked at me.

"You all were big animal lovers before, I just brought it out in all of you!" I told him, leaning back in my chair.

"Sure...sure, whatever you say.." Nick patted my hand, then stood up. "Well I'm heading in to take a shower I'll see you tomorrow Belle."

"See you later Nick." I waved as he left. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out.

To:Belle

From: Quinn

_Hey Beautiful, are you awake yet? Sorry I had to leave you, but you were in a deep sleep, I didn't want to wake you!_

* * *

I grinned at his text. "What are you grinning about?" Chloe asked with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Quinn texted me." Was all I needed to say.

To:Quinn

From: Belle

Yes I'm up. : )

* * *

"Coach Mayer called me today..." Chloe said in a half amused, half irritated tone.

"What did he want?" I asked curious...

"He wanted to know my and your sizes for uniforms...and to ask how you were." Chloe rolled her eyes. Everyone around me seemed to have a growing hate for Coach Mayer.....

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked, kind of shocked at her attitude towards him.

"Because he just needed an excuse to call and talk about you. He can see what sizes we are on our basketball papers we had to get signed." Chloe told me.

"Oh. Well maybe he was just worried." I tried to stand up for him.

Chloe's eyes widened a bit. "Belle, he's basically wants to have sex with you! And it's wrong, don't try to stick up for his actions and give him any more reason to like you, one day he's going to do something to you." I heard worry in Chloe's voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just he seems genuinely concerned for _me_. Not just because he wants to get in my pants or anything, but because he knows half of what I'm going through." I replied.

"Maybe he is." Chloe sighed. "I really don't want to argue with you about it, it's stupid."

"I know." I got up, then stretched a bit. "I better get over here to fix some dinner." I usually did cook dinner for Glen and I, even though Glen wasn't always home in the evenings he could eat it when he got home.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit so we can check on the horses again." Chloe said getting up too, and walking towards her door. I walked down the steps and then over to my yard, grabbing the bucket on the way, up the deck steps, into the house.

Katie and Glen were sitting at the table, leaning over some magazines from what I could see. "Hey." I said, letting them know I was back. Katie looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Belle, how's Storm?" Katie asked. I grabbed a cold water out of the fridge before responding.

"He's pretty good, I gave him a bit of grain and hay. He seems to be settling in pretty good." I told her.

"That's good, you'll be able to work with him soon enough." Katie said closing her magazine.

"I hope so." I sat down at the table and leaned back a bit.

"So I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go to Clara's." Glen suggested. I sat up a bit quicker.

"Really?" Katie and I asked at the same time, then we looked at each other, laughing.

"Yeah, this is something to celebrate." Glen said, looking at Katie and taking her hand affectionately.

I hid my small smile, this was definitely going to be a very good thing, Katie and Glen. "Well I'll go ahead and change then we'll go?" I got up, Glen nodded, not looking away from Katie and I went to my room.

I reached into my dresser drawers and grabbed a blue long sleeve shirt, putting it on. Then I went to go get Katie and Glen...

* * *

Flash Forward to 10pm.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing in my room. I ran to get it, it was my dad.

"Hey Dad!" I answered the phone, half breathless.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you? Did I catch you at a bad time?" My dad said.

"I'm good Dad, how are you? And no you didn't catch me at a bad time, I was just got out of the shower and my phone was in my room so I had to run to get it."

"I'm glad to hear you're doing good Belle. We're all doing fine up here and I just wanted to see how you and Glen were." I suddenly remembered texting with Laci earlier, why hadn't my dad told me?

"We're fine Dad, but I have something to ask you."

"Yes Belle?"

"Why didn't you tell me what happened to Laci?" I asked, kind of hurt that they were hiding it from me.

"Oh..Belle I didn't want you to worry or anything." My dad tried to defend his self.

I sighed. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle it. I would like to know that you and everyone are telling me everything."

"I know but lately you've had enough to worry about and it's under control now." My mouth actually dropped open in shock..

"How can you think it's under control Dad?!" I half-shouted into the phone. "Someone obviously has an inside source! How else would this person know that Laci liked Ben and would definitely come? And we don't even know what they want! They could want to kill her or want to take her again or come after me!"

"Belle.."My dad started calmly. "Listen to me, no one is going to hurt Laci or get near her and no one is going to hurt you or come after you, I promise you that."

I didn't want to argue about it really. "Okay Dad." I would let it go, for now.

"So how's your boyfriend, Quinn?"

"Quinn is good." I answered, a bit tired.

"Well I just wanted to call and see how you were honey, I'll let you go since you have school tomorrow."

"Okay talk to you later. I love you Dad." I felt a bit sad that I wasn't in Montana with my dad.

"Love you too Belle. Night."

"Night Dad." I said hanging up. I stood up and grabbed my Pj's from on top of my dresser. I put them on quickly and then brushed my brown hair out, then braided it.

I had just gotten into my bed when the phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the phone.

"Hey babe." It was Quinn obviously.

"Hey Quinn." I smiled as I layed under the covers.

"Getting ready for bed?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, I just got out of the shower, got dressed then into bed." I told him.

"Oh me too." I could hear the smile in his voice as he talked to me. "Ready for school tomorrow?"

I groaned. "Not really, I don't want to go. I have to go to school all day and get through basketball practice then finally I get to go riding!"

Quinn chuckled. "It'll be torture." Quinn teased.

"It will!"

"So when is your first game?" Quinn asked talking about basketball.

"I think the third or fourth week of September. What about yours?"

"Ours is on the 19th." I looked down at Nellie, who had lifted her head and her ears were alert, who was looking at the window.

I felt goosebumps on my arms and I felt a bit freaked out but I shook it off. "So what did you do today?"

"I helped my dad with some of the cows then worked Chip for a bit..Then mucked out some stalls."

"Oh that sounds fun." I said tiredly, I was starting to feel really tired now even though I had a four hour nap earlier.

"You sound tired, I'll see you tomorrow morning babe." Quinn said.

"Okay." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Night Belle."

"Night Quinn." I said hanging up and setting my phone on my nightstand. I reached up and turned my light , ready to sleep.

* * *

Now it's on to two am...will she ever get sleep?! Haha

I had just woken up, gotten something to drink and was preparing to go back to sleep when I heard a loud bang outside. I sat up, instantly alert, Nellie was at my bedroom door now whining to get out. "Nellie...It's okay baby." I murmured to her as I opened the door. I heard another loud bang and I jumped slightly. I looked towards Glen's bedroom door but saw no light, was he really sleeping through this?

I walked to the kitchen and looked out the window in the door and flipped the deck light on. I couldn't see anything that could of caused the bang from here so I decided to go outside. Slipping on my flips flops again, I opened the door with Nellie following.

I walked off the deck slowly looking all around to see if anything was near me. I heard the bang again, coming from my right in the pasture. I went over to the fence and climbed over it, seeing Storm by the shed.

"Hey Stormy boy, is something wrong out here?" I said as I patted his neck. The deck light flickered and I looked back at it, it was flickering a bit and then I was in pitch black darkness. I gasped as Nellie barked, I looked up towards the sky and saw no stars were out and it was a new moon.

I got the goosebumps again and I stepped back warily. Suddenly I didn't want to know what the bang was anymore, I just wanted to get back into the house! My eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness and I could make out the fence, I climbed back over and walked towards our chain link fence. Nellie barked again then whined and my hair on the back of my neck stood up. I started to jog now, I was getting _very_ freaked out! I could hear Iris over in Chloe's yard and Nellie was running up and down the fence, something was going on out here but I did not want to know.

Finally I jumped on the deck stairs and Nellie followed closely, I threw open the door then slammed it shut as soon as we were both in. I leaned against the counter for support since my legs felt like jelly right now, out there in the dark I somehow had the feeling that I wasn't alone, that something maybe even _someone_ was out there in the dark watching me from a distance.

I made sure the doors were locked then walked back to my room and closed the door. I got back into bed with Nellie beside me then pulled the covers up to my chin, still scared from outside. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later fell asleep dreaming of the dark.

* * *

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been like a month or so since I updated! I kind of have a good reason..on January 29th my 3 year old gelding, Hershey got himself got in some wire fencing and cut his right back leg really bad, down to the bone. Lately I've been bandaging his leg and taking care of him—and been trying to bond a bit more with him. Everyone says this is the best time to get closer to him—and it's true! We've bonded a bit more since he's been hurt..Anyways.. I hope you like the chapter! I did 7,999 words on just the story-taking the authors note out and everything!- a new record for me!

Another reason I haven't been updating as much on here is because I've recently started writing my own stories that are not fanfics and it's been fun creating it all! If anyone of my readers are interested, I could use someone's opinions on my stories. If you'd like to read them, PM me or say it in a review!

Well hope you enjoy! I have some ideas for the next chapter so hopefully I'll update this soon! Don't forget to review, it would make my weekend if I got some reviews!

Well thanks in advance!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S: For readers of my other stories, I'll be updating soon, I promise. I've got a couple pages on Juliet's Moon, I have 11/12 pages on This Is My Life, and 4/5 pages on Racing Hearts.

My others will be updated after those 3! I also have another PS fanfic with Pepper as one of the main characters in the story! I hope to also get that up soon!


	31. Chapter 31 'Riding'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 31 'Riding'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns PS series and all of her characters! I don't own iTunes or Coors Light either!

Monday September 8th, 2009 6:20 am

Belle Pov

"Belle...Belle." I heard Glen saying my name and shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to Glen standing over me.

I sat up. "Is there something wrong Glen?" I asked, looking around my room.

"A bit." Glen said slowly.

"What's wrong?" I jumped out of bed and stood up.

"Storm's out of the pasture." Glen said and I ran to my window, looking out. And Storm was, standing by the chain link fence, just standing there.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped and ran out of my room, I threw the door open in the kitchen and went out into the chilly morning. I realized two things then, 1: It was freezing and as soon as I stepped on the grass my feet got really wet, 2: The pasture gate was wide open!

I went through the chain link fence gate and walked towards Storm slowly, trying not to scare him away since it was still a bit dark. "Hey Storm, what are ya doing out here? You're supposed to be in your pasture!" I murmured to him as I stood in front of him and let him sniff me.

Storm shied and I saw Glen was behind me holding out something, it was his belt, I realized after a minute of staring at it. I didn't have a lead or rope so I guess the belt would have to do. "Thanks." I said to him as I grabbed it and took a step towards Storm, who was looking at Glen with a bit of fear.

"It's okay Storm, Glen won't do anything to you, I promise pretty boy." I gently put the belt around his neck and starting leading him towards the pasture again. Once Storm was safely inside—and I had tied the gate to a fence post with a lead rope—I headed back to the house to get ready for school.

"How do you think he got out?" Glen asked when I came back inside. I kicked my shoes off and rubbed my cold arms.

"Glen, I think someone let him out." I told him honestly.

"Why do you think that Belle?" Glen asked while putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Something happened last night Glen. When I was getting ready for bed Nellie was looking at the window and she was alert about something but I didn't know what and I had goosebumps..but I went to sleep, then I had woke up at 2am and went to the kitchen,gotten something to drink then I was going to go back to bed..But as I got back in bed there was a loud bang outside and Nellie was whining at my door so I let her out and we went outside to see what was happening. Well I walked into the pasture and then when I was petting Storm, the light went out!" I started.

"I left the pasture and I climbed over the gate so there was no way I left the gate open—I could hear Iris over in Chloe's yard and Nellie was running up and down the fence line so I was starting to get really freaked out. I ran in the house with Nellie and locked the door...I had the feeling that I wasn't alone out there—and I don't mean because of the horses and Nellie—I think someone was out there watching me. Then I went to bed." I finished biting my lip nervously.

"Belle why didn't you wake me up?" Glen asked, looking upset.

"I don't know, you were asleep and I was already up and going outside so I thought I could just go see what it was." I said shrugging.

"Well just don't go outside anymore without me and I'll change the light when I get home from work tonight." Glen told me, frowning. I nodded quickly.

"I won't, don't worry."

"You better go get ready for school." Glen motioned towards the clock which said 6:35. "Quinn will be here in ten minutes!"

I went back to my room and pulled out a black shirt-that had half sleeves since it was cooling off now-a pair of jeans, socks and a bra. I got dressed then brushed my hair putting it up in a ponytail, I grabbed my blue converses and put them on—but remembering to bring my boots with me since I was riding at Katie's after school.

I grabbed my gym bag with my basketball uniform and my gym clothes in it, grabbed my backpack and headed out to wait for Quinn.

…...

Fast Forward to Music Class!

I walked into Music Class 15 minutes late because Mr. Blake had kept me after class trying to explain questions I didn't get in class and he had forgotten to give me a pass then I had to stop by my locker, which would not open for 5 minutes, to get my music notebook.

Brett and the whole class looked up as I walked in and I blushed, so embarrassed. "Sorry I'm late. Mr. Blake was helping me with these questions and he forgot to give me a pass."

"It's alright Belle, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Brett motioned me to my seat. I sat down quickly and Ryan passed me a paper that I guess they had been working on. "What Ryan just gave you is the test we're taking."

I nodded and started working on the test.

…...

Lunch Time!

I sighed and sat down at one of the cafeteria's tables. I had forgotten my lunch money and didn't bring a lunch, there's no way I could call Glen to ask for a lunch.

Then I heard the intercom(speakers where your school announces things and can say things over the whole school...you get what I mean right?) come on. "Can Belle Johnson please come to the front office."

Nick and Bryan, who were at the table with me, stared with shock and curiosity. "What did you do?" Nick hissed at me.

"Nothing." I shrugged as I got up and walked to the the front office. I saw Katie inside and felt a moment of temporary fear. What if something had happened to Glen? "Katie!"

Katie turned to me with a smile so I knew nothing was wrong. She was also holding a brown paper bag. "Glen told me you had forgotten your lunch this morning, he couldn't make it here so I told him I'd pack you a lunch and bring it to you."

I was shocked and my eyes were burning with tears. Katie had stopped her whole day just to come down and bring me a lunch! "Thank you." I barely managed to choke out.

Katie seemed to know how much it meant and smiled at me again. "I can't leave you without a lunch for the whole day when you're gonna be riding for me and you're going to be my sister-in law to be."

After she left, I walked back to the cafeteria. I sat down, still feeling a bit emotional. Quinn looked at me. "Hey babe, something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just I forgot my lunch and Katie stopped her whole day to bring me a lunch..and I guess I'm just getting emotional over it." I said laughing even though I had tears in my eyes. I know _why _I was getting so emotional over it. It was a very mom like thing to do and I guess I was sensitive about it.

"It's alright babe. I know it's a big thing for you." Quinn whispered as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded and pulled out my lunch to start eating. I was kinda excited for this afternoon now that I had seen Katie, she had brought up thoughts of riding and barrel racing and it had sent excitement through me, after the sadness had worn off.

I looked up at Quinn. "You're still coming over Katie's with me right?"

Quinn smiled at me. "Of course I am. Wouldn't miss seeing you getting back in the saddle."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to be so sore tonight."

"Well at least think of it this way, Katie is doing you a favor. Giving you the chance to ride and then compete later on. And Katie has lots of clients wanting help selling their horses and training so you could help her and maybe it could become your job."

I nodded slowly. Katie had mentioned that she could always use my help. "Yeah, it would be awesome to be working with Katie and horses."

Quinn, Nick and Bryan started talking about football and I let myself drift into my own thoughts for the rest of lunch.

The first bell rang and Quinn shook my shoulder. "Lunch is over, Belle."

I blinked at him for a minute then I realized what he said. "Oh, okay. I'll see you after practice." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as we walked into the hallway.

"Just a kiss on the cheek?" Quinn asked with a smirk on his face. Then he grabbed my face and pulled my face to his, kissing me very deeply causing everyone is the hallway to whistle and call jokes to us about PDA.

When he pulled back, I blushed. "See you after practice." Quinn said and smiled at me one more time before walking away with Nick.

Chloe and Sam gave me looks as we walked to English. "What?" I asked them, knowing that was my face was still hot from that kiss.

"We saw that kiss Quinn gave you." Chloe said with a smirk. Sam bumped her shoulder to mine.

"Everyone saw it." I rolled my eyes as we walked in the classroom. Miss Finch handed us each a paper as we walked in the door and we all walked to our seats.

"What I handed everyone is a paper on an essay I want you all to write. I've given you some ideas for the topic and I expect to use one of them. It's due next Monday." I quickly scanned the topics.

1; Pick a person you admire, now explain why you admire this person.

2; Explain the likely consequences of being sexually active without using protection.

3; Explain how life for a teenager changes once she/he has a baby and/or changes when she/he is having a baby.

4; Explain why some women(or men) stay with their verbal/physical abusive partner.

5; If you had to be animal, which animal would you be and why?

Okay, I could surely do one of those topics by Monday. "Now we're going to the computer lab so you can start researching some of your topics if you'd like. If you're choosing 2, 3 or 4 then you're coming with me to the computer lab, if you're doing 1 or 5 then you'll stay here to start working on your essay and Mr. Blake will be checking on you while I'm gone."

I had already decided which one I was going to do and I think it was number 3. There had been a girl a grade ahead of me back in Montana that had gotten pregnant(she had been the "talk of the town") and I wondered, what was she going through? The dad had been a complete jerk, denying it was his, calling her a whore and plenty of other names. Her parents—well at least her mom—had disowned her too.

I saw Sam stand up, but Chloe stay. As everyone walked out Sam and I stopped by Chloe's desk. "What's your topic?" I asked her.

"I picked number one, so Pick a person you and explain why you admire this person."Chloe read off her paper of essay topics. "What's yours?"

"I'm doing number 3." I told her, Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Are you...?" Chloe asked...I didn't get it until a minute later what she was asking/implying.

"No! Of course not!" I said, blushing. Quinn and I hadn't even had sex yet, and we had used a condom that one time.

"Just checking." Chloe patted my hand. "Someone said something...never mind...Anyways what about you Sam, what topic are you doing?" Someone said what? I thought to myself. I decided to let it go until later.

"I'm doing number 4. I really don't understand why someone would, but hey, I know it happens and I'd like to write about it." Sam shrugged.

"Sam, Belle come on, I want you to have as much time you can in the computer lab for your essay."

Sam and I said goodbye to Chloe and hurried after Miss Finch. Once in the computer lab, I saw Quinn and Nick were in there too, at the end.

I quickly sat in the seat next to Quinn. Quinn, who apparently had not seen us, looked up with a surprised look on his face. "Hey." Quinn said smiling. Nick looked to be distracted by the computer to notice us.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Sam asked as she took a seat beside me.

"Searching some things, what about you guys?" Quinn asked scooting his chair closer to me.

I smiled. "Same, we have to research things for our essay topics."

Quinn nodded then grabbed my paper. "What's your topic?" Quinn raised his eyebrows at me as he saw which one it was. Then he leaned close to my ear. "Do you need to talk to me about something, babe?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Why do all of you keep asking me that?" I hissed at him. Words popped up in my mind. _Are you...? Just checking. Someone said something...never mind_. Chloe's words from earlier. Did he think I was? No, Quinn would know better.

"I'm just wondering." Quinn shrugged giving me a one armed hug.

I shook my head, deciding to keep my comments to myself. I turned to my computer and finally started my research.

…...

Basketball Practice(Sorry I keep skipping over things!)

After the whole team had gotten changed we all had to run 10 laps around the gym. That got us all ready for practice, then we did a bit of stretching and then finally got down to actually doing things with the ball!

Brett had us playing different positions to see which of us should play what. It was decided that Lauren would be point guard(now I used to play basketball; I had to research the positions again but anyways if I'm wrong, forgive me:) ) since she was tallest and could make quick decisions. I, to my surprise, was going to be shooting guard, Chloe was assigned Power Forward, Bridgette a small forward, Ashley was going to be the center. Surprisingly, we were first string, meaning we would play first in all games.

After practice we headed to the showers and we all talked about our positions. "I'm so surprised I'm going to be the shooting guard." I said as I washed my hair.

"Why Belle?" Bridgette asked. "Have you seen how you shot? And you never miss a shot!"

"Yeah Belle, you're good." Ashley told me. I smiled.

"Thanks for the faith in me you two."

"No problem." They both said.

Later after everyone but Chloe had left, I decided to bring that comment from English up. "Chloe, when I showed you my topic for my essay you asked if I was pregnant or at least you implied that's what you wanted to ask...you said 'Someone said...never mind'..well what did you mean by that?"

Chloe looked up in surprise and worry. "Bryan mentioned something to me."

My heart stopped for a moment. "Bryan mentioned what?" I asked, curious.

"Bryan mentioned that Quinn had told him about what happened and that he was worried."

"Worried about _what?_" I asked, worried about her answer.

"Quinn was worried about you getting pregnant, even though you didn't really have sex and he wore a condom..so he said something to Bryan..who mentioned to me and I thought you should know."

I felt shocked. "Why didn't he say something to me?"

"I guess he was afraid to. I don't think he wanted to freak you out." Chloe shrugged.

"He did kind of say something like that today in the computer lab. He was there with Nick and when he saw my topic, he asked if we needed to have a talk..I didn't think too much of it then." I said, before Chloe could ask.

"Talk to him about it, Belle." Chloe suggested. "Calm his fears about you being pregnant."

I nodded. "Have you had your period since that?" Chloe asked.

I shook my head and Chloe raised her eyebrows. "But I usually get it a week or two after the start of the month, chill."

We walked together out of the gym to meet our boyfriends. I saw Bryan standing next to his truck, which was next to Quinn's and Quinn and Nick were standing at Quinn's truck waiting for us. They seemed to be talking about football, again.

When we got close enough, I spoke up. "Jeez guys do you talk about anything else besides football?"

"Jeez Belle do you talk about anything besides Quinn?" Nick teased back.

"Nope. I'm a Quinn Ely addict." I said, giving Nick a light punch on the shoulder.

Nick returned it, lightly. "Well I'm putting you in rehab, it's not healthy for you to be addicted to an Ely. They're harmful to your body and mind."

I laughed. "Could we put off the rehab until next Friday? I really want to ride this week and ride in the race."

…...

At Katie's now

I stood in front of Bree, the young mare I was going to be riding, and liked what I saw. Bree had perfect conformation, a white snip on her nose, and was nudging me affectionately as Katie saddled her.

"Hey pretty girl, you ready to get some practice in?" I murmured to her as she kept nudging me.

"Ready Belle?" Katie asked as she finished saddling Bree.

"Yep. I'm so excited." I gave Katie a smile, then Katie handed me the reins and I led Bree to Katie's arena, which usually had jumps but now had three barrels in it. Quinn was watching from the side and Katie went to stand beside him. I mounted Bree in the arena and she snorted, sounding excited.

Bree tossed her head as I made her walk, jog and lope to warm her up. Katie had put a white line for where I was supposed to start, Katie was going to clock our time even though it didn't really matter how fast Bree went in the race but it would definitely help her.

I walked Bree to the starting line and made her stand while I waited for Katie's signal. Bree was dancing in place by the time Katie waved her hand. I signaled Bree into a gallop and she responded eagerly, I turned her around the first barrel then guided her to the next barrel, she took that very good and we headed for the last one. I remembered Katie's warning about her bucking when we came around the barrel so I pushed her around and she didn't buck.

Bree slid expertly to a stop as we crossed the white line again. I could hear Katie and Quinn's applause and cheers. "15 seconds! That's her fastest time yet!"

I smiled, Bree was a young horse like Dream, so it was good for her. "She's barely tired! I think she wants to go again!" I couldn't get the smile off my face, I was so happy to be in the saddle again, so happy to be racing again. I would definitely have to find some way to race more often.

"You can take her again if you want, I have no problems with that." Katie said, with a smile. So Bree and I headed to the starting line again.

Once we finished Katie called out our time again. "14.07!"

I raised my hand in the air happily as I walked Bree around the arena. "She's a real good barrel horse! Is your friend coming out to watch her sometime this week or on Friday?"

Katie nodded as I pulled up next to her. "She'll come out Thursday. She's a little busy with some college courses she's taking on the side and she just had a baby so she has to make it work with her schedule."

Katie sounded a bit wistful at the baby part. Were Katie and Glen talking about adding to their-to-be family already?

"So is that why she can't keep Bree?" I asked as I dismounted.

"Partly. She has 6 other horses of her own and her husbands, she's working 2 of them by herself and her husband is taking care of the other 3 but it's a little hectic with the baby and classes." Katie explained.

"I bet."

Katie took Bree's reins and nodded to a stall farther down in the barn. "Go ahead and get Spirit out, you shouldn't have to groom him or anything, I groomed him not too long before you got here, you might have to run a soft brush over him though."

I took Spirit out of his stall, the stallion was so excited he was prancing. I couldn't help sigh at his beauty. "Katie, can I just steal Spirit?" I jokingly called out.

I heard Katie laugh from where she was unsaddling Bree. "Sorry you can't have him, but you're welcome to ride him at anytime you want!"

I smiled as I put Spirit in cross-ties then I looked around. "Where did Quinn go?"

Katie looked up. "Oh he and my father went off to look at the mares that are close to foaling. Quinn was asking questions about them so my dad just decided to show him."

"That's so Quinn." I laughed as I ran a soft brush over Spirit's coat. Katie was right, he didn't need too much grooming. I grabbed his saddle and blanket off their saddle rack and saddled him up. Spirit lifted his head when I tried to put the bridle on him.

I pulled his head down and then he let me put the bridle in. I unhooked him from the cross-ties and we walked out to the arena where Drew Sterling and Quinn were standing.

"How were the mares?" Katie asked as I rode Spirit into the arena, which now was covered with jumps. I'm assuming Quinn and Drew changed it.

"All good, looking mostly like they could pop any day." Drew answered. I trotted Spirit around the jumps looking at all of them and trying to think of how much room we would need to go over all of them. In all there were 10 jumps.

Once I was convinced Spirit was warmed up enough I rode him towards the first jump. Spirit cleared it perfectly, but I knew not to let my guard down yet, I knew I still had to push him before/over the jumps or he would try to buck me off.

The next three jumps he cleared, it seemed, without putting much effort into it. I knew the jumps were at least 3 feet so I was kind of impressed.

We were coming up to the next jump, a fake water jump when Spirit spooked. I didn't even know what really happened, all I know is that one moment we were cantering towards a jump calm and collected then the next we were running wildly towards the fence that fenced in the arena. I tried pulling back on the reins but it seemed Spirit had the bit in his mouth.

"Crap!"I mumbled to myself. I could hear Katie, Drew and Quinn shouting instructions to me, but I knew it was useless to try anything they were suggesting. Spirit was determined to run and I wasn't going to be able to stop him. _Oh God, please jump. _I silently prayed as we came towards the arena fence. It was at least 4 feet tall, I hoped Spirit could clear it.

As we got close enough that I thought it was time for him to jump, I squeezed my legs and put my arms up farther on his neck. "JUMP!" I shouted to Spirit. Spirit lifted his legs and we landed safely on the other side...2 feet from the fence. Spirit ran a bit more than slowed down to a slow canter.

"Oh thank you Spirit." I sighed in relief, pulling the reins back until he completely stopped. I laid my face on his face, feeling a bit shaken. It had been awhile since I had been on a horse I couldn't stop.

In the next moment Katie, Drew and Quinn were beside me. "Are you alright?" Katie asked while Drew and Quinn grabbed the reins, making sure Spirit didn't take off again.

I nodded, unable to speak yet. "What happened?" Drew asked as he rubbed Spirit's sweaty neck.

I shook my head. "I have no clue. All I know is I was cantering towards that jump and Spirit just took off at what I don't know and then we cleared that fence and he slowed down to a canter."

Katie had a half-grin on her face. "Spirit cleared that fence with feet to spare! And it's at least four feet! He was amazing!"

I noticed Quinn was pale but before I could ask him if something was wrong, Drew motioned for me to turn Spirit around. "You have to take him back over the course now, we can't let him end the session this way."

"I know, let's try this again Spirit, this time you promise to behave?" I asked, patting his neck. Spirit snorted as if he promised. "Alright then we'll try again."

So I took Spirit over the course again without any mishaps. He was absolutely wonderful! I was smiling, not shaking, when I stopped him beside everyone. Katie wore a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know you're a western rider and all Belle, but I was wondering if you'd consider riding Spirit in some of his shows." Katie said, completely serious.

My mouth dropped open, then I grinned. "After his first performance you want us in a show?"

Katie smiled slightly. "Spirit and you are a wonderful team together. I think you could definitely bring in some ribbons together."

I nodded. "I'd like to try. But I don't know how good I'll be at showing English."

Katie waved my doubts off. "Your first show, we'll put you two in a schooling show so it won't matter too much. Then after we see how you do with that we'll decide what show to put you in next."

"Well I'd love to. Spirit is a fun ride and since Storm still has a long way to go, it'll be fun to have a horse to ride and compete on, even though it'll be English."

Katie lead the way back to the barn. "Don't worry, I have lots of clients that do ride western and they might need their horse to have a training update now and then. I'll let you have any one of those, I prefer English mostly so I'm glad I have someone to take the western horses for me."

After we had untacked Spirit and put him away, Katie handed me an envelope. "What's this?" I asked, confused as we stood beside Quinn's truck.

"It's your payment. Dad and I agreed that as long as you're riding for us, we'll pay you. I mean with Storm, you'll need money for feed, the farrier, tack and all kinds of other things. Plus when you get your license you'll need money for a car." Katie gave me a hug.

I was shocked. "You're going to pay me?"

Katie smiled. "Yep and don't even think about refusing it. As long as you want to ride for me, you'll have a paycheck and if you show Spirit and other horses for me or my clients I'll pay you a riders fee."

"Thank you so much Katie!" I said giving her another hug.

"Now get on home to Storm! And tell that brother(they're basically brother and sister) of yours to call me." Katie said as I got in the truck.

"I will. Bye Katie!" I waved as Quinn pulled out. Quinn still looked a bit pale, so I put my hand on his arm.

"Quinn are you alright?" I asked quietly as he drove. Quinn turned to look at me and his expression surprised and scared me.

Because his expression was frightened. "Spirit scared me when he took off with you. When I saw he was going to jump that fence, my heart literally stopped."

I felt my heart ache at his words. "Well I'm fine. Spirit's fine. Nothing to worry about now, okay?"

Quinn nodded and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

A few minutes later we pulled up to my house. Quinn leaned over and kissed me. "I wish I could stay but I have got to get home and help with the chores and get my homework done. I'll call you later, maybe I can come back over."

I kissed him again. "Okay, I have to take care of Storm and work on my essay and history homework anyways. Tell your mom I might be calling her for help with my homework, I'm so confused." I giggled.

Quinn grinned. "Will do." Then Quinn's face went abruptly serious. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too, Quinn. Now go help your brothers! I don't want to get comments that I'm keeping you from your work." I laughed then got out of the truck. Quinn waved as he drove away, I waved back quickly before walking into the house where I was greeted enthusiastically by Sophie and Nellie.

"Hey girls! You wanna go outside and play for awhile?" I asked as I dropped my bookbag and gym bag on the floor. I walked into my room and I saw one of them had had an accident. "Aw girls, in my room? Why couldn't you do it in Glen's." I chuckled then cleaned it up.

After wards, I washed my hands and grabbed a bottle of water and 2 carrots out of the fridge. When I walked out of the house I could see Chloe walking out of Storm's pasture with some hay and Storm was tossing his head and neighing to her.

I smiled, so Storm definitely wanted human company. "Hey Chloe!" I called to her as the dogs ran past me out to the yard.

Chloe turned and waved. "Storm was a perfect gentleman when I walked in to the shed to get some hay, although he did not want me to leave!" Chloe called back.

"I saw, he's going to do just fine with this life. Hey, here's a carrot for Iris!" I called, throwing the carrot to her, which she caught in one hand.

"Iris thanks you!" Called Chloe, laughing. I walked over to the pasture and climbed over the fence to greet Storm.

I held out the small carrot for Storm and he lipped it up happily. "Miss me today boy? I'm sorry you had to be alone for so long but at least you had Iris across there for company."

Storm nuzzled my pockets, looking for more treats but I pushed his head away. "No Storm, I don't have anymore, I'll give you some hay though."

I went into the shed and gave Storm some hay. As he munched on his hay, I texted Chloe to see if she wanted me to bring feed over for Iris. She did. So I scooped Iris some grain into her bucket and walked it over Chloe's. Iris greeted with a lick on my face.

I laughed. "Well thanks Iris! I always love horse kisses."

Once Iris was fed, I told Chloe I was going to work with Storm a bit. "Already?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just going to practice with me leading him and him listening to me." I told her then left.

I saw Storm was done with his hay so I grabbed his halter and put it on. Storm seemed excited, like we were going somewhere. "No, we're not going anywhere Storm. Not yet, once you get used to everything about here I'll take you on walks but not yet."

I snapped the lead onto his halter and lead him from the stall in the shed. Storm followed me like a perfect gentleman. "Well you were taught well wherever you were raised. They taught you to allow the halter to be put on, to lead nicely, to have manners. I wonder if you were a riding horse before you went onto the range."

I decided when I was outside with Storm that I would leave my saddle and blanket in a place where he could see it and learn to like it/not fear it. I walked Storm a couple laps around the pasture then I had him jogging after me in a figure eight, I didn't think I would be able to stay with him if he start loping so I just kept it at a jog.

When I finally stopped him by the shed, I heard clapping. I turned to look and saw Chloe, Nick, Rob and Bryan standing there. I smiled then lead Storm over to the fence. "How long have you guys been there?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Chloe said.

"Well since you and Bryan are here, would you two take turns leading Storm around?" I asked, wanting him to be around more and more people.

"Sure." They agreed, Bryan going first. Storm was a bit spooky with Bryan at first but then he settled down and led Bryan lead him around the pasture 4 times, then Bryan handled Storm off to Chloe. Again, Storm was a perfect gentleman with her.

"He's a ladies man." Rob joked after Chloe had handed the lead rope back to me.

Bryan looked at Storm curiously. "He isn't fond of men but he doesn't act mean or violent towards them, he loves girls, he's like a old gelding who is clam as ever with you and Chloe."

I nodded. "It's good he's fostering with a girl then." I smiled then frowned. "I wonder if that means that he was mistreated by a guy?"

"Well I know you were considering that he had been stolen then released so maybe the person who stole him was a man." Bryan suggested.

"Could be. I wish I knew his story, so I could help it. But it's good that he tolerates you right? I mean like you said he doesn't act mean or violent towards you, he just tolerates you." I said to Bryan.

"Yeah, it's good he tolerates me but we're going to have to work on his male problem." Bryan gave Storm a pat.

So then Bryan had Nick and Rob walk Storm a couple times around. Storm acted a bit high strung with them but did nothing too terrible. Finally I let Storm out in the stall and gave him a little more grain than I would have usually given as a reward.

I could see I had a text from Glen, Glen had recently started texting and now instead of calling me all the time, he texted me. The message said that he would be home late and go ahead and fix myself something to eat.

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. "Belle?" I heard Chloe say my name.

I turned to her. "Yes, Chloe?"

"Dad was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner, Bryan's staying for dinner too so it would be no problem."

"Sure, I'd love to! Glen just texted me to tell me he would be home late so go ahead and get myself dinner." I said, shutting the pasture gate.

Chloe put her around threw mine. "Well then it all works out." Chloe said as we walked together to her house.

When we opened the door all three guys were sitting at the dinner table. "Chloe, Belle, we've decided to call for Pizza, is that alright with you?" Rob asked as we sat down.

"That 's fine with me." I agreed. Chloe nodded her agreement.

"One Cheese/Pepperoni and One Supreme?" Rob looked at all of us for nods, then he ordered pizzas.

…...

Later on around 8:30PM-Belle Pov

Dinner with the Masons and Bryan was fun. Horses were the main topic since Rob was thinking about getting 2 more horses, I suggested buying one from Katie, Bryan told him that Jake had just got done training a nice mare over at Riverbend Ranch.

So Rob was going to talk to Wyatt and Katie tomorrow sometime. "I'll wait until you're all out of school before I make any decisions Chloe. Because one of them is going to be your riding horse until Iris is old enough. Now Nick are you sure that you don't want one? I mean I'd love for us to ride as a family." Rob had said.

Nick had shaken his head. "I'm gonna be senior next year and I have no clue what college I might attend. I don't want to feel bad about going off to college and leaving a horse. Plus, the Elys always have a horse I can ride if I want."

I smiled at the thought of the Masons turning into a riding family, wouldn't that be nice? "And Belle you're welcome to ride with us anytime you'd like, once Storm is trained." Rob had told me and I had felt apart of their family too.

"Thanks Rob, I'd love to ride with you and Chloe...and maybe Nick." I had smiled.

I shook my head and sat down at my computer desk. I had finished my History homework—I had to call Mrs. Ely for help though!-and she had talked me through it patiently and then the topic had turned to games and other classes. We had even talked about my essay topic a bit.

Now, sitting at my computer desk, I checked my e-mail nothing but offers from iTunes and junk mail then I resumed researching for my essay. I wanted to have it done by Thursday because Friday was when I was riding in the claiming race and Saturday I was entering the singing competition.

I had talked to Brett about entering (and had said something to Bryan over to dinner) so Brett was going to take care of the entry forms and everything for me.

I worked on researching about my topic and writing ideas of how to write my essay for an hour then I yawned. I hadn't slept the best last night so I was tired. A minute later I heard the front door opening and Sophie and Nellie jumped off my bed and ran out to greet Glen.

I walked out behind them and went to the kitchen where Glen had turned the light on. I saw him standing at the open fridge, staring at the food.

"I left you some pizza in the microwave. Chloe had me over her house for dinner and Rob ordered pizza, he made me take a couple slices over for you." I said, opening the microwave to take off the aluminum foil. Glen turned to me with a smile.

"Thanks Belle. I'm pretty tired so I'm glad you left me something simple enough to pop in the microwave."

"No problem." I set the microwave timer to cook his food then I let the dogs out, taking a peek at Storm and Iris, which both seemed to be contentedly grazing. "So what calls did you have today?"

I watched as Glen grabbed a Coors Light beer bottle out of the fridge and opened it, taking a swig. "Looking at a mare that had foaled twin foals, checking over some cows, went over to the Elys to check on their pregnant mare Holly, then some giving some cats and dogs their regular shots."

The microwave beeped and I opened it, handing Glen his pizza. "Let's go out on the deck, I don't feel like being inside right now."

We went out onto the deck and I lit some of Glen's tiki torches for some light. We sat down at the table on the deck. "Remind me to change that light tomorrow." Glen said, taking a bite of his pizza. "So how was school today? Did you go riding at Katie's today?"

So I told him about my day and about what Spirit did. I told him about Katie paying me, her asking if I would ride Spirit in some of his shows. "I knew that stallion is crazy." Glen shook his head.

"He's not crazy! He spooked, like a normal horse, even though I have no clue what he was spooking at." I defended Spirit.

Glen chuckled. "How was Bree?"

"Bree was really good and I had fun riding her, it makes me look forward to training Storm and riding this Friday."

"So you're having that singing competition this Saturday right?"

"Right, are you coming?" I asked, hopeful. But I would understand if he wasn't since he was a vet and his patients needed him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, I have another vet filling in for me." Glen finished his slice of pizza.

"I just hope Quinn, Adam and Bryan agree to be my band." I pulled Nellie up into my lap and she licked my face.

"I'm sure they will. Why would they have a problem with it? It's good for all of you." Glen commented, giving Sophie a pat on the head. "The prize money is also nice."

"Yeah, I'm nervous though. There will be lots of good singers there, and I don't want to seem stupid in front of everyone." I played with Nellie's dog tags.

"Belle, Mr. Mayer wouldn't of recommended you enter the competition if he didn't think you were good enough to have a fighting chance to win." Glen pointed out, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I know but that still doesn't make me less nervous." I laughed.

"Don't worry, Belle, you'll do fine."

…...

15 minutes later

Glen had went to take a shower and I went to my room with Nellie, closing my door. I was waiting for Quinn to call me but it was getting hard to stay up, all I wanted was to go to bed. So even though it was a bad idea I went and laid on my bed and got under the covers.

That's the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

…...

A/N; Hi readers! I updated :)! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you're happy I updated! Lol. Check out my new story Bree's Challenge(A Thoroughbred Series Story) and my other new story Savannah's Journey!

I'll be updating my stories soon, I just updated Rescuing Me and Racing Hearts(Twilight FFs). Next I'll be updating Juliet's Moon, I have lots of ideas for that next chapter so it'll probably be a LONG one!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will take the time to review :), tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, if you liked this chapter or not...lol.

Thanks!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	32. Chapter 32 'Awkward'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 32 "Awkward..."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters!

Tuesday September 9th, 2009 7:30AM

Belle Pov

I sat down in my chair in Mr. Blake's class and started on the warm up assignment he had passed out.

It was basic simple algebra. It didn't take long for anyone to finish, so we quickly started on working in our books in partners. Roy, Chloe and I all worked together talking after we finished. "If you three are done then you can start on your homework if you'd like." Mr. Blake said, telling us what he wanted us to do for homework.

By the end of class we had finished our homework. "One class down, four more to go." I sighed. I couldn't wait for school to be over so I could ride! And I had to ask Katie something that could be potentially awkward.

I jumped as the bell rang and I gathered my books, waving goodbye to Chloe and Roy. I smiled when I saw Quinn leaning against my locker. "Hey there Cowboy." I said jokingly.

Quinn didn't answer but leaned down and kissed me. "Missed you this morning." He whispered after he kissed me.

"I missed you too." I had been running a bit late and caught a ride to school with Glen. Plus we didn't even talk before I fell asleep last night. "Sorry I fell asleep last night."

Quinn smiled and I started on my locker combination. "It's no big deal." Quinn shrugged and reached in my locker, grabbing my music notebook.

"Hey!" I protested, shoving my math books away and trying to grab my notebook away from him.

"Hey nothing. I'm your boyfriend and I'm allowed to carry your books. It's called being a gentleman." I rolled my eyes and shut my locker.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Ely." I let Quinn lead the way to music class. When we walked into music class, Brett had Adam and Bryan up at his desk and motioned for us to come up with them.

"Belle, Quinn, I was just telling Adam and Bryan that I sent in the entry forms to the contest and you guys are all signed up. You have to be in Reno by seven pm. That way you can get signed in and get your number, get your band together and such. If you guys would like to practice in here a night or two, you'd be welcome too."

"That'd be great, Brett." I smiled at him and he gave a smile back. "How does Thursday night work for you guys to practice? And maybe tomorrow night?"

Everyone was free so it would work out. "Well, could we come here around six? I have to help Dad until five thirty tomorrow and Thursday?" Bryan spoke up.

Brett nodded. "That'd be fine. I'll stay late for you guys."

Bryan, Adam and Quinn went to their seats but I stood there. "Thanks for all this Brett." I said softly.

"It's nothing. You have talent Belle, and so does Quinn, Bryan and Adam. I'm your teacher; I want you guys to succeed." Brett smiled.

I nodded and then went to my seat to start writing some ideas down. I tuned Brett out for most of the class while I went through my songs I liked the best, I had had a tune in my head but didn't have words to it—I hoped to get it into words before Saturday.

I was brought of out my thoughts when the bell rang and I jumped up and ran into Bryan. "In a hurry Belle?" Bryan chuckled.

"No." I blushed. I waited for Quinn as he collected his books and then I grabbed his hand and walked with him to gym.

After everyone changed, Coach James called us to the middle of the gym. "Today we're going to start on Flag Football, I'll pick two Captains and then they'll pick their teams out. Okay, Quinn is Captain number one and...Belle is Captain number two." Coach James said smiling. I looked over at Quinn with a grin on my face and he grinned back.

"Belle picks first." Coach James stated.

I looked around at my classmates. Who would I pick first? If Quinn wasn't the other captain it would be him, but I couldn't pick him. "I pick Nick." Nick smiled at me and walked over.

Quinn frowned. I bet Nick was his first choice. "I pick Roy." Quinn said. A few minutes later our teams were picked out. My team: Nick, Chloe, Sam, Ryan, 2 other boys and girls from class that I didn't know too well, but I knew the boys were athletic and good choices. Quinn's: Jen, Roy, 3 boys from his team and a girl that I didn't know too well.

"Alright! Let's get out to the field." We all walked out to the field, Nick and I already organizing plays. "I know some plays Quinn is going to call, so we'll surprise him by knowing them."

I smiled at Nick. "We totally have to beat him Nick, I can't let him win."

Nick smirked at me. "I love a girl with a competitive side. And we're totally going to win."

Nick was right, forty five minutes later as J.D.(I had learned the names of everyone as we played) got an interception from Quinn and ran it back for a touchdown, we beat them twenty five to fifteen. Coach James made us all say "Good Game" and everybody was talking about the game as we walked back to the gym.

After I showered and dressed back into my school clothes I left the changing room and went to sit by Quinn and Nick who were talking to Roy, Ryan and J.D. J.D gave me a high five as I came over and we smiled at each other.

"Your girlfriend is a hell of a quarterback, Ely. Tell the Coach to let her try out for the team." J.D joked.

Quinn pulled me to his side with a smirk. "I don't know, that might mess up Nick and Belle's friendship if Belle takes his place as quarterback."

I laughed as Nick mock pouted. "Aw I wouldn't do that to Nick." I said, giggling.

Then the bell rang and we all said goodbye. Quinn gave me a quick kiss and I ran to meet up with Chloe and Sam so we could head to English together.

"So Gram and I were thinking that we might try to have a bonfire again." Sam said as we made our into the English classroom. Miss Finch was still writing on the board and we weren't the only students talking so we kept up the conversation.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. How fun would that be?

"Yeah, we're just not sure when. We were thinking Saturday, but everyone is gonna be in Reno." Sam sighed.

"Why is everyone going to be in Reno?" I asked, confused. Chloe and Sam exchanged looks.

"To see you and the guys perform. Duh." Chloe said, teasingly.

"You're all gonna be there?"I swallowed nervously.

"Yep. Cheering you guys on." Sam smiled.

Chloe seemed to have picked up on my nervousness. "Don't worry Belle, just remember, you've performed in front of all of us before, when we were on the cattle drive remember?"

I smiled at Chloe, who had just made me feel a lot better. "Thanks Chloe, for reminding me of that, I don't feel so nervous now." I said seriously.

Chloe shrugged it off and Miss Finch turned around. "Alright class we're going to head back down to the computer lab to do some more research for your essay. But this time I'm sending you alone, so I hope you all will behave your selves." Miss Finch gave everyone a stern look.

We all nodded and then the kids who needed to research left. Sam and I got up, waving at Chloe as we left. Quinn and Nick were there again so Sam and I took seats next to them again. "Hey babe." Quinn said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey." I smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Get a room, you two." Sam muttered, teasing.

"I don't think we want them to Sam." Nick said, shaking his head. "Some terrible could happen and there could be little Belle's and Quinn's running around."

I didn't respond to Nick's comment even though Sam and Quinn laughed, I just turned back to my computer and started searching things. I went to my e-mail and looked up Laci's e-mail. I wrote to her:

_Lace, _

_How are you? What's going on? Keep me updated because apparently my father can't. I wish I was with you right now, I miss my best friend more than ever right now, and I wish I could help you out. By the way, do you remember Melinda Sanders? The girl in a grade ahead of us who had a baby? Do you think by any chance you could get her number or e-mail for me? I'm doing an essay here about what changes a girl or guy has to go through when they have a baby and how their life changes and I'd really like a real life point of view. Thank you if you can, no big deal if you can't. _

_ I miss you Lace,_

_ Your Best Friend Belle. _

I sighed as I clicked 'send' and got out of my e-mail and started researching about Teen Pregnancy. A little while later, Miss Finch sent Chloe up to get the rest of the class, I said goodbye to Quinn and Nick. Quinn told me he'd meet up with me after practice so he could take me to Katie's.

When we got back, Miss Finch had us silently read or write down some ideas about our essays. We did this until the bell rang and Miss Finch told us we were free to leave, I headed to Mrs. Ely's classroom and she smiled at me.

"Good Afternoon Belle." Mrs. Ely said.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Ely." I smiled back at her. In school I tried to call her Mrs. Ely and not Maxine. Sometimes it was really hard.

Mrs. Ely handed me a paper. "We're having a practice test today, doesn't count for anything, just to make sure everyone is learning."

I nodded and sat down in my seat. The test was really easy and I felt like I had done good, after the test Mrs. Ely put in a movie for us to watch but I didn't really pay attention, my mind was on Quinn and the horses. I was thinking about asking Mrs. Ely if Quinn could come over tonight and maybe I would fix something for Quinn and I, because Glen was working night shift again.

I couldn't wait to get done with school and go riding, I would take it easy with Spirit today because I think he needed after spooking and I would check the arena and the area that surrounded it. I wanted to know what spooked him, riding Bree would be fun especially since she was just coming into barrel racing. Then I could go home and work with Storm for a little while, then cook dinner for Quinn and I.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I jumped. It was Mrs. Ely and she had a smile on her face. "Belle, the bell just rang five minutes ago. I didn't think you were paying attention to the movie, you looked lost in your thoughts."

I blushed. "Sorry Mrs. Ely, I was just day dreaming about riding today. And I was wondering if Quinn could come over for dinner tonight, because Glen's going to be working night shift and I don't wanna be alone for dinner."

Mrs. Ely thought about it for maybe a second. "That's fine. Just make sure he's home by ten."

"Thanks Mrs. Ely!" I smiled at my boyfriend's mother and gathered my books. "Have a good day!" I called to her as I walked out of the classroom. She waved.

I ran to my locker and put my books in it. I saw Quinn, Bryan, Roy, and Nick leaving for football practice and I waved. Quinn smiled at me and then Chloe walked up. "Ready for some basketball, Johnson?" Chloe asked.

I grinned. "Yep, let's go."

We walked together to the gym and I asked Chloe "Do you think Nick or your Dad would drive me to the store today?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at me. "Sure, I think they would. You don't want to ask Quinn?"

"I want to make dinner for Quinn and I, so I don't want Quinn to know. I wouldn't ask but I don't think we have any steak or potatoes, which I both need for Quinn's favorite meal." I told her.

Chloe smiled. "Nick will definitely take you. By the way that's so sweet."

I laughed. "It's not that sweet, Glen's not going to be home so I wanted Quinn to come over and since he helps me out all the time, I want to make him dinner."

"Well I think he'll love it." Chloe said confidently as we walked into the gym.

…...

Rick Pov(Belle's Dad if you don't remember)

I sat down in the Holster's living room with Seth, Laci, Chad, Chase and Julia. "So what brings you over Rick?" Julia asked as she handed me a cup of lemonade.

"Well, I don't know if you guys know or not yet but Belle's entering a singing competition this Saturday, so I was wondering if you guys would like to accompany me down there?" I said. Glen had told me about the competition and I had asked if maybe he thought it was a good idea for me to come and maybe bring Laci.

Laci's eyes lit up. "I would love to!" She shouted. "I want to see Belle so bad."

Chase smiled. "I'd like to, also."

"Me too." Seth agreed.

"I wish I could Rick, but I can't leave the ranch or Drew here alone." Chad replied and I saw his regret. "But Julia, you should go honey, see Belle."

"It's alright Chad." I said and then Julia bit her lip.

"I'd love to, Rick. It'd be nice to see how she's holding up in Montana." Julia said with a smile.

"Okay, I was thinking we'd leave Friday afternoon, so we'll be there when she gets home Friday afternoon. Friday night I know she has a barrel race she's competing in too." I told them.

Laci perked up. "Who's she riding?"

"Glen's girlfriend Katie has a friend who's selling her horse and Belle's riding her in a claiming race." I answered.

"That's great that she's getting back into racing." Laci smiled.

"I know, it's pretty great." I smiled back. Then I turned to Julia. "How's eleven thirty sound to you?"

Julia thought about it for a moment. "Sounds fine with me. Seth, is that alright with you?"

Seth smiled. "Fine with me."

We all sat there smiling, as we planned it out. Glen had offered us his house, so we would all stay there, so no worries about a hotel and we would come back Sunday evening. I couldn't wait to see my daughter.

…...

David Marley POV

I was getting desperate. My plans were falling apart and my contact who was supposed to be helping me get Belle , hasn't called me in awhile.

Right then, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"It's me." The rough voice said.

I felt anger surge through me. "It's been too long since you've given me any information, don't you think?"

The voice chuckled. "Chill out, after you hear what I've found out you'll be thanking me."

I felt excitement. "What is it?"

"I may have found out where she is. I know she's competing in a singing competition this Saturday and a barrel race competition on Friday." My contact said.

"Really? Where?" I asked, my adrenaline pumping.

"Ah, ah, ah." My contact scolded me. "Not yet. I'll do you a favor by getting you some pictures and videos though."

Anger, again. "Why won't you just tell me where she is?" I shouted.

"You make good on your deal, I'll make good on mine." With those words, my contact hung up.

Dammit! I needed that two hundred and fifty grand and I needed it _now_.

…...

Belle POV

I waved at my teammates as Chloe and I walked to Quinn's truck. Brett jogged up beside Chloe and I. "That was a good practice girls, I'm confident for our season."

We smiled at Brett. "I'm trying not to get too confident." I admitted.

Brett nodded. "That's smart. If you get too cocky, it screws you over."

Chloe mumbled "Excuse me." when she saw Bryan and ran to him. I smiled at them, they were cute.

"Got your songs picked out for this Saturday?" Brett asked me and I stopped to look at him.

"Yes, well except if I make it to the final round. I don't have a third song. But I have an idea." A minute later I had shared my plan with Brett and he was smiling.

"You get Adam in on it and call me tonight with the details and I'll tell you when you can come into the music room." I nodded.

"Thanks Brett!" I said as we walked our separate ways.

Quinn pulled me into his arms and kissed me as I reached his truck. "Missed you." He whispered.

I smiled. "Missed you more." I looked around the parking lot, Chloe, Bryan and Nick had already left. Hopefully Chloe shared my plan with Nick.

"Let's get you to Katie's." Quinn said opening his truck door for me.

I felt excitement rush through me as we pulled into Katie's farm, twenty minutes later. I could see Katie in the round pen with someone, that looked like Spirit but I couldn't be sure, and jumped out of the truck as soon as Quinn stopped.

Katie came out of the gate with Spirit just as I reached the pen. "Hey Belle, I was just going to put Spirit in his cross-ties to wait for you."

"Well I'm sure he'll appreciate not having to wait now. Was he hyper today?" I asked, motioning to pen.

Katie shook her head. "I just wanted to lunge him, get some of his energy out so hopefully we don't have a replay of yesterday. I don't think my father, Quinn or I could take that again." Katie gave me a one armed hug and I gave her one back.

"So Spirit then Bree?"

Katie smiled. "Yep. I'll have someone tack up Bree for you when you're close to done with Spirit."

Spirit nudged me as I went to his side to mount him. "You ready for more exercise, boy?" I asked as I swung up in the saddle. Katie unhooked the lead rope from his bridle and I turned him towards the arena where the jumps were set up for us.

Spirit tensed excitedly under me as we entered the arena. He pulled eagerly towards the jumps but I steered him away from them. "Not yet, Spirit. We need to warm up first." His ears swiveled back to listen to my words. I sent him into a trot around the arena, after the second time around I asked him for a canter, which he immediately responded to.

Katie was standing in the middle of the arena when we cantered around for our second time. "Alright Belle, I wanted to take him over the jumps, which are numbered, then we'll see how he does and go from there."

I nodded and headed him towards the first one. A fake brick wall that was at least three feet, Spirit cleared it with no problem. I smiled and headed him towards—oh goodness—the fake water jump. Spirit didn't even barely look at it, he just popped over it with no problem.

We continued this way until we jumped over the last jump and walked up to Katie in the middle, who was beaming. "That was brilliant, Belle! Let's take him over again except this time do it backwards. You know, the last jump is going to be your first..."

I nodded to let Katie know I understood and then I turned Spirit back towards the last jump. Spirit went again with almost no problems but he did give me a buck at the third to last jump, but that was all. I stopped him in the middle next to Katie and dismounted.

"I'm thinking about entering him in a schooling show around the end of September, would you be interested in riding him?" Katie asked as she took his reins.

I looked up from un tacking Spirit. "Yeah, I would be, Thanks." I smiled at Katie.

"It's no problem, you're doing me the favor. Anyways, it would just be a schooling show, like I said so it wouldn't matter to much, just to give you guys some experience together."

"Definitely count me in." I said as Drew handed me Bree's reins. I swung up in the saddle and warmed her up around the arena as Drew and Quinn switched out the jumps for barrels. Finally they were done and I lined Bree up at the entrance of the arena. A few seconds later, Katie signaled for me to go.

Bree burst into a fast run towards the first barrel, barely slowing down. At the second barrel, I pulled my reins tighter to slow her down more, we didn't need to be going so fast around these turns.

The third barrel she went around perfectly and we ran fast back to the finish line. "Thirteen point five seconds!" Katie shouted in amazement. Bree had a new record! "She's going amazing for you!"

I nodded smiling as Bree jogged in place, snorting. She still had tons of energy left so Katie had us run the barrels two more times where the last time we brought her time down to thirteen seconds. "I'm really proud of her, and I know my friend will be so happy with her progress too. You're working well with her, Belle."

I sighed. "She's a really great horse, I almost wish I could buy her myself." I patted Bree's neck wistfully. Just think of Storm. I told myself.

"Me too. But hey just think of the possibilities with Storm." Katie answered, as if she had been reading my mind.

"I'm really excited about what I could do with him." I told Katie as we walked Bree to the barn.

I saw Quinn and Drew were still outside and I was all alone with Katie. Now was the time to ask her what I wanted to ask her.

"Katie, can I ask you something?" I said, shyly. Katie looked up from picking Bree's feet.

"Sure, Belle, you know you can ask me anything."

"Can it stay just between us too?"

"Of course." Katie put Bree's foot down and gave her attention to me.

I blushed. Oh this was going to be embarrassing. "I was wondering...well I just wanted to.." I trailed off then took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd take me to go get on birth control?" I asked so fast, I didn't know if she'd understand me.

But Katie's face softened in understanding. "Of course Belle. If that's what you want. Are you and Quinn thinking about having sex?"

I blushed even more furiously. "I'm not sure. But it's been progressing and if it happens I want to be prepared and protected."

Katie nodded. "That's very responsible. And don't worry, I won't tell Glen since you probably don't want me to. I can call and make you an appointment with my doctor next Monday if you'd like."

I nodded, that would be fine. "That's fine." I told her.

"I'll make it for four thirty so you have time for practice and to go home and change." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie, for doing this and understanding." I hugged my sister-in-law to be.

"It's no problem Belle. Glen and I just want you to be safe with Quinn. I'm very glad you're being responsible."

I nodded silently still blushing. This was the end of our conversation because at that moment, Quinn and Drew walked in. "You did great today, Belle." Drew complemented me.

"Thanks Drew. It's way better when you have great horses to ride like Spirit and Bree. They're both amazing." I smiled at him.

"Well there's more horses for you if you want them. Katie and I don't want to take up too much of your time but if you'd like we'd love to give you more horses next week, we've been telling our boarders and clients about you." Drew smiled.

"Really?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep. Some of them have heard of you and they'd be real pleased if you'd ride their horses. They're willing to pay you too." Drew nodded. "Actually some of them asked to sit in on a session with Spirit and you. If that's okay with you of course."

I was stunned but finally I found my voice. "That'd be fine with me." I finally answered.

Drew smiled. "Good, then let's set up something up maybe Wednesday or Thursday?"

"Which ever is better for them." I replied.

Drew nodded. "I'm going to make a few phone calls, I'll see you later, Belle, Quinn. Have a good night."

"Bye!" Quinn and I said to Drew.

Katie turned back to me. "Alright, so I'll call you later when I schedule the appointment and do you need something for dinner tonight?"

I really liked Katie, I could see that she would be a wonderful addition to the family and that she truly cared about Glen and I.

"No, I'm fixing dinner tonight."

Katie smiled. "Okay, Miss Independent, well if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me or my father. Have a good night Belle, and don't forget to do your homework!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, _mother_, I'll make sure to do my homework."

Katie grinned. "You better Missy or you'll be grounded. Now get going and go to bed early!"

Quinn and I waved to Katie and left the barn. "I'm going to go home and help out for a little bit but I'll come over later okay?"

I nodded. "I already asked your mom if you could come over and she said wants you home by ten thirty."

Quinn smiled as he opened my truck door. "Well then we'll have plenty of time to be together, won't we?"

I smiled back. "We will."

Quinn dropped me off at the house and after kissing me, he drove away. I headed over to the Mason's instead of my house. Chloe answered the door and let me in. "How did Katie's go?"

"Good." Then I remembered they were supposed to look at horses today after school. "How did horse looking go?"

"Well we didn't get to Katie's obviously, but we went to Riverbend to look at the mare Jake had just trained and she's wonderful, I really like her. Dad doesn't really want all mares so he's hoping to get a gelding from Katie. Grace Forster suggested also looking at some of the mustangs at Mrs. Allen's place so Dad's going there tomorrow while I'm in school, since it's pretty much decided the mare will be mine." Chloe reported.

"What's she like?" I asked curiously.

"She's a beautiful black and white paint, not very tall only fifteen hands but that's alright with me. Kinda stocky, she's 8 years old, mainly been a broodmare but she was real easy to train Jake said, a total sweetheart. She's got mostly black on her face but she's got a white spot that looks like a splash spot over her eye so her name is Splash. She comes running to the gate when she sees you and is really smart. I can't wait to start riding her." Chloe's eyes were lit up and I knew it was love at first sight, just like with Iris. I hoped Splash would work out for her wonderfully.

"She sounds wonderful, Chloe, can't wait to see her." I smiled, happy for Chloe.

"Thanks Belle." Chloe seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, I asked Nick about taking you to the store and he said he would, just come get him when you want to."

"Okay, well I'm going to home and change then I'll be back." I said, getting up.

"Well I'll tell him so he'll be ready when you get back. Would you like me to come?"

"Yes please. You can help me pick out stuff." I left the Mason's house and walked over to Glen's. I changed out of my clothes into a comfortable pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt.

Nick and Chloe were waiting outside for me when I left the house after letting the dogs out. It only took ten minutes to get to the grocery store and we all got out. "Alright so what's the occasion?" Nick asked as we walked into the store and grabbed a cart.

"Nothing really, it's just that Quinn's been so nice and helpful ever since I came here so I want to fix dinner for him." I shrugged.

First, we went and got steak, with Nick suggesting garlic salt(which apparently was a favorite of Quinn's), a couple of potatoes so I could do baked potatoes, and I also picked up a small yellow cake with chocolate frosting(another of Quinn's favorite). Chloe grabbed two candles. "It'll be romantic." She had said.

"Mmm, maybe you could save me some cake since I bought you here." Nick said rubbing his belly as we were getting checked out.

I laughed. "I'll bring you, Chloe, and your dad some after dinner."

"Thanks." Nick smiled.

We left the store and when we got home Chloe came over to help me out get the steaks marinating and spiced so I could work with Storm while it was prepared. After we finished Chloe went home and I went outside to feed Storm. Storm neighed to me as I stepped out the door and I smiled. There was nothing better in the world than when your horse greeted you.

I made Storm and Iris's feed, fed Storm and gave Iris's to Chloe. While Storm ate I got out a brush and after him sniffing it, I started to groom him. Storm was definitely dusty from being out in the wild and he had burrs in his tail and mane but they were mostly easy to get out.

After a while I looked at my cell phone and saw it was six thirty already and I needed to get dinner started. So I threw Storm out some hay and checked his water then went inside.

…...…...

A little while later the house smelled of steak and baked potatoes, I had the table set with 2 plates, 2 cups and the candles. I had put on music and maybe I was taking it to the extremes but I wanted it to be perfect for Quinn.

I heard a knock on the door and then it opened. "Babe?" I heard Quinn call out.

"In the kitchen." I called back. I had also changed into a pair of black cotton shorts and a purple short sleeved top. I heard Quinn walk up behind me and he kissed my neck.

"Good evening, beautiful." Quinn kissed my neck again. "What's all this?"

I smiled and turned around to face him. In his hands, were a bouquet of purple lilies. "I wanted to cook you dinner." I said, almost losing my breath. Quinn was such a sweetheart, bringing me flowers again.

Quinn smiled. "You like the flowers?"

I took them from him. "I love them!" I grabbed a vase, put some water in it and placed the flowers in it then sat in on the table. "Thank you." I kissed him quickly on his lips.

Quinn sniffed the kitchen. "It smells good, what is it?"

"Your favorite. Steak and baked potatoes, and for dessert, yellow cake with chocolate frosting."

Quinn groaned. "Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

I smiled. "I hope you like it. I wanted this to be a thank you for everything you've done for me since I came here."

"You being with me is a thank you enough." Quinn whispered softly.

I hugged his waist and he put his arms around my neck. "I love you." I told him, squeezing him gently.

"Love you more." He squeezed back. The oven beeped and I let go of Quinn.

"Okay, go sit down, Mr. Ely and I'll bring your dinner to you."

Quinn sat down at the table and I opened the oven, grabbing the potatoes out. Then I put a steak and potato on each plate and brought it over to the table. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine." Quinn said with a smile.

"Water it is." I filled the two cups up with water and ice. I sat down with Quinn at the table and watched as he started to cut his steak. I hoped it tasted okay.

Quinn took his first bite and moaned. Oh God, was it terrible? "Babe, this is _wonderful_."

I beamed at him. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Super good. You should cook more often." He chuckled.

"I will if you want me to." I replied softly.

Quinn looked at me with love in his eyes. "I won't make you do all the cooking. I'll do some too, you know."

"I don't mind."

Quinn smiled. "I know, but it should be fifty fifty with us."

I shrugged. "If that's what you want."

We ate dinner and talked about this weekend, the weekend of our birthdays and riding. After we were done, Quinn insisted on doing the dishes, finally I stopped arguing but I dried while he washed. "Let's watch a movie." I told him after we were done the dishes.

Quinn followed me into the living room and we decided to watch Eight Seconds, which was a sad movie about a bull rider(true story). Thirty minutes into the movie, we weren't paying attention. The only thing I was paying attention to was Quinn's lips on mine.

Twenty minutes later, I pushed on Quinn's chest. "Alright, I think it's time to stop." I said, breathlessly.

I felt Quinn nod on my shoulder and he sat up. Looking at our appearances, he grinned. "You just can't get enough of me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah."

Quinn gently rubbed my cheek with his hand. "I brought over my bookbag, I figured we should try to get some homework done while I was over here."

"That's smart. Don't want Glen and your parents getting mad." I stood up. "I'll go get mine."

Before I grabbed my bookbag I stepped into the bathroom and dialed Adam's number. I had to talk to him about my plan with Brett. A few minutes later, we were finished and he was in on the plan. I quickly called Brett and let him know we were on and he told me we could come in Wednesday night.

I came out of the bathroom and I saw Quinn had grabbed my bookbag for me. I saw he had my essay research out and he was running his fingers over it. He looked up when I came in the room. "We need to talk." He said.

I nodded and sat beside him on the couch. "Quinn, I'm not pregnant. Just so you know."

I heard his sigh of relief. "I know we used a condom and everything and we really didn't even have sex but I was just worried."

I stiffened and a question popped in my head. _What would we do if I got pregnant?_ I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until Quinn answered me.

"We would figure everything out together, of course." Quinn said confidently. "We would keep the baby, wouldn't we?" Quinn said the last part, half fearfully as if he wasn't sure I would want to.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "We would keep the baby. I couldn't get an abortion or give the baby up. Especially since it's _our _baby."

Quinn pulled me onto his lap. "You know I'll be here for you, no matter what right? That even if you get pregnant, I'll never leave you."

I nodded. "I know."

"Good, because I want you to know that. I would definitely ask you to marry me, it would just be another excuse for me to get down on one knee for you." Quinn said the last part teasingly. But I felt a little bit of truth beneath it. "I would do anything to support you and our baby."

"Do you still want to?" I asked.

He knew what I meant and he didn't pretend to misunderstand. "I do if you do."

I felt my confident rise. "I do. I want you to be my first."

"I want you to be mine too." Quinn whispered in my ear. "I love you, Belle Lorraine Johnson(sorry if I ever gave her a middle name, if I did I don't remember!). Forever and always, babe."

"I love you too, Quinn Alan Ely(Okay, I swear I gave him this middle name in another chapter but can't find it. sorry if I'm wrong). Forever and Always, baby." We kissed gently and it felt nice to know that he would support me either way.

So we turned the movie back on again and this time actually watched parts of it(because we started our homework) and by the time the movie was over it was time for Quinn to go home. "I'll miss you tonight." Quinn whispered.

"I'll miss you too." I replied back. "But we'll see each other a lot this weekend because of practicing for the competition and I'm still going to ask Katie if I could borrow a horse so we can take a ride." I kissed his lips. "Now get home before your mother kills me for keeping you out past curfew." I smiled up at him.

"Have a good night Belle and I'll call you when I get home and take a shower. Love you." Quinn kissed me again, this time a longer, deeper kiss.

"Love you too. Night." Quinn walked out the front door and I locked it behind him. I let the dogs out and went to take my shower. After I got out I let the dogs back in and got dressed in my pj's and braided my hair. I texted Chloe a good night and Quinn called me and we talked for awhile.

Around eleven fifteen we got off the phone and I turned off my light, snuggling under the covers. I couldn't wait until the weekend of our birthday's came along, hopefully Glen would approve so I could spend the whole weekend with Quinn and my friends.

I went to sleep with the nice thoughts of my birthday weekend.

…...

**PLEASE READ**

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry everyone that it's been so long since I have updated! I don't know if I mentioned it but I got a new job at CVS Pharmacy and I've been working like crazy for the past few months and of course I've had a couple new stories you may have seen. (If not check out my profile for my new stories!) I can't tell you how much better I feel now that I _**finally**_updated for you guys! This chapter is dedicated to Maxy's Momma for being my most loyal fan and for her birthday! I hope you like this chapter and sorry it's up late! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I made it as long as I could for you. I will try to update more for you :)

What would really be nice is if I could get some _reviews_ that would really help me update a lot moreeeee. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!

P.S.:I posted a poll on my FF profile about Chloe and Bryan. I've been playing around with the idea of writing a story with Chloe and Bryan, like what they were like before Belle came along, the beginning of their friendship, their relationship, etc. I wanted to know what my readers thought. So please vote!

Thanks and I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!


	33. Chapter 33 'Surprised'

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 33 "Surprised!"

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my characters.

Friday, September 12th, 2009. 1:50PM Belle POV

The week had passed by so fast and suddenly it was Friday. Wednesday night Adam and I came to school for the plan and it went perfectly because I had my final song. Thursday I had rode in front of some of Katie's boarders and clients, some had actually already asked me to ride for them. I had told them starting next week I would ride for them if they'd like, because this week was going to be busy. Later Thursday night Katie and Glen had suggested we go in to Darton so we could buy me a dress to compete in, I argued but in the end, they won.

Laci had also come through and gotten Melinda Sanders to contact me. We had ended up on Skype and she had been willing to talk and very open. We had talked everyday for the rest of the week actually and she had inspired a song. My report would be finished and Melinda had agreed to do a video for the class.

Only one bad thing had happened this whole week. Quinn had cut his hand while helping his dad and Wyatt cut hay, unfortunately the way it had been cut and bandaged would leave him unable to compete. Fortunately Ryan was able to step in Quinn's place.

Now I sat in Mrs. Ely's class so eager to leave. Glen was up to something this morning, dropping hints about something very good might happen tonight besides the barrel race. Which of course had me insanely curious, thanks Glen(Note the sarcasm)! So on top of the excitement I had for the race, I was excited and nervous for this surprise of his.

Luckily Mrs. Ely hadn't noticed I wasn't focusing at all and I was free to daydream while she talked. I was still sitting there daydreaming when the bell rang and she tapped my shoulder. "Belle, honey, the bell has rang."

I jumped. "Oh. Thanks Maxine."

Maxine gave me a hug. "Thinking about tonight?"

"Yeah and tomorrow night. Two big events in one weekend." I laughed.

Maxine smiled. "You're going to do great in both. I know it."

"Thanks Maxine." I smiled back.

"I also know Quinn is kind of upset that he can't compete with you tomorrow." Maxine and I both frowned at her words.

"I know he is but I have a surprise for him and I think he might like it."

"Is that why you haven't been letting him come to the practices this week?" Maxine looked amused.

I giggled and nodded. "I know he's been getting mad because I won't let him but I wanted these things to be a surprise."

Maxine laughed. "Well I guess he'll find out on Saturday. Go on and find my son and Chloe, Belle. I'll see you later on this evening at the race."

"Alright bye Maxine!" I left her classroom and headed towards my locker. Brett was letting me and Chloe skip practice today because I had to go home and get ready for the race.

I saw Chloe standing there waiting for me, Quinn had probably already left for practice with Bryan. Quinn had promised he would be at Katie's in time to leave with us and since he was going to practice, Katie was picking Chloe and I up today.

"Ready to leave?" I asked Chloe as I opened my locker to grab my backpack and the rest of my books.

"Yep. Quinn said to tell you he loves you and he'll see you at Katie's." Chloe smiled.

I shook my head with a smile. "Well thanks for the message."

I closed my locker and headed out the door with Chloe. Outside, we waved to Jen and Sam who were getting on their bus then I saw Katie. She was standing by her truck, her face lit up with excitement but I also knew she was a little worried along with her friend. They both had a lot to worry about in this race.

"Hey girls!" Katie gave us both a hug when we reached her. "Chloe, would you like to go home or just come straight over to my house with Belle and I?"

"If it's alright, I'd like to come over to your house." Chloe answered her.

"That's fine, hon!" Katie smiled and we got in her truck. The conversation on the way over to Katie's house was all about the race tonight.

When we got there, we all got out. Katie headed towards the barn while Chloe and I headed towards the house so we could change out of our school clothes.

After that, we went down to the barn to join Katie and Bree. Katie's friend was meeting us at the race with her family and she would be there with Bree's papers, shot records, etc.

Bree neighed when she saw me, we had actually gotten close this week. "Hey sweetie." I murmured when I got to her. She pranced in her cross-ties. "Today we're not going to be practicing, it's our race day sweetie."

"Let's just start grooming her and then we'll go ahead and load everything we need for the race, then Bree." Katie instructed and we started grooming Bree. Chloe worked on her mane and tail, I worked on picking out her feet and Katie was giving her a quick brush off.

When we finished, I took the tack up to the trailer and put it in the dressing room, Chloe handed me the tack box and Katie lead Bree. I closed the dressing room door and smiled as Bree eagerly walked on the trailer.

Katie closed Bree in and turned to me. "Alright, we just have to stop at your house so you can get your riding clothes and Chloe can change right?"

We both nodded and got in the truck. Katie pulled up to our houses a couple minutes later and I ran to my house while Chloe went to hers. Katie followed me, leaving Bree in the trailer, I could hear lots of voices once I opened the door—who was here? I wondered.

As I turned towards the living room, I had a big surprise. "Belle!" My name was shouted from four different people.

I stopped in shock. My father, Laci, Laci's Mom-Julia and Seth were standing in the living room with Glen. Before I could say anything, I was being hugged by everyone.

"Dad, Laci, Julia, Seth?" I whispered their names as they hugged me. When they stopped, I realized I had tears running down my face. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you compete honey." Julia answered. I was smiling but also crying. "Don't cry, hon."

I hugged Laci. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Me either. I'm so glad to see you!" Laci hugged me back.

"I hate to break up the reunion," Katie started, "But Belle you have to change and we have to get going."

"Of course, of course!" My father smiled. "Go get changed Honey, we'll be here all weekend. We can talk more tonight and tomorrow before the competition.."

I gave everyone one last hug and walked to my room to change. I put on my navy blue riding shirt and light blue jeans with my boots. I grabbed my cowboy hat and walked out of my room where Katie and Chloe were waiting.

"Let's go." I said, nervous. We waved to everyone and walked out the door to the truck, now just the ride to Reno. I couldn't wait to ride in front of Qui—Wait a second! Quinn hadn't showed up at Katie's. I looked, panicked, at Chloe.

"Where's Qui-" Chloe cut me off.

"Nick was home and said Quinn will meet you in Reno since he didn't make it to Katie's." Chloe reassured me. I sighed in relief.

We got in the truck and we were on our way to Reno.

…...

Belle Pov

I paced nervously near Katie's trailer as I waited for Bree and I's number to be called. Katie was standing with Brandy, Bree;s owner, and Brandy's family up by the arena. Glen, everyone from Montana, the Ely's, the Foresters, The Kenworthy's and the Mason's sat up in the stands.

Talk about feeling pressured. I felt like Bree and I had to do well, we had to do very good because everyone wanted us too. Bree nudged me as if to say "Hey, stop pacing! Chill out already."

Which of course I should. It wasn't like a really special race and Brandy had already told me she just wanted Bree to have a good home, it didn't matter what Bree did.

So I took a deep breath and tried to think positively and calmly. It halfway worked. I heard the announcer say the rider before us number and I decided to mount Bree. As soon as I was in the saddle, Bree was prancing sideways.

I knew she was just excited so I nudged her into a walk towards the gates. Katie gave me a thumbs up and Brandy did too, I smiled at them quickly.

The rider before us came fast of the arena, the horse not ready to slow and I gently steered Bree away. "Up next in Belle Johnson, on Bree's Challenge, a 6 year old Appendix Quarter Horse. Raced one, won one."

The guy opened the gate and Bree basically charged through...She was amazing! She listened so well and flew around the barrels. When we ran out of the gate, I looked up to see our time, an astonishing 12.9 seconds!

I slowed Bree down quickly and let out a happy laugh. We had done well, especially for Bree! I heard the announcer's voice. "Bree's Challenge was claimed by Mountain Rain Stables for eight thousand."

Eight Thousand? Oh my Lord! That's a lot of money for a young horse that's only raced once! I saw Brandy walking our way with a smile and Katie following.

"It's amazing! She was amazing! And do you know who Mountain Rain Stables is owned by?" Brandy was definitely excited.

"No." I shook my head.

"Jack Wilson! One of the top barrel racing trainers! He had lots of good horses _and _riders! She'll have a wonderful home!" Brandy smiled. "Thank you so much, Belle."

I shook my head again. "It was all this girl. She did her best tonight." I patted Bree. I was so glad it was going to work out for her, that she would have the best chance possible at racing. It made me feel like I was flying tonight.

…...

Belle POV

I held Quinn's hand on the ride home from Reno as he drove. I was still flying from tonight and couldn't wipe the grin off my face, before we had left Brandy had told me as soon as she had the money that she would be paying Katie and I, each five hundred dollars.

We both objected of course, but Brandy insisted. Quinn had found me after that and asked me if I wanted to ride home with him, I of course accepted. It was just us two surprisingly but I liked it. I had missed Quinn a lot this week since we both had been busy.

I couldn't wait for his surprise tomorrow when I sang. Adam had said Quinn would love it so much and I really hoped he would since it was all for him.

I looked over at Quinn and smiled widely. I loved him so much and I was so lucky to have him...it was probably just me still flying over Bree's race but I was just feeling so damn elated and happy.

Quinn caught my look and smiled. "I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I said, resting my head gently on his shoulder. Quinn put his arm around my waist.

"Whatever you say, beautiful." Quinn chuckled.

It was just another ten minutes to home and I couldn't wait for everyone to meet Quinn again, on better terms than the last. My dad said he had a surprise for me when I got back to Glen's and I was curious. Very curious.

When we pulled up, I saw Darrell, Sam , Ryan and Jen were here. I'm sure Chloe, Rob and Nick were too and of course Katie and Drew. Plus my dad, Laci, Julia and Seth.

Quinn and I walked in the house and heard everyone talking in the living room. I could see sandwiches sitting on the table and some chips. My dad pulled me into a hug once I walked in.

"You looked wonderful out there Belle, like you never stopped." My dad grinned.

"Thanks Dad."

"Ah, Quinn, it's nice to see you again." My dad shook Quinn's hand. "Especially on better terms."

"You too, Mr. Johnson." Quinn was polite.

"Call me Rick." Dad laughed.

Everyone congratulated Katie and I on Bree's win and then I turned to my father. "So what's your surprise, Dad?"

My dad held up a bag of tapes. "Home videos!"

I groaned. "Oh Dad, NO!"

"Oh yes!" Chorused all my friends. Nick was grinning evilly at me.

"Finally, I'll have some dirt on you!" Nick chuckled and I groaned again.

"What's our choices?" Ryan asked looking in the bag.

"My mixed tape which is from age 5 to 13 some occasions, Belle's and Dreams first ride, our family water balloon fight..and lots more." My dad smiled.

"Let's see the mixed tape." Ryan said. (The mix tape is all the memories from my one shot-The Best Day-so read it if you haven't to know what they're watching.)

Quinn smiled as we started watching the video and he pulled me close to him. "You were a cute child." He whispered in my ear. "I hope our children look just like you."

I blushed at his words. And a little while later, I couldn't help blushing when it came on that I was shrieking at my dad and upset, oh did he really have to play this one?

Quinn just kissed my cheek. Then of course came the part where Seth and I were going to prom...Awkward. Quinn was looking at me but I wouldn't look back at him.

Finally that video was over. They picked the balloon fight next and I watched myself on the TV.

**VIDEO**

"Dad, NO!" I screamed as he splashed me with a balloon full of cold water. It was freezing. I grabbed one of the balloon and threw it right back at him, unfortunately it hit my mom.

The fight went on and eventually Laci, Joe and Seth joined in. By the end we were all soaked and laughing so hard.

**End of Video**

I smiled at my dad and Laci as the video ended, that was the best balloon fight ever. We continued to pick movies out until we were done and it was well past ten.

"That was fun." Sam, Jen, Darrell and Ryan all told me at the door.

"It was, except for my embarrassing moments." I laughed quietly. Jen, Sam and Darrell went off in Darrell's car but Ryan stayed behind to talk for a few minutes.

"So, we'll leave tomorrow about five thirty, six?" Ryan asked, talking about for the competition.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Quinn's gonna drive all of us so no one has to worry about a ride." I told him.

Ryan smiled. "Alright, well get lots of sleep and be well rested tomorrow..and oh don't go on a screaming rampage tonight and lose your voice." Ryan chuckled.

"Why would I go on a screaming rampage?" I laughed.

"I don't know, just saying. Well night Belle."

"Bye Ryan." I shut the door behind him and heard everyone else talking in the living room, which I walked past to where Quinn was standing in the kitchen.

"Walk outside with me?" I whispered to him. He took my hand and followed me outside to Storm's pasture. Storm nickered at me when I came to the gate. "I know, Storm, I haven't been to see you all evening, you had to deal with Glen, I know baby."

I rubbed his face and then turned to Quinn. It was dark outside but being this close I could see his face and his smile in the dark.

"So, I was thinking, maybe next weekend, I could ask Glen if you could stay over." I said softly, putting my cheek against his chest.

"That would be nice." Quinn put his arms around my waist and held his hands together. "So have you asked Glen about the first weekend of October yet?"

"No, but maybe I will tomorrow. Chloe's already got Rob's permission as does Nick...What did your parents say?"

"They said it was fine since all of us were going up and we were all responsible kids." Quinn answered.

"I don't think Glen will have a problem with it."

"I don't think so either. He's pretty laid back about us." Quinn kissed my lips gently.

"We're very lucky." I laughed.

"Yes, we are." Quinn smiled.

"Can we just stay like this?" I asked, looking in his eyes.

"We could...but I heard it's going to be very cold tonight so..." Quinn grinned.

"Well I have you to keep me warm." I winked.

"Oh well yes, I guess you do." Quinn kissed me again and I felt a shot of desire run through me.

"I love you." I mumbled on his lips.

"Love you more."

"I could argue that."

"I would win."

I rolled my eyes. "Sureee."

He was about to respond when the deck light turned on and out stepped Glen. We stepped back from each other as he walked towards us.

"Sorry to interrupt you two..I just wanted to ask you two a favor." Glen looked amused.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked Glen.

"I know you two haven't been all over each other tonight...but while your dad is here, I want you guys to try to not do PDA so much...I don't mind you two kissing and such because I know couples kiss and I trust it to be just that...but he's your dad and he's a little bit worried even if he won't show it." Glen finished.

I nodded. "That's fine, like you said we wouldn't do it anyway, but we'll make sure not to.."

Glen smiled. "Good...well I better get back inside."

"Wait, Glen can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." Glen said and I followed him over by the dog's fence.

"I have two things to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"One is, next weekend can Quinn maybe stay over? Second is the weekend of Quinn's, Jake's and my birthday, we were wondering if we were allowed to go up to Rob's cabin in Reno...It would be Sam, Jen, Darrell, Jake, Bryan, Chloe, Nick, Quinn and I."

Glen thought for a moment. "Yes and Yes...Like I said, I trust you both." Glen gave me a stern look.

I blushed. "We're not going to have sex Glen, really."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Night." He mumbled, walking back towards the house.

I laughed and turned around to face Quinn. "Yes to both. You can stay over and I can go the weekend of our birthdays."

"Good." Quinn smiled, pulling me into his arms again. "I have to leave in a couple of minutes."

"I know." I sighed..there was no way he could stay with my _father _inside the house so of course he had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning though and we can spend all day together, I promise." Quinn said.

I nodded. "I'm really sorry you can't play with us tomorrow."

Quinn frowned. "It's not your fault I got hurt. I'm sorry I can't play either, but it'll be nice to watch you sing." Quinn smiled now.

"I'll be so nervous tomorrow so sorry if I'm snappy or freaked out."

"You'll be fine and if you get snappy or freak out it's fine, I understand." Quinn chuckled then looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta get home before my parents call. I love you Belle."

I stood on my toes to kiss him. "I love you too Quinn. Have a good night."

"You too. Have sweet dreams, Babe." We kissed again and then he left. After giving Storm a treat and blowing Iris a kiss,I went back into the house, where it was very quiet. I saw that everyone had went to bed so I quietly got in the shower.

When I got out, I got dressed in my pjs and went in my room. I smiled at the thought of tonight and tomorrow. I hoped it would really go well for all of us tomorrow.

…...

Belle POV-Next Day Saturday, September 13th, 2009

I woke up and kicked the covers off, groaning when I did. Of course, the one day I didn't want it to be "that time of the month" it was. I pulled my sheets off my bed, throwing them on the floor and went to the bathroom.

My stomach was full of cramps and I knew half of it was my period and half was my nervousness. I didn't think Glen had any midol in his medicine cabinet. I found my box of tampons and after doing what I needed to, left the bathroom. I took my sheets and put them in the washing with some detergent on them.

I walked out to the kitchen where everyone was sitting. "Hey Sleepy." My dad smiled.

I gave him a glare. He chuckled. "It's gonna be a fun week for you, Glen."

Glen looked up from the pancakes he was making. "Why?"

"It's that time." Dad chuckled and I looked at him incredulously, first, how did he know? And second, did he have to announce it everyone?

"Dad!" I groaned as Glen looked horrified, Seth looked away, Laci blushed for me, Julia and Katie had little smiles on their faces.

I turned to Katie. "Do you have any midol?"

"I'll go get you some honey, I have to stop at Phil's anyway." Katie smiled.

"Thank you." I mumbled, still embarrassed. I walked out the kitchen door so I could take care of Storm. Laci followed, silent.

"That was embarrassing." I said to her as I climbed over the dog fence and walked to the pasture.

"Tell me about it!" Laci giggled and I glared at her.

"You just wait..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Laci asked with a smile, I shook my head.

"Nothing." Storm was grazing by the shed but he looked up momentarily as Laci and I walked towards him. I smiled as he trotted over to meet me. He seemed cautious of Laci. "Hey Stormy boy, Laci isn't gonna hurt ya."

I brought Storm into the shed, fed him and left the door open. My phone vibrated and I saw I had a text from Quinn.

From:Quinn

To:Belle

_Up yet, Babe? I wanna see youuuu! Love you :)_

I smiled and quickly texted him back. He texted back as quickly.

From:Quinn

To:Belle

_Be over ASAP! _

"Quinn?" Laci asked with a frown. I frowned when I saw her not smiling.

"Yeah..he's coming over." I said.

Laci rolled her eyes. "Of course he is."

I counted to ten, trying really hard not to be irritated with Laci. "What's wrong with that?"

Laci rolled her eyes again. "Well I kind of wanted to spend time with my best friend, you know..."

I felt guilty. "I'm sorry Lace. I do want to spend time together. I can text him and tell him to wait."

I texted Quinn quickly, offering that tonight after the competition I was all his, and he was sad but understood. "Okay, it's all good."

Laci smiled. "Thanks Belle. I know it's hard for you to be away from him but I haven't seen you on _good _terms in awhile!"

I laughed without humor and we started to walk, while talking. We walked along the neighborhood and caught up on everything and I do mean everything!

But still, something was wrong. Off. I finally realized what it was after awhile. Laci was like a stranger to me, no longer feeling like a best friend. _Because Chloe is your best friend now. _No! Laci has been my best friend since we were younger, we knew everything..well almost everything about each other. I was holding about how exactly far Quinn and I had gone and that he slept over at the house sometimes, in my bedroom. _Why? _ I asked myself, this is Laci!

But some part of me wondered if she would tell my father, betray me in that way. No, I finally decided, she wouldn't but I still didn't feel comfortable telling her half because of what had happened to her.

Laci was telling me about how Ben Rogers had asked her out—the real one this time— and they were supposed to go the movies and dinner after wards. I tried to listen to her, I really did but after awhile I tuned her out.

I thought about the competition tonight. My stomach knotted at the thought, I was so nervous, it was my songs—well one of them was co-written by Bryan—but all the rest were mine and I wanted the judges and other people to like them.

"Belle?" I heard Laci's voice.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry I was thinking about tonight."

Laci smiled. "It's okay. I understand." Then she looked around her. "Wanna head back now?" I nodded and we started back to Glen's, talking again.

…...

I took a deep breath as Quinn pulled into a parking spot. It was so close to the time of the competition and my stomach was forming so many knots.

Quinn came around and opened my door for me, I got out and Quinn took my hand. "Did I mention how sexy you look in that dress?" Quinn whispered in my ear and I blushed. (dress on profile)

"Only a couple million times." I grinned at him.

"Well make that a couple million times and one." Quinn kissed my neck really quick.

"Come on love birds!" Adam said. We laughed and followed Bryan, Adam and Ryan to the building. Once in there I saw Brett and he waved us over to him.

"I already got you registered and I'll let them know you're here. Belle you need to come with me so you can submit your songs." I nodded at Brett and followed him. The woman at the registration desk handed me a paper so I could write down my songs, write if I had co-written any, and in which order they would be played.

After that, we all followed Brett to the stage. I could see one band was already on stage, ready to perform, I looked at all the people sitting out there and it was a semi-medium crowd. I looked at Adam, panicked but he just smiled and mouthed "It'll be alright!" to me.

I nodded. Yes, I could do this, I had sung in front of people before and I would do it now. "Alright Belle, you guys are going to be like 10th out of 16 I think."

I listened to Brett as he explained the terms/rules, the judges and ruling, etc. I watched as the show started, the first band was a guy singer with his three best friends. They were damn good!

Before I knew it a guy with a headset on told us were we on deck. We all looked at each other and smiled nervously. "And now ready to sing for you tonight, Ladies and Gentleman, Belle Johnson, Bryan Ely, Adam Ely and Ryan Slocum from Darton, Nevada!"

We walked out onto the stage to a big round of applause from our families and friends. I smiled at everyone as Bryan and I stepped up to the microphones and stools we had requested. The first song Bryan and I co-wrote.

"Hi, everyone. This first song my friend Bryan and I co-wrote together. It kind of expresses how the beginning of his and my best friend's relationship started.." I smiled at Chloe who was looking at Bryan with a surprised and curious expression.

Bryan started his guitar. (Bryan in italics, Belle regular, together bold)

"_I'm gonna wear you down,_

_I'm gonna make you see, _

_I'm gonna get to you, you're gonna give into me." _

"_I'm gonna start a fire,_

_you're gonna feel the heat,_

_I'm gonna burn for you, _

_you're gonna melt for me." _

"**Come on, come on, **

**Into my arms, **

**Come on, come on, **

**Give into me." **

"You're gonna take my hand,

Whisper the sweetest words,

And if you're ever sad,

I'll make you laugh,

I'll chase the hurt."

"**My heart is set on you,**

**I don't want no one else,**

**And if you don't want me, **

**I guess I'll be all by myself."**

"**Come on, come on,**

**Into my arms, **

**Come on, come on,**

**Give into me." **

"I'll use my eyes to draw you in,

Until I'm under your skin,

I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms,

Come on, Come on, Come on,

Give into me."

"**Give into me, **

**Give into me." ** We finished the song slowly and smiled at each other as we heard all of the applause. Then Bryan got up and so did I, he went back with his guitar to another mic and I spoke into mine again.

"This song is very special and I just wrote it this week for my boyfriend of two months, Quinn Ely." I smiled at Quinn. "This is why you couldn't come to practice all week."

"I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier."

As soon as I finished, Quinn was on his feet with a wide smile, clapping for me. I smiled at his enthusiasm and I'm glad he seemed to like the song. I could see my father smiling along with the rest of my family.

"And now, our final song. This one was inspired by two different people...First was my best friend Laci. She's been through a lot in her young life so far and she hasn't shown a moment of weakness, the second is a girl I used to know named Melinda, she's a year old than me and has a child of her own. She's a single parent and had to drop out of school, her mom has disowned her but she won't let it stop her. She's just received her GED and is attending the University of South Dakota, bringing her baby along with her. She knows it'll be a hard time, a uphill battle the whole way, but she's gonna graduate. And I think she's absolutely amazing for how she's handling it. So this is for Melinda and Laci. It's called, The Climb.."

I took a deep breath. This was my hardest song of all.

"I can almost see it,

That dream I'm dreaming,

but there's a voice inside of my head saying,

You'll never reach it."

"Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels,

Lost with no direction,

My faith is shaking.."

"But I gotta keep trying,

Gotta keep my head held high."

"There's always gonna be another mountain,

I'm always gonna wanna make it move,

Always gonna be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose."

"Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,

It's the climb."

"The struggles I'm facing,

The chances I'm taking,

Sometimes might knock me down,

But no, I'm not breaking."

"I may not know it

But these are the moments that,

I'm gonna remember the most, yeah

Just gotta keep going."

"And I, I gotta be strong,

Just keep pushing on."

"Cause there's always gonna be another mountain,

I'm always gonna wanna make it move,

Always gonna be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose."

"Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,

It's the climb, yeah!"

"There's always gonna be another mountain,

I'm always gonna wanna make it move,

Always gonna be an uphill battle,

Somebody's gonna have to lose."

"Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,

It's the climb, yeah!"

"Keep on moving, Keep climbing,

Keep the faith, baby,  
It's all about, It's all about the climb,  
Keep the faith,

Keep your faith, whoa..."

When I finished, the whole crowd was standing up and I laughed, surprised and breathless. I smiled at my band and I knew no matter where we placed, it would be okay. Just seeing this, these people giving me a standing ovation(not sure if that's the word..) was enough, getting up here on stage and having people see me sing, was enough.

As soon as we were off stage, we were engulfed in hugs and "You were so good!".. Quinn hugged me last and wouldn't let go. "I loved it. The song. And God, I love you so much." Then he kissed me, a part of me told myself we were breaking Glen's rules but I didn't care.

After all the congratulations, we sat in the audience and watched the other bands. They were all good, especially the last one, which was 2 girls, 2 guys the band was named Rockers Of The West. I loved the name.

Then it was time for the judges to make a decision. Unfortunately we had to all go back on stage so Quinn had to let go, on stage Ryan grabbed my hand and gave it a nervous squeeze. I gave him one back and held on tight.

"Tonight's fourth place winner is...Moon Rising!" We all clapped for them and they went to claim their money and certification to the finals. "Third place goes to...Goddess Among The Stars(I'm terrible at making this up right?)." Clapping, claiming. Now who was second place. "Second place goes to... Rockers Of The West!"

I clapped harder for them and congratulated them and told them how good I thought they were. They told me for a country band, we were good too. They didn't like it much, but liked our music.

"And first place and the two thousand dollars goes to... Belle Johnson and her band!" At first I was shocked but then I jumped up and hugged Ryan.

"We won!" I yelled over the applause and cheering. "We really won!"

Ryan, Bryan, Adam and I all went to claim the money and certification and hugged each other. "You guys were brilliant tonight and I can't thank you enough!" I told the boys as we hugged.

"Hey we wouldn't be anywhere without our brilliant song writers." Ryan smiled at Bryan and I. Could this weekend get any better? I didn't think so. I loved my life and my friends, and Nevada. It just couldn't get any better than this!

…...

A/N : Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated anything..but it's been a rough month or so. My family and I got news if February that we had to leave our farm we've been our for 9-10 years. We then, had 20 horses(between us-but we only had 11 of ours to move)and we had until April 30th to leave. Sounds not so hard right? Wrong. I found lots of places, but they either didn't work or they wanted too much money, or just plain screwed us. Then we finally found a place and they day before the 30th when we were supposed to move, my friend tells me, she can't haul because her truck is broke! I don't think we're gonna catch a break...so all the next morning, it was a stressful day, because we weren't sure we were gonna be able to move, and my cousin and I were working in the morning. So...we finally caught a break. My cousin's and I's boss, and her husband got their friends 2 horse trailer(lots of trips) and hauled for us.

It took six trips. 5 on Sat and 1 on Sunday cause our youngest mare was not getting on the trailer. It was a very high stress weekend and a sad one too(for me anyways) cause my farm meant the world to me. But our horses are happy now, grazing on high, green grass and I'm happy that they're happy and safe! Thank you for being patient and waiting for an update and thanks for still reading!

Reviews; Would love some!

Hope you liked it..tell me if you did/didn't. Check out my website … .com check out the forums, maybe become a member, write some stuff/ideas...or things you like about a certain story/chapter...or check out the story pages in the forums!

Thanks so much!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	34. Chapter 34 Change Of Plans

Ripped Pictures

Chapter 34 "Change Of Plans"

Sunday, September 26th, 2009 11am

Belle Pov

I sat my cell phone down and looked at Quinn with a frown. "Chloe just called to say this weekend is canceled because no one can go this weekend. Nick and her have to stay behind because their uncle is coming into town, Sam is having a problem with Tempest and of course Jake will stay behind with her, Darrell and Jen backed out after Sam and Jake."

Quinn sighed. "So much for a great birthday weekend."

I was about to agree but then I thought of something. "Quinn we could still go!"

"Belle, our parents will never let us go without everyone else." Quinn stated.

"What if they think we're going to Reno to watch Pepper compete? What if they think we're going with Ross and Pepper?" I said, straddling him.

"You want to go that bad?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Well I was thinking we could make it a special night." I trailed my finger down his chest and bit my lip.

"You mean...?" Quinn trailed off.

I nodded. "I want to. I want you."

"You're completely sure?" Quinn was whispering now.

"I want you." I kissed him eagerly so maybe he would take me seriously.

"Okay. But how do you think we're gonna get away with this?" Quinn asked putting his hands on my hips.

So I told him my plan and he agreed it was good. "I'll go ahead and call Pepper."

I called Pepper and asked him if he minded if Quinn and I tagged along this weekend since everyone had canceled on us. "Sure! That'd be great."

He gave me the info like where they were staying what time they were leaving and such. I smiled. "Thanks Pepper!"

Then I called Glen to tell him the news and I told him he could call Pepper to check if he'd like. I heard Quinn talking to his parents and he gave me a thumbs up.

It was going to work! Quinn closed his phone and gently pulled me back on the couch with him. "Now, do we still have those condoms Nate gave me or?"

"Uh, duh we still have them." I laughed at him. "But...we might not need them."

"What?" Quinn's eyebrows came together. "Are you trying to get pregnant or something?"

"No...I got on birth control." I confessed.

"Oh, when?"

"A week or two ago, with Katie's help."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Katie knows we want to have sex?"

I laughed at his expression. "No! I just told her I want to be prepared if it ever happens!"

"Oh..okay.." Quinn smiled. "Now where were we?"

…...

Later that afternoon, I pulled Storm out of the field and lunged him in between the yards. Storm was coming along wonderfully and it made me think he had prior training to this. I didn't think it would be long before I was riding again.

I loved watched Storm move, he had beautiful movement and was obviously wanting to please his trainer. He still knew a lot from his domestic time and that helped me greatly. Bryan was supposed to come over while Quinn was still here to help me with the first try at saddling Storm.

I heard Chloe's door open and heard her yell hello. I smiled at her quickly but didn't let myself get too distracted, I wanted this session to end on a good note. I kept lunging Storm until we "joined up" as most people called it and then faced Chloe, Quinn and Bryan.

"He's really coming along good Belle, I definitely agree with you when you say he's had prior training. He seems to remember it all." Bryan said, giving Storm a gentle pat on the neck. Storm nuzzled his pockets looking for a treat, which he got spoiled with by everyone. "Sorry boy, nothing today."

"Don't worry Storm, I got you covered." Chloe reached over and held out a mint. Storm lipped it up fast and nodded his head. I smiled.

"Alright I think we should try the saddling in the pasture that way if he gets loose it'll be okay." Quinn suggested.

I led Storm to the pasture and Chloe closed the gate after Bryan and Quinn stepped in. "I brought over an old saddle that should fit him, I sat in the shed. Didn't think you'd want to use your nice saddle in case he flips out or anything." Bryan said.

"Good idea Bryan. I didn't think of that." I watched as Bryan grabbed the saddle and blanket out of the shed. Storm watched him intently too, pricking his ears forward as Bryan stopped a few feet away and sat the saddle and blanket on the ground.

"Bring him over, let him sniff it for a few minutes just so he can see what it is." Quinn said and I led Storm over to the saddle.

Storm sniffed it, nudging it a few times, snorted once or twice then started to lip the blanket. I took this as confirmation that he was okay with it now.

"Alright Belle, I want you to do the saddling if you can. Quinn will hold him, just get out of the way if he goes to freak out. I don't want you getting hurt." Bryan told me. "He trusts you and Quinn the most so I'll let you two handle it." Bryan stood by, waiting to help if needed.

I nodded and slowly grabbed the saddle blanket. I lifted it up and let Storm smell it and look at it again. Storm bit it and tried to take it. I laughed. "Storm you can't have it!"

Once I got it out of his mouth, I rubbed it on his shoulder, then his side, getting him used to the feel. Storm looked back watching me the whole time. He didn't seem scared or nervous... so I gently put it on his back and waited.

Nothing happened. I smiled at Quinn quickly before going to grab the saddle. I made sure the left stirrup was up on the horn and the girth was on the saddle so it wouldn't hit him right away. I did the same as I did with the blanket and then gently put it on his back.

Again, nothing. Just Storm's curiosity. I slowly let the girth and stirrup fall, hitting his leg and sides but he did nothing but stand there. I got smiles from Bryan, Chloe and Quinn.

"Now slowly try to hook the girth and make sure at first don't tighten it very much. Just enough that he can feel it and the saddle won't fall off." I did as Bryan said. I grabbed the girth brought it under his belly and slowly tightened as Storm watched me. "Get the lead from Quinn and walk him around a few laps. Walk him and then trot him so the stirrups hit his sides."

I grabbed the lead rope and led him around the pasture at walk. Storm didn't seem to mind at all, he just followed willingly. Then I moved it up to a trot and he followed closely. Never did he freak out while we were going around the pasture. He was as good as ever.

I stopped him by Bryan and Quinn. "He is just so amazing!" I said breathlessly.

They nodded their agreement. "It's amazing. He's had to of had training before and it must of went well because he doesn't seem to have bad memories." Quinn smiled back at me.

"So what next?" I asked. Bryan and Quinn looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Should we?" Bryan said out loud to Quinn.

"Should we what?" I was curious to what they were thinking.

"Well since he's doing so well..You could tighten the girth up so the saddle wouldn't slip under your weight and see how he does with the weight of a rider.." Bryan was hesitant.

"Just be careful." Quinn added. I nodded and Quinn took back the lead rope. I slowly tightened the girth again and again watching Storm for signs he was unhappy. Finally I got it as tight as I could, I stretched his two front legs out so the girth wouldn't pinch him or anything and then looked at Bryan for my next step.

"Okay you're gonna put your foot in the stirrup and put your weight in it. Just to see how he reacts to that then if all goes well, you get up in the saddle." Bryan came up behind me. "I'm here if anything happens, I'll catch you."

I took a deep breath and put my foot in the stirrup. Storm was watching me very closely now, I slowly pulled myself up and put my weight in the stirrup. Storm's ears flickered back and forth and then he let out a sigh. I smiled so no problems yet. I laid on my belly across the saddle, putting my weight on him, again he was fine.

"Swing up into the saddle." Bryan told me softly. I did as he said and I was in the saddle. Storm looked at me in the saddle and nickered.

I patted his neck. "Yeah boy, I'm on you." And then I couldn't stop grinning. This was amazing! I was on Storm and he was fine! "Do you think we could try to walk around?"

"He doesn't seem to mind." Quinn shrugged and had Storm start walking. I put my other foot in the stirrup and patted Storm as he walked along. Storm followed Quinn loyally, just bobbing his head.

I looked over towards Chloe and smiled. "Isn't he amazing?"

"Yes! He absolutely is!" Chloe called back.

Quinn stopped him by the gate and I was still grinning. "I wonder how far along in his training he was...like if he started reining and all that."

"Try it." Quinn tossed me the lead rope and tied the other end to his halter. "I'll stay by his head in case he acts up."

I nudged Storm gently and said walk. Storm moved forward willingly and when I pressed the reins to his neck to turn, he did! I asked him for a trot and he moved out willingly, Quinn slowly backed away giving Storm and I freedom and then I asked Storm for a lope.

I went through the paces with him and did a figure eight, turned him left and right, Stopped him, backed him up. Then went over to the gate and stopped him.

"This horse is amazing! He must have been already done training and he remembers it _all!_ I actually have a horse I don't have to train, he's already good, not spooky at all really. I'm just..." I trailed off not able to find a word to describe what I felt.

"Happy? Amazed? Content? Excited?" Bryan laughed, throwing out words.

"All of those." I laughed with him. I leaned down and kissed Quinn. "I guess we should end this on a good note. Although I just don't want to get off of him!"

But I dismounted and untacked Storm. Quinn grabbed the tack and took it to the shed for me. I turned towards Bryan and Chloe. "Well thank you Bryan for all your help, it seems he is already past most of the stages, now I just need to do a bit in his mouth and see how he reacts out of the pasture."

"You've got a good horse there Belle. If you ever do want to get back into competition, I think you've got a horse there that can do it. I'm glad things are finally working out for you." Bryan gave me a hug.

"Thanks Bryan."

Chloe and Bryan went back over to Chloe's to feed Iris and I fed Storm his grain, giving him a few treats and I laid out some hay. Quinn threw his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you more cowboy." I smiled.

"Not possible."

"Oh it's way possible." I whispered as he kissed me again.

"So maybe tomorrow after school, you could bring Storm over to my place and we could take a mini ride in one of the pastures with Chip. See how he does in another place." Quinn suggested.

"That sounds good." I laid my head on his chest. I heard a door open and looked up to see Glen and Katie walk out.

"Hey guys, you wanna come in? I was just about fix us some dinner!" Glen called out. I took Quinn's hand and we walked into the house with Katie and Glen.

…...

At dinner I had told Katie and Glen about Storm's progress. They were both equally amazed. "That's great Belle! Now you'll have a riding horse of your own!" Katie had hugged me.

"Just be careful when you take him to the Ely's tomorrow. He might react differently than he did today." Glen had warned me.

Dinner had been mostly talk about horses, ours, the Ely's and Katie's. Then we had talked a little bit about the wedding(which would be in late October, which was coming up fast..) Katie had asked me to be her maid of honor and Glen was asking my father to be his best man. They were going to have it at the Sterling's ranch outside if not too cold, otherwise they would just use a heated tent but I knew Katie really wanted to have an outside wedding. Which was possible because it was still pretty warm weather.

I sat down at my desk now, finishing my homework for school tomorrow and thought about this weekend. I felt slightly guilty about lying to Glen and Quinn's parents but I knew they would never let us go on our own and I really wanted to do this for Quinn, for us. Plus it would be our birthday weekend and I think Quinn would enjoy that as a birthday present.

I also felt nervous. Would it really hurt? Would Quinn like it? I pushed away the nervousness and the questions. I focused on my homework til it was done and then went to take a shower.

Quinn called me after my shower as we both were laying in bed. He had cleared tomorrow with his parents and Jake and Sam would be joining us in case anything was to happen with Storm. We talked until his mom came in and told him to go to sleep and she told me to get some rest over the phone.

I laid in bed and eventually drifted off to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. (Dream in Italics) Today would be Monday, September 27th...

_It was dark and I couldn't see. Lightning flashed in the sky and I saw a face. It was Seth's, he had an evil grin on his face. Behind him, I saw someone..._

_Abruptly I realized it was David Marley. I turned to run only to stop with a scream in my throat. Laci laid there, on the ground, eyes wide open, staring at me, unmoving. I couldn't scream, couldn't move. I looked back and Seth just kept smiling at me. I felt the pain of betrayal hit me again. Somehow I knew he had something to do with this. He was connected to Laci and David. That's when I saw the blood on his hands, the knife he was holding. _

I woke up with a jolt and looked around. The sun was starting to come up, it was time for me to get up. I put on some old jeans and t-shirt with my boots to go feed Storm. I let Sophie and Nellie out, seeing Glen was already gone for the morning.

I climbed over the fence and fed Storm, checking his water and gave him a kiss on the nose before I went back inside to get ready for school. I waved at Chloe who was feeding Iris as I let the dogs back in. Inside I made myself a quick bowl of cereal and ate it quickly, noticing I was growing short on time.

I dressed myself in jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and my sneakers. I heard a knock at the door and it was Quinn. "Good morning my love." Quinn kissed me.

"Morning baby." I hugged him. "You look sexy today." Quinn was wearing a dark grey shirt that fit him nicely and jeans the, erm, hugged him in the right places too. Plus his cowboy boots.

Quinn drove us to school and we talked about the fact after this weekend I could get my license. "You excited babe?"

"Yeah I'll have more freedom." I smiled at him.

"Which means she can break up with you and date me now cause she won't need your truck." Nick teased Quinn, we all laughed.

"Never gonna happen." I kissed Quinn's cheek. We were at school and we all went to our classes. The day flew by and after telling Mrs. Ely about Storm's progress, I went to talk to Brett.

After talking to Brett and explaining a few things, I was off the basketball team. I just decided I didn't have the time anymore with riding other people's horses and working with Storm while still having time to myself.

I went outside to find where Katie, who now would pick me up from school while Quinn was at practice, waited for me.

I got in Katie's truck and asked who I would be riding today. "Well first you'll ride Music, then Lightning, Savannah and then if you want you can ride Spirit."

"Of course I want to ride Spirit, him and I are best buddies now." I smiled at Katie.

I got to Katie's house and changed into my riding clothes. First I took Music out who was a western pleasure horse, I would usually just ride her around the ring going through her paces, making sure she was in shape and ready for competition.

Music had really started working well on her form, at first her movement and body was a little off but after a couple weeks of riding her, she was really coming along great. Her owner, Mr. Daughtry, rode when he could but since he was a deputy didn't have that much time. They had used to compete a lot but apparently once fall came along, things picked up at the police department. I was more than happy to ride her for him. Music was such a willing horse.

Then I took out Lightning, which his name was ironic, cause he was calm and slow. Not anything like lightning in a storm. Lightning was just a trail horse that was used occasionally for his owner, Mrs. Applebee, was an elderly woman who rode maybe twice a month but she didn't want lightning to sit around in the field so I rode him on a small trail ride for about an hour at Katie's farm.

Savannah was a newly trained horse whose owner had taken a spill off of and got hurt. Since Savannah was newly trained, her owners didn't want her to lose everything she had learned and be bad when they could get back on her, I rode her everyday refreshing her and teaching her some new things. Lately I had gotten her used to walking on bridges, in water, over a tarp, under a tarp, around balloons, anything I could think of.

Finally came Spirit, we had actually done our schooling show last weekend and had placed second. Very well done for both of us I thought.

I did my usual with Spirit, jumping or if I wasn't jumping, w/t/c and just exercising him. Spirit had mainly gotten over his aversion to saddling and mostly anyone could saddle him. Katie occasionally rode him just to get him used to someone else.

After I was done and Quinn and Glen showed up, we all had dinner at Katie's. "So Belle...Katie and I have something to talk to you about."

I stopped with my drink halfway to my mouth. "Yes?" I said putting it down.

"Well two things. One is...Katie's pregnant!" Glen smiled at me.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" I hugged them both and Drew and Quinn did too. "How far along?"

"Just six weeks, we just found out." Katie smiled. I was so happy for them both.

"Second is..we're thinking it would be better if we moved here, instead of moving to our house." Glen said slowly. "It would be easier on Katie with the horses and you could bring Storm, he'd had more room. Plus you guys wouldn't be alone at the house every night while I'm on vet duty."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Okay? That's it?" Glen asked chuckling. "I expected more from you. A bigger reaction."

"Well it's not like we're moving very far. We're moving ten minutes away from where we were. Plus you're right it will be easier on Katie—and me with riding—and Storm will have more space."

"See I told you she would be fine." Katie poked Glen's arm.

"Well I guess it helps she'll be closer to Quinn too." Glen chuckled at us.

"I didn't think of that but yes, we're in very close riding distance or each other." I smiled at Quinn.

"And I will be moving to one of the apartments we have here on site." Drew spoke up.

"Dad, you don't have to." Katie said.

"You're a grown woman now Katie, you're getting married, having a child. You need the house more than I do. Plus it'll be less rooms to clean." Drew winked.

We talked a bit more about the baby and what Glen would be doing with the house of his. "Well I have a couple people interested in renting it some maybe that or maybe I'll just let it sit for awhile." Glen said.

When dinner was over, I rode home with Quinn to pick up Storm. Since it was only five, we were still going to ride. Storm loaded fine on the trailer and we went to Three Ponies Ranch.

When we showed up, Sam and Jake were waiting with their horses and Chip tacked up. I unloaded Storm and tied him to a hitching post. Quinn was giving me a saddle to borrow since Dream's saddle didn't fit Storm. I bit my lip thinking of Dream, who no one had seen since she disappeared but I quickly shook those thoughts away.

I tacked Storm up and put a hackamore(bitless bridle) on him. I was waiting to use a bit on him. Soon as I was tacked up I mounted him and Sam lead the way to the pasture.

Storm did fine next to Chip who was curious about his new riding buddy. Chip stopped to touch noses with Storm and I bit my lip, nervous of what they would do. But Storm just nudged his shoulder and on they went.

The trail ride was pretty much perfect. Storm didn't spook but once at something in the distance. On the way back towards the barn, we let the horses run and let me tell you, running on Storm was the most exhilarating, exciting thing to ever happen. He was so fast! He beat all the other horses back to the gate, only stopping when I asked him too and he was still excited, prancing, bending his neck and tossing his head.

Obviously he loved to run. I untacked Storm and walked him along with Ace and Sam. "He's such a beauty, can you imagine the babies he would make?" Sam sighed dreamily.

"I know, I think about that all the time. I think about possibly bringing it up to maybe Jake or Katie to breed him, I'd definitely be interested in breeding him." I agreed.

"Maybe when Tempest is older, she can have his baby." Sam laughed.

"That will be a long time, considering she's not even a year yet."

"True." Jake called Sam then to give her and Ace a ride home and I waved goodbye to both of them. I put Storm in the corral with Chip, who seemed to be his new best friend, and went up to the Ely house with Quinn.

Inside Maxine greeted me with a hug and a piece of pie. I ate it and it was so good, I loved Maxine's pies. Apparently so did the men because there was none left within minutes.

I watched as the boys teased one another, as Luke kissed Maxine's cheek when he thought none of us were looking. It was just so cute! I smiled over at Quinn quickly and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ew, I'm trying to eat here." Nate joked.

"Don't look." I suggested, shrugging.

Everyone laughed at that and I enjoyed being here. A part of this huge family, I had been an only child and with Glen gone so much, it was nice to have all these people around. I was really glad we were going to Katie's so I would have someone to be with when Glen wasn't there. I would have a family again.

…...

Friday, October 1st four pm(OMG! IT'S HERE! lol BTW I don't remember if I ever gave Quinn an age so I think I had him being 16 , so now he's 17 if i'm wrong correct me please!)

This week has flown by much to my happiness. Last night we had celebrated Quinn and Jake's birthday(although today was technically Jake's birthday but we had a party for him last night along with Quinn) and it had been fun. I looked over at Quinn as we drove to the store to get some food and drinks for the weekend and to get the cabin's keys off Nick, the only one who knew what was really happening but had swore not to tell.

I had called Pepper to cancel saying I needed to stay behind to work with a client of Katie's and Pepper said he was sorry we couldn't make it but it was okay. But Quinn's parents and Glen still thought we were going with them and we were taking Storm and Chip to the cabin with us.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, not looking at Quinn anymore. I fidgeted with my hands while waiting for him to answer.

I felt Quinn looking at me. "Belle if you don't want to have sex we don't have to, we can just enjoy the weekend being alone."

I shook my head. "No I want to. I'm just kind of nervous, ya know.."

Quinn squeezed my hand and I finally looked at him. "I know babe." Quinn kissed me quickly on the lips and pulled into Phil's parking lot.

We got out of the truck and went into Phil's, where Nick was working. "Hey lovebirds." Nick winked at us as we walked in.

"Hey Nick." I smiled at him then I went off find sodas and chips while Quinn talked to Nick. I grabbed three twelve packs of soda, mountain dew, pepsi and another mountain dew. Quinn and I loved Mountain Dew. I grabbed some chips I knew Quinn and I both liked, a pack of hamburgers and hot dogs, a bag of frozen fries, some paper plates and cups and then made my way to the register.

"Damn you really went shopping." Nick commented as I sat the items on the counter.

"Shut up." I blushed. "I also need a bag of horse feed."

Nick rang me up and Quinn insisted to pay. Finally after arguing with him for five minutes, I let him pay. I kissed his cheek as he took the things out to the truck. Nick handed me the cabin keys. "Place should be clean, it's fenced in just like Glen's house so the horses will be okay and it has trees along the fence so they'll have shelter. Just remember to lock up when you leave."

I nodded. "Thanks again Nick for doing this for us." I gave Nick a hug.

"You guys are my best friends, no problem." I left and got in Quinn's truck where he was waiting.

"I'm just gonna stop by the house and get the trailer and Chip then we'll get Storm and your bag, then we're on our way." Quinn smiled at me. We were already on the way to Three Ponies Ranch.

Chip was no problem loading as usual and we gave his parents hug. "Be good for Pepper and Ross this weekend." Maxine told us both.

"We always are." I laughed.

When we stopped by Glen's, no one was home but Glen had left me a note telling me to have fun and that Katie had taken the dogs for the weekend and that he would be over there since he was off all weekend. I grabbed my duffle bag, making sure the condoms were in there, and threw it in Quinn's truck.

Storm didn't have any problems loading, especially with his buddy Chip on there. We were on our way to Reno now, Quinn kept me talking the whole time. About school, Storm progressing, working with Katie, anything. I think he knew I was still nervous and trying to take my mind off things. It was sweet.

An hour later, we pulled into a long driveway. A few minutes later after going up the driveway we saw the cabin, it was very pretty and big with a big porch. I saw the fencing in the back of the house and all the trees, the horses would definitely be fine.

We parked and unloaded the horses, putting them in the back yard and threw out some hay and gave them their grain for the night. After making sure they had water we went up to the house and unloaded all the stuff from the truck.

I went down the hallway to the bedrooms while Quinn was pulling stuff out for dinner. I opened the guest room door and the bed was unmade so I found some sheets and made the bed up until Quinn came and found me.

"Look at you, little miss housewife." Quinn chuckled and gently kissed my check. I bit my lip, thinking about tonight. I wanted him so bad but yet I was so nervous.

"Let's go get some dinner." I suggested. Quinn talked to me while I cooked us a couple of hamburgers and fries. Quinn excused himself for a minute to the dining room and I finished up dinner. As I brought the food out to the dining room, I stopped in my tracks. Quinn had put two candles in the middle of the table, lit them and dimmed the lights.

I smiled as he came up from behind me. "Like it?"

"It's very romantic." I complimented him. He took the food from me and sat it on the table and held out a chair for me. I smiled and sat down and he grabbed us some sodas before sitting down beside me.

We talked for a little bit about school, his games coming up, potential cars for me, about me moving to Katie's. After we finished dinner, he helped me with the dishes which didn't take more than a few minutes.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of a couple living together." I smiled at him.

"Same here, I could see us every night having dinner together, doing the dishes together. Sitting together and watching tv, going to bed with each other, waking up next to you every morning. Sounds like my kind of a perfect life."

I turned around and kissed him gently on the lips. "Only a few more years and that could be possible."

"It sounds so long." He slid his hand along my face.

"I know but we still have to finish school and then we could probably have our own place after we finish school." I told him, running my hands down his chest.

"I think you should go check on the horses really quick. Then hurry back inside." Quinn said. I looked up into his eyes and saw the same thing I was feeling; desire.

"Okay." I whispered. I slid out from his arms and went outside to check the horses. I filled up their water buckets, threw out some more hay and gave them both kisses goodnight. As I came back in the house, I looked for Quinn, he wasn't in the kitchen or living room.

"Quinn?" I called out. That's when I noticed the rose petals at my feet, smiling I took off my shoes and socks and followed the trail of rose petals to the bedroom. When I opened the bedroom door, there will little candles lit everywhere.

I felt Quinn's hands on my waist and I turned to face him. "What's all this?" I asked with a happy smile.

"I wanted to make our first time romantic. I wanted you to enjoy it." Quinn told me with a smile.

"It's definitely romantic. Who knew you could be such a romantic guy?" I kissed him and he grabbed me, pulling me against his body. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss, Quinn picked me and laid me down on the bed.

(I'm not going to put their sex scene in the story just because I know some of you don't like that, but for the people who want to read it, I will do a one shot if you're interested. They will do a little bit of kissing, etc in this chapter/scene but there won't be a sex scene in here!) ***Going to go rated T here, not M, but T. (They're just making out, taking off clothes, no sex)

Quinn kissed my neck and went down, gently kissing my collarbone. Quinn gently pulled at my shirt and he pulled it, I frantically reached for his and pulled his off. I ran my hands all over his chest and sighed contentedly as he kept kissing my neck.

I've never wanted him more than I did now. I wanted this moment to happen right now. I tugged at his jeans and he got the hint pulling them down, I yanked my off and wrapped my legs around him.

We kept going like this for awhile. Quinn stopped to grab the condom and looked at me. "You're ready?" I nodded and then he kissed me fast.

…...

Saturday October 2nd, nine am Belle POV

I woke up and stretched with a groan. I looked over and Quinn was smiling at me. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning." I kissed him on his lips, then pulled away.

We were both silent for a moment, but it wasn't awkward, more of a blissful silence. I blushed thinking about last night, it had certainly gone well.

"You know, you're quite the seductive girl when you want to be." I blushed even more at his words.

"I don't know what you mean." I giggled.

"Oh I don't know, you waking me up at about two am, telling me you want me again, that you have to have me." Quinn grinned.

I bit my lip. So it hadn't only been once last night, more like three times. "I couldn't help it. It was so amazing last night, I wanted more of you, is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. I loved it." Quinn kissed my cheek and pulled me close to him. "And then of course when we woke up at five, I was the seductive one."

"Yes you were." I giggled again.

"Are you happy that we made love last night? All three times?" Quinn looked at me seriously.

"Yes, I don't know how it was for you but it was absolutely amazing for me." I paused. "I think it also made us closer in a way, another step in our relationship."

"Oh trust me it was just as amazing for me. I just wanted to make sure you didn't regret it at all." Quinn stroked my cheek.

"How could I regret giving myself to you? When I know you're the one I want forever, the one I want my virginity to. It was everything I could of dreamed of and more." I kissed him for a few seconds on the lips.

"I feel the same." Quinn deepened the kiss and pulled me on top on him. I moaned his name as he kissed me.

"We've really got to stop." I laughed breathlessly as we laid in the bed next to each other after making love for the fourth time.

"I can't help it. I just want you so much." Quinn grinned over at me.

"Let's get in the shower then maybe we can go for a ride?" I suggested. Quinn nodded and got up with me to get in the shower. He followed me into the steaming water and we had our first shower together.

I washed him off and he did the same. I winced when he washed me down there. "You okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, just a little sore."

He leaned in and gently kissed me. "We should stop for awhile until you're not sore anymore. I don't want you to hurt."

I nodded my agreement. We both washed off and got out of the shower. I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt since it was warm outside and he put on some jeans and shirt.

We saddled the horses up outside and Quinn pointed out a nice short trail for us to go on. We held hands as we rode until Storm got a little excited and I had to use both hands. I looked over at Quinn as he looked ahead and felt overwhelming love for him, he was all I ever needed, all I wanted. Quinn looked over and gave me a grin and I grinned back. I was being honest when I told him I felt closer to him, we had given each other everything last night. We shared every part of us last night.

We rode for a little longer before we turned around. Back at the cabin, I untacked the horses and fed them while Quinn made us sandwiches. We ate them out on the deck, watching the horses and cuddling.

"I love you." I told him as I snuggled into him closer.

"I love you too." Quinn kissed my forehead.

We went in the cabin and watched a few movies on the TV while cuddled up on the couch together, not knowing our little secret was just about to come out...

…...

Glen POV- same day four pm

I stopped by Riverbend to look at Tempest for Sam. Jen came along with me and I was talking to Luke and Wyatt when Pepper and Ross pulled into Riverbend.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked as they walked over to us.

"The rodeo was canceled didn't you know?" Pepper said as he came up next to me.

"What do you mean canceled? Belle and Quinn went with you, they left last night." I said, worried.

Pepper shook his head. "Belle called me yesterday to tell me she was staying behind with Storm, that there was a problem."

My stomach sank and I looked over at Luke. "Did Quinn say anything?"

Luke looked angry. "No, just that they were going to leave around four to go with Pepper and Ross."

Pepper seemed to be awkward now. "Glen, I'm sorry. I didn't know that she was still saying she was going with us, I guess I should of called you."

I shook my head and grabbed my phone. "Excuse me for a moment." I walked over to my truck.

I dialed Belle's number. Her phone rang, rang and rang but no answer. I left her a voicemail, telling her to call me as soon as she got this and she was in big trouble.

I walked back over and looked at Jen, Sam and Jake who were standing there. "Did the three of you know anything about this?"

They all shook their heads. "Dr. Scott, we were under the impression they were going with Pepper and Ross." Sam spoke up.

"Where were y'all supposed to go this weekend?" Luke asked.

"Up to Nick's dad's cabin up in Reno. It was going to be for Jake, Quinn and Belle's birthday." Jen answered, looking nervous.

"Guess we should go talk to Rob then." Luke said to me. "I'll meet you at your house, I'm gonna go get Maxine."

I nodded, keeping my anger in. "Sam, just keep doing what you're doing with Tempest and she'll be fine."

Sam nodded but nobody spoke up.

I left and met Luke and Maxine at my house. We all walked over to Rob's and I knocked on their door. Nick answered and after he took in our expressions asked if we were okay.

"We need to speak to your dad and you and Chloe." I answered him as he let us inside.

Rob came out of the kitchen into the living room. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Belle and Quinn seem to be, well, not missing but we don't know where they are." Maxine replied.

"Oh I have an idea." I answered hotly.

Rob frowned. "What's your idea Glen?"

"You know that the kids were supposed to go up to your cabin, all the kids for their birthday. Well I think they went to your cabin." I told him.

"That's impossible. Only I have the keys and the cabin is locked up." Rob walked over to his desk and we followed. I watched him open the drawer and look for his keys. He couldn't find them. "Nick! Chloe! Come out here!"

Chloe and Nick came out. Chloe looked confused, Nick looked guilty. "What's up dad?" Chloe asked.

"Did either of you get into my desk and give Belle and Quinn keys to the cabin?" Rob asked them both.

"I didn't." Chloe answered honestly.

"Nick?" Rob looked at his son.

"I'm sorry Dad." Nick looked down.

I sighed. "You gave them keys to the cabin Nick? To go up there all alone?"

Nick still wouldn't look up. "They asked me to because they still wanted to go. They wanted to spend their birthdays together."

My cell phone rang and it was Katie. "Did you find them?" Katie asked. I had texted her to ask her if she knew anything about this.

"They went up to Rob's cabin in Reno. Alone." I told her as I walked into the kitchen for privacy.

"Oh." Katie seemed to sound worried.

"I'm sure they're fine, just being stupid." I told her.

"Well..." Katie hesitated.

"What is it Katie?"

"About a month ago, Belle asked me to get her on birth control." Katie blurted out. "I didn't think anything of it at the time 'cause she assured me they weren't going to have sex, she just wanted to be prepared if it ever happened."

My heart froze. Oh no, no ,no, no, no. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. That's why they wanted to go to the cabin so bad, to be alone. How could I have fallen for it?

…...

Belle POV-nighttime

I changed into my Pjs as Quinn laid in bed. "You know, you don't have to put your Pjs on. You could always sleep naked." Quinn commented from the bed. I laughed and got in bed beside him. He was just in his boxers.

"Yeah and then we would be tempted to have sex again." I kissed him on his cheek and cuddled into his arms.

"You're right, I guess." Quinn trailed his fingers down from my shoulder to my waist. "Can we at least maybe have sex once more before we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes." I smiled up at him. "Since it's my birthday and all tomorrow."

Quinn smiled back. "Yes, you'll be sixteen. Sweet Sixteen."

I didn't answer, just laid my head on his chest tiredly. Quinn turned out the light and we fell asleep together.

…...

October 3rd, eight am.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I felt Quinn kissing my face and neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good morning." I whispered as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning and happy birthday, my love." Quinn kissed me. "I brought you breakfast in bed."

Quinn had made me some toast and eggs. "I know it's not much but it's all we had."

"It's perfect." I told him as I bit into my toast.

After breakfast, Quinn fed the horses and I started packing things up for us to leave. It made me sad to leave but we had to unfortunately.

We sat and watched another movie for awhile but we couldn't stop kissing and touching each other. We ended up in the bedroom one more time.

As we cuddled in bed, Quinn pulled something out of the nightstand. "I got you a birthday present."

I was speechless as he handed me the little black box. "Quinn..."

"Open it."

I opened the box and there was a beautiful ring inside. I gasped. It was a beautiful sterling silver, it was two hearts entwined together(one upside down and one right side up) with our names on it and our birthstones. His was Sapphire and mine was Rose.

"Do you like it? It's not an engagement ring, but a promise ring." Quinn seemed nervous.

"I love it!" I kissed him deeply. "What promises does it hold?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"That I'll love you forever, that I'll never leave you, never hurt you, I promise to always be there when you need me. No matter what. That's my promise to you." We kissed again.

"This is way better than what I got you." I smiled.

"You got me a brand new saddle, I think that's way awesome." Quinn protested. Quinn gently slipped the ring onto my left hand, on my ring finger and we just laid there for awhile.

I didn't want this weekend to end. It had been so perfect. Nothing could make me forget this weekend, it would always been burned into my mind. We had taken a big step in our relationship and it was amazing. I couldn't see how it could get better than this and nothing could bring me down. Nothing.

…...

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long! As you may have read when I updated Life Without You, I got married(now separated for many reasons) and I'm having a baby. It's been a crazy (almost) year! I hope you like this chapter and finally the story is moving towards the end.

I hope you didn't mind the sex stuff, sorry if you did. Like I said there's going to be a one shot put up for anyone who wanted the sex scene. I'm sorry I was away for so long! I've missed writing so much and I've missed my characters! This story should definitely be picking up now and then as I said heading towards the end but not to worry, I will be doing a sequel as requested and cause I don't think I can stop writing about Belle, she is my favorite!

So anyways hope you enjoyed! I would love to get some reviews! I will be updating my other stories when I can(which probably won't be til Sunday or Monday cause I have a busy work schedule! But I will make time to update and the one shot should be posted today if not tomorrow or Sunday! Thanks for reading! And thanks for still reading and staying with me if you're still reading and waiting on this story! You guys are awesome and I can't wait to really start updating again!

From:QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
